He's a WHAT? by Anachan86
by claudia20100
Summary: Avrebbe potuto essere qualunque cosa. Un Goblin. Un Orco. Un Troll di Montagna. Diavolo avrebbe potuto anche il Re dei Nani, per quanto interessava ad Harry. Invece NO, di tutte le creature magiche, Draco Malfoy doveva essere un VAMPIRO.
1. Capitolo 1

_____******DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.__  
__ATTENZIONE__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

_______oOoOo  
_

_**TITOLO:** **He's a WHAT?** (Che cos'è?)_

_**AUTRICE:** Ana-chan86_

_**RATING: R**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Severus  
_

_**TRAMA:** Avrebbe potuto essere qualunque cosa.__ Un Goblin. Un Orco. Un Troll di Montagna. Diavolo avrebbe potuto anche il Re dei Nani, per quanto interessava ad Harry. Invece NO, di tutte le creature magiche, Draco Malfoy doveva essere un VAMPIRO._

_**GENERE**: Comico, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: Creature-fic, Linguaggio, Post libro 4

_**LINK:** L'account dell'autrice è registrato su Fanfiction . net (^www .fanfiction .net/u/1158683/Ana-chan86^)__.  
E' possibile trovare la storia su Fanfiction . net__(^www .fanfiction .net/s/3248762/1/^)._

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è composta da 18 capitoli ed è conclusa. La data di pubblicazione di ogni capitolo sarà segnalata alla fine di quello precedente. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_BUONA LETTURA!_

oOoOo

_Questa storia è dedicata a **Stefano**, il mio ragazzo, che nonostante non abbia mai letto un libro di Harry Potter o una FanFiction ha riletto ogni capitolo che ho tradotto._

_Un ringraziamento particolare a **Slayer87**, mia 'mentore', colei che mi ha introdotto al mondo delle fan 'ottima ballerina, nonché grande amica e scrittrice di storie fantastiche._

_Ultimo, ma non meno importante, un enorme abbraccio a **Fabio**. Sei stato trascinato a forza in questo mondo folle, ma nonostante tutto ti impegni con entusiasmo e pazienza nel correggermi ogni capitolo. _

_Grazie a tutti per il supporto e la pazienza!_

oOoOo

"Un vampiro. Sai, Nosferatu. Succhia-sangue." Hermione ripeté pazientemente.

Ron posò il suo mento nella mano destra, facendo finta di pensare.

"Beh, _è_ un cretino capace solo di succhiare, per cui credo che dovremmo solo immaginare la parte relativa al 'sangue'."

"Ma cazzo- come lo sai, 'Mione" chiese uno sconcertato Harry, mentre Ron stava sfregando la sua testa dove Hermione lo aveva colpito senza pietà.

"Sai, essere il cervello del Golden Trio aiuta. Inoltre, è risaputo che io so tutto. " fu la sua breve replica.

"Ma cazzo- ci deve essere qualche errore!" insistette il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, mentre Hermione distrattamente colpiva ancora Ron per il suo tutt'altro che piacevole commento circa il suo mostruoso cervello..

"Ma cazzo - voglio dire- non l'avete visto? E' orrendamente _biondo_ -"

"Non sapevo che avessi questo tipo di pregiudizi, amico." intervenne Ron.

"-e ha gli occhi grigi, per carità!"

Hermione lo stava guardando con sospetto ora.

"Harry hai per caso notato che tutte le tue frasi iniziano con 'cazzo'?" Fece una pausa. "Sei sessualmente frustrato?" chiese molto seriamente.

Ron emise un suono soffocato. Da quando la loro innocente amica esploratrice-di-libri si era trasformata in una consulente di sesso gay? Uhm, forse da quando aveva iniziato a dedicarsi a _quella_ parte della biblioteca. Fa lo stesso.

"Ah ah molto divertente, 'Mione." Harry per sicurezza preferì ignorare in che maniera la ragazza dai riccioli bruni fosse venuta a conoscenza di queste informazioni. Diavolo, non era sicuro che volesse sapere il perché. Povero, povero Ronnino. Non sapeva cosa lo avrebbe colpito.

Harry sospirò.

Ron non avrebbe capito l'amore neanche se lo avesse morso nel culo, così la povera' Mione sarebbe ...

Ehm ...

Nota a sé stesso : _mai associare "Ron", " 'Mione" e "morso nel culo" nella stessa frase. Mai. _Certo, amava i suoi due migliori amici, ma non aveva bisogno di immagini mentali. Ugh. Proprio come ... Ugh.

Harry decise di tornare sull'argomento in questione.

"Gesù, non sono maledettamente frustrato", sospirò "quello che voglio dire è che non è un tipo Oscuro- "

"Beh, a dire il vero dipende dal modo in cui si definisce il concetto di Oscuro" cominciò Hermione.

Ron si accigliò. "Amico, per quanto mi addolori dirlo, dopo tutto il coglione _è_ il Freddo Principe di Serpeverde, con l'Oscura e malvagia reputazione che ne consegue."

Il Ragazzo-Che-Visse-Per-Prendere-A-Calci-Il-Sedere-Di-Voi-Sapete-Chi era sempre più infastidito.

"Ma - voglio dire - ehmmm -Oh, diavolo, è solo una questione di logica! _Come_ per l'Inferno si può essere un vampiro, se assomigli a un maledetto elfo? Beh, fatta eccezione per le orecchie a punta e l'aspetto soave", aggiunse pensoso. "La storia ha sbagliato tutto, se Draco Guardami-E-Sbava-Fino-Alla-Morte Malfoy fosse qualcosa, dovrebbe essere un veela, VEE-LA, non un vampiro!"

"Harry" Hermione lo ammonì.

"Non c'è nessun modo che _lui_ possa essere un _vampiro_, lui è solo- "

"Harry" disse Ron sembrando preoccupato.

"Non _posso_ credere che quel mostro- "

"Harry!" urlarono Ron e Hermione.

"_Cosa_?" disse seccato.

"Non è che tu sei ..." Hermione iniziò lentamente.

"Vedi, è solo che tu sembri decisamente ..." iniziò Ron allo stesso modo.

.".. geloso." conclusero insieme, con un'identica espressione di orrore.

oOoOo

Era ufficiale. Harry Potter era incazzato.

Come _osavano_ pensare che- che -

ARGH! Voleva andare al lago e urlare come un pazzo. Avrebbe potuto anche trascinare l'erede dei Malfoy e annegarlo mentre era lì. Rifletté su quel pensiero per un momento. Sarebbe stato certamente di aiuto.

In ogni caso era furioso sul fatto che i suoi migliori amici potessero pensare che _lui_, Harry Potter, fosse geloso di _Malfoy_.

Diavolo, i loro stessi nomi erano un ossimoro.  
A proposito di idioti ...

L'insopportabile coglione doveva ancora dimostrare che il suo volto non fosse bloccato in una smorfia anche mentre era fottutamente appisolato. Satana avrebbe fatto pupazzi di neve all'inferno il giorno che Draco Malfoy avrebbe realmente sorriso.

Il Grande Coglione pensava veramente che il mondo intero dovesse essergli debitore a vita per essere venuto al mondo. AAARGH! Adesso Harry aveva certamente bisogno di rompere qualcosa. Non che non lo avesse già fatto …

oOoOo

I_n precedenza, quello stesso giorno …_

La Sala Grande era piena dei soliti gruppi di studenti; quelli del primo anno erano stati un po' più difficili da scollare gli uni dagli altri rispetto allo scorso trimestre, ma adesso avevano felicemente iniziato a gustarsi le deliziose leccornie create dagli Elfi Domestici.

Il Preside aveva il solito scintillio negli occhi. Piton sembrava pronto a maledire fino al prossimo secolo la combriccola di chiassosi del primo anno. Tanto per cambiare. Vitious e la McGranitt erano molto presi in una discussione riguardante la pronuncia di un qualche oscuro incantesimo - "Ti assicuro Minerva, non può essere che la seconda 'i' sia accentata, si finirebbe per evocare un gruppo di pazzi demoni che inizierebbero a considerarti come una dea ." "No, no, quello che sto cercando di dire è che, per far durare l'incantesimo il più a lungo possibile, si deve pronunciarlo molto lentamente ..." - Hagrid doveva star pensando a Madame Maxime, poiché stava cercando di mangiare tramite il suo orecchio destro, Remus Lupin era tornato come insegnante di DADA.

I Serpeverde stavano già tramando la loro ultima vendetta nei confronti di un certo Salvatore della Luce. E poco importava che fossero stati dalla stessa parte durante la guerra, anche se vittoriosi, i Grifondoro rimanevano sempre degli stupidi. I Tassorosso non erano più visibili, nascosti dietro una massiccia barricata di libri. I Corvonero stavano chiacchierando circa il prossimo fine settimana Hogsmeade- "E poi ho intenzione di inginocchiarmi davanti a lei e leggerle la mia poesia." "Oh mio Dio! Non pensi che sia un po' troppo audace?" - E i Grifondoro ...

Ebbene, i nostri cari Grifondoro si trovavano ora ad aver a che fare con un furioso Harry Potter, che era positivamente scandalizzato alla notizia che il migliore dei suoi nemici peggiori - ora che l'altro era un po'... diciamo ... _morto_ - aveva _osato_ essere un _vampiro_. Questo era ingiusto. Aveva menzionato che _non_ era possibile? In ogni caso, stava incontrando grosse difficoltà a controllarsi quando i suoi due migliori amici avevano espresso la più ridicola, assurda idea. Lui - geloso di Malfoy perché era un vampiro - tra tutte le persone!

Erano state troppe cose da considerare allo stesso tempo. Affermare che alcuni fragili oggetti al tavolo Grifondoro fossero sopravvissuti all'ira di Harry sarebbe stato l'eufemismo del secolo.

Perciò, mentre lanciava distrattamente un rapido 'Reparo', Silente prese come appunto mentale quello di tenere a distanza l'irritabile adolescente dal suo nascondiglio segreto di caramelle al limone. Troppi piccoli pezzi da rimettere insieme, davvero. Non vorremmo mica sprecarle ora, o no?

oOoOo

Ecco qui il nostro Harry, mentre stava camminando furiosamente giù per il corridoio verso la Torre dei Grifondoro. Si era precipitato fuori dalla Sala Grande, senza badare al disordine che aveva creato, avendo deciso che quando è troppo è troppo. Al diavolo la Festa, non avrebbe tollerato tutto ciò un secondo di più.

Tali erano i pensieri erranti del Grande Harry Potter quando alzando lo sguardo vide il soggetto della sua gelo - ehm - _rabbia_ venirgli incontro.

Draco Malfoy stava effettivamente arrivando dalla direzione opposta, accompagnato da Blaise Zabini. Tiger e Goyle erano abbastanza piacevoli, ma Draco temeva che frequentare troppo gente la cui vita dipendeva dal successivo dessert avrebbe potuto essere contagioso. Blaise riteneva che questo tipo di comportamento fosse correlato alla Sindrome Compulsiva Pansysta relativa all'acquisto di tutto ciò che appariva anche solo vagamente rosa, soffice e / o ornato di lustrini. "Deve esserci un gene comune." aveva concluso.

Quando vide il Salvatore del Vile Mondo - come era possibile che tutte quelle persone riuscissero a pensare che un povero ragazzo debba salvare le loro misere vite? - Draco comprese che era ormai troppo tardi per tentare un'astuta ritirata. Non che avesse paura della sua Nemesi. In verità era alquanto deluso dalla nuova svolta che aveva preso il suo rapporto col Grifondoro. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato - tra cinque anni di odio, e di una guerra contro ciò che doveva essere il più Oscuro - e il più Brutto - Lord Mai Esistito - Harry era appena passato dall'odio ad una fiacca indifferenza. Draco sospirò mentalmente e tornò alla realtà con un sobbalzo, quando Blaise gli tirò una gomitata nelle costole. In ogni caso, che cosa avrebbe potuto mai capitargli, Potter non lo avrebbe nemmeno notato.

Draco si era già girato verso Blaise per continuare la loro precedente conversazione sulle selezioni di Quidditch, quando percepì su di sè lo sguardo furioso di Harry. Che cosa stava succedendo?

In pochi, rapidi passi, Harry fu accanto al Serpeverde, senza neppure fermarsi quando urlò rabbioso a Draco.

"Tu non saresti potuto essere un Veela, vero?"

Draco batté le palpebre una volta. Due volte. Si girò per dire qualcosa al ragazzo responsabile di tale domanda, ma Harry era già sparito dietro l'angolo, sbattendo i piedi così forte da far tremare i dipinti.

"Che cosa c'è di sbagliato in lui? Ha il ciclo mestruale, o cosa?" chiese Blaise, infastidito. Draco si limitò a fare spallucce, ma non poté impedirsi di porsi delle sapevano che Draco era un vampiro. Beh, era un po' implicito, poiché non si era disturbato di annunciare all'intera scuola dei cambiamenti a cui era andato incontro nel giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno. Basti dire che mostrare i suoi canini appuntiti per tenere a bada gli altri, era stato molto più esplicito - se non credibile - rispetto a qualsiasi altro tipo di dichiarazione. Quindi perché Potter sembrava aver appena appreso questa notizia?

I due Serpeverde ripresero il loro cammino verso la Sala Grande, il primo borbottando in maniera fosca qualcosa che risuonava sospettosamente come 'temperamentali' e 'maledetti stupidi Grifondoro', mentre l'altro si chiedeva se avrebbe dovuto prendere la dichiarazione sull'essere Veela come un complimento oppure no. Che c'entrava tutto questo, in ogni caso?

oOoOo

Harry _non_ stava certamente tenendo il broncio nei dormitori, eh già, grazie tante. Stava privando, giustamente, i suoi amici della sua presenza, da quando l'unica cosa che sembravano capaci di fare era quella di insultarlo. Proprio così. Si mise disteso sul suo letto, con le tende chiuse.

Litigare con Malfoy aveva contribuito a calmarlo, nonostante tutto. Come aveva potuto fargli questo? Erano stati nemici per tanto tempo e Harry ancora non era riuscito a vedere una simile immensa parte di Malfoy. Chiudendo gli occhi, Harry lasciò che tutte le sue barriere crollassero. Se voleva essere onesto con se stesso, doveva ammettere che _era_ davvero geloso di Draco Malfoy. Ma non lo avrebbe mai confidato ad anima viva. No. Sarebbero dovuti passare sul suo cadavere. Perché, vedete, una cosa era essere l'Eroe della comunità magica. Ed un'altra era avere sogni e desideri impossibili.

Come il voler essere un vampiro.

Harry avrebbe sempre ricordato come gli ultimi mesi prima della guerra, gli avessero fatto desiderare ardentemente di essere libero di vagare per il paese in qualunque maniera avesse gradito, non avere alcuna responsabilità nei confronti di nessuno, se non per sè stesso, dal momento che non aveva mai chiesto niente, soprattutto NON una brutta cicatrice lasciata da uno maniaco psicopatico che più o meno indirettamente aveva influenzato il resto della sua vita.

Ufff. Qualche volta Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di confrontare se stesso con quel povero ragazzo di un libro babbano che doveva portare un maledetto anello a scapito della propria vita, gravato da un fardello che non aveva mai richiesto. Beh, il Grande e Cattivo Baldiemort ora stava tenendo compagnia ai mascalzoni dell'Inferno, che era certamente un bel passo in avanti.

Quando era stato un bambino, dai Dursley, era incappato in un libro sui vampiri. Naturalmente era scritto dalla prospettiva babbana, che era una versione molto edulcorata della realtà. Tuttavia, Harry ricordava perfettamente la maniera in cui aveva così ardentemente desiderato di essere capace di scomparire nelle ombre, per sfuggire alle percosse di Dudley grazie alla sua disumana velocità, e di spaventare a morte quella Grande Balena solamente mostrandogli degli splendenti canini appuntiti. Certo, avrebbe dovuto trovare del sangue per mantenersi in vita, ma in quel momento, essere un vampiro, aveva semplicemente significato la libertà per un bambino imprigionato come lui.

Harry sospirò per l'ennesima volta. Non avrebbe dovuto sognare mai più una cosa del genere.

Dopo la fine della guerra, Sirius Black era stato prosciolto dall'accusa di aver ucciso Lily e James ed Harry aveva potuto, infine, traslocare nella casa del suo padrino.

Alla fine Minus aveva pagato il prezzo per le sue orribili azioni; un dissennatore si era preso la briga di baciarlo poco prima della fine della battaglia.

Le ultime notizie su Bellatrix Lestrange la riportavano intenta a parlare con le sue pantofole a forma di coniglio all'ospedale psichiatrico: uno delle sue terribili maledizioni le si era ritorta contro.

Per quanto riguardava Lucius Malfoy, era stato cacciato fuori da casa sua dalla moglie furibonda, che aveva recentemente scoperto che, nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato, strisciava ancora ai piedi di un demente psicopatico dalla faccia-di-serpente, lui, un Malfoy. Ed era così che gli Auror avevano trovato Lucius Malfoy prima di trascinarlo in giudizio: tirava su con il naso e singhiozzava come un bambino, con un'aria da cucciolo scalciato, seduto sui gradini mentre guardava la porta chiusa del Maniero dei Malfoy. La sua ex-moglie lo aveva maledetto con un incantesimo di ringiovanimento per "punire il marmocchio capriccioso che era stato, durante tutta la sua vita da adulto".

Sì, la vita di Harry era decisamente migliorata. Allora perché aveva conservato il suo stupido sogno di essere un vampiro? Harry sospirò profondamente. Sapeva perché. Ma c'era qualcosa che mancava, come una sorta di abitudine che era solito tenere, ma che ora aveva dimenticato. Come un qualcosa di importante che stava cercando di ricordare, ma che non riusciva a mettere abbastanza a fuoco.

Non aveva importanza. Ciò che è perduto, è perduto. In ogni caso, avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a dormire. Domani sarebbe stato il primo giorno del suo settimo e ultimo anno a Hogwarts e e aveva promesso a Sirius che se lo sarebbe goduto il più possibile.

E così avrebbe fatto.

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Fabio**__ (beta) e **Stefano **(rilettore)._

_Il II capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 15/03/2010._


	2. Capitolo 2

_Tutto era tranquillo a Hogwarts, famosa Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. Il castello si stagliava con magnificenza nella foschia mattutina. La Foresta Proibita somigliava a una scura e silenziosa macchia in lontananza. Il vento soffiava dolcemente tra il fogliame, facendo frusciare gli alberi. L'erba verde era ricoperta da un leggero e delicato strato di rugiada luccicante. Come dicevamo, tutto era in pace, quando ... _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Te la sei cercata, amico." disse un Ron sorridente.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Vieni qua, bastardo! Giuro che rimpiangerai lo stramaledetto giorno in cui sei nato, traditore! " urlò un Harry Potter fradicio, saltando fuori del suo letto.

"Ma Harry, l'acqua non ha mai ucciso nessuno, lo sai ... voglio dire, era solo un piccolo secchio… "

"SMETTILA DI CORRERE, TU GRANDE… "

"Ripensandoci, una volta 'Mione mi ha detto che l'acqua talvolta è pericolosa ... mi ha parlato di quelle persone uccise da quel tizio con un nome strano ... il 'Titan ick' mi sembra - ma che razza di nome è? - Ma credo che l'acqua fosse molto più fredda di quella che ho riversato su di te, per cui… "

"CHE GIUSTIFICAZIONE PIETOSA PER UN AMICO! MI HAI PUGNALATO ALLE SPALLE! VIENI QUA E COMBATTI COME UN UOMO, CODARDO! " sbraitò il Ragazzo furioso-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto.

"Harry, dovevo fare qualcosa, dormivi come un morto ... beh, come un morto che sbavava qualcosa, comunque. E so che hai bisogno di un'ora prima di decidere di alzarti, così ti ho solo aiutato. Come avrebbe fatto un _vero_ amico. Dovresti ringraziarmi, davvero ... "

"VERO AMICO, STO…" strillò Harry.

"Dai, dai, le giovani generazioni oggi sono fatte di certi piccoli teppisti ingrati..." Ron si interruppe prima di pronunciare qualcosa di troppo sconvolgente.

Dean, Seamus e Neville stavano guardando la folle corsa attorno al loro dormitorio, mentre si preparavano per le lezioni.

"Dieci a uno che Harry si prenderà la sua vendetta." dichiarò Seamus.

"E' impossibile che riesca a catturare Ron, è troppo piccolo!" affermò Dean logicamente.

"Non ho detto che lo _catturerà_ effettivamente..." rispose Seamus con un sorriso.

"Non dovremmo avvertirli che mancano meno di 20 minuti prima che inizino le lezioni?" chiese Neville con un'aria preoccupata.

"No, va tutto bene." disse Dean. "Sanno che dovranno smettere, prima o poi, per ottenere gli orari delle proprie lezioni."

"Dai, andiamo ragazzi, ho fame!" disse Ron felicemente, pur mantenendosi a distanza dai pugni volanti di quel nanetto del suo miglior amico, bloccandolo con una semplice mano sulla testa.

E, senza ulteriore avviso, lo lasciò andare e schizzò fuori dalla stanza.

"Pensi che Harry starà bene?" chiese Neville, gettando uno sguardo preoccupato alla porta chiusa del loro dormitorio, da dove era giunto un forte fracasso seguito da una varietà di suoni smorzati.

"E' tutto a posto, Neville. Sei una tale mamma chioccia ... " lo prese in giro il rosso. "Ciò che ho detto è vero, Harry non si sveglierebbe mai il primo giorno di scuola. Scommetto che la sua prima lezione sarà pozioni comunque, in modo che nessuno noterà che è incazzato a causa mia e non per colpa di Piton." disse Ron con aria di sufficienza. "Pensate che ci saranno frittelle oggi?" aggiunse con occhi speranzosi, tutti i pensieri riguardo al suo fradicio amico già dimenticati.

oOoOo

Dopo tutto quello che aveva subito, Harry Potter non era un ragazzo felice: i Dursley, i molteplici tentativi di Voldemort di ucciderlo, l'essere molestato dal suddetto psico-maniaco per un po' di sangue, la battaglia finale alla fine del sesto anno; il Ragazzo-Che-Era-Troppo-Testardo-Per-Morire aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto finalmente godere della sua prima notte di sonno tranquillo, ma noooo, ora che il suo peggior nemico stava lavando le calze di Satana all'inferno, il suo _migliore amico_ lo aveva brutalmente attaccato durante il sonno.

Sapeva di non essere così infastidito solitamente quando veniva svegliato da qualcuno. Aveva qualcosa a che fare con il suo sogno, su ...

Ma che cosa stava sognando? ... Qualcosa riguardo a una macchia argentea dall'aspetto delicato che sembrava risplendere di potente magia ... Si era sentito così felice e in pace con la sola presenza di quell'ente, qualunque cosa fosse.

Harry era sicuro che quel sogno avesse un qualche significato ... Il suo subconscio aveva cercato di dirgli qualcosa. Non aveva avuto la sensazione che mancasse qualcosa di importante nella sua vita, ultimamente? ... Magari qualcuno?

Stava pensando all'ultima ragazza che aveva considerato importante ...

Cho ...

Puah

Improvvisamente, non era più così certo che il suo sogno avesse avuto a che fare con la sua vita amorosa. _Non_ aveva certamente bisogno di altri umidi, imbarazzanti baci da una ragazza che stravedeva per la sua fottuta reputazione.

Così cosa…

Harry si pietrificò quando vide che ora era.

"MERDAAAA, SonoInRitardo SonoInRitardo SonoInRitardo!"

E con la sfiga che si ritrovava, avrebbe iniziato le lezioni con Pozioni e un Piton molto, _molto_ scontroso.

'Sono letteralmente condannato', pensò mentre si precipitava in bagno per lavarsi la faccia, senza neanche preoccuparsi di maledire la causa persa che erano i suoi capelli. E pensare che li aveva fatti crescere un po', nella speranza che sarebbero diventati meno disordinati ...

Guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio e fece una smorfia alla vista delle ciocche lunghe e nere che gli incorniciavano il volto. Rapidamente ne legò la maggior parte in una corta coda di cavallo. I suoi occhi erano verdi più che mai - grazie al vecchio Pelatemort, che avrebbe dovuto investire in creazione di lenti a contatto, davvero, un così bell'originale colore - anche se sembravano un po' spenti al momento.

Smettendo di fissare il suo pallido riflesso, si spruzzò un po' d'acqua sul volto - non che non avesse già avuta abbastanza - e, infine, corse giù per le scale della sala comune dei Grifondoro, saltando a mala pena pochi gradini; cadere dalle maledette scale non era sicuramente un'opzione allettante prima di Pozioni.

Perché aveva deciso di seguire Pozioni, comunque? Ah, già, perché il vecchio tonto lo aveva praticamente obbligato, sostenendo che, giacché Harry ancora non sapeva esattamente cosa fare dopo la scuola, sarebbe stato meglio che egli avesse frequentato Pozioni, perché non riusciva davvero ad immaginare quanto fosse utile quella materia, né quanto una scelta di quel tipo fosse ricca di conseguenze in quel momento della sua vita, e, in ogni caso ... voleva una caramella al limone?

Harry strinse i denti. NON sarebbe diventare un Auror come lo stupido Silente voleva, grazie tante. Era stato proprio quel lavoro che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. Inoltre, il Ragazzo-Che-Aveva-Concluso-Il-Suo-Compito pensava che fosse equo ottenere una strameritata libertà, al diavolo le aspettative degli altri.

Harry finalmente raggiunse le imponenti porte della Sala Grande e le aprì sbattendole per gettarsi in picchiata su Hermione come Goyle avrebbe fatto con un biscotto al cioccolato.

"Harry, dove- "

"NONHOTEMPO PitonMiUcciderà Grazie'Mione!"

Quando la caposcuola riuscì a decifrare correttamente lo strano linguaggio che Harry aveva utilizzato, il suddetto migliore amico era già scomparso attraverso le porte. "Prego, Harry" disse comunque, arricciando gli angoli della sua bocca. _Come è riuscito a cacciarsi nei guai il primo giorno di scuola? s_i chiese. Decidendo che lo avrebbe scoperto prima della fine della giornata, si diresse verso l'ufficio del Preside, dove entro mezz'ora avrebbe dovuto avere un incontro con gli altri prefetti.

Non si era sorpresa nell'apprendere che Malfoy era stato nominato caposcuola. Nonostante Il biondino fosse insopportabile sotto molti punti di vista, aveva dovuto riconoscere che era un acerrimo rivale nell'ottenere i voti più alti. Si ricordava come i Grifondoro - ma anche i Serpeverde - erano rimasti sorpresi quando aveva aiutato Piton a fare pozioni durante la guerra. Aveva anche notato il modo in cui aveva smesso di prendere in giro Harry, di insultare Ron e di chiamarla Mezzosangue. Era ancora arrogante, malfoyosamente orgoglioso di se stesso, ma era più contenuto rispetto al passato.

Hermione sapeva tuttavia che non era dovuto alla condizione di suo padre. Il biondo erede aveva reso chiaro che era stato sicuramente compiaciuto del modo in cui la madre aveva 'trattato' il suo futuro-ex-marito. Il giovane aristocratico aveva degli standard, dopotutto.

La caposcuola era curiosa di vedere come si sarebbe comportato quest'anno.

oOoOo

Harry aveva appena fatto in tempo ad arrivare alla tanto odiata porta dei Sotterranei. Entrò nella stanza ansimando pesantemente e si recò nell'ultima fila, dove un singolo banco era rimasto libero. Ringraziò chiunque fosse il responsabile di quella piccola benedizione e non guardò il volto accigliato degli altri studenti che appartenevano _tutti_ a Serpeverde.

Avrebbe veramente dovuto recarsi in Biblioteca un giorno a cercare di scoprire quale divinità avesse così profondamente offeso.

Non ebbe il tempo di prendere in considerazione questa idea più di tanto, in quanto Piton stava entrando nella stanza.

Veste nera svolazzante; presente.

Cattivo umore; presente.

Volto imbronciato; presente.

Tocco letale finale: capelli unti; presente.

Set repulsivo sotto controllo.

"Voi avete presumibilmente raggiunto il livello di conoscenze necessarie per seguire questo corso di pozioni avanzate." iniziò Piton.

"Alcuni di voi potrebbero aver beneficiato di un certo _aiutino _per arrivare fin qua, ma possono anche dimenticare ogni loro speranza di comprendere la raffinata arte della creazione di una pozione." disse Piton, con gli occhi che non si staccarono mai da un certo Grifondoro.

_Gesù, qualcuno ha mai detto al bastardo untuoso che non si dovrebbe covare rancore nei confronti del figlio di una persona_?_ Dimentica il passato, palla di bava! _pensò Harry con impazienza.

Ignaro delle riflessioni del suo odiato studente, l'insegnante di pozioni si girò verso la lavagna e con un movimento della sua bacchetta fece apparire le istruzioni per realizzare il Veritaserum.

"Non mi aspetto che tutti voi capiscano quanto sia difficile e delicata la preparazione del Veritaserum. Ciò sarà considerato come una prova: coloro che non riusciranno a creare la pozione saranno sicuramente fuori da questo corso. " continuò con una luce perfida negli occhi.

"Avete un'ora e mezzo, è meglio se vi _sbrigate_." aggiunse pieno di soddisfazione.

Harry sospirò profondamente e trascinò i suoi piedi nel magazzino, dove sapeva che un esercito di cose morte e fetide lo attendeva. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un uomo morto se non fosse riuscito a creare nel modo giusto la maledetta pozione. Non gli piaceva per niente il piano meschino di Piton per sbatterlo fuori del corso completamente umiliato. Avrebbe creato la dannata pozione in maniera ineccepibile solo per fare un dispetto al bastardo untuoso.

Improvvisamente si rese conto che Hermione doveva essere l'unica altra Grifondoro che aveva preso parte a quel corso, oltre naturalmente a se stesso; ma ricordava anche qualcosa circa una riunione di prefetti o simili ...

_Per favore, qualunque dio sia in ascolto, lasciate che Hermione arrivi entro la fine della lezione... ho davvero bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti con questo ..._

Nel frattempo, la porta della classe si aprì. Draco Malfoy entrò con grazia, con uno sguardo annoiato. Andò dritto alla scrivania di Piton per dare al suo professore la nota sulla riunione.

Guardandosi in giro per un tavolo libero, vide la sciarpa rossa e oro su una sedia e decise che sarebbe stata una bella occasione per capire qualcosa di più riguardo allo strano rimprovero che la sua Nemesi dai capelli neri gli aveva sputato il giorno prima. Un piccolo sorrisetto gli apparve sul volto. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva preso in giro il suo nemico preferito. E non avrebbe permesso allo stupido Grifondoro di dimenticarsi di lui. Nessuno dimentica un Malfoy. Neppure - e soprattutto - il Salvatore della Luce.

Vedendo il suo più brillante studente dirigersi verso il tavolo dell'Irritante Aberrazione, Piton si fece prendere dal panico. Questo non doveva accadere! Il suo piano per escludere il fastidioso Marmocchio-Che-E'-Sopravissuto era perfetto! Che cosa stava combinando il suo figlioccio? Egli era troppo intelligente per non aver capito chi stava occupando al momento il tavolo.

"Signor Malfoy? Dubito che lei desideri sprecare le sue conoscenze e il suo tempo con il nostro... _Eroe_. Le suggerisco di - "

"Va tutto bene, professore, penso che sarà bello lavorare con Potter." lo interruppe Draco, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di girarsi a guardare il suo padrino, e dunque perdendosi l'espressione stupita del suddetto padrino e della metà dei restanti Serpeverde.

Mentre Piton stava cercando di decidere se controllare se il suo figlioccio non fosse affetto da maledizioni o dannose pozioni, Harry spuntò dal magazzino con le braccia piene d'ingredienti strani e puzzolenti. Appena guardò verso il suo tavolo, quasi lasciò cadere tutto per lo shock. Che _diavolo_ ci faceva lì Draco Malfoy?

Rivolgendo il suo sguardo furioso verso Piton, vide che l'uomo appariva confuso quanto lui, mentre le occhiate del resto della classe gli caddero addosso, in attesa di una sorta di confessione riguardo all'incantesimo che aveva utilizzato su Malfoy.

"Ciao, Potter. Tanto tempo che non ci si vede, eh? Non ti chiederò nulla sulle tue vacanze, non ne sono minimamente interessato. Che ne dici di smettere di boccheggiare come un pesce rosso fuori dal suo acquario? " disse il biondo con un sorrisetto sapiente. Harry chiuse la bocca con un sonoro 'click'.

"Ora porta il tuo culo qui, il Veritaserum è piuttosto lungo da preparare."

Harry richiamò all'ordine i suoi confusi pensieri che, alla vista alla vista dello splendid, ehm, irritante biondo seduto là con aria di sfida, infidamente erano partiti per la tangente, fluttuando lontano.

"Tu - che cosa cazzo ci fai qui, segaiolo!" esclamò furibondo, non abbastanza audace da puntargli un dito contro per timore che sarebbe stato spalmato con purè di vermi.

"Linguaggio, Potter. Poiché il tuo pietoso surrogato di un cervello sembra aver abbandonato la tua testa spettinata e perché io sono molto paziente, te lo ricorderò solo per questa volta. Mi è capitato di essere riuscito a entrare in questo corso e siccome ho intenzione di passare completamente i M.A.G.O., vorresti portare qui quei tuoi splendidi ingredienti, affinché finalmente possiamo iniziare la pozione".

"Stai zitto, so _perché_ sei qui, ma quello che non capisco è il motivo per cui sei _qui_!" ribatté Harry, senza muoversi dal suo posto in mezzo alla stanza.

"Signor Potter, se fossi in lei, chiuderei la mia deliziosa bocca e ringrazierei il signor Malfoy per _essersi degnato_ di lavorare con qualcuno con una mente ritardata come la sua. 30 punti in meno a Grifondoro per aver impedito ai suoi colleghi studenti di tornare ai loro posti e per aver fatto una scenata durante la mia lezione ." intervenne infine Piton con una voce pericolosamente alterata.

Harry si astenne dallo sbuffare all'accenno ai suoi 'colleghi studenti'. Questi non erano altro che un mucchio di subdoli Serpeverde che si stavano godendo lo show così tanto che non avrebbero notato nemmeno se in quel preciso momento Silente stesso fosse entrato nella stanza danzando il valzer, indossando un tutù rosa e facendo una serie di entrechats.

Il Grifondoro si sedette sbuffando. Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto Malfoy adorasse torturarlo in pubblico, con un debole per le ore di Pozioni.

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta e Hermione entrò nella classe, fermandosi appena dopo la soglia alla vista di ciò che le si parò davanti agli occhi.

Piton sembrò pronto a tirare tutti i suoi capelli unti, i Serpeverde esitavano tra il sorridere compiaciuti della condizione dello stupido Grifondoro e il guardare Malfoy come se gli fossero spuntate un paio di corna; invece Harry aveva uno sguardo accigliato accanto a quello che sembrava un Malfoy molto soddisfatto di sé. _Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?_ urlarono i neuroni di Hermione.

"Signorina Granger, le suggerisco di smettere di cercare di capire qualcosa circa la situazione attuale. Riesco a vedere i piccoli ingranaggi di quel pozzo senza fondo che è la sua mente girare fino all'esaurimento. 10 punti in meno a Grifondoro per essere arrivata qua dopo il signor Malfoy." concluse l'uomo, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa - o meglio qualcuno - su cui dare sfogo a tutta la sua ira.

Hermione mantenne un cauto silenzio, ripetendo a se stessa di essere in ogni caso la persona che guadagnava tutti i punti, comunque.

Camminò sorpassando i tavoli fino a raggiungere quello dietro Harry, dove si sedette accanto a un ancora sconcertato Theodore Nott.

"Che cosa state aspettando, testoni? Tornate a lavorare! " scattò un molto arrabbiato insegnante di pozioni.

Tutti quanti si ripresero all'istante dal loro stato di catalessi e frettolosamente iniziarono a tagliare, polverizzare, versare e mescolare.

Harry rimase in silenzio fumante di rabbia. Perché gli dei erano così arrabbiati con lui?_ ... Hanno risposto alle tue preghiere_ una voce maligna gli rispose nella sua testa. _Hermione è arrivata in tempo e c'è qualcuno qui per aiutarti, non è vero?_ aggiunse con un tono nauseante.

_Argh! Al diavolo tutto quanto!_ Harry intrappolò la voce in un angolo remoto della sua mente.

Non avrebbe guardato Malfoy, che lo aveva completamente umiliato, una volta di più, di fronte all'intera classe.

"Uff, dai, Potter, non mettere il broncio come un bimbo di tre anni, anche se devo dire che ti si addice piuttosto bene." disse il vampiro.

"Io non sono imbronciato, mostro!" esclamò Harry.

"Hai appena dimostrato la seconda parte della dichiarazione, Eroe."

"Perché tu-"

"Pensavo che avessimo già specificato il motivo per cui il mio delicato corpo è qui ..." Draco sospirò.

E così i minuti passarono, con Draco che manteneva alta la sua reputazione di essere l'unica persona in grado di dare sui nervi a Harry così facilmente.

Tuttavia, Harry si sentiva progressivamente più debole. Perché gli girava la testa, adesso? Oh sì, non aveva mangiato nulla ieri sera prima di distruggere quasi ogni oggetto fragile sul tavolo dei Grifondoro. E aveva tardato troppo per mangiare qualcosa questa mattina. Sembrava fosse stato così tanto tempo fa ...

Draco comprese che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato quando vide Harry oscillare vicino al calderone.

"Ehi, Potter! Che cosa…"

Prima che ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase Harry era già svenuto all'indietro. _Chi ha spento la maledetta luce?_ Pensò il Grifondoro prima di stramazzare nell'incoscienza.

oOoOo

Harry aprì gli occhi in un'immensa distesa bianca. Era un bel cambiamento dopo l'oscurità precedente. Che cosa aveva fatto questa volta per guadagnare un viaggio speciale in infermeria?

La sua mente era ancora un po' confusa. Avrebbe potuto anche iniziare a capire pian piano il motivo, partendo dalle ragioni ordinarie. Quidditch? No, aveva detto lui stesso alla squadra che non avrebbe iniziato l'allenamento prima di due settimane.

E poiché si era personalmente preso cura di Mordievolt - Vordimlot-, qualunque fosse stato il suo _ridicolo_ nome, farfugliava nella sua mente, non poteva essere quello.

Quindi, che cosa aveva -

"Oh meeeeerda" disse per la seconda volta quel giorno. Svenire per la fame davanti a Malfoy ... Già poteva vedere i prossimi titoli della Gazzetta del Profeta: 'IL-RAGAZZO-CHE-E'-SOPRAVVISUTO-PER-MORIRE-DI-FAME!'.

"Perché tutte a me?" disse ad alta voce. Madama Chips aveva sentito parlare Harry con se stesso e ora era un po' preoccupata che avesse colpito la testa da qualche parte, nonostante quello che aveva detto Draco.

"Signor Potter? Sta bene? Non sente alcun dolore? Ho dovuto somministrarle una pozione nutriente... Cosa stava pensando? Deve mangiare ragionevolmente, sta crescendo "- quindi si interruppe con uno sbuffo sospettoso e borbottò alcune parole che suonavano terribilmente come 'ancora un nano' e 'altezza ridicola' -" inoltre lei non può permettersi di perdere il primo giorno di scuola. Deve ringraziare il signor Malfoy ... ehm ... per averla portata qui." concluse guardando ovunque, tranne che nella sua direzione.

"MALFOY mi ha portato qui?" chiese il ragazzo incredulo. Poi si rese conto che c'era qualcosa in più. Aveva questo presentimento ...

"Che cosa intende con 'portato' qui?" chiese accigliandosi.

"Ehm ... Sì. Letteralmente. Ehm ... in stile prima notte di nozze. " specificò la donna, arrossendo un po' e continuando ad ammirare la sedia stupenda accanto al suo letto.

"Co - Cooooosa - ma lui... io ... voglio dire ... Noi ..." balbettò lui miseramente. "Perché é stato lui a dover - perché non ha usato l'incantesimo Mobilicorpus?" riuscì infine a domandare.

"Non ne ho idea. Deve chiederglielo la prossima volta che lo vedrà ... " concluse la medimaga, assumendo un colorito rosso luminoso.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Nooonononono, che non è quello che pensa che sia, noi siamo…" cercò di spiegare, diventando anche lui paonazzo con un intenso color scarlatto.

"Certamente, signor Potter ..." disse lei, ancora senza incrociare del tutto i suoi occhi. "Credo che ora sia abbastanza sano da tornare in classe." Lo scacciò fuori dall'infermeria e il ragazzo si ritrovò abbandonato davanti alla porta chiusa, il volto ancora bruciante.

"Si tratta di una cazzo di cospirazione o cosa?" chiese al vento. Meglio smettere di parlare ad alta voce, Madama Chips era sembrata già abbastanza preoccupata per lui. Diavolo, _era preoccupato_ per se stesso in quel momento. Stavano cercando di farlo morire di imbarazzo?

Sospirando, si diresse verso Incantesimi, pregando in silenzio affinché quello fosse stato _l'ultimo_ evento strano del giorno.

* * *

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Fabio**__ (beta__)**, LunaDiInchiostro **__(beta, link al profilo ^ www .serintage .com/ufficio/viewuser .php ?nick=LunaDiInchiostro^) e __**Stefano **__(rilettore)._

_Il III capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 30/03/2010._


	3. Capitolo 3

"Uuuffffff."

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un altro lungo, lungo sospiro. Quella poteva essere ben definita una 'giornata difficile'.

Prima il suo essere infidamente aggredito all'alba niente meno che dal suo migliore amico, poi la folle corsa per arrivare a Pozioni in tempo, e ancora il terribile momento con Malfoy, senza contare il suo delizioso soggiorno in infermeria dove aveva scoperto che _aveva un debito_ con Malfoy per ... uhm, meglio non pensare a quell'ultimo disonore.

Era arrivato a Incantesimi, dove si era dovuto scontrare con quello che sembrava essere l'hobby preferito degli studenti di Hogwarts: Osserviamo-Harry 2: il Ritorno.

C'era abituato – o almeno fino ad un certo punto - sin dal primo anno a Hogwarts: dopo tutto, era stato il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, fornito di cicatrice e tutto il resto. Eccolo il miracolo che cammina. Rallegratevi.

Anche il secondo anno era stato magnifico tutto sommato, aveva vinto brillantemente il Concorso per essere il Più Probabil'Erede di Serpeverde. Incombeva nei corridoi con il suo vestito nero in tutti i momenti difficili- Darth Fener sarebbe stato così orgoglioso di lui. Parlava con i serpenti - cosa che tutti avevano facilmente dimenticato quando era stato designato come l'unico in grado di prendere a calci il culo di Pelaton mort. _Che gente_.

Al terzo anno poi era stato l'obiettivo di un pazzo omicida. Poveretto. Nessuno gli aveva detto nulla facendo in modo che per poco non uccidesse il proprio padrino innocente. Oh siiii. Doveva ringraziare il Vecchio Tonto per questo. Umpf. In realtà, anche per tutto il resto.

Dal quarto al sesto anno: 'lo spettacolo deve continuare'. Era stato in ordine un distributore di sangue, un assassino, un bugiardo, L'Ultima-Sperenza-Che-Salverà-Tutti-Quanti e, infine, (finalmente!) L'Eroe del Maledetto Mondo Magico. Era stata certamente un'interessante carriera. Forse un po' indesiderata. Almeno poteva dire di avere un curriculum vitae avvincente.

In ogni caso, ora era lì, _ancora_ una volta, al centro di tutta l'attenzione per essere svenuto tra le braccia di un _certo_ Principe di Ghiaccio. _Quella _era la versione delle studentesse di Tassorosso.

I Corvonero pensavano che fosse un approccio molto intelligente e sottile per sedurre Malfoy e fargli svelare tutti i segreti dei Serpeverde.

Gli stessi Serpeverde erano di quell'idea, tranne per il fatto che fosse stato un diversivo per isolare Malfoy e poi torturarlo fino a quando non avesse svelato tutto.

I Grifondoro erano solo preoccupati per la salute di Harry e sospettavano che ciò facesse parte di uno dei nuovi piani di Malfoy per umiliare il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto.

Per dirla in parole povere, essere studiato dai Corvonero durante la doppia lezione di Incantesimi, guardato a bocca aperta dai Tassorosso durante Erbologia, trucidato con gli sguardi dai Serpeverde nei corridoi, scrutato in modo preoccupato durante tutto il pomeriggio dai Grifondoro e, infine, essere spudoratamente fissato durante tutta la cena, era stato un _po'_ snervante.

Harry aveva rapidamente riempito il proprio stomaco con qualsiasi magnifica pietanza presente sul tavolo, non volendo ripetere un altro episodio in infermeria e soprattutto non volendo che CHIUNQUE lo portasse tra le braccia come una sposa IN QUALUNQUE LUOGO.

Aveva fatto le sue scuse e si era diretto nei dormitori non appena aveva potuto. Il suo letto a baldacchino era sembrato così invitante in quel momento che si era rapidamente spazzolato i denti, aveva semplicemente gettato suoi vestiti tutto intorno - così sarebbe stato più facile scegliere quelli che avrebbe indossato la mattina seguente, quando sarebbe stato in ritardo - aveva tirato le tende e si era messo sotto le spesse e meravigliosamente morbide coperte.

Si era addormentato, non appena la sua testa si era appoggiata al cuscino. Non aveva visto l'occhiata preoccupata e un po' sospettosa che aveva gettato Ron nella sua direzione quando era tornato dalla cena.

Aveva sognato di nuovo la piacevole forma argentea. Era diventata sempre più distinta ma allo stesso tempo era rimasta la morbida, luminosa macchia che aveva sognato la prima volta.

Harry aveva realizzato di essere in grado di vedere l'aura magica delle persone quando si concentrava veramente. Ognuno aveva differenti colori e strutture che miscelati creavano un'aura unica. A volte appariva come un alone, altre una fiamma; qualche volta addirittura assomigliava a veli multi-colore che avvolgevano i loro proprietari, facendoli sembrare come enormi bolle vaganti.

Tuttavia, la pozza argentea era un po' diversa da ciò che Harry aveva visto sino a quel momento. Fin dall'inizio di questo secondo sogno, era stato in grado di percepire che non si trattava solamente di un'aura. Le aure erano semplicemente la manifestazione esteriore della magia delle persone. Il nucleo magico stesso era invisibile all'occhio umano.

Fatta eccezione per Harry a quanto sembrava. Un'altra strana caratteristica al suo kit 'Guardatemi-Sono-Un-Mostro'. Che gioia!

La magia argentea reagiva quasi come una specie di potere liquido e vivente; Harry sapeva che poteva essere sia gentile che molto pericolosa. Come lo sapesse, non ne aveva idea.

Improvvisamente, la pozza aveva assunto la forma di un serpente, che strisciava con grazia verso Harry. Stranamente, non si era sentito per niente minacciato. Al contrario ... gli aveva ricordato qualcosa ... o meglio _qualcuno_. Harry sapeva che era stato sul punto di ricordare quella persona quando _qualcosa _gli aveva detto di svegliarsi. Ed era suonato, in maniera preoccupante, proprio come gli avevano raccontato a proposito di quel ragazzo di Matrix. Escludendo il fatto che il suo nome non era Neo ... comunque.

Tutto ciò che ricordava era un sussurro nella sua testa e poi i suoi occhi si erano aperti di scatto sulle tende buie del suo letto a baldacchino. _Che diamine?_ aveva pensato infastidito. Se anche i suoi _sogni_ erano disturbati da qualcosa di squilibrato, avrebbe dovuto prendere la Pozione Soporifera Antisogno, che aveva lo stesso sapore di un esercito di ratti marci e morti.

Harry aveva provato qualunque espediente che gli fosse venuto in mente per tornare a dormire: contare gli ippogrifi; catalogare ogni russata di Ron, aveva anche provato l'arma suprema: la riproduzione della voce di Rüf durante la classe di Storia della Magia. Non era servito a nulla.

Stava per maledire la voce per l'ennesima volta, quando gli venne in mente che volare per un po' avrebbe potuto aiutare a ritrovare il sonno.

Questo spiegava il motivo per cui era attualmente sulla sua scopa, facendo ogni tipo di acrobazie aeree.

Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma l'aria di notte lo aveva sempre fatto sentire più libero che mai, come se tutto il resto che esercitava pressioni su di lui scomparisse per un po'. Non importa quante volte lo faceva, volare sulla sua scopa era sempre come la prima volta durante il primo anno.

Era stato capitano della squadra Grifondoro per un po' di tempo, ma era stato felice di lasciare che fosse Ron il vero stratega. Certo, amava il Quidditch, ma organizzare e impartire ordini alla sua squadra non era certamente ciò che amava. No, la vera emozione era la competizione, consapevole che, solo in base alle sue capacità e di nient'altro, aveva tanto da guadagnare o perdere.

Nel complesso, era tremendamente soddisfacente soffiare il Boccino da sotto il naso degli altri Cercatori

Tipo Malfoy, per esempio. Non vi era nulla di simile agli occhi del Serpeverde quando guardavano Harry in modo torvo durante una partita difficile. Quella era la _loro_ competizione, solo per loro due, gli altri giocatori e la folla scomparivano per lasciarli alle prese con il Boccino d'oro.

Inoltre, il 'Gelido Principe di Serpeverde' si comportava e parlava sempre freddamente, senza mai perdere il suo temperamento. Harry era elettrizzato all'idea di essere l'unico capace di cambiare Malfoy in ragazzo infervorato che non era in grado di trattenersi. Perché Malfoy doveva essere un tale bastardo dal cuore di ghiaccio?

Harry stava volando da un po', ormai, e sapeva che doveva tornare indietro. Un profondo sospiro gli sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

Atterrò discretamente vicino al lago e stava per tornare verso il castello quando con la coda dell'occhio vide qualcosa che si muoveva. Rapidamente si nascose dietro un albero pregando in silenzio di non essere stato notato.

Lasciandosi cadere a terra, prese la sua bacchetta e diede un rapido sguardo da dietro l'albero. Aveva ragione. Qualcuno stava camminando silenziosamente verso la Foresta Proibita. Chi poteva essere abbastanza disperato da recarsi là di notte?

Harry era combattuto. Doveva seguire quella persona?

Un piccolo Harry con un'aureola apparve sulla sua spalla destra, indossando un vestito così bianco che avrebbe fatto implorare Petunia Dursley di conoscere il detergente usato dalla lavanderia.

Harry pensò che sembrasse come una mosca troppo cresciuta con le sue soffici ali svolazzanti.

"No, Harry, _devi_ tornare al Castello." disse il Piccolo-E- Candido-Harry. "Ti rendi conto che stai tradendo già la fiducia del Preside Silente solo restando fuori così tar-"

THUD!

"Oh, ficcatelo dove dico io, stupido coglione!" lo interruppe una voce irritata. Un altro piccolo Harry era spuntato dal nulla, indossando stretti jeans neri e una camicia di seta color cremisi. Aveva anche l'intero set di corna-coda-e-ali-nere. Con le mani nelle sue tasche, aveva graziosamente colpito con il suo piede il sedere del Piccolo-E-Candido-Harry, spedendolo a volare per aria.

"Tutti sanno che al Vecchio Tonto non gliene frega un accidenti di ciò che fa Harry!" disse in tono seccato il piccolo individuo sexy. "E la fiducia? Che fiducia? Quella vecchia prugna secca striminzita ha mentito a Harry fin dal primo giorno. Harry ha bisogno di aria fresca ed è più che in grado di difendersi da solo".

"Uhm." Harry tentò di rispondere.

"TU - Harry, non ascoltarlo!" il candido e, ora volante "esserino", disse. "Tutto ciò sarebbe decisamente troppo pericoloso e come dice il proverbio, 'la curiosità uccise il gatto' e tu non puoi certo -"

"ACCIDENTI! Ti capita mai di chiudere quella tua bocca enorme? Tira fuori la scopa dal tuo culo, razza di ragazzino tutto perbenino! E' solo un po' di divertimento! " sbuffò il Piccolo-E-Oscuro-Harry.

"..." Disse Harry.

"E poi non è mica la prima volta che entra laggiù. Durante il primo anno lo stesso stupido Silente lo ha mandato dritto dal Signore oscuro, " aggiunse acutamente il piccolo diavolo. "Che orrendo microbo che era quel subdolo coglione, tra l'altro".

"..." concordò Harry.

"Harry... dimmi che non credi a una sola parola che questo – che questa _malvagia creatura del Tentatore_ pronuncia?" chiese implorante l'angelo.

Durante l'insulto, il Piccolo-E-Oscuro-Harry aveva solamente fatto un inchino con grazia e soffiato un bacio al suo omologo.

"..." Harry disse con convinzione.

"Oooh, _questo _si che è un bravo ragazzo, e non una sorta di moralista, piccolo chiacchierone spaventato." approvò il Piccolo-E-Oscuro-Harry.

"Harry... so cosa stai per fare e non ho altra scelta che obbedirti, così me ne andrò per adesso. Spero che non ti pentirai per la tua avventata decisione. Addio." disse con tristezza il Piccolo-E-Candido-Harry, scomparendo con un sonoro 'pop'.

"Esattamente! Acquista una foresta e sparisci al suo interno! " ridacchiò verso la sua nemesi il vittorioso piccolo diavolo. "A proposito di foreste, Harry, che cosa stai aspettando?" chiese con un sorrisetto. "Divertitiiii", ronzò prima di sparire pure lui.

Harry scosse la testa, tornando alla realtà. Naturalmente era curioso. E poteva prendersi cura di sé.

Così si alzò con cautela, verificando che nessuno stesse guardando, e si incamminò verso la foresta. L'ombra misteriosa doveva essere già penetrata in profondità.

Dopo pochi secondi spesi cercando di determinare la direzione che aveva preso lo sconosciuto, Harry camminò lungo il sentiero alla sua sinistra, cercando di individuare il minimo suono. Aveva esitato nel punto in cui il percorso si era diramato per l'ennesima volta, quando i suoi occhi videro una luce molto fioca a 100 metri sulla sua destra.

Seguì la luce bluastra per qualche minuto, che gli sembrarono ore. Dove diavolo stava andando quella folle _cosa_, comunque? Appena aveva cominciato a considerare che il Piccolo-E-Candido-Harry potesse essere meno stupido di quanto pensasse - "EHI!" Una voce urlò arrabbiata all'interno della sua testa - la luce finalmente smise di proseguire.

La persona era ora in piedi nel mezzo di una radura, la luna addolciva il suo aspetto. Harry si avvicinò. Si sapeva di aver già visto da qualche parte quella graziosa figura... Se solo si fosse potuto avvicinare un po' più vicino, adesso ...

Harry si trattenne dal boccheggiare in maniera rumorosa.

Malfoy, _Malfoy _era lì in piedi, nel mezzo della notte, in una delle tante radure della Foresta Proibita, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo da fare. D'accordo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Il coglione _era _un vampiro, dopotutto. Ma nonostante tutto ….

Harry guardò ancora una volta la sua Nemesi.

Diavolo. Ci dovrebbe essere una legge contro tutto ciò. _'Uno non dovrebbe stare sotto la luce della luna in modo da avere capelli e le caratteristiche luminose come quelle delle maledette favole.'._

Harry stava ancora lamentandosi mentalmente contro la completa ingiustizia di tutta la situazione quando l'oggetto delle sue meditazioni improvvisamente si irrigidì e si girò su se stesso, guardando dritto verso Harry.

Il biondo era così scioccato nel vedere che era stato seguito dal Grifondoro che non reagì immediatamente.

"MALFOY! Che _diavolo _ci fai qui a quest'ora della notte? " Harry urlò con una nota preoccupata che sorprese entrambi.

Draco non poté resistere.

"Perché, non sapevo che ti stessi a cuore _Harry_"ronzò il ragazzo.

Harry ringhiò. "Non me ne frega un cazzo! Ero solo - "

"- rumoroso, come al solito. No, no, non guardarmi così. E non provate a dire altro, sprecheresti il tuo tempo, ma soprattutto il mio, perché non torni in camera tua e lasci che la gente si faccia gli affari propri, eh? " lo interruppe con noncuranza.

Harry decise di ignorare la provocazione.

"E quali sarebbero, di grazia, questi affari che li portano in un luogo come questo in un'ora così tarda? " chiese il bruno.

Era curio - ehm - doveva sapere che cosa stesse combinando Malfoy, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nulla che minacciasse la scuola. Esatto. Gli sembrava abbastanza plausibile.

"_Ciò_ non _ti_ riguarda minimamente."

Oh bene. Ovviamente, non era sembrato plausibile a nessun altro.

"Te lo giuro, se stai facendo qualcosa di anche lontanamente legato a Voldemort io farò in modo -"

"Ehi, calma i bollenti spiriti, Eroe, il brutto coglione è morto, ti ricordi? La Battaglia Finale? Tu che ti avvicini furtivamente dietro di lui, riducendo la sua bacchetta in piccoli pezzetti che gli hai fatto ingoiare uno per uno?Ti sta tornando in mente? ", disse l'erede dei Malfoy, godendosi la suscettibilità di Harry.

"Non mi sono nascosto dietro di lui! Quel mostro senza naso se lo doveva aspettare! Ero troppo incazzato per pensare ad altro in quel momento. Mi spiace di non essere stato creativo quando si trattava di distruggere il Crudele Lord Oscuro." Harry si imbronciò.

"No, no, ho pensato che fosse stato in realtà abbastanza originale, anche se non molto, diciamo... non ortodosso." Draco spiegò divertito.

"Beh credo che mi sarebbe bastato farlo guardare in uno specchio. Certamente sarebbe morto per un attacco cardiaco." rifletté Harry.

"Oppure avresti potuto mostrargli una foto di Pansy nuda." Draco rabbrividì. "Anche se ammetto che sarebbe stato un po' troppo crudele. Poveretto. Alcune cose sono troppo violente per essere viste dall'occhio umano", affermò con saggezza. "Anche se il suddetto umano era metà serpente", aggiunse.

"Oh mio Dio... hai visto Parkinson nuda? Ed è anche sopportabile per gli occhi? Dimmi che in realtà non _volevi _vederla nuda ", disse Harry con orrore.

"Stai scherzando?" Draco strillò. "Sono oscuro, non suicida. Riuscì a rompere gli incantesimi che avevo messo intorno al mio letto. Non so neanche come abbia fatto, ma ho qualche dubbio sulla lealtà di Goyle." Draco si accigliò. "Quella stupida balena ha misteriosamente ottenuto dieci scatole di Cioccorane all'epoca. Ma non ho dovuto punirlo, è stato male per una settimana intera. Gli sta bene, quel bastardo. Non ho visto molto di quel mostro, ma era già _troppo così, _fidati di me. Indossava anche un qualche tipo di rossetto rosa in tinta con il suo reggicalze... " smise di parlare, ed entrambi rabbrividirono al pensiero.

"Tutto ciò è _insano_. E' un maledetto miracoloche tu sia anche sopravvissuto a tutto questo con la tua sanità mentale... " Harry concordò. "Va bene, proverò questo metodo come arma segreta per Il Prossimo Peggior Spietato Signore Oscuro Mai Esistito", decise. "Mi rammenta Cho -" rabbrividì, assumendo una tonalità di interessante verde.

"Chang? Che cosa ti ha fatto? Pensavo che voi due foste una coppia più felice che mai, "chiese Draco disorientato.

"Uhm. Vorrei non l'averla mai portata a Hogsmeade. Quello è stato il peggiore errore della mia vita." Harry fece una smorfia. "Mi ha baciato una volta. Come spiegarlo - immagina una lumaca, che sbava cinque litri ogni chilometro, che cerca di scenderti in gola. Allora avrai una buona immagine del trauma di tutta la mia vita. Anche prima di tutto ciò, si lamentava sempre come a un tratto sentiva caldo e doveva togliersi la camicia e penso che avesse un qualche tipo di problema con i suoi occhi, perché non smettevano di sbatterli come matti ", disse, cercando di decifrare il senso del mistero più grande della vita: lo strano comportamento delle ragazze.

"Le ragazze sono abbastanza terrificanti. Soprattutto quando ti circondano e lanciano l'Attacco Make-Up. Ci dovrebbe essere un libro che spiega perché le ragazze ragionano in un dato modo." Draco borbottò mentre Harry annuiva vigorosamente**.**

Il vampiro fece una pausa.

"Non posso credere che stiamo avendo una conversazione civile nel bel mezzo della Foresta alle tre del mattino", pronunciò piuttosto stupito.

"Eh? Oh ... E' VERO! CHE CAZZO CI FAI QUI!" gridò inutilmente Harry, dal momento che Draco si trovava in piedi ora a dieci metri di distanza da lui.

Draco sospirò. "Tutto questo per una conversazione civile." mormorò. "Potrei anche cercare di sbarazzarmi di te soddisfando la tua curiosità Griffondoresca. Sono sicuro che tu ben sappia che io sono un vampiro - "

Fu interrotto proprio nel bel mezzo della sua frase.

"CERTO che lo so che sei un VAMPIRO, scemo! Hermione non la smetteva più di parlare riguardo ai _grandiosi _poteri dei vampiri, come se io non lo sapevo già. Questo é terribilmente ingiusto! Non dovresti essere un vampiro! Ora non potrà più essere la mia creatura magica preferita." Harry si imbronciò come un bimbo di tre anni privato del suo orsacchiotto.

Draco stava per fare un altro ambiguo commento sul fatto di essere la creatura preferita di Harry, quando i suoi sensi di vampiro gli trasmisero la sensazione che c'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Non aveva prestato attenzione ai dintornia causa della presenza di Harry.

Ora era in grado di percepire centinaia di creature strisciare lentamente verso il centro della radura. Aspetta un momento. Quello era esattamente il punto in cui si trovavano lui e Harry.

Quindi riassunse rapidamente la loro situazione.

"Merda".

* * *

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Kaory74**__ (beta, link al profilo ^www .nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php? uid=3325^)__**, **__**Slayer87**__(beta, link al profilo ^www .nocturnealley .org/viewuser .php ?uid=97^) e __**Stefano **__(rilettore)._

_Il IV capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 10/04/2010._


	4. Capitolo 4

_**Dal capitolo precedente:**_

_Ora era in grado di percepire centinaia di creature strisciare lentamente verso il centro della radura. Aspetta un momento. Quello era esattamente il punto in cui si trovavano lui e Harry._

_Quindi riassunse rapidamente la loro situazione._

_"Merda"._

oOoOo

"Potter?"

"Che cosa c'é, _adesso?"_

"Spero che tu sia in vena di combattere un po'."

"Eh? Gesù, Malfoy, non puoi pensare a qualcosa d'altro a quest'ora assurda?" disse Harry, sbadigliando ampiamente.

"Senti chi parla, nano. Chi urlava come un matto fino a due minuti fa, uhm? Fammi riformulare tutto quanto: sei pronto a difendere la tua patetica vita contro quella che sembra essere la più grande festa di ragni giganti che io abbia mai visto? "

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Merda! Aveva completamente dimenticato i maledetti ragni!

"Cazzo! Avevo completamente dimenticato i maledetti ragni! ... HEI! Io non sono un nano! "

"..." I Malfoy non restano a bocca aperta per cui Draco guardò a lungo il ragazzo più piccolo.

_"Che c'è?" _chiese Harry, contorcersi un po' sotto lo sguardo esaminatore del biondo.

"Potter" Draco finalmente parlò, pizzicandosi il dorso del naso. "In primo luogo non voglio nemmeno prendermi la briga di chiederti _come_ sapevi che ci fossero centinaia di ragni giganti nella Foresta Proibita" iniziò "la cosa che vorrei domandarti è: _sapevi _che c'erano centinaia di ragni giganti nella Foresta Proibita e tu _mi hai seguito fin qui? _SEI UNO SQUILIBRATO?"

Harry stava per rispondere, ma fu interrotto dal Vampiro.

"No, no, lascia stare. Come ho potuto dimenticare anche per un secondo che la nozione stessa di 'idiota' fa parte dell'intera concezione di 'Grifondoro' " sospirò.

"Ehi!" si indignò Harry.

Mentre stavano discutendo, erano stati costretti a indietreggiare fino a quando non raggiunsero, schiena contro schiena, il centro della radura. I ragni stavano ora strisciando verso di loro da dietro gli alberi, rivelati dalla luce splendente del chiaro di luna che li illuminava.

"Uech, i ragni sono semplicemente disgustosi!" dichiarò Draco, nauseato alla vista della viscida massa di gambe pelose in avvicinamento.

"Ma non mi dire" sogghignò Harry. "Però devo ammettere che li preferisco quando sono, diciamo, un pochino _più piccoli" _aggiunse con scherno.

Draco fu un po' sbalordito dal tono sarcastico. Da quando il santarellino Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto sapeva che l'ironia non è una scienza oscura che consiste nello stiramento dei tuoi vestiti? **(NOTA 1) **Avrebbe dovuto rifletterci più tardi; un ragno orrendo persino più alto dei suoi mostruosi coetanei si era trascinato di fronte a lui, con i suoi numerosi occhi, ovviamente tutti ciechi, che ammiccavano contemporaneamente. Puah.

"Che cosa abbiamo qui?" la voce roca di Aragog riecheggiò nella radura.

"Per le calze di Salazar, l'animale PARLA!" Draco fece una smorfia. Si voltò leggermente verso destra, in modo che la sua Nemesi-Momentaneamente-Diventato-Alleato potesse sentire le sue parole. "Yuck. Queste bestie sono positivamente brutte _e _sono dei maleducati, nemmeno si presentano" sbuffò. "Potter, ricordami di schiacciare il prossimo ragno che incontrerò" aggiunse.

"Lo farò con piacere" concordò il ragazzo più piccolo, estraendo lentamente la sua bacchetta. I ragni erano ora posizionati a una decina di metridi distanza dai due ragazzi. La loro vista avrebbe fattocompletamente strillare di gioia qualsiasi ragazza Tassorosso: il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, dal basso del suo metro e 60, schiena contro schiena con il Gelido Principe di Serpeverde, che ben torreggiava con un 1 metro e 90 centimetri di altezza.

"Onestamente ragazzi, dovreste veramente andarci piano con la zuppa, anche se la vostra mamma continuava a ripetervi che fa crescere i bambini, non dovreste sentire il bisogno di mangiarla a ogni pasto" sottolineò Draco.

Tsk, in questo caso, anche tu devi aver desiderato di fare un piacere alla tua mamma un po' troppo a lungo, razza di mostro troppo cresciuto!" borbottò Harry.

"Ehm" Aragog tossì non proprio discretamente.

"Ooh, il piccolo Harrinuccio è di nuovo geloso?" chiese Draco facendo un sorrisetto.

"STAI ZITTO, io NON sono geloso, razza di egocentrico coglione!" gridò Harry con rabbia.

"Ahem, ahem ... Signori? "Aragog provò ancora una volta, fallendo miseramente nel cercare di ottenere l'attenzione delle sue due prede.

"Io penso che in realtà qualcuno qui dovrebbe _cercare _di mangiare la zuppa una volta nella vita, non credi?" ribatté Draco compiaciuto.

"Sono tutte sciocchezze! Potrei mangiarne un intero calderone e non farebbe alcuna differenza! Io non sono PICCOLO, sono DELICATO, cosa che non si può dire di un immenso grande cretino come - "

"**BASTA!**" esplose Aragog; il suo urlo echeggiò nella radura, facendo volare via per la paura una buona parte della popolazione alata della Foresta.

"Vedi, te l'avevo detto. Totalmente senza buone maniere" sbuffò Draco.

"Ho detto STATE _ZITTI__!" _gridòAragog di nuovo.

"Mi scusi, ma in realtà lei aveva detto 'basta'" Harry suggerì gentilmente.

_"E con _un caso precoce di Alzheimer" sospirò Draco, scuotendo la testa.

Aragog stava per avere un attacco di cuore lì per lì. Come _osavano _quei patetici miseri spuntini insultare lui e la sua famiglia in quel modo? Era ora che ritrovasse un po' della sua leggendaria pazienza e mostrasse chi fosse al comando. Avrebbe potuto anche giocare con il cibo prima di mangiarlo, nonostante tutti gli insegnamenti di sua madre.

"Sai che cosa facciamo alle Creature Oscure come te?" chiese al Vampiro con fare sdolcinato.

"Muahahaha!" fu tutto quello che Draco riuscì a dire, ridendo così forte da avere lacrime di ilarità negli occhi.

"Di solito non sono d'accordo con il coglione, ma, sul serio, questo è il proverbiale bue che dice cornuto all'asino. Voglio dire, per favore, osservati con attenzione. Ma stai lontano dallo specchio. Il poveretto potrebbe non essere in grado di sopportare una cosa del genere" disse Harry, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare Aragog. Poi gli venne in mente un'idea. "Aspetta un attimo. Stai cercando di sembrare minaccioso?"

Aragog stava per rispondere duramente al ragazzo sfrontato, quando si rese conto che conosceva il secondo odore.

"Tu sei quello che era venuto qua a porgere domande fastidiose sul nostro Nemico Giurato!"

Draco immaginò la connessione con il basilisco e fece un rapido calcolo mentale.

"Wow! E' accaduto cinque anni fa. Non male per un vecchio parruccone come te!" disse il Vampiro, fingendo di essere impressionato.

Harry sbuffò. "Questo mostro patetico non voleva lasciar tornare al castello Ron e me, e non aveva nemmeno risposto alla semplice domanda in primo luogo! Mi chiedo se cerchi di compensare le dimensioni del suo cervello con il numero ridicolo di occhi - " il ragazzo smise di parlare, con uno sguardo pensieroso sul suo volto.

"E non dimenticate il numero di gambe. Ma d'altra parte, lo spostamento di un arto richiede un sacco di coordinazione da parte del cervello. Otto assurde gambe da trascinare, _prova_ a pensarci_! _Oltre al fatto che può parlare - ed elaborare idee ridicole come l'attaccarci. Se questa teoria è giusta, infatti, il suo cervello deve essere seriamente incasinato" ora Draco stava guardando con sospetto sopra i numerosi occhi sfocati, in qualche modo aspettando che quel particolare punto esplodesse per l'eccessiva attività dei poveri neuroni contenuti all'interno.

"Oppure" Harry cercò di sostenere ancora una volta "E' consapevole delle povere dimensioni del suo cervello e sta cercando di produrre tanti 'figli' quanto è possibile, sperando che per le migliaia di fantastilioni di imbecilli che produrrà, ci sarà una possibilità che uno di loro possa essere un genio. Ma ho sempre pensato che basarsi su statistiche fosse una scommessa inutile. Richiede troppo tempo."

Aragog perse il poco di pazienza che aveva conservato. Al diavolo il giocare. L'unico modo per fare chiudere la bocca a quegli insopportabili pezzi di carne era quello di mangiarli e di mangiarli _ora._

"BAMBINI! ALL'ATTACCO!" urlò Aragog, in vero stile anticlimax.

Al segnale, cinque enormi ragni si trascinarono di fronte a Harry, mentre Aragog stesso attaccò il Vampiro.

Harry alternativamente schiantò, calciò, schivò ogni volta che un ragno si avvicinava; Draco stava aggraziatamente evitando le goffe gambe di Aragog che stavano cercando di colpirlo. Il ragno stava già sbavando all'idea di una creatura così deliziosa.

E fu allora che le cose cominciarono a sfuggirgli di mano.

"Bleeh!!!" Tutti smisero di combattere al grido disgustato di Draco. Il cuore di Harry perse un battito, perché aveva paura che Malfoy potesse essere ferito? O forse il suo cuore si agitava in modo strano perché il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto era attualmente tenuto in aria a testa in giù da un ragno che stava cercando di masticare le sue braccia. Chi può saperlo.

In ogni caso dalla sua posizione precaria, Harry allungò il collo per controllare il biondo e vedere se il vampiro stesse bene. Piton avrebbe sicuramente fatto a pezzi il corpo di Harry in ogni sorta di nuovi ingredienti per le sue pozioni se avesse lasciato che il suo figlioccio fosse divorato in quel modo.

Aragog e Draco erano ora in piedi uno di fronte all'altro nella radura immersa in un silenzio di tomba, centinaia di occhi - in ogni caso ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per contarli - su di loro.

Assottigliarono gli occhi verso l'altro, in attesa che uno di loro avesse il coraggio di muoversi. Si poteva quasi vedere la polvere volare intorno a loro, i cespugli rimbalzare via, e ascoltare nel sottofondo le note funeste di una chitarra.

"C'è una creatura di troppo in questa foresta -" esalò Aragog con un orribile accento del sud. Pigramentesi chiedeva che aspetto avrebbe avuto in quattro paia di stivali da cowboy.

Il silenzio era teso tra loro fino a quando Draco assottigliò gli occhi in direzione del ragno.

"Come ti permetti di _sbavare _sui miei abiti nuovi, bastardo schifoso!" gridò Draco all'improvviso, con uno sguardo omicida.

Poi gettò la sua bacchetta dietro le spalle e si lanciò in modo poco Malfoyiesco verso la creatura ripugnante, la sua magia vampirica che turbinavaintorno a lui in una rabbiosa tempesta argentea.

Con una grazia e velocità inumane, riuscì a schivare e a evitare le zampe pelose del suo avversario, usando la sua magia come scudo o come spada, a seconda delle sue necessità.

Nel frattempo, Harry aveva ripreso la sua lotta contro il ragno stava cercando di inghiottirlo. Era ancora appeso a testa in giù, catturato per la gamba sinistra. Aspettò fino a che non si trovò abbastanza vicino alla bocca puzzolente per scattare fuori da essa, tendendosi verso l'alto per liberare i suoi piedi - grazie a Merlino per cose come gli addominali e l'allenamento di Quidditch.

Durante le sue manovre, riuscì a scalciare con cattiveriail mostro in quelle che supponeva fossero le fauci. Questo colse completamente di sorpresa il ragno che lo lasciò andare immediatamente.

Harry gridò di dolore quando si è schiantò a terra. Constatò di non avere nulla di più che un paio di lividi. Era un po' stordito, ma tornò subito sui suoi piedi, vedendo un altro ragno strisciare verso di lui.

Purtroppo, tutto ciò aveva distratto Draco per pochi preziosi secondi, durante i quali Aragog assestò un brutto colpo alla testa del biondo, sbattendolo contro un albero vicino.

Harry guardò la scena che si stava svolgendo dolorosamente lenta da dove si trovava. Senza nemmeno pensare, prese a calci il ragno con cui stava combattendo e si gettò a terra accanto a un immobile Draco. Appena vide la fronte sanguinante del vampiro, appoggiato al tronco d'albero, sentì scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

La voce dal suo sogno echeggiò nella sua testa, recitando flebiliparole che Harry avrebbe ricordato in seguito come una sorta di linguaggio elfico. Tsk. Naturalmente quegli sciocchi manipolatori con le orecchie a punta avevano qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo.

Draco non vide mai il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si tramutarono brevemente dal verde brillante all'argento puro. Magari anche Harry fu fortunato a non vederlo o avrebbe potuto pensare che lo zio Voldie fosse perfino meglio in questa faccenda del creare-lenti-a-contatto rispetto a quello che aveva creduto in precedenza. 'Signore e signori, dopo il modello rosso macabro, il modello assurdamente verde, lasciatemi introdurre il nuovo modello argentato!' Abbastanza spaventoso, davvero.

Un'onda travolgente di magia spedì tutti i ragni a volare ridicolmente in tutte le direzioni.

Aragog, che era l'unico ragno rimasto nella radura, guardò stupito, con gli occhi spalancati, i suoi figli essere gettati in aria come soffici peluche da un arrabbiato, minuscolo piccolo mago.

Il suddetto mago, soddisfatto del disordine che aveva creato, si voltò per localizzareun Aragog molto preoccupato.

Aveva pensato che la principale minaccia consistesse nel potente Vampiro che lo aveva insultato prima. Ma adesso, guardando le scintille che volare allegramente attorno a quello che sembrava un tipo molto incazzato di scherzo della natura super potente, Aragog non ne era più così sicuro.

Gulp.

"RAZZA DI FIGLIO DI UNA PUTTANA PELOSA A OTTO ZAMPE!" ringhiò Harry, assomigliando in tutto e per tutto al Leone della sua casa. "IO SONO L'UNICO CHE HA IL DIRITTO DI PICCHIARE MALFOY FINO A RENDERLO UNA POLTIGLIA SANGUINANTE!"

Harry afferrò uno stupito Aragog da un inesistente colletto e cominciò a scuoterlo a tutto spiano. Date le loro rispettive dimensioni, si poteva dire che fu uno spettacolo da ricordare.

"Lui è _mio, _razza di mostro bavoso! Patetica matassa di inutili peli! Hai sentito? _Mio! _"

"Mi dispiace non sapevo -" cercò di spiegare in un filo di voce il ragno malfermo.

Infuriato che la sua preda addirittura _pensasse _di poter dire un'altra una parola in sua presenza, Harry decise di imprimere un po' di buonsenso nel ragno. Letteralmente.

Afferrò di nuovo il ragno piagnucolante e sbatté la sua brutta testa contro un albero per scandire ogni singola parola:

"Tu -"

BANG!

"Non -"

BANG!

"Lo -"

BANG!

"Toccherai - "

BANG!

"Mai -"

BANG!

"Più!"

Un 'bang' finale fu sentito prima che lasciasse cadere a terra un ragno molto ammaccato, lasciandolo in un mucchio appallottolato da cui confusamente spuntavano le zampe.

"Adesso vatti ad annodare le tue zampe da qualche altra parte, prima che cambi idea e ci pensi io!" urlò Harry per sicurezza.

Aragog squittì come un topolino e corse all'interno la foresta, mentalmente prendendo nota di non far incazzare in nessun caso, assolutamente mai più, quel particolare, ingannevolmente piccolo mago.

Una volta che il disgustoso disastro rappresentato da Aragog fu fuori di vista, Harry tornò a inginocchiarsi accanto a Draco, i cui occhi si erano appena aperti. Questi fece una smorfia quando tentò di alzarsi troppo in fretta.

"Attento, Malfoy. Stai sanguinando"disse Harry stancamente, completamente svuotato dopo che l'ondata di magia era lentamente tornata da ovunque fosse venuta.

Draco si toccò la fronte e, infatti, trovò la sua mano sporca di un po' di sangue.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi non ci pensò nemmeno due volte prima di premere la sua piccola mano sulla ferita di Draco, versando gli ultimi resti della potente magia in essa.

La ferita si chiuse immediatamente, senza lasciare traccia del taglio sulla pelle pallida. Harry ridiede la bacchetta al vampiro senza dire una parola. Iniziò a tornare verso il castello, quando si accorse di non essere seguito. Si voltò.

Quando Draco guardò con impazienza negli occhi del Grifondoro, Harry non poté costringersi ad affrontare un altro commento maligno, nello spiegare il casino che si era verificato dopo che il Vampiro era svenuto.

Agitò la mano stancamente. Il vampiro sembrò capire e rimase in silenzio.

Entrambi iniziarono a tornare indietro.

Harry riprese i suoi pensieri circa la lotta precedente. Che gioiosa confusione c'era stata. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare tutto quanto quando_lui stesso_ non era nemmeno sicuro di aver capito quello che gli era successo. Certo, se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, avrebbe potuto ammettere che aveva un diavolo di carattere, ma tuttavia; arrabbiarsi per _Malfoy?_

E da dove proveniva questa magia incredibile? Sapeva di essere un mago forte e aveva riconosciuto alcune delle proprie forze nell'onda, ma erano mescolate con qualche altra magia che non aveva riconosciuto.

E perché sentiva quelle voci? A chi appartenevano? Qual era il loro significato? Grande. Adesso gli sembrava di essere quella maledetta Giovanna d'Arco...

Per alcuni istanti, Harry sorrise divertito al ridicolo scenario - "Ciao, sono Harry Potter. Sono in missione per conto di Dio ". -, Ma poi si rese conto che Dra - _Malfoy _lo stava guardando in modo strano.

"Stai bene, Malfoy?" bofonchiò, con la precedente sonnolenza che si riaffacciava prepotentemente.

"Sì, io sto bene, ma guardati, nano, ti reggi a malapena in piedi" sottolineò Draco, chiedendosi perché la sua nemesi preferita sembrava sarebbe caduta a terra se solo Draco avesse respirato troppo forte.

"Sto bene, ho solo voglia di andare a dormire" Harry faticava a parlare chiaramente. Cosa non andava in lui? Non si era mai sentito così stanco in tutta la sua vita, il che era tutto dire dopo quello che aveva passato.

Draco esitò a malapena. "Grazie per avermi aiutato, in ogni caso. La prossima volta che vorrò vedere da che tipo di creature della Foresta potrei nutrirmi, mi assicurerò di stare lontano da quei ragni schifosi. Oppure potrei prenderti come un cane da guardia " aggiunse, cercando qualche tipo di reazione da un Harry decisamente troppo pacato.

Draco aggrottò la fronte. Tutto ciò non andava bene. Cosa si era perso? Qualcosa era cambiato nel Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto. Era evidente dal suo aspetto, ma Draco sentiva c'era qualcosa di più.

Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per un po', entrambi profondamente immersi nei loro pensieri, registrando appena il fatto che stessero camminando fianco a fianco senza nemmeno ringhiarsi contro.

Tornarono sul sentiero principale, guidati dalla luce splendente della luna che filtrava attraverso le fitte fronde degli alberi.

Finalmente uscirono dalla foresta.

"Ho lasciato alcune delle mie cose laggiù. Non disturbarti ad aspettarmi " disse Harry, stropicciandosi gli occhi stancamente.

"Posso aspettare. Non ho niente di meglio da fare. E non posso andarmene senza il mio cane da guardia, non trovi? " domandò, sorridendo compiaciuto.

Harry si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e andò a prendere la sua scopa da dove l'aveva lasciata contro l'albero. Non credeva di riuscire a volare per tornare al castello, e per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe permesso a Malfoy di riportare entrambi su di essa. Così discretamente la rimpicciolì e la mise in tasca.

Malfoy lo aspettava, appoggiato a un albero. Harry si unì a lui, rifiutando di pensare che gli piaceva davvero quando Dra - _Malfoy _stava così, in piedi sotto la luce della luna come adesso.

Stavano camminando verso il castello, quando un pensiero venne alla mente di Harry.

"Non ti sei nutrito, nella foresta. Va bene lo stesso? " chiese, non riuscendo a nascondere del tutto l'accenno di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

Draco guardò il ragazzo accanto a lui.

"Va tutto bene, non ho bisogno di nutrirmi di tutti i giorni, solo una volta la settimana. Stavo semplicemente esplorando " spiegò la sua espressione mai incerta.

Interiormente, era sbalordito: per la seconda volta quella sera Potter si era preoccupato per lui. Non che non fosse contento di questa nuova svolta nel loro rapporto, eppure...

"E' strano. Ho sempre pensato che i vampiri dovessero nutrirsi tutti i giorni. Avrei dovuto buttare tutti quegli stupidi libri Babbani fuori dalla finestra secoli fa. Continuano a scrivere cose pazze quando non sanno nulla riguardo a un argomento" borbottò.

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio di rimando, ma non aggiunse nulla, semplicemente felice di essere d'accordo con lui.

"Infatti" ridacchiò Draco. "Non abbiamo paura dell'aglio. L'unica cosa ripugnante che lo riguardi è l'odore terribile che tiene lontano _chiunque _in ogni caso. La luce del sole non è un problema, anche se non ne siamo appassionati. E _non _ci trasformano in pipistrelli troppo cresciuti " spiegò.

"Sì, quello sarebbe Piton" mormorò Harry.

Draco fece un sorrisetto.

"Non ti posso biasimare per non apprezzare il mio padrino, con il suo modo che ha di torturarti in classe, ma non è così male una volta che si arriva a conoscerlo".

"Sì, certo" disse Harry sottovoce.

Il resto della passeggiata fino al castello fu silenziosa. Nessuno, nemmeno Gazza o Mrs Purr era presente per osservare i due ragazzi camminare attraverso i corridoi. Quando arrivarono alla scala che li avrebbe portati ai loro rispettivi dormitori si fermarono.

"Bene" disse infine Draco" E' stato interessante. Ci vediamo domani, nano. "

"Come ti pare, mostro troppo cresciuto" disse Harry sbadigliando. Si voltò e cominciò a salire le scale con grande difficoltà.

Draco lo stava osservando con un'espressione pensierosa.

Interessante davvero.

* * *

_**NOTA 1**_

_Dal testo originale "Since when did the goody goody Boy-Who-Lived know that irony was not some obscure science consisting in flattening your clothes?" _

_L'autrice ha creato un gioco di parole tra irony (ironia) e iron__ (stirare)._

_

* * *

Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: **GeaKristh **(beta, link al __profilo ^www . serintage .com /ufficio /viewuser .php ?nick=GeaKristh^) e **Stefano **(rilettore)._

_Il V capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 20/04/2010._


	5. Capitolo 5

Una settimana dopo l'incidente con ragni giganti, Harry era finalmente riuscito a mettere a tacere gli ultimi sprazzi delle sue preoccupazioni riguardo a un certo vampiro biondo. Si era rifiutato di riconoscere che avevano parlato amabilmente senza nemmeno tentare di saltarsi alla gola a vicenda...

_Nonono! Non _in quel _modo! _Gridò ai suoi tremendi ormoni.

Oh, merda.

Tutto ciò era tutta colpa di Sirius, comunque.

oOoOo

I_n precedenza, quello stesso giorno__..._

BAU!

Harry stava facendo un sogno molto piacevole, ma ovviamente, qualcosa doveva arrivare e disturbare il suo sonno, così non che non fosse in grado di ricordare su che cosa fosse. Al diavolo le lezioni, non voleva ancora alzarsi. O magari non lo avrebbe fatto neanche più tardi.

BAU! BAU!

Che cosa è stato? Suonava vagamente familiare - ma Harry era così sonnolento che rotolò solamente su un fianco e decise che cercare di ricordare il suo sogno fosse di gran lunga la cosa più intelligente da fare in quel momento.

Stava per rimettersi a dormire quando un'enorme massa nera atterrò pesantemente su di lui, decidendo che fosse ora che _qualcuno _si svegliasse.

"Ooooof!" Harry si sgonfiò come un palloncino.

BAU! Emise con orgoglio la soffice massa scura.

"Fe'pao?" borbottò un ancora molto stordito Harry Potter. Eh no, non era una persona mattutina.

"Va via" borbottò il ragazzo e si schiacciò sul suo materasso, senza rendersi conto che il suo padrino non avrebbe dovuto essere nella sua stanza.

Poi se ne ricordò. Si mise a sedere rapidamente e socchiuse gli occhi verso il grosso cane nero sul suo letto. No, non era cieco come un pipistrello. Solo pensare che potesse essere paragonato al suo odiato Professore di Pozioni gli fece venir da vomitare. Era solo _miope. _Punto.

Felpato abbaiò di nuovo felice e leccò ben bene il naso del suo cucciolo preferito, lasciando una splendida scia di saliva nel bel mezzo della faccia di Harry.

Cosa che causò finalmente una reazione.

"BLEEH! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Porta qui quel tuo culo pulcioso! Ti prenderò così tanto a calci che la gente penserà che ci sia una nuova razza di cani volanti qui intorno! " urlò Harry nel dormitorio, correndo come un pazzo dietro al suo caro padrino.

"Tutto ciò ha l'aria di essere terribilmente familiare" accennò Dean distrattamente, mentre recuperava i suoi calzini da sotto il letto. Comunque perché i calzini si trovano sempre sotto i letti?

"Pensi che dovremmo immaginare un nuovo metodo di Svegliare-Harry la prossima settimana? Sarebbe ingiusto non partecipare anche noi" brontolò Seamus, alle prese con le scarpe.

Neville fu l'unico a domandare ciò che tutti avrebbero dovuto pensare.

"Perché Felpato è qui? Non dovrebbe essere da qualche parte per una missione visto che è tornato a essere un Auror? "

Era stata una considerevole notizia della Gazzetta del Profeta e del Cavillo quando il nome di Sirius Black, qualche tempo fa, era stato prosciolto, il che aveva indotto il preside di Hogwarts ad annunciare che avrebbe organizzato una grande festa in onore di Sirius, con tonnellate di caramelle di limone.

Al che tutti avevano spiegato in fretta che dovevano andare al funerale del loro pesce rosso, che avevano una teiera sul fuoco, o che avevano _completamente _dimenticato che avevano un incontro molto importante dall'altra parte del pianeta.

E così Sirius Black aveva recuperato la sua camera di sicurezza e le sue proprietà, di cui non gliene importava nulla. La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata quella di entrare danzando durante la lezione di Pozioni di Harry e stritolare il povero ragazzo in un forte abbraccio. Aveva raccontato l'eccellente notizia: era libero, poteva riprendere il suo lavoro di Auror e Harry poteva venire a vivere con lui come avevano pianificato.

Harry era rimasto senza parole, sopraffatto dalla gioia.

Dopo aver saltellato ovunque, Sirius era uscito danzando nella stessa maniera folle in cui era entrato, ma non prima di abbracciare tutte le persone nell'aula, Piton compreso, che prima era sbiancato, quindi si era fatto molto rosso e poi aveva assunto una bella tonalità viola.

Quando era stato in grado di sfogare la sua rabbia verso le buffonate della sua vecchia nemesi, quest'ultimo era uscito da almeno cinque minuti.

Così, dopo la visita dell'ex detenuto e una dimostrazione del terribile carattere del loro professore di Pozioni, va da sé che il resto della lezione fu molto, _molto _tranquilla.

Da cui la rilevante domanda di Neville. Perché, infatti, Sirius era lì?

Felpato saltellò allegramente da un letto all'altro, seguito da un molto sveglio, ma anche molto incazzato, Figlioccio-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto.

Dopo una folle corsa attraverso l'intera stanza - "Penso che sia abbastanza salutare" aveva commentato un Ron sorridente - Felpato era riuscito a indurre Harry a entrare in bagno e ne era balzato fuori. Il cane massiccio aveva chiuso, con una sola zampa, la porta e si era solidamente appoggiato su di essa prima di trasformarsi nella sua forma umana.

"Questa, amico mio, è una domanda molto importante, infatti" disse Sirius pomposamente, spolverando della sporcizia immaginaria dalle sue vesti color blu notte.

Si girò verso la porta e la chiuse con un incantesimo. "Harry, mentre sei li, perché non ti fai una doccia e ti prepari per - che ora è, in ogni caso? Il pranzo, penso che ci sia il pranzo. Vedi, oggi mi sento molto generoso, ho pensato di svegliarti alle undici, invece delle cinque di mattina, come faccio di solito la domenica, ho ritenuto che non sarebbe stato bello per i tuoi compagni di stanza, dopotutto."

Un incredibile 'AAAAAARGH' arrivò da dietro la porta.

"Aspetterò che tu esca da lì pulito in modo che ti possa spiegare il motivo della mia permanenza a Hogwarts _per un p_o'."

Un distinto "Oh Dio" seguito da un forte 'thud' fu sentito da dietro la porta. Harry sbatté ancora la testa per sicurezza. Adesso non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi _per un po'_.

"Un po' ?" chiese Seamus, con un tono decisamente interessato alla prospettiva di apprendere orribili scherzi per il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts.

"Eh già. Dai Harry, ti stanno aspettando tutti quanti. "

Pochi minuti dopo, Harry uscì dal bagno, ancora irritato con il suo padrino per l'indesiderata ginnastica di Domenica mattina.

"Allora, qual è la notizia? Ora vuota il sacco! "Harry si lanciò contro Sirius, facendogli il solletico fino a quando l'uomo più anziano implorò perdono.

Una crudele vendetta _era _una caratteristica Serpeverde, ma Harry aveva da tempo accettato il fatto che avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza brillante nella Casa delle Serpi. A volte, malediceva il suo complesso da eroe. Ron e Hermione avevano capito molto tempo prima di lui quanto potesse essere terribilmente subdolo quando voleva ... Era stata solo questione di tempo prima che riconoscesse la sua parte calcolatrice, nascosta dietro al suo temperamento impetuoso, e i suoi amici sapevano che non era uno di quelli che strepitavano i propri sentimenti e pensieri sulla spalla di qualcuno. …Beh, tranne quando era in uno dei suoi momenti da 'Grifondoro', che erano troppo frequenti per i suoi gusti. Anche Malfoy aveva perfettamente capito che quando era punzecchiato nel modo giusto, Harry perdeva la pazienza in modo estremamente spettacolare. Avrebbe dovuto scrivere un saggio sui vantaggi e gli svantaggi dell'essere un Grifonverde. O Serpedoro. Comunque.

Sirius riprese fiato e iniziò a parlare.

"Tutti voi sapete che sto per rintracciare gli ultimi irriducibili seguaci di Bidonmort. Il ministro Scrimgeour ha confermato che siamo riusciti a ridurre drasticamente il loro numero, tuttavia, il preside Silente sospetta che stia accadendo qualcosa a Hogwarts. Gira voce di questa generazione di Neo-Mangia-Morte-Nuovi-Nuovi che stanno cercando di reclutare i giovani nella scuola. Perciò ha chiesto di inviare qui un Auror, al fine di effettuare un'indagine. Così eccomi qui, facendo finta di aiutare Piton con le sue lezioni di Pozioni perché sembra che quelli del primo anno siano un po' problematici, " l'Animagus sorrise. "Vi sto mettendo al corrente di tutto ciò, ma è un _segreto. _Voglio che mi promettiate che non direte una parola a questo proposito, " aggiunse severamente.

Tutti i ragazzi promisero tramite un giuramento magico.

"Che figata pazzesca! Chissà quanti Serpeverde riusciremo a mettere in ridicolo quest'anno, " ridacchiò Seamus, fregandosi le mani allegramente.

Dean e Ron annuirono con entusiasmo, assomigliando esattamente al diavolo.

"Accidenti, non potete lasciarli in pace, per una volta?" disse Harry. Non appena le parole gli uscirono di bocca, seppe di aver detto qualcosa di terribile.

Tutti gli altri ragazzi lo stavano guardando come se gli fossero improvvisamente cresciute una buona dozzina di corna. Sirius era rimasto in silenzio, una luce di comprensione nei suoi occhi azzurri chiari.

"A proposito, Harrinuccio, sembra che stessi avendo -- un sogno i_nteressante _... " Sirius lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Oh Dio. Harry intuì il pericolo, anche se non ne sapeva ancora il motivo. "Merlino santo! Ragazzi avete visto che ora si è fatta? Dovreste andare verso la Sala Grande. Sono sicuro che stiate tutti _morendo di fame. _"gettò un'occhiataccia a Neville, che aveva iniziato ad aprire bocca per dire che non era affamato, in realtà. Seamus stava guardando Harry con un sopracciglio sollevato e un ghigno, mentre Dean e Ron stavano aggrottando le sopracciglia, non avendo capito il significato piuttosto evidente del sogno 'interessante'.

"Hai ragione Harry. Stiamo sicuramente per andare a mangiare " disse Seamus con leggerezza, trascinando un Neville stupito fuori dalla stanza, seguito da Ron e Dean, che sembravano comprendere di essersi persi qualcosa.

Non appena la porta si chiuse, Harry lanciò incantesimi silenziantisu tutta la stanza. Poi si voltò verso il suo padrino.

"Che cosa ho detto?" chiese Harry senza preamboli. Tutto quello che ricordava era di aver fatto un bel sogno. Niente di imbarazzante come svegliarsi dopo un sogno erotico o qualcosa del genere. Dov'era dunque l'imbarazzo, questa volta?

Sirius rise per le stranezze del suo figlioccio, anche se sapeva che Harry si stava preoccupando, per ovvie ragioni.

"Cosììììì, " iniziò l'ex detenuto dall'elevata statura. "Pensi che mio cugino sia attraente, non è vero?" chiese con un lampo di comprensione negli occhi.

Harry si sentì sollevato. "Se stai dicendo che credo che Nymphadora sia attraente, allora sono felice di dire non c'è un minimo di verità in tutto ciò, nessuna offesa**, **davvero. Però dovresti chiedere a Remus. Arrossisce ridicolmente quando lei è in giro. Non è abbastanza spaventoso per un lupo mannaro, tra l'altro. "

"Aaaah, ma chi ha detto che sto parlando di Tonks?" ribadì Sirius con un sorriso malizioso, che assomigliava pericolosamente a quello caratteristico di Piton. "Anche se è bello sapere che sarò finalmente in grado far fidanzare Nympha e Lunastorta. Anche se le sue guance si intonano ai capelli ogni volta che lui è vicino, non è più divertente come all'inizio, quando balbettavano e si evitavano con gli occhi l'un con l'altra come un branco di Tassorosso, " rifletté a voce alta.

"Eh? Ma allora chi - "

"Dovrei veramente visitare Cissa e il mio tenero cuginetto qualche volta. Mi è piaciuto il modo in cui ha cacciato quell'inutile lecca-scarpe, per dirla in modo educato, " affermò compiaciuto.

"Cissa? Intendi Narcissa Mal - iniziò Harry prima di fermarsi di colpo.

"PER LE PALLE DI MERLINO! Stai implicando che trovo Draco Malfoy _attraente? _" esplose Harry in una delle sue crisi da 'Sono-un-perfetto-Grifondoro'.

"Non sto implicando, sto facendo una precisa dichiarazione" disse Sirius, godendosi ogni singolo istante.

"E in base a _cosa, _se posso chiederlo?" Harry era furente.

"Harry" disse Sirius, sembrando, beh, 'serio'. "Lo sai che non stavi facendo un sogno erotico su Draco." Harry arrossì profondamente e borbottò qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non era necessario sentire 'il discorso' tutto daccapo. Sirius continuò lo stesso. "Ti ho sentito questa mattina, ero accanto al tuo letto mentre parlavi nel sonno. Quello che _devi _capire è che sembravi terribilmente _felice, _pronunciando il suo nome. Ron e Hermione mi hanno detto che non ti hanno più visto ridere molto dall'anno scorso. ".

"Ma non è -" iniziò a protestare Harry, ma fu interrotto.

"Sì, lo so che sei stato contento quando sono stato liberato. Ma ciò che devi capire è che non si tratta dello stesso tipo di felicità, " spiegò con un sorriso triste. Ma che ben presto svanì lasciando posto a uno sguardo compiaciuto sul suo volto. "Inoltre, è una caratteristica della famiglia Black: siamo diabolicamente e tremendamente belli!"

Scoppiò a ridere gioiosamente mentre guardava Harry, che al momento stava sputacchiando dappertutto.

"Io _non _sono attratto da quel coglione, diabolicamente bello o no!" Harry si imbronciò. "E tu non puoi dire niente su questo argomento, poiché non hai nemmeno detto a _Pit_-"

Sirius rapidamente tappò la bocca del suo figlioccio con la mano. "In che maledetto e fottuto diavolo di modo hai fatto a capir_lo__?" c_hiese, con gli occhi spalancati dalla paura che qualcuno avesse sentito nonostante gli incantesimi di Harry.

Harry inarcò solamente le sopracciglia e fece un sorrisetto. "Quando trovo materiale per un ricatto, diciamo che mi muovo abbastanza cautamente finché non lo posso utilizzare veramente."

"Smettila immediatamente! Tu chi sei e che cosa ne hai fatto di Harry Potter? "chiese Sirius fingendosi spaventato. Anche lui aveva capito che il suo figlioccio non solo aveva ereditato le abitudini malandrinedi suo padre, ma sembrava aver sviluppato anche un lato astuto. Dopotutto, pochissime persone sapevano che Lily proveniva da un'antica e potente famiglia purosangue, ma che era stata adottata dai Babbani dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Parlando di particolarità ereditarie...

"Harry, ti sei accorto di qualche cambiamento dopo l'estate scorsa?" domandò Sirius con nonchalance.

Harry roteò gli occhi. "Ti ho già detto che non sono cambiato per niente. Certo, la famiglia di mamma era abbastanza strana da accoppiarsi con dei maledetti elfi, ma questi erano originari della Foresta. Anche se in parte ho il loro sangue, loro sono diversi dagli Elfi Alti,con i loro capelli biondi, occhi azzurri da sogno e tutto il resto. Ho già gli occhi verdi da brivido, che sono ancora più da pelle d'oca da quando zio Voldie ci ha aggiunto parte della sua creatività. E sei stato tu quello che mi ha detto che, anche se assomiglio a papà, sono di costituzione piccola e così via. E' vero assomiglio a loro, ma questa è l'unica cosa in comune, " sostenne Harry, convinto di aver ragione.

Sirius aveva un aspetto pensieroso. "Sì, lo so, ma non hai sentito o visto qualcosa di recente che potrebbe essere legato alla loro _magia?"_ domandò.

Harry improvvisamente ricordò le strane voci nella sua testa di solo una settimana fa. "No" mentì senza esitazione, anche se la sua coscienza di Grifondoro - che assomigliava in modo inquietante al Piccolo-E-Candido-Harry - gli urlava contro. Non voleva che Sirius si preoccupasse per lui a causa di una stupida infatuazion- ehm, ossession - ehm - di _qualche _pensiero su Malfoy. Proprio così.

Sirius sembrava sollevato. "Va bene, cucciolo. Devo andare ad aiutare Piton a rimuovere alcuni calderoni fusi, adesso." Ignorò volutamente il sorriso di Harry. "Mangerò più tardi, quindi non aspettarmi, " disse con la massima dignità di cui fosse capace. Arruffò i capelli del suo figlioccio e scomparve dietro la porta.

"Quel viscido coglione non ti merita. In più, ti odia da morire. Non potevi scegliere qualcuno più accessibile, per l'amor di Merlino?" borbottò Harry verso la porta chiusa.

oOoOo

Harry aveva finalmente lasciato la Torre per unirsi ai suoi coetanei e compagni di stanza nella Sala Grande. Sirius aveva ovviamente dei problemi al cervello se pensava che Harry fosse felice quando era in qualche modo vicino a Malfoy. La prova era il fatto che l'Animagus era attratto da un certo insegnante di Pozioni. Se quella non era una dimostrazione sufficiente, veramente, che cosa avrebbe potuto esserlo?

Harry aprì la porta della Sala Grande, sforzandosi di non guardare il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Non aveva parlato con Malfoy dopo _l'incidente, _e desiderava che le cose rimanessero così. Di cosa avrebbero parlato, comunque? Harry ignorò la sgradevole voce nel suo subconscio, che diceva che avevano _un sacco _di cose in comune. A partire da un inequivocabile trauma in cui le ragazze erano coinvolte.

Si diresse verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si sedette accanto a Ron e Hermione, che stavano, tanto per cambiare, discutendo su qualcosa di poca importanza. Harry sospirò. _Eccoli che ricominciano._

"Tu non scriverai a quello stronzo di un bulgaro!" gridò Ron. Il suo viso era così rosso che non si poteva dire dove iniziavano i suoi capelli.

"Tu non hai assolutamente alcun diritto di dirmi cosa fare, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" ribatté Hermione, anche lei con le guance arrossate. Tutto ciò stava diventando un'abitudine. In momenti del tutto casuali, come durante i pasti o tra le lezioni o a Hogsmeade, i due iniziavano a discutere su argomenti del genere. Però questo era un must.

"Ti giuro che brucerò quelle maledette lettere! Non vedi che sta cercando di usarti? " stava dicendo Ron.

"Oooh, tutto ciò non ha senso! Senti da che pulpito viene la predica! " gli ringhiò contro Hermione. C'era talmente tanta tensione sessuale nell'aria che Harry poteva quasi _nuotare _attraverso i feromoni. Sospirò di nuovo. _Nota a se stesso: far scopare 'Mione e Ron._

Ignorando le ridicole recriminazioni dei suoi amici, si voltò a guardare verso il tavolo Serpeverde. Non avrebbe dovuto, in realtà.

Draco Malfoy era seduto lì, con un sopracciglio inarcato alle pagliacciate degli stupidi Grifondoro.

Dovette ben presto tornare a concentrarsi sulla sua tavolata, però, in quanto Theodore Nott si era appena seduto alla sua destra, mentre Pansy Parkinson - l'ORRORE - si era spalmata alla sua sinistra, intrappolando in modo efficace l'erede dei Malfoy. Theodore e Pansy si lanciarono uno sguardo maligno a vicenda da dietro Draco, sfidandosi in silenzio. Theodore fece la prima mossa, tenendo la mano di Draco nella sua.

"Sei diventato un uomo _davvero_ attraente, Draco, " gli confidò facendo le fusa.

Vedendo l'approccio sleale, Pansy contro-attaccò coprendo il ginocchio di Draco con la sua mano.

"E' un peccato che non sia incline verso_ quella _sponda, " disse con disprezzo, cercando di sfarfallare le ciglia e di mostrare un po' della sua scollatura a un Draco madido di sudore.

_Calmo, i Malfoy rimangono calmi, anche nella peggiore delle situazioni, _Draco siripeteva interiormente come un mantra, con la solita maschera impassibile al suo posto, nonostante la gravità della situazione.

La mano di Pansy si muoveva pericolosamente verso alto sulla coscia sinistra. Stava per vomitare. Avrebbe preferito centinaia di ragni ancora una volta, promettendo che non si sarebbe fiaccamente distratto come l'ultima volta ...

Le dita Pansy si avvicinavano al loro obbiettivo.

_PER FAVORE, QUALCUNO, MI AIUTIIIII! _Gridava nella sua mente.

Nel frattempo, dalla parte opposta della Sala Grande, Harry aveva subito distolto lo sguardo dal tavolo dei Serpeverde. Non erano affari suoi se Drac - _Malfoy _era al momento molestato da parte di due dei suoi compagni di Casa. No. Per niente.

Eppure, non riusciva a trattenersi. Lottò per evitare di attraversare la Sala e fare a pezzi i due ragazzi. Eppure, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, aveva la crescente sensazione che stava per accadere qualcosa. Qualcosa che lui _non voleva che _accadesse. Ma ormai, stava accadendo.

- STUD! --

Harry fu improvvisamente proiettato in avanti lungo tutta la Sala Grande, come se una corda invisibile lo avesse trascinato lì.

La brusca tirata si fermò all'improvviso così come era iniziata, lasciandolo mentre barcollava di fronte a un ormai molto silenzioso tavolo Serpeverde.

Se ne stette lì, immobile.

Theodore Nott stava per insultare lo stupido Grifondoro santarellino quando vide qualcosa di inquietante nel portamento dell'altro ragazzo.

Harry aveva il capo chino. Lunghe ciocche nere cadevano davanti agli occhi del Grifondoro, nascondendoli in un modo piuttosto agghiacciante. Uno strano, quasi percepibile potere si stava lentamente raccogliendo attorno a lui.

Intuendo il pericolo, Theodore mantenne un prudente silenzio, ritirando la mano dalla schiena di Draco. Borbottò qualcosa riguardo ai compiti che doveva fare e lentamente uscì camminando all'indietro dalla Sala Grande.

Un debole sorriso apparve sui lineamenti di Harry.

Preoccupati per il loro amico, Hermione e Ron avevano raggiunto il punto in cui Harry era in piedi. Ignorando i suoi amici, il ragazzo dai capelli corvini finalmente alzò il volto, rivelando i suoi occhi luminosi che ora scintillavano di un verde pericoloso come l'Avada Kedavra.

Draco era ipnotizzato.

Pansy, tuttavia, non prestò la minima attenzione allo strano comportamento del Grifondoro.

"Che cosa vuoi Potty? Torna al tuo tavolo, razza di mostro! Io e Draco abbiamo _un sacco _di cose da dirci perciò levati dalle palle!" strillò, assomigliando notevolmente a un'arpia.

Lentamente, Harry si voltò totalmente verso di lei. Sembrava troppo tranquillo.

"Ti ho detto di lasciarmi sola col _mio _Draco, coglione!" strillò di nuovo la ragazza Serpeverde.

La magia che si stava accumulando esplose di colpo, liberata dalla sua gabbia invisibile.

Gli occhi di Harry si trasformarono brevemente dallo smeraldo all'argento.

Draco sussultò leggermente. Che diamine... ?

La Sala Grande adesso era stranamente in silenzio. Tutti quanti- compresi tutti i docenti e il preside - ascoltarono attentamente quando il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto parlò.

"Parkinson." la voce di Harry era così gelida che i denti dei Serpeverde più vicini iniziarono a battere per il freddo.

"Rimuovi la tua mano disgustosa e il tuo non meno ripugnante corpo dalla loro posizione attuale."

"O che cosa?" chiese Pansy, anche se adesso stava tremando molto forte.

Harry sogghignò in un modo inquietantemente simile ai Serpeverde. "Oppure nessuno sarà mai in grado di scoprire quali fossero le maledizioni che ho usato su di te dopo che avranno ritrovato il tuo corpo. Sempre se rimarrà un corpo da ritrovare, " aggiunse con calma. Il suo tono avrebbe mandato un iceberg a piagnucolare dalla sua mamma.

Pansy spalancò gli occhi. Sentiva una forza nella sua testa che la spingeva a lasciare andare Draco e non toccarlo mai più. Il suo istinto le gridava di accondiscendere, troppo felice di avere la possibilità di fuggire e restare in vita. E così fece, precipitandosi fuori della Sala Grande, terrorizzata da quel spaventoso e inumano Harry Potter.

Non appena la ragazza scomparve dietro le porte, Harry riemerse dalla strana trance, con la magia che si raggomitolò dentro il suo corpo.

Realizzò con un preoccupante shock tutto ciò che aveva appena fatto. Spalancò gli occhi quando si ritrovò a guardare in pensierose iridi d'argento. Infine, fece quello che i suoi istinti sconvolti gli stavano urlando: girò i tacchi e scappò dalla Sala Grande.

Lasciando così:

Un Silentino con gli occhi luccicanti.

Un Piton sconcertato.

Un Ron a bocca aperta.

Una Hermione pensierosa.

Il resto della Sala Grande non sembrava messo meglio.

La tavola dei Grifondoro era inorridita.

I Serpeverde stavano ancora sbattendo le palpebre.

I Corvonero erano stupiti.

I Tassorosso erano sospettosamente sognanti.

Per quanto riguardava Draco, stava riflettendo riguardo alla spaventosa ira del suo preferito Grifon --

Che era la cosa _più sexy _che avesse mai visto.

* * *

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo:** LunaDiInchiostro **(beta, link al profilo ^_www .serintage .com /ufficio /viewuser .php ?nick=LunaDiInchiostro^_) e **Stefano **(rilettore)._

_Il VI capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 05/05/2010._


	6. Capitolo 6

Senza nemmeno pensare al caos indescrivibile in cui aveva lasciato la Sala Grande, Harry Potter scappò. Corse e corse, maledicendo le sue parole. Che diavolo stava succedendo?

Davvero, che cazzo stava pensando quando aveva difeso Draco Malfoy, tra tutte le persone? Prima di tutto, era stato trascinato al tavolo dei Serpeverde e ...

Aspetta un secondo.

_In primo luogo, _era stato un po' seccato dal comportamento di Nott e Parkinson. OK. Cancella tutto.

Era stato _decisamente incazzato _per il loro palese flirt col vampiro. Aveva sentito una strana paura insinuarglisi nella mente, ma in qualche modo, sapeva che quel sentimenti non gli apparteneva. Ricordava vagamente anche una voce lontana, un grido di aiuto. E poi aveva sentito una crescita di potere, poi c'era stato quello strattone da brividi**. **Al momento, era ancora lì, nel pieno controllo delle sue facoltà mentali e delle sue parole.

Ricordò che era stato molto soddisfatto della reazione di Nott. Uno in meno prima ancora che reclamasse il proprio diritto.

...

Eeeeeeh? _E questo da dove usciva _? Il proprio 'diritto'? Quale diritto? Oh Merlino, assomigliava ad un Veela disperato.

Nonononono, assolutamente no!

Sicuramente, questo era un altro incubo. Il più spaventoso che avesse fatto da quello con Voldie e Lucius Malfoy in infradito rosa, che pomiciavano su un divano orribilmente rosa in quella che doveva essere la camera privata di Sua Bruttezza. Chi avrebbe immaginato che si sarebbe abbassato fino al punto di mandare a Harry un tale incubo disumano? E' vero che un incubo non dovrebbe essere piacevole, ma insomma. Harry rabbrividì al solo ricordo.

Certo, esatto, un incubo. _N__on _stava difendendo Malfoy in realtà.

Harry esitò un istante prima di pizzicarsi violentemente il braccio.

"Ahi!" i suoi nervi urlarono per il rude trattamento. Diavolo!

No, doveva essere qualcos'altro. Una maledizione, forse? Come una malattia, che si impadroniva della sua mente e del suo corpo, che influenzava i suoi pensieri e le azioni. Sì, aveva bisogno di controllare se era sotto l'influsso di una maledizione.

Continuò a correre, ma questa volta il suo obiettivo non era allontanarsi il più possibile dalla Sala Grande. Si fiondò in infermeria.

Aprì le porte di scatto.

Il fracasso fece saltare in aria Madama Chips.

"Signor Potter?" aggrottò la fronte. "Cos..."

Ma Harry era troppo sconvolto .

"Madama Chips! Ho appena fatto qualcosa di veramente strano e penso di essere sotto l'influsso di una maledizione perché è assolutamente impossibile che io abbia anche solo _pensato _di farlo, eppure l'ho fatto e non posso credere..."

"Signor Potter, la prego si calmi," la donna si accigliò.

Harry si rese conto che stava divagando. Si fermò di colpo, un flebile rossore sulle guance.

"Bene. Ora respiri, ne è in grado?"

Il Grifondoro fece un respiro profondo, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri.

"Perfetto. Ora, mi dica lentamente quello che è successo," disse pazientemente, sedendosi alla sua scrivania e facendo cenno a Harry di fare lo stesso.

Il ragazzo si accasciò sulla sedia di fronte a lei, cercando di trovare le parole per descrivere la propria situazione senza sembrare un pazzo.

Di certo una vera sfida.

"Ho bisogno che controlli se attualmente sono sottoposo a qualche tipo di incantesimo, maledizione, tutto ciò che possa costringermi a fare cose che di solito non farei mai."

Ecco. Non c'era bisogno di spiegare perché pensasse di essere sotto l'influsso di una maledizione. Non stava mentendo. Solo omettendo alcuni dettagli circa la verità.

Madama Chips capì che stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma siccome la velocità poteva essere un fattore chiave quando si aveva a che fare con una maledizione, non approfondì ulteriormente la questione e si mise a lanciare una quantità industriale di incantesimi di ricerca.

Ricordando il suo secondo anno, la medimaga chiese preoccupata: "Non è venuto in contatto con manufatti pericolosi ultimamente?"

"No. Credo che sia un qualche tipo di incantesimo, posso sentirlo funzionare nella mia mente. La cosa strana è che è come se fossi solo un testimone, e mentre la maledizione agisce , io sono sempre cosciente di ciò che sto dicendo, ma semplicemente in quel momento _non mi sembra sbagliato_. Ma una volta che la maledizione si interrompe, non posso credere di avere anche solamente pensato quello che stavo pensando. "

Alla fine della sua spiegazione, Madama Chips lo stava guardando in modo molto sospetto.

"Signor Potter. C'è qualcosa che deve dirmi?"

"Eh? Uhm - no?" tentando una risatina nervosa.

"Perché assomiglia a una domanda?" lo accusò.

"Ehm - così lei è certa che non sia sotto l'influsso di qualche tipo di maledizione, dico bene? Non sono malato o cose simili? Dovrò verificare eventuali manufatti oscuri che il Caro Voldie possa aver lasciato per me, quindi..."

Madama Chips non credette a nulla di tutto ciò. Stava già sporgendosi verso il camino.

"Va tutto bene!" Harry era lievemente nel panico. Non voleva trovarsi di fronte il...

"Preside!" chiamò Madama Chips, sembrando sollevata quando vide proprio la persona che stava per chiamare entrare disinvolta nella sua infermeria.

... Tsk. E quella doveva essere l'astuta strategia da Grifondoro per evitare il Vecchio Tonto.

"Il signor Potter, qui, sembra essere un po' preoccupato. Mi sono persa qualcosa?" chiese acutamente, mentre Harry passava in rassegna la stanza, alla disperata ricerca di un diversivo. Tutta la scuola sospettava già che stesse accadendo qualcosa di strano. Non aveva davvero bisogno che Madama Chips, in modalità mamma chioccia, iniziasse a fare storie su tutto. E ora il Vecchio Pazzo Manipolatore stava per aggiungerci farina del proprio sacco. Veramente perfetto.

Harry imprecò sottovoce. Il suo arrivo in infermeria era stato un enorme errore, dopotutto. Scaltramente stava per cambiare argomento ancora una volta, quando Silente finalmente si inserì nella conversazione.

"Aaah, mia cara Poppy. Sono lieto che tu abbia controllato che Harry non avesse subito qualche infortunio. Ero davvero preoccupato per la sua salute. Ma sembra che sia tutto in ordine ora, può lasciare l'infermeria, giusto?"

'Poppy' grugnì il suo disaccordo. La sua vittima stava scappando. Ma lei sapeva che non poteva fare nulla contro il manipolativo pazz... _Preside._

Harry non poteva credere che Silentino lo avesse appena salvato da un terribile momento di vergogna.

Improvvisamente, temeva che...

"Harry, vorresti venire nel mio ufficio, per favore? Ho bisogno di parlare con te."

Eccolo li. Lo sapeva. C'era sempre un terribile prezzo da pagare quando si trattava con il vecchio Mago Dipendente-Da-Caramelle-Al-Limone. Harry si chiese svogliatamente se quelle cose appiccicose avrebbero potuto sciogliere i neuroni. Chi poteva saperlo? Dopotutto nessuno aveva mai cercato di scoprire se le caramelle al limone fossero corrosive.

Harry si rassegnò al suo destino. Ringraziò velocemente Madama Chips - che appariva riluttante a lasciarlo andare - e seguì Silente nel suo ufficio.

Camminarono in silenzio, gli occhi del preside non smisero un secondo di scintillare, il che fece capire a Harry che avrebbe dovuto iniziare immediatamente a preoccuparsi. Dopo aver superato i gargoyle e salito le scale, entrarono nell'ufficio disordinato, dove tonnellate di strani strumenti da laboratorio e provette emettevano fumi, ribollivano e mutavano colore.

Harry si bloccò immediatamente alla vista di un molto compiaciuto Draco Malfoy, già seduto in una delle due poltrone di fronte alla scrivania.

Lo strano impulso di invocare il suo avvocato, Harry pensò che avrebbe trascorso l'ora successiva cercando di giustificare le sue azioni. Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a cavarsi da quel pasticcio senza imbarazzarsi ulteriormente? E tra tutti, di fronte a Malfoy.?

Con discrezione si pizzicò di nuovo disperatamente. La realtà non era mai stata così orribile. Decise quindi di attuare l'approccio da Grifondoro. Non vuoi giustificare le tue azioni? Allora crea uno scandalo.

"Non esiste nessuna ragione al mondo per cui io debba giustificarmi di fronte a questo… questo"

"Favoloso? Intelligente? Affascinante da morire?" Draco scherzò con fare innocente .

"- questo bastardo narcisista!" esplose Harry.

"Ti assicuro che i miei genitori erano sposati quando mi concepirono. Sebbene io rimpianga sul serioil fatto che mia madre non mi abbia detto prima che c'era sangue vampirico nella nostra famiglia" aggiunse, con una smorfia. "Per quanto riguarda la faccenda del 'narcisista', non vedo perché non dovrei essere orgoglioso del mio aspetto. _Sono _dannatamente bello, quindi perché dovrei fingere di non esserlo?" disse con un sorriso soddisfatto.

In quel momento, Harry desiderò che quella dichiarazione non fosse così dolorosamente vera. Malfoy era seduto con disinvoltura sulla sedia, la sua figura snella avrebbe messo in ombra senza fatica il resto della popolazione maschile.

Harry stava pensando freneticamente a un modo per evitare di squagliarsi all'istante quando il coglione, ahimè, usò la sua Arma Letale Numero 3: i suoi lunghi capelli scesero sbarazzini incorniciandogli il viso delicato, l'incarnato pallido metteva in risalto più del solito i suoi occhi argentei. I primi bottoni della camicia erano aperti, rivelando il collo pallido.

Harry si era quasi messo a sbavare, ma all'ultimo momento si era morso il labbro inferiore abbastanza forte da ricordare a se stesso che desiderare ardentementeil proprio rivale _non _era proprio la cosa più intelligente da fare.

Durante quei pochi secondi di silenzio imbarazzato, Silente si diresse velocemente verso la propria comoda poltrona - era ricoperta stelline? - e mandò giù...

_Accidenti, _pensò Harry. Così prevedibile non poteva magiare _qualcos'altro_? Gli M&M's sarebbero stati un bel cambiamento, per una volta. Il Grifondoro sospirò. Era senza speranza.

"La prego si accomodi, signor Potter, dobbiamo parlare," disse il preside sempre allegro.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri eseguì a malincuore.

"No, grazie," rispose seccamente quando Silente aprì bocca per tentare nuovamente di convincerlo ad accettare una delle maledettecaramelle.

Il vecchio si limitò a sorridere e si voltò verso Draco, che rifiutò cortesemente, chiedendosi perché stava improvvisamente pensando alle proprietà corrosive delle caramelle al limone. Chi sa quale danno erano in grado di causare al cervello quelle maledette cose, se il vecchio tonto si era ridotto in quello stato?

"Miei cari ragazzi," iniziò Silente. "Suppongo che siate a conoscenza del motivo per cui siete qui".

Harry sbuffò. Draco lo guardò e inarcò un elegante sopracciglio. Il Grifondoro lo ignorò.

"L'ultimo _- _interessanteintervento del qui presente signor Potter è stato visto da tutta la scuola," Silente sorrise. "Quindi non credo che tutto ciò potrà rimanere un segreto per molto, ma..."

"Sta scherzando?" Harry gridò con indignazione . "Mi sono appena reso ridicolo di fronte a tutta la scuola, non so nemmeno cosa stessi _facendo _in primo luogo e lei 'non pensa che questo rimarrà un segreto'? Ha dovuto leggere tutti i romanzi di Sherlock Holmes per arrivare a questa conclusione?" il Grifondoro era furente.

Draco cominciò a sogghignare, prima ancora di rendersene conto. Il vecchio tonto se lo doveva aspettare. Il Vampiro aveva sempre pensato che il preside eccelleva nell'arte di affermare l'ovvio. Dopo tutto, Albus Silente _era_ un Griffondoro.

Ma il Serpeverde sapeva anche che quell' approccio furbo era il modo migliore per annunciare qualcosa di molto spiacevole. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Certo, si era chiesto come mai il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto fosse accorso in suo aiuto, ma aveva cercato di non riflettere troppo sull'incidente mentre di dirigeva dal preside. Aveva supposto che lui e Potter avessero guadagnato una detenzione per lo scontro, anche se non era quello il caso. Allora, cosa poteva sapere quello stupido di Silente che avrebbe reso spiacevole il tutto?

Harry era ancora frustrato, ma lasciò che il preside andasse avanti con il suo discorso.

"Una settimana fa, durante la notte, sono stato svegliato da qualcosa molto potente e carico di magia antica. Veniva dalla Foresta Proibita. Avete qualche idea su quello che sia successo laggiù?" chiese astutamente

Draco e Harry sotterrarono momentaneamente l'ascia di guerra e si guardarono preoccupati. Erano ancora incerti su _quell'_episodio_._

Harry non voleva dire nulla all'uomo che per tanti anni lo aveva manipolato, ma d'altro canto, se fosse riuscito ad ottenere alcune informazioni su quel problema, non sarebbe valsa la pena ascoltare le fastidiose domande del non meno fastidioso preside? Harry incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio. Tutto ciò era ingiusto. Sospirò. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Non aveva altra scelta. Ma non voleva dire che dovesse essere lui a riferire il tutto.

Draco sospirò. Avendo seguito il monologo interiore che traspariva dal viso tormentato del suo complice, aveva facilmente potuto dedurre che sarebbe stato lui a dover raccontare la storia.

E così fece.

Iniziò con la sua idea di esplorare la zona per le proprie necessità come vampiro.

Anche Silente dovette ammettere che quello era stato un approccio intelligente, anche se un po' rischioso. Vero che Draco fosse una potente creatura Oscura, ma nonostante tutto, era giovane e privo di esperienza nell'utilizzo delle proprie potenzialità di vampiro in battaglia.

Per quanto riguarda la Foresta Proibita, era - beh, proibita. E per un sacco di buone ragioni dai denti aguzzi.

Il Serpeverde ripeté gli eventi fino al momento in cui aveva commesso l'errore per cui era stato messo fuori gioco. A quel punto Harry con riluttanza prese a raccontare il proprio ruolo nello scontro.

Silente non sembrava per niente sconvolto dalla notizia che Harry fosse stato terribilmente arrabbiato per la condizione di Draco, ma il Serpeverde non poté fare a meno di rimare scioccato. Potter aveva omesso di raccontare quella parte della storia!

Così, era stato salvato da Potter, eh? Interessante. Rifletté su alcuni dettagli dall'incontro nella foresta. Ora che lo sapeva, era stranamente piacevole l'idea che qualcuno, anche se era Harry Ho-Il-Complesso-Da-Eroe Potter, lo avesse salvato. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando qualcuno si era effettivamente preoccupato per lui. Non poteva negare che gli mancasse la compagnia dei Grifondoro e delle loro litigate.

Inconsapevole dei pensieri della sua Nemesi, Harry continuò descrivendo la sua reazione. Era ancora più imbarazzato per il fatto che la sua ira ora sembrava del tutto sproporzionata e ridicola. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare l'altro mago, e fu per questo che non vide il luccichio malizioso negli occhi di Draco. _In quel senso c'__era __sicuramente qualcosa da r__ivedere__, _pensò.

Il Serpeverde improvvisamente balzò dalla sua sedia e si gettò ai piedi di Harry.

"Oooooh, Harry, mio eroe!" esclamò con un tono svenevole. "Hai salvato la vita mia! Ti sono così grande debitore! Ma lascia che ti ripaghi con un tenero bacio!" continuò Draco, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte come gesto teatrale. "Vieni qua, fiero cavaliere, e raccogli la tua meritata ricompensa!"

In un primo momento, Harry era infastidito, poi era sbiancato; alla fine della frase era sconvolto. Cercò di allontanare, per quanto poteva, la sua sedia dal Serpeverde ovviamente posseduto. Deglutì nervosamente nel guardare gli occhi predatori di Malfoy.

Come ultima risorsa, gettò uno sguardo disperato al preside, che stava osservando la scena con sguardo calcolatore, un piccolo sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra. Anche senza sapere esattamente il perché, quello sguardo fece arrabbiare Harry.

"Malfoy!" sbottò, "Basta scherzare! E lei," esclamò rivolgendosi a Silente: "Lei sa qualcosa! Spieghi!" ordinò.

"Ho già un'ipotesi relativa al suo - ehm - comportamento, signor Potter. Ha compiuto diciassette anni questa estate, se la memoria non mi inganna."

Harry si limitò ad annuire.

"E anche il signor Malfoy qui presente ha compiuto diciassette anni quest'anno".

Draco, che si era risistemato sulla sua sedia annuì, soddisfatto del suo piccolo dramma.

"Entrambi avete sangue di creature potenti che scorre nelle vostre rispettive famiglie: il signor Malfoy è un vampiro completo, grazie al gene della famiglia Black, mentre il signor Potter è collegato a una rara specie di Elfi che vivono in comunità molto isolate nei boschi," spiegò il preside seriamente.

Draco lanciò uno sguardo curioso verso Harry. Potter era un Elfo? Ciò gettava una luce certamente nuova sugli avvenimenti. Draco divenne pensieroso. Che cosa sarebbe successo se...

"Credo che il signor Malfoy stia iniziando a comprendere le implicazioni delle vostre rispettive eredità," affermò il presidecon leggerezza.

Harry guardò Draco, seccato. Naturalmente il coglione sapeva qualcosa di più di Harry. Non era giusto. Harry non sapeva nulla dei suoi poteri, in quanto, come Silentino aveva così ben esplicitato, la sua maledetta specie aveva scelto di nascondersi sia dai Babbani che dai maghi, abbandonando così un Harry totalmente ignorante. Pochissimi libri citavano gli elfi come Harry, e lui continuava a brancolare nel buio. L'unica cosa che sapeva era quello che aveva detto a Sirius. L'informazione giungeva da un antichissimo libro, che descriveva l'aspetto tipico di questo particolare ramodi Elfi. Tuttavia, non sapeva nulla di magia elfica, tranne che era antica, potente, blah, blah, blah.

Il Grifondoro guardò speranzoso il sapiente preside di Hogwarts.

"Anche se le vostre specie sembrano diverse, ci sono alcuni ... meccanismi in comune," Silente riprese a parlare di nuovo. "Entrambi avete raggiunto la maturità sessuale e magica a diciassette anni ed entrambi avete bisogno di un compagno. Tuttavia, questo processo di accoppiamento non funziona esattamente come per i Veela, che si ritrovano con un compagno prescelto che hanno bisogno dicorteggiare - ecco spiegata l'Attrazione che i Veela attivano quando cercano di fare in modo che il loro compagno di si accorga di loro," spiegò il vecchio.

"Ciò che vi rende diversi," proseguì, "è che non avete un compagno predestinato per la vita. Siete liberi di scegliere in base ai vostri requisiti, ed è per questo che trovo strano che i vostri rispettivi poteri sembrino interagire tra loro sfuggendo al vostro controllo, " rifletté Silente ad alta voce.

"Signor Potter, lei ha detto di aver sentito un'ondata di magia nella foresta e nella Sala Grande. Le ho sentite anch'io, ma potrebbe descrivere la loro natura più dettagliatamente?"

Harry ricordò quello che aveva detto Madama Chips. Era imbarazzante ma dannazione, voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Al diavolo anche la sua curiosità Grifondoresca.

"Mi sono sentito tremendamente potente. Ho riconosciuto una parte di energia come mia, unita a un'altra magia che sembrava familiare, ma che non riuscivo a individuare, al momento," disse, evitando lo sguardo assorto di Draco.

Non perché la logica e i suoi istinti gli urlassero contro che la risposta alla sua domanda era seduta proprio accanto a lui, cosa che doveva ancora accettare. Sì, negare fino alla morte era una cosa stupenda. **(NOTA 1)**

Silente rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi prima che Harry finalmente si arrendesse.

"Allora, qual è la sua ipotesi?"

"Da ciò che mi state raccontando posso presumere che la magia del signor Malfoy abbia modificato la sua, signor Potter, sigillandole insieme e creando un legame magico."

Harry stava già aprendo la bocca per urlare contro Draco ma Silente continuò.

"Non credo che questa sia stata un'azione cosciente, ma piuttosto una naturale reazione dei poteri del signor Malfoy."

Cosa per cui Draco fece infantilmente la linguaccia a Harry, azione che inviò strani e contraddittori segnali ai poveri nervi del Grifondoro.

Mentre Harry cercava di convincere i suoi ormoni che no, lui _non _sarebbe andato a sedersi in braccio a Malfoy per vedere se quella lingua fosse tanto deliziosa come appariva, Silente continuò la sua spiegazione.

"Come sapete, la magia ha una propria volontà, cosa che accade sopratutto tra creature magiche. Può reagire ad un potere magico simile di un'altra creatura; più potente è la magia, più probabilità ci sono che le due creature interagiscano. Credo che i vostri rispettivi tipi di energia magica abbiano iniziato un legame per conto loro, costringendo il signor Potter a proteggere il signor Malfoy ogni volta che è in pericolo. Questo spiegherebbe la debole telepatia e la forza che ha trascinato il Signor Potter per tutta la Sala Grande. E, infatti, la vostra magia ora sembra essere unita, il che spiega l'incredibile potenza prodotta. La magia vi vuole insieme e quel che sta cercando di fare è creare un legame più profondo sia emotivo che- ehm - _fisico _".

Harry restò a bocca aperta per pochi secondi mentre il volto di Draco divenne pensiero ancora una volta.

_"U__N __LEGAME_? Non c'è alcuna possibilità che io crei qualcosa di lontanamente simile a un legame con il coglione! Come se volessi cominciare a fare il piccioncino con lui. Sta cercando di farmi morire di attacco cardiaco?" urlò Harry.

"Si calmi, signor Potter. Temo che, in questo caso, non abbia altra scelta," Silente sembrava tutto tranne che impaurito, se ci si doveva basare sul suo sguardo, che attualmente brillava incessantemente come le decorazioni di Natale.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Quindi questo non è un altro strano modo dello Stupido Morto per torturarmi?" domandò Harry con calma, sentendosi infelice. Aveva già un piede nella fossa. Dannato Malfoy e la sua squisita bellezza!

Il silenzio nella stanza si continuò per un po'. Stava diventando piuttosto pesante quando...

"Sapevo _che _era colpa tua, Malfoy!" Harry si voltò verso il Serpeverde. "Rovini sempre tutto!"

"Aaah, ma _Harry, _che cosa ci posso fare se sei irrimediabilmente attratto da me," Draco mosse le sopracciglia suggestivamente.

"Come osi tu piccolo..." Harry continuò, ma fu interrotto di nuovo.

Mentre i suoi due studenti stavano litigando, Silente aveva silenziosamente afferrato la sua bacchetta e l'aveva puntata dritto alla testa di Draco.

**- T**HUD! **-**

"Cosa..." esclamò Draco prima di trovarsi Harry Potter seduto in braccio, che aveva di fatto bloccato la traiettoria della minacciosa bacchetta. Entrambi finirono a terra per l'impatto, ai piedi di un Silente molto soddisfatto, che aveva dimostrato con efficacia le proprie argomentazioni.

Harry stava scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi la mente della maledetta vertigine, quando si rese conto che era disteso sopra un Draco Malfoy estremamente divertito. Si alzò in fretta, fingendo di spolverare se stesso per nascondere il suo profondo imbarazzo.

"Visto? Tu sei il mio personale _Prode Cavaliere_, Potter. E non c'è niente che tu possa fare al riguardo," disse Draco compiaciuto.

Ci fu una pausa significativa.

Poi...

"AAAARGH!" disse Harry eloquentemente prima di gettarsi a capofitto fuori dall'ufficio in una folle corsa.

"Sarà divertente!" Draco fece un sorrisetto, prima di uscire anche lui dall'ufficio, sebbene a una velocità molto più ragionevole, salutando il preside con un cenno.

* * *

_**NOTA 1**__**  
**__Nel testo originale " Yes, denial was a lovely and very conveniente river in Egypt"  
L'autrice usa la similitudine tra la pronuncia del nome del fiume Nilo: "the Nile" e il termine "denial".  
E' una frase umoristica per prendere in giro chi rifiuta di vedere ciò che è ovvio per tutti gli altri._

_

* * *

Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Kaory74**__ (beta, link al profilo ^www .nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php? uid=3325^) e __**Stefano**__ (rilettore)._

_Il VII capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 20/05/2010._


	7. Capitolo 7

_Chiedo scusa per il ritardo di pubblicazione, dovuto al betaggio completo del capitolo._

_Spero ci perdonerete il ritardo, in quanto è servito a rendere il capitolo migliore e più leggibile. _

oOoOo

"Questa deve essere stata la settimana più bizzarra di sempre, " dichiarò infine il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse un po' disperato se parlava con il suo gufo, ma diamine, aveva bisogno di un luogo tranquillo per pensare un po'. E c'era l'ulteriore vantaggio che Edvige non gli avrebbe fatto domande stupide su - su -

Harry sospirò profondamente.

In primo luogo, la lotta - beh, più che altro lui che perdeva le staffe in maniera spettacolare, davvero - nella Foresta Proibita, quindi il suo essere totalmente protettivo di Malfoy e, infine, la terribile conversazione nell'ufficio di Silentino.

Il giorno dopo l'illuminante discussione, aveva ignorato Malfoy, facendo finta che il vampiro fosse solamente parte degli arazzi alle pareti. Cosa che ovviamente non era. Il maledetto coglione era stato come al solito terribilmente sexy, ma,ogni volta che guardava Harry, aveva quell'aria saccente e calcolatrice che, in quei momenti, aveva fatto pensare a Harry che sarebbe stata una settimana difficile per lui. Non sarebbe potuto essere più vero.

In un primo momento, era stato preoccupato che Malfoy potesse metterlo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti, prima di ricordare di aver fatto giàun buon lavoro tutto da solo Domenica prima. Oh Merlino.

Poi, le cose avevano cominciato a peggiorare. A quanto pareva, Malfoy era la preda di ben troppe persone nella scuola perché Harry rimanesse anche solo cinque minuti nello stesso posto. Entrare nei pantaloni del Gelido Principe di Serpeverde sembrava essere l'obiettivo principale della metà del corpo studentesco, non importava la loro casa, l'età o il sesso.

Ed era per questo che Harry era stato trascinato su e giù per la scuola tutta la settimana passata, dai Sotterranei alla Torre di Astronomia, in qualsiasi momento della giornata, poiché Malfoy eraCaposcuola e sembrava sempre passeggiare per il castello, anche di notte. Oh, e forse anche il fatto che era un vampiro aveva qualcosa a che fare con tutto ciò.

Ogni volta, Harry si era trovato a prendere le difese di Malfoy, che era stato decisamentefelice, anche se era sembrato seccato per la mancanza di entusiasmo piuttosto evidente da parte di Harry. Il Grifondoro allontanava solamentecon un semplice gesto della mano gli studenti colpevoli e se ne andava il più in fretta possibile.

Harry si chiedeva quale fosse il _motivo_ per cui Malfoy non approfittava della situazione_, _ora che sapeva di poter richiamare Harry come un cane. Tutto ciò rendeva Harry perplesso a non finire. Il vampiro avrebbe dovuto essere un vero e proprio bastardo! Come poteva comportarsi con un Malfoy i cui occhi si riempivano di sollievo ogni volta che vedeva Harry venire in suo soccorso? E Harry era sicuro quello non fosse il modo in cui due rivali avrebbero dovuto reagire. Essere sollevati e tutto il resto. Bah. Che gran casino, davvero.

Perché il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts non poteva essere normale per una volta? E non era neanche colpa di Voldie per la barba di Merlino! Solo un'altra stranezza riguardo al Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto-Per-Essere-Speciale. Che immenso piacere.

Ecco perché Harry era nella guferia alle sei del mattino, lamentandosi con l'unico essere vivente che non lo avrebbe guardato come se gli fossero improvvisamente spuntate delle antenne.

Merlino, anche i suoi amici lo avevano irritato con i loro stupidi suggerimenti.

_oOoOo Quattro notti prima__nella sala comune di Grifondoro oOoOo_

Harry era passato attraverso il ritratto della Signora Grassa e si era trascinato sul divano davanti al camino.

"Harry, stai bene?" chiese abbastanza inutilmente Hermione dato lo stato ovviamente abbattuto del suo amico.

"Sì, come ti senti amico?" domandò anche Ron. I due avevano sicuramente bisogno di mettersi insieme. Alla svelta.

"Mi sento come Un Fenomeno Da Baraccone Al Guinzaglio**, **" ridacchiò Harry in maniera un po' inquietante. Jonathan Davis sarebbe stato così orgoglioso di lui **(NOTA 1)**.

Vedendo gli sguardi preoccupati che i suoi amici gli stavano indirizzando, Harry li rassicurò con un gesto della mano. "Non importa. Sto bene, è solo stancante essere il cane da guardia di Malfoy, " sospirò.

"Quel bastardo! Gli tirerò un pugno la prossima volta che lo vedrò!" ringhiò Ron.

Harry sospirò di nuovo. "No Ron, non lo farai, perché sarò tra di voi, ricordi?" spiegò per l'ennesima volta al suo agitato migliore amico. Ciò che non aveva notato era che non si era più preso la briga di spiegare che _non _voleva proteggere Malfoy. Quella era la situazione in cui si trovava ora.

Hermione era rimasta troppo tranquilla per tutto il tempo. Harry sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Aveva iniziato a sperare che forse, _forse _non si sarebbe tramutata nel fastidioso mostro-so-tutto-io che sarebbe dovuto essere stato smistato a Corvonero.

Ma tutte le sue speranze crollarono quando finalmente la ragazza diede libero sfogo alla sua infinita curiosità.

"Harry, questo è cosìììììì interessante!" finalmente scoppiò. "Riesci a vedere la vostra magia? Ha un qualche colore? Che forma ha? Io non sapevo che si potesse unire in questo modo! E' come la maledizione Imperius? Riesci ancora a pensare da solo? Riesci a sentire Malfoy che ti comanda tutto il tempo? E tu - "

"STOP!" la interruppe Harry, già vedendo il suo successivo problema: "Ciao! Io sono l'enorme mal di testa numero 2864 e sono pronto a mettere sotto sopra la tua mente per le prossime ore!" Così Harry scelse saggiamente di provare a prevenirlo. "Vado a letto, ora. Anche i fenomeni da baraccone hanno bisogno di qualche ora per dormire. Hermione, Ron, rendetevi utili e iniziate a sbaciucchiarvi all'istante, invece di aggredirmi con i vostri stupidi commenti. Una pausa sarebbe molto apprezzata, grazie tante." Si alzò e salì le scale verso il suo dormitorio, lasciandosi alle spalle due Grifondoro estremamente imbarazzati.

oOoOo

Harry non li aveva più visti separati da allora. Non che_ quello _fosse stato un gran cambiamento di per sé. La principale differenza stava nelle loro sessioni di sbaciucchiamenti, che avevano sostituito le fastidiose litigate. Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini era piuttosto soddisfatto del suo gesto. Avrebbe dovuto farlo molto tempo prima. Il silenzio era così bello.

Tuttavia, avrebbe visto Ron in pochi attimi, le selezioni di Quidditch stavano per iniziare. Harry guardò l'orologio. Sette e quarantanove. Grande. Avrebbe dovuto dirigersi verso il Campo di Quidditch proprio adesso.

Scese dal davanzale della finestra su cui era stato seduto. "Ci vediamo più tardi, Edvige, " disse salutandola.

Stava attualmente trascinando i piedi lungo un corridoio, quando _qualcosa _schiamazzando follementegli passò a fianco così velocemente da lasciare una scia di polvere dietro di se.

Harry sbatté le palpebre una volta. Due volte. Lentamente si voltò ma non c'era più nulla da vedere.

"Che diavolo -" stava per domandarsi.

"BLACK! RAZZA DI INSOPPORTABILE BASTARDINO! TORNA QUI!"

Ooooh no. Tutto ciò era terribile. Sirius era riuscito - con molto successo a quanto sembrava - a far incazzareSeverus Piton. Sì, _il _Severus Piton, la cui voce non era mai al di sopra dello standard - e così-da-brivido - sussurro, che non perdeva mai la pazienza, che era sempre stato molto orgoglioso del suo essere un Serpeverde glaciale. Sì, l'unico e solo, Severus Piton, insegnante di pozioni residente a ! Guardatelo!

E Harry diede uno sguardo allo stoico uomo.

Così tanto per l'aspetto di Serpeverde glaciale.

Non volendo essere nel bel mezzo di quello che sembrava esserel'Ira Peggiore In Assolutodi Piton, Harry si nascose nell'ombra di un'armatura e aspettò che la tempesta passasse. Sperava che Sirius fosse ancora vivo, una volta che avesse finito le selezioni di Quidditch. Un padrino morto non era molto utile, dopo tutto. D'altra parte, capiva Piton. Il povero coglione si era comportato più come il custode dell'Auror che come insegnante di pozioni come avrebbe dovuto fare, dall'arrivo della cosiddetta spia.

Mentre Harry stava riflettendo, Sirius - perché era lui infatti - era scappato sorpassando il suo figlioccio questa volta nella direzione opposta, ancora schiamazzando come un pazzo, e ancorainseguito da un quasi letteralmente fumante insegnante di Pozioni.

Una volta passato il pericolo, Harry uscì dal suo nascondiglio e andò alla Torre per raccogliere le sue cose da Quidditch. Sospirò. Sembrava farlo molto, ultimamente. Non gli piaceva più così tanto il Quidditch. Gli piaceva volare, non essere sotto pressione per trovare il Boccino. Perché era ancora in squadra, quindi? Oh, già. Perché poteva continuare a battere Malfoy. Ma le selezioni? Avevano bisogno di trovare un buon cacciatore e un battitore, punto. Non c'era davvero nulla di interessante nelle selezioni.

oOoOo

La squadra dei Grifondoro si era già raccolta in campo quando arrivò. Era un po' in ritardo, perché si era dovuto nascondere da un tipo altamente pericoloso di insegnante di pozioni.

Fece un cenno a tutti e si scusò, e, dopo aver spiegato loro il motivo del suo ritardo, gli altri ragazzi o ridacchiarono o alzarono gli occhi al cielo per le pagliacciate dell'Auror. Sirius era portentoso quando si trattava di scatenare il caos nel castello. Quasi a ogni pasto, a un povero Tassorosso, Corvonero o Serpeverde erano spuntate braccia, gambe o coda; diverse parti del corpo avevano mutato colore in trame intonate di righe, punti o stelle – con somma gioia di Silente e alcuni sfortunati avevano anche iniziato a fischiare, squittire o strombazzare al centro della Sala Grande, il che era, diciamo, un tantino imbarazzante.

Harry scosse la testa, cercando di rimanere concentrato sul da farsi cercando. Erano presenti circa dieci Grifondoro pronti a cercare di diventare la prossima star della squadra. Bene.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi pose alcune domande circa le loro motivazioni e poi si rivolse al suo co-capitano. Quello era stato uno degli accordi, da quando Ron era il portiere dei Grifondoro; era davvero bravo nella strategia, e amava il Quidditch così tanto che era difficile farlo scendere dalla scopa una volta conclusa la sessione di allenamento.

Così Ron continuò con il suo solito discorso da dove Harry aveva concluso. Oliver Baston se ne era andato, ma alcuni dei suoi più grandi sostenitori erano ancora presenti per portare avanti il suo nobile compito.

"Va bene, ragazzi!" disse Ron battendo, zelante, le mani. "Coloro che desiderano candidarsi per la posizione di cacciatore si dispongano sulla sinistra e quelli per il battitore sulla destra - bene. Il primo cacciatore in lineaè pregato di farsi avanti."

Harry osservava in silenzio l'intero processo, annuendo con discrezione per approvare o storcendo il naso ogni volta che Ron voleva il suo parere circa le prestazioni.

Dopo tre ore di duro lavoro, la squadra dei Grifondoro aveva finalmente acquisito un cacciatore eccellente e un battitore piuttosto buono. Harry era orgoglioso: lui e Ron erano riusciti a portare la squadra a un buon equilibrio. Evviva. Anche quest'anno, la Coppa di Quidditch sarebbe stata loro. Prendi questo Malfoy.

Una molto fangosa, stanca ma anche molto soddisfatta squadra dei Grifondoro stava lasciando il campo, quando la squadra dei Serpeverde, guidata da niente meno che il suddetto vampiro, arrivò per il suo allenamento programmato.

Naturalmente, non potevano essere evitati. I Serpeverde iniziarono a insultare la squadra rosso e oro.

"Allora, come è andato l'allenamento? Oh, mi dispiace, ho dimenticato che le vostre scope servono solo a scopo decorativo, poiché non sapete nemmeno decollare."

"Perché non tornate dentro al fango a cui appartenete?"

"Spero che non confondiate Pluffa e Bolidi di nuovo. State cercando di corteggiare la Chips o qualcosa del genere?"

Draco era soddisfatto per il morale alto della sua squadra. Non si preoccupava di quello che stavano dicendo, finché tutto ciò a cui pensavano fosse la vittoria: " Il fine giustifica i mezzi " era uno dei molti insegnamenti di Salazar Serpeverde. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per mostrare a Potter di essere un degno avversario. E uno molto fastidioso, tra l'altro.

A proposito di Potter.

Il Grifondoro stava lì, ignorando assolutamente quanto dicevano i Serpeverde. Era troppo occupato a cercare di evitare lo sguardo insistente di Malfoy.

Stava diventando nervoso. Prima quel confronto fosse finito, più in fretta sarebbe stato lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di Malfoy. _Non __esisteva __niente _comeun legame tra di loro. Fintantoché non "interagivano", come aveva così ben spiegato Silente, il vincolo non si sarebbe potuto sviluppare ulteriormente, giusto? Così ecco Harry, che metteva in pratica quell'infallibile logica; _non s_arebbe certamente stato lui quello a iniziare a discutere con i Serpeverde.

Tuttavia, aveva dimenticato un piccolo particolare, vale a dire un rosso molto sensibile, suo migliore amico, che non poteva fare a meno di saggiamente aprire la bocca per insultare i "viscidi Serpeverde".

"Basta, state zitti, stupidi bastardi!" esclamò Ron, il viso rosso come i suoi capelli.

Tutto ciò avrebbe potuto essere interessante. Draco si rese conto che era passato troppo tempo da quando il suo Prode Cavaliereera stato in qualche modo vicino a lui. Sì, era giunto il momento per Harry di ricordare che nessuno sfuggiva a un Malfoy.

E così il capitano dei Serpeverde rispose con un sorriso: "Che - originalità, davvero, donnola. Hai dovuto scorrere il tuo intero vocabolario per trovare questi insulti creativi?"

"Fottiti Malfoy! Ordina alle tue scimmie di lasciarci in pace!"

"Aaaah, ma il fatto è, donnola, chi altro sarebbe così stupido da entrare di fatto nel loro piccolo gioco?"

Harry dovette schiaffeggiarsi mentalmente per astenersi dal concordare a voce alta con Malfoy.

Improvvisamente, ebbe la stessa sensazione crescente di _quella volta. Noooo!_ Iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico. Doveva far calmare Ron prima che accadesse qualcosa di imbarazzante.

"Ron, lascia stare, andiamo via adesso, e -"

"Già, proprio così!" lo interruppe bruscamente un ragazzo Serpeverde molto brutto. "Torna alla tua ridicola torre e nasconditi là! Non uscirne prima che conquistiamo la Coppa! In realtà, anche se tornassi fuori, non farebbe nemmeno differenza!"

"Vedi, Donnola. Cosa posso fare se non sei allo stesso livello della mia squadra?" Draco alzò le spalle. Non mancava molto, ora.

Harry non sapeva se essere più seccato per il commento dello stupido ragazzo o avere più paura per il possibile effetto della collera di Ron nei confronti di Dra - _Malfoy._

Draco stava contando silenziosamente. 8 ... 7 ... 6 ...

Harry stava diventando disperato. "Ron, no, non ne vale la pena!"

3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

"CHI NON E' AL VISTRO FOTTUTO LIVELLO, QUI! MALFOY, CAZZO TI UCCIDERO'!" gridò Ron, pronto a saltare alla gola del Serpeverde.

_Oh no, _fu tutto quello che Harry poté pensare prima di essere improvvisamente strattonato davanti a Malfoy, fronteggiando il suo migliore amico. Avrebbe potuto ridere dell'assurdità della situazione, lui e la sua altezza irrisoria, a proteggere Malfoy e il suo metro e 80 da Ron, che era ancora più alto; però Harry non aveva voglia di ridere. Per niente. Stare in piedi con la schiena verso Malfoy era già abbastanza brutto, ma quando si trovò di fronte al suo migliore amico, in qualche modo, pensò che non sarebbe potuta andare peggio.

Ovviamente, Harry si sbagliava.

Improvvisamente, Draco lo abbracciò intorno alla vita in modo sorprendentemente dolce, intrappolando efficacemente il Grifondoro contro il suo petto robusto. Poi, l'erede Malfoy appoggiò il mento sulla testa di Harry e sorrise, sfidando in silenzio i Grifondoro a _dire _qualcosa.

Il funzionamento delle cellule grigie di Harry si congelò, mentre una voce cantilenante nella sua testa informava felicemente _'Momentaneamente non disponibile. Per favore, lasciare un breve messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.'_

Draco era davvero contento di sé. La sua magia canticchiava contenta; Harry era caldo. Ed era così _divertente_ fargli un tale dispetto. Decise che l'abbracciamento-di-Harry era ormai la sua attività preferita, e che nessuno gli avrebbe impedito dal fare proprio questo.

"LASCIALO ANDARE!" ruggì Ron.

Diavolo. Aveva dimenticato della complicazione-Donnola. Era tempo di sbarazzarsi del problema con i capelli rossi.

"Ooh, il piccoloRonnino è _geloso?" _mormorò Draco, facendo rabbrividire Harry.

Sentire le vibrazioni della voce di Draco contro di lui era decisamente pericoloso per la sua sanità mentale, e il suo corpo stava godendo di tutto ciò decisamente troppoooo. Si chiese pigramente come sarebbe stato sentire la voce mormorargli parole, mentre -

'NO! CATTIVO HARRY, CATTIVO! ' urlò ai suoi ormoni impazziti in stile Dobby.

Pensare a Malfoy in quel modo. Era proprio fottuto-

NONONONO! NON FOTTUTO! PAROLA SBAGLIATA!

Zia Petunia in bikini!

Silente in tanga!

Quello alla fine funzionò. Puah. Quella doveva essere l'immagine mentale più traumatizzante di sempre.

Harry poi realizzò d'improvviso che si era perso nei suoi pensieri ancora una volta, e che la lite a senso unico tra il suo migliore amico e il suo peggior nemico non aveva mai smesso. Realizzò anche in _quali _braccia si trovava esattamente.

Arrossì tremendamente.

"Non ti illudere, Malfoy!" sputò, saltando fuori dalle braccia di Draco. Tremava perché faceva freddo fuori, non perché gli mancava il calore di Dra - _Malfoy, _grazie tante. "Ti sto difendendo solo a causa di quella tua strana maledizione e credimi, ne odio ogni singolo minuto!" dopo di che Harry girò i tacchi e cominciò a camminare furiosamente verso gli spogliatoi.

"Sei sicuro?" fu la replica impertinente.

Ci fu una pausa, mentre le parole rimanevano sospese in aria.

Harry si era fermato, ma non si voltò. Certamente non voleva _rispondere. _"Forza, ragazzi, torniamo indietro, " disse alla sua squadra sconcertata.

La squadra dei Serpeverde gettò per sicurezza ancora qualche insulto ai Grifondoro in partenza, ritenendo che il loro splendido capitano avesse impartito al Marmocchio-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto una buona lezione. Senza prestare più alcuna attenzione all'altra squadra, cominciarono a prepararsi per il loro allenamento.

Tuttavia, gli occhi color grigio tempesta di Draco non abbandonarono mai la schiena di un certo Grifondoroin ritirata. Ci avevo visto giusto. Potter aveva un diavolo di carattere, ma diventava tutto confuso e smarrito di fronte alle dimostrazioni fisiche di affetto. Perché? La sua famiglia babbana non lo abbracciava in abbondanza? Draco aggrottò la fronte. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere alla sua spia riguardo tutto ciò. E prendere a calci in culo qualcuno, se necessario.

Draco pensò allo sguardo assente di Harry, e quindi alla sua violenta reazione. Era stato interessante. Il ragazzo più piccolo era così carino quando era imbarazzato. Oh sì. Quel particolare aspetto aveva bisogno di ulteriori indagini.

_Ora inizia la caccia, _pensòDraco, con il sorriso che lentamente appariva sulla sua faccia facendo rannicchiare per la paura il resto della sua squadra.

oOoOo

Ron stava brontolando di nuovo lungo la strada fuori dagli spogliatoi di Quidditch. La doccia era stata decisamente necessaria, e le loro divise da Quidditch erano state ordinatamente gettate via nei loro dormitori. I due Grifondoro si stavano dirigendo ora verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo.

"Non posso credere che il viscido coglione ti abbia minacciato in quel modo!"

Quando Ron guardò con aria speranzosa Harry in cerca di supporto, il Grifondoro dagli occhi-verdi annuì docilmente. Per lui, Dra - _Malfoy _era stato fin troppo dolce e caldo, ed _era__quello_ ad essere stato pericoloso.

No! Harry non avrebbe ceduto! Era tutta colpa di quella specie di legame! Non sentiva niente se non indifferenza verso il vampiro biondo. Anche se era molto caldo - e bello -

NOOO!

Harry sbatté la testa contro il muro più vicino.

"Uhm - Harry? Va tutto bene?" Ron chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

_Ovviamente __no, __razza di coglione! _urlò il cervello di Harry, ma considerò che fosse meglio non dirlo ad alta voce. Ron era solo preoccupato, dopo tutto.

"Sono solo un po' stanco. Andiamo a mangiare. Farò un bel pisolino dopo." Al diavolo lo stupido compito di Piton. Inoltre, l'insegnate di Pozioni sarebbe stato troppo impegnato a rincorrere Sirius per l'ennesima pozione incasinata o per la preziosa bava rovesciatadi una creatura disgustosa o per qualcos'altro. Perché preoccuparsi della proprietà del sangue di vampiro, comunque?

Noooo! Non di nuovo! Al diavolo con i vampiri e al diavolo anche con i biondi sexy. Ecco fatto.

Harry giocò con il cibo dentro al suo piatto, non parlando molto. Ron era troppo occupato a riempirsi la bocca di cibo o mettersi al passo con le sedute di sbaciucchiamenti con Hermione. La coppia non si accorse nemmeno quando Harry lasciò la Sala Grande per andare a fare il suo pisolino. Dormire era un buon mezzo per sfuggire alla realtà, giusto?

oOoOo

_Sbagliato, quello era coooosì fottutamente sbagliato._

Perché Malfoy doveva torturarlo anche nei suoi maledetti sogni?

Ci dovrebbe essere un'altra legge contro Malfoy. _Uno non deve avere un sorriso così bello da far sì che le altre persone non vogliano mai lascialo._

Era chiedere troppo? E inoltre chi aveva mai visto il coglione sorridere? I nervi di Harry erano già abbastanza messi male come erano. Non aveva bisogno di sognare una simile assurdità. Una passeggiata, aveva bisogno di una passeggiata per calmarsi.

Lanciò un veloce_ Tempus_. Le cifre scintillanti lo informarono che erano le 6:38. Fuori era già buio. Wow. Sembrava aver avuto bisogno del lungo sonnellino. Sperava soltanto che fosse riuscito a dormire normalmente quella sera. L'ultima volta che non era riuscito a trovare il sonno, era finito nel terribile pasticcio in cui si trovava ora.

Non avrebbe vagato mai più nella Foresta Proibita nel cuore della notte. Una semplice passeggiata all'interno del castello non gli avrebbe fatto nulla di male. Doveva solo evitare i sotterranei.

Harry indossò alcuni vestiti - pantaloni neri e una camicia verde, per gentile concessione di Sirius Black; il povero Auror aveva imitato molto bene _L'urlo _di Munch, vedendo i vestiti vecchi e sformati di Harry.

Esitò per un po' prima di decidere di lasciare la sua bacchetta, non ci sarebbe dovuto essere nulla per cui ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, comunque. Scese le scale verso la sala comune e superò i suoi due migliori amici che erano, ancora una volta, in una delle loro sessioni di lavaggio delle tonsille. Non lo videro nemmeno. Harry non si fermò neppure e andò dritto attraverso il ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Vagò qua e là, non prestando attenzione ai suoi dintorni. Stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di pensare a _qualsiasi cosa, purché_ non prevedesse un fastidioso biondo. O dei Vampiri. O sorrisi favolosi. O -

Sbatté forte la testa contro un'armatura che 'rumoreggiò' fragorosamente; il suono echeggiò nei corridoi deserti. Tutti quanti erano nelle loro rispettive sale comuni, a sonnecchiare accanto al fuoco o a finire i compiti.

Harry stava per riprendere la sua passeggiata, quando due forti braccia lo circondarono da dietro, tirandolo contro un petto familiare.

Era meglio che non fosse chi pensava che fosse.

Cercò di girare la testa per controllare, ma si bloccò quando sentì una risatina bassa in un orecchio.

"Salve, Potter, " esordì la voce-troppo-familiare strascicando le parole.

"AAAAARGH!"

Dire che Harry fosse molto dispiaciuto era un interessante eufemismo.

"Che cazzo pensi di fare Malfoy! Lasciami andare!" si dimenò con un orribile senso di déjà vu.

"Uhmmm -" il vampiro fece finta di considerare la cosa. "No, non ancora, " disse con voce roca, appoggiandosi al corpo di Harry.

Harry sentì arrossire le sue guance di un rosso scuro.

"Allora, come sta il mio personale Cavaliere? Hai visto la faccia della donnola quando ti ho abbracciato Harry? E' stato impagabile! E sono sicuro che fosse geloso, in ogni caso. Come qualcuno potrebbe non volerti abbracciare mi è incomprensibile - " aggiunse pensieroso Draco, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa.

Harry non sapeva quale fosse la cosa più sconvolgente, tra tutte quelle informazioni; il fatto che Drac - _Malfoy, per l'amor di Merlino! _avesse ammesso che gli _piaceva abbracciare Harry, _il fatto che lo avesse chiamato con il suo nome, o il fatto che il vampiro sembrasse sapere qualcosa sul suo adorabile passato e sulla sua famiglia.

Senza dimenticare il fatto che nessuno aveva mai abbracciato Harry così. Era vero, Hermione lo aveva abbracciato amichevolmente una o due volte, come pure la signora Weasley gli aveva stritolato le ossa in un abbraccio materno, ma _quello _era completamente diverso; quelloera terribilmente _caldo _e _confortevole _e -

Harry improvvisamente fu molto spaventato. Quello era Malfoy! Tutto ciò era sbagliato! Il suo cervello gli gridò contro.

Lottò contro le braccia che lo intrappolavano, come il leone orgoglioso che era, e fuggì come il serpente vigliacco che si sentiva al tempo stesso, tranne che non era così orgoglioso di quella parte.

Corse lungo quattro corridoi, salì due rampe di scale, girò per tre volte a sinistra e una a destra.

Di conseguenza, era completamente senza fiato, ma, almeno, ora si era sbarazzato dello spaventoso Serpeverde. Il Vampiro _non _doveva essere per niente sano di mente. Doveva aver inalato un po' di terribili miscele di Piton una volta di troppo.

Proprio nel bel mezzo delle possibili congetture di Harry per il suo strano comportamento, il vampiro in questione comparve dal nulla, come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare.

"Potter! Eccoti qui! Perché sei scappato come se avessi il pepe al culo?" chiese Draco innocentemente.

"Ehi! Come cazzo- " tentò di dire Harry. Si fermò bruscamente e fece un balzo indietro quando vide Malfoy compiere un passo nella sua direzione.

"Stai lontano da me! Che c'è che non va con te?Sei diventato matto? Non puoi abbracciare il tuo peggior nemico in questo modo! E'- è- sconveniente!" balbettò Harry, rimanendo ben fuori portata.

Draco fece un sorrisetto e semplicemente inarcò un sopraciglio delicato.

Il bastardo stava giocando con lui, Harry ne era sicuro. Che faccia tosta!

"Razza di _idiota_ irritante!"esplose Harry. "Smettila di scherzare! Come se salvarti ogni minuto non fosse già abbastanza!"

"Ah, ma vedi, non lo è. Sei veramente interessante, non riesco mai prevedere il modo in cui reagirai, " scherzò Draco, con gli occhi che brillavano. "Giuro che l'ultima volta sei stato inquietante come Salazar stesso -" aggrottò le sopracciglia al ricordo, cercando di trovare una possibile spiegazione.

Harry impallidì. Andava bene che i suoi amici notassero che si comportava a volte come un vero Serpeverde, ma se il suo nemico lo sapeva, sarebbe stata la fine. Malfoy lo avrebbe detto a tutti, e tutti si sarebbero insospettiti, e -

Aspetta.

Tutti _aveva _già qualche sospetto. Uff.

_O forse il motivo per cui hai paura è perché non ti dispiacerebbe più di tanto essere abbracciato dal Gelido Principe di Serpeverde. Oh sì. Sembra che tu sia attratto dal lato oscuro della Forza -_

Dopo aver sentito la voce compiaciuta nella sua testa, Harry impallidì ancora di più. NO! Nonononono! Cosa poteva fare, _cosa poteva fare?_

Harry scelse il modo più semplice.

Si precipitò oltre Draco, senza un'altra parola, correndo direttamente verso la Torre dei Grifondoro. Solo lì sarebbe stato al sicuro dall'orribile vampiro e dal suo inquietante corpo caldo.

Per non parlare del fatto che il Serpeverde agiva completamente fuori dal suo carattere, abbracciando Harry così. E come diavolo poteva essere venuto a conoscenza dei Dursley?

Mentre Harry correva oltre la classe di Piton, un fumo di un notevole color rosa iniziò a fuoriuscire da sotto la porta, e si potevano sentire le voci di un molto arrabbiato insegnante di pozioni e di un felice Auror.

Harry non si fermò, però, terrorizzato di finir abbracciato in un angolo buio da qualche pazzo vampiro biondo.

Raggiungendo il ritratto della Signora Grassa, disse frettolosamente la parola d'ordine e chiuse il quadro sbattendolo dietro di sé, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro. Scivolò a terra, ansimante.

Alla fine si alzò e andò oltre gli ancora sbaciucchianti Hermione e Ron. Gesù. Era tutto lì ciò che una relazione implicava?

Una volta al sicuro nel suo dormitorio, Harry si lasciò cadere sul letto. Sospirò soddisfatto. Ora non si doveva più preoccupare, sarebbe potuto rimanere nella sua stanza fino a all'indomani mattina. Oh sì. Non c'era bisogno di uscire dalla Torre per -

_- g__rooooan __-_

Merlino. Anche il suo stomaco lo voleva morto **(NOTA 2)**. Aveva completamente dimenticato che avrebbe dovuto mangiare. E Madama Chips stava ancora osservando le sue abitudini alimentari; gli avrebbe mozzato la testa se avesse visto nel suo incantesimo sorvegliante che non aveva mangiato nulla per cena.

Così il povero elfo dagli occhi verdi, sentendosi infelice, si alzò e trascinò i suoi piedi indietro verso il suo destino.

Attraversando la sala comune ancora una volta, andò verso il divano dove i suoi amici erano ancora incollati bocca a bocca.

"ORA DI CENA!" urlò, facendo separare la coppia con un salto. Sembravano completamente storditi. Così tanto per andare a cena insieme, poi. Harry brontolò riguardo gli sciocchi innamorati cotti. Chi aveva detto che era frustrato?

Si avvicinò al quadro e l'aprì lentamente. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere il suo mantello dell'invisibilità. Osò sporgere la testa fuori del ritratto; guardò con sospetto a sinistra, poi a destra. Sospirò di sollievo. Nessun vampiro pazzo nelle vicinanze.

Senza abbassare la guardia, camminò con attenzione verso un'armatura e si nascose dietro di essa. Guardò intorno al vecchio aggeggio prima di sgusciare verso l'armatura posta a sinistra. Chi diceva che era paranoico? Era una qualità da Serpev - ehm, si trattava di una qualità, _punto. _Era solo un leone prudente.

Dopo un buon quarto d'ora trascorso a nascondersi dietro gli arazzi, appiattendosi contro i muri, e guardandosi intorno con sospetto, Harry finalmente giunse alla Sala Grande.

Scivolò in maniera molto discreta nel vasto ambiente, nascosto tra un gruppo di chiacchieroni Corvonero. Poi fece qualche passo per raggiungere il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si tuffò dietro a Dean e Seamus, che smisero di parlare dell'ultimo scherzo di Sirius- colorare di rosa le vesti e la cravatta dei Serpeverde, con Winnie the Pooh in sostituzione del Serpente.

"Ciao, Harry!" disse Dean.

"Shhhh!" rispose il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, lanciando uno sguardo diffidente intorno. "Io non sono Harry e non mi avete mai visto qui, " aggiunse con urgenza.

"Va bene, allora, chi sei, quindi, e perché ti nascondi dietro a Seamus?" chiese Dean, afferrando la situazione al volo. Vero, era un po' smarrito; il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravissuto, ora il mago più potente di quei giorni ed epoca, si stava nascondendo?

"Sembri una spia in missione!" esclamò Seamus, ridendo delle pagliacciate di Harry. "Il tuo nome non è James Bond, per caso?" sorrise. Rimase molto sorpreso, però, quando Harry gli mise una mano sulla bocca, come se avesse detto qualcosa di molto pericoloso.

"Non parlare di l_egami, _per l'amor di Merlino! (**NOTA 3**) _Lui_ puòsentirti!" mormorò Harry, in preda al panico.

Tirò indietro la mano, osservando gli altri studenti nervosamente.

Dean e Seamus si guardarono l'un l'altro.

"Harry, chi ti sta inseguendo? Hai un legame con qualcuno? Chi è la fortunata?" chiese Dean, curioso.

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si tinse di rosso brillante. "Io, uhm - cioè - non posso dirlo, mi dispiace".

Seamus sorrise maliziosamente.

"Non è perché in realtà è un tizio che ti fa agitare in questo modo?" domandò.

Harry diventò frenetico. "Shhhh! Come diavolo lo sai -" si zittì quando si rese conto che aveva tirato fuori un altro pezzo rilevante di informazioni, il secondo in meno di cinque minuti. Al momento era contento di non essere stato mandato a Serpeverde; Salazar lo avrebbe lapidato a morte.

Seamus ghignò consapevolmente. "Harry, mio caro vecchio amico, riconosco queste cose, " chiarì semplicemente il ragazzo irlandese. "Guardati, sei piccolo, hai morbidi e lucenti capelli, grandi occhi verdi, puoi essere terrificante o infinitamente carino. Per farla breve - senza giri di parole - tu sei irrimediabilmente innocente e assolutamente succulento. E sei l'unico che deve ancora rendersi conto che metà della scuola sta cercando di entrarti nei pantaloni. _Sia_ maschi _che_ femmine".

Harry ormai stava boccheggiando. "Aspetta, cosaaa -?" balbettò, arrossendo di nuovo.

"Naturalmente, " proseguì Seamus, senza prestare alcuna attenzione allo stato imbarazzato del suo amico, "l'altra metà desidera ardentemente Malfoy. Io non li biasimo, però. Lui è in tutto e per tutto il Gelido Principe di Serpeverde, dopo tutto."

Harry era definitivamente terrificato.

Non aveva il coraggio di guardare il tavolo dei Serpeverde; non c'era alcun dubbio, dopo che Seamus aveva invocato così direttamente il diavolo stesso, non c'era modo che Harry potesse rimanere li. Borbottò qualcosa riguardo al non essere affamato dopo tutto e corse dritto verso le porte. Sarebbe dovuto andare alle cucine e prendere qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa finché poteva sfuggire -

Si bloccò quando sentì delle voci e dei passi dietro l'angolo.

Draco e Blaise apparvero, parlando animatamente di qualcosa.

"Giuro, Blaise, non so esattamente perché, ma ho i miei dubbi, e -"

Vedendo che Blaise stava guardando qualcosa di fronte a loro, anche Draco spostò lo sguardo.

"Potter, sei puntuale, per una volta. Stavo cercando di spiegare a Blaise qui presente che sembra io abbia potere su di te, ma non mi ha voluto credere, quindi credo che debba solo dimostrarglielo, " dichiarò Draco come se fosse la cosa più naturale da dire.

Harry sbuffò indignato. Un potere su di lui? Ma dai! Era un Grifondoro! Aveva sconfitto il Signore Oscuro! Nulla avrebbe potuto controllarlo! "Chi ti credi di -" iniziò, seccato.

Draco chiuse la distanza tra loro con qualche passo, alzando le braccia assomigliando a un mostro.

PERICOLO! PERICOLO! IL MOSTRO-ABBRACCIOSO SI STA AVVICINANDO!

Harry strillò e scappò il più lontano possibile.

_Va bene, _pensò durante la corsa. Forse _era _un pochino spaventato dagli abbracci di Malfoy. Ma cavoli, non succedeva tutti i giorni che il tuo peggior nemico cade così in basso da abbracciarti!

Corse in cucina, dove Dobby fu più che felice di dargli un sacco di panini. Harry lo ringraziò e riprese la sua corsa.

Sulla strada per la Torre di Grifondoro, vide Ron e Hermione dirigersi verso la Sala Grande.

"Mi dispiace, ragazzi!" urlò, sempre correndo. "Ho già finito di mangiare. Sto andando a letto! Ci si vede!" Attraversò velocementeil ritratto e non smise di correre fino a che non raggiunse il suo dormitorio. Mangiò alcuni panini, rifiutando di ascoltare quella stessa voce che gli diceva che era un serpente, scappando in quel modo, davvero.

Si lavò i denti e indossò un paio di pantaloni del pigiama prima di crollare sul letto.

_Per favore, qualunque Dio possa essere in ascolto, non lasciate che Malfoy si avvicini a me, _pensò disperatamente prima di cadere in un sonno profondo.

Chiunque sostiene che gli dèi non hanno niente di meglio da fare che rispondere alle preghiere della gente, beh, si sbaglia.

E si è dimenticato di dire che i suddetti dei hanno anche una pungente ironia.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**_

_Nota originale dell'autrice "__I couldn't help it, I love Korn" (Non ho potuto resistere, adoro i Korn).  
Si riferisce al singolo "__Freak on a Leash" dei Korn pubblicato nel 1999._

_**NOTA 2**_

_Nota originale dell'autrice" Yes, I know, very lame parody of a certain movie" (Sì, lo so, parodia molto scadente di un certo film)__.  
Il film in questione è "The Scream"._

_**NOTA 3**_

_L'autrice crea un gioco di parole tra il cognome di James Bond e la parola inglese bond, che significa legame._

_oOoOo_

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**GeaKristh **__(beta, link al profilo ^www . serintage .com /ufficio /viewuser .php ?nick=GeaKristh^) e __**Stefano **__(rilettore)._

_L'VIII capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 20/06/2010._


	8. Capitolo 8

La gente non sapeva molto di Harry Potter. Certo, dipendeva da quanto fosse vicina al maghetto. Per esempio, la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts erano convinti che fosse _adorabile,_ cosa che faceva incazzare Harry a morte. Era un elfo feroce e _terrificante. _

Va bene. Forse poteva essere estremamente basso. E allora? Dean aveva parlato della sua cuginetta di cinque anni che stava rendendo un inferno la vita dei suoi genitori. Harry era un terrificante mini elfo, non si discuteva.

Poi, c'erano i Grifondoro, lo conoscevano un po' meglio rispetto al resto della scuola, lo avevano visto in sala comune e durante i pasti, e quindi conoscevano alcune delle sue abitudini. Tipo giocare a Spara Schiocco con Ron, fare i suoi compiti con Hermione o raggomitolarsi sul divano per fare un riposino - che spesso sfociava in una serie di mormorii incomprensibili.

Poi c'erano i suoi compagni di stanza, che sicuramente conoscevano gli aspetti più importanti della vita del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvisuto. Incluso il fatto che Harry Potter non fosse una persona mattiniera, il che ci porta a questo particolare Sabato notte in Ottobre.

Erano passate due settimane da quando Harry era coraggiosamente fuggito da Malfoy.

Il Grifondoro era stato molto contento. Infatti, aveva evitato con successo il grosso e cattivo Vampiro. Non era stato così facile, perché il biondo era impegnato a cercare di evitare le orde di tifosi che nei corridoi giocavano a Caccia-a-Draco. Harry aveva dovuto ammettere che il vampiro aveva imparato la tecnica nascondersi tra le ombre. Appariva con grazia dal nulla facendo scintillarei denti luminosi in un arricciatosorriso™ ogni volta che guardava verso Harry. A cui Harry rispondeva con uno Sguardo Mortale™ che avrebbe reso orgoglioso Heero Yui.

L'adolescente dagli occhi verdi si era accorto che lo stupido vampiro non stava, in realtà, cercando di spaventare realmente i propri assalitori. Comunque perché Malfoy non utilizzava i suoi incredibili poteri? Harry sicuramente aveva bisogno di una pausa. Certo, era diventato più bravo a usare la propria magia, con tutto l'allenamento che aveva fatto levitando i fan troppo zelanti lontano da Malfoy, ma tutto ciò era anche stato faticoso. E senza senso.

Era contento, però, di non aver più percepito la propria magia come una minaccia, come quella volta nella Sala Grande con Pansy, il che significava che stava acquistando un certo controllo su di essa. Beh, tranne quando Malfoy lo abbracciava, certamente. Ma lasciamo perdere va.

Il piccolo Elfo era riuscito a evitare il Demone Abbraccioso nelle ultime due settimane - era piuttosto orgoglioso del proprio risultato - ed era per quello che stava dormendo nel suo comodo letto, beatamente ignaro che il suo periodo di pace stesse per fine in modo piuttosto brusco.

- TUDH! -

Harry fu bruscamente buttato giù dal proprio letto da una potente magia. Venne trascinato per la sala comune e attraverso il ritratto della Signora Grassa. Il dipinto si svegliò di soprassalto e stava per rimproverare lo studente incriminato che non doveva essere fuori dal dormitorio alle tre del mattino, quando riconobbe un addormentato Harry Potter che veniva trascinato lungo il corridoio da una sorta di forza invisibile. La donna era ancora stupitaquando il ragazzo scomparve dietro l'angolo.

Il piccolo elfo era troppo stanco per capire qualche cosa mentre percorreva la strada fino ai Sotterranei. Non ebbe nessuna reazione quando la forza si fermò davanti al ritratto di Merlino stesso. Il vecchio mago sorrise con l'aria di chi la sapeva lungae il ritratto si aprì. Il trascinamento riprese e Harry era ancoranon del tutto cosciente. Solo quando lo strattonesi fermò davanti a un letto compresela situazione.

Millicent Bulstrode stava tentando - fallendo miseramente - di catturare l'attenzione di un Draco accaldato. Era riuscita in qualche modo a legarlo al letto e il vampiro stava lottando disperatamente per evitare ai suoi poveri occhi l'orrore di una Millicent quasi nuda.

La strega dava le spalle alla porta ed era così intenta a dimostrare alla sua preda di essere in grado di fare 'cose incredibili', che non si accorse delle magiche scintille argentate che cominciarono a scaturire da un molto, molto incazzato Mini Elfo.

oOoOo

Draco cominciava ad essere disperato. Perché sempre a lui? Prima la Parkinson, faccia di carlino e amante del rosa, poi tutto questo.

Stava dormendo tranquillamente, quando i suoi sensi di vampiro lo aveva avvertito che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Molto molto sbagliato, per di più.

Senza esitare e si era gettato sulla sua bacchetta - troppo tardi. Aveva tentato di schivare, ma il raggio di azione dell'incantesimo legante era stato troppo vicino per evitarlo.

Millicent Bulstrode iniziò a parlare a vanvera, con dolcezza, ripetendogli quanto fosse meraviglioso e come fosse sicura che avrebbe imparato ad amarla. Sapendo di poter rompere l'incantesimo se si fosse concentrato abbastanza a lungo, l'aveva ignorata e aveva iniziato a racimolare un po' del proprio potere, quando la ragazza lo aveva interrotto bruscamente legandogli polsi e caviglie con una corda magica per essere 'sicura di essere ascoltata'.

Ed eccola lì, chinata su di lui, lasciando una scia di bava che avrebbe fatto invidia a una lumaca, pronta a balzargli addosso.

Una parte del suo cervello si chiese distrattamente se in effetti le lumache potessero saltare, mentre un'altra gli urlò di chiudere gli occhi se voleva mantenere intatta la propria sanità mentale. Alla faccia dei super poteri da vampiro. Comunque dov'era Harry,? L'incantesimo legante si era finalmente esaurito. Se soltanto fosse riuscito a spostare un po' la maledetta corda che gli bloccavalemani, sarebbe stato in grado di prendere la sua bacchetta sul suo letto.

Lottando come un dannato- beh, più simile a un demone con addosso solo i boxer - si era preparato a dover prendere a calci la Bulstrode a calci fino alla morte, quando aveva sentito un potere familiare, provenire da proprio dietro il troll che lo stava attaccando in quel al momento. Harry Potter era lì, gli occhi luccicanti nel buio di un argento luminoso. La brezza leggera creata dalla sua magia si stava agitando dolcemente intorno a lui, facendo galleggiare le sue ciocche nere intorno al viso.

'Gnam'fu tutto quello che i neuroni di Draco furono in grado di esprimere.

Millicent era in piedi tra di loro, del tutto ignara della situazione. Anche peggio: vide la faccia di Draco e pensò fosse diretta a lei.

"Oooooh, Dracuccio, sapevo che avresti capito! Ti bacerò, ti abbraccerò, ci sposeremo e avremo due cani e un gatto e un criceto e... "

Una vena si contrasse sulla fronte del Grifondoro alle sue spalle.

Fece un passo verso la Ragazza-Che-Avrebbe-Presto-Rimpianto-Di-Essere-Sopravvissuta. Con un movimento lento, sollevò con grazia la sua bacchetta e...

oOoOo

Data l'estrema violenza della scena, l'autore ha scelto di presentarvi invece la ricetta delle frittelle lievitate naturalmente. **(NOTA 1) **

_Per cominciare, si deve impastare la"base", una miscela di farina e lievito che si può conservare per anni____(spaventoso se si pensa a quanto rimane in frigorifero). _

_PER LA BASE: _

_1 / 2 bustina di lievito in polvere. Zucchero._

_2 tazze e1/2 di acqua tiepida _

_2 tazze di farina _

_Ammorbidire il lievito in 1/2 tazza di acqua. Aggiungere il resto degli ingredienti e mescolare bene. Lasciar riposare in una terrina coperta, preferibilmente di coccio (non di metallo), per 3 giorni a temperatura ambiente (24-26 °C). Mescolare ogni giorno. Mettere ilcomposto in frigorifero dopo 3 giorni. Ora siete pronti a fare le frittelle! _

_1 tazza della Base (mettere in frigorifero il resto) _

_1 uovo _

_2 tazze di acqua tiepida _

_2 cucchiai di olio da cucina_

_Circa 2 tazze e 1/2 di farina _

_1 cucchiaino di sale _

_1 cucchiaio di zucchero _

_1 cucchiaino di bicarbonato di sodio _

_2 cucchiai di zucchero_

_1 /4 tazza di latte in polvere o panna _

_Dopo 8 ore: mettere la base in una ciotola grande. Aggiungere l'acqua, la farina e lo zucchero. Mescolare bene. (inizialmente risulterà spessa e grumosa). Coprire e lasciare in luogo caldo durante la notte. La mattina dopo prendere 1 o 2 tazze dell'impasto e rimetterlo nella ciotola della base. Poi, aggiungere all'impasto rimanente uova, olio e latte. Aggiungere il sale, il bicarbonato e lo zucchero. Mescolare delicatamente la pastella. Ciò può causare la formazione di schiuma e l'aumento di volume. Lasciare riposare alcuni minuti e friggere a caldo su piastra unta. Aggiungere un po' di latte se troppo denso. Godetevele. _

oOoOo

Quando Millicent Bulstrode strisciò fuori dalla camera del Caposcuola, diciamo solo che aveva più cose in comune con una lumaca gigante incrociata con quella che sembrava una creatura _molto_ pelosa, che con qualcosa di anche lontanamente umano.

Draco si stava scrollando di dosso la corda allentata, tirando maledizioni tutto il tempo. Come si era permessa di legarlo come un fottuto vitello.

Sorrise quando ripensò al look più adeguato che, per gentile concessione di Harry Potter, aveva assunto la sua compagna Serpeverde. Sicuramente non conveniva essere nemico di Harry Potter.

Il biondo poteva vedere che la magia di Harry stava ormai si stava attenuando, e che l'incredibile luce argentea stava sparendo nuovamente dentro di lui. La brezza leggera si fermò, gli occhi scintillanti tornarono al loro verde originale.

Draco stava per spaventare il suo salvatore con una delle sue scene melodrammatiche, quando si bloccò sui suoi passi. No. Non poteva essere vero.

_Bene. Pare proprio di si,_ sottolineò sarcasticamente un sussurro nella testa del Serpeverde.

E infatti, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, gli occhi del Grifondoro si chiudessero di nuovo.

Ancora seduto sul letto, Draco non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. "Ehi, Potter! POTTER!" tentò inutilmente.

Le spalle di Harry si afflosciarono e il suo corpo crollò nel momento stesso in cui si addormentò. E ciò che doveva accadere accadde. Harry si schiantò su Draco, schiacciando il vampiro sul suo letto e sbattendo le loro teste nel processo.

"Ahi!" Draco stava per maledire lo sciocco Elfo-Che-Aveva-Osato-Cadere-Letteralmente-Addormentato su di lui, quando realizzò tre cose.

In primo luogo, era ormai disteso sul letto abbracciato a uno squisito elfo.

Quindi, il suddetto elfo stava ancora dormendo come un morto, per nulla turbato dalla caduta.

E per ultimo ma non meno importante, la mini creatura era accoccolata sul Vampiro facendo le fusa come un gattino.

'Gulp' fu la prima reazione di Draco.

Iniziò ad accarezzare le ciocche nere morbide e lucenti prima ancora di accorgersene.

Col risultato di produrre più fusa.

Dopo pochi minuti di tenere coccole, Draco pensò che Harry avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare al suo dormitorio, se non voleva che il resto della scuola andasse in giro come un branco di bizzarre formiche, quando si fossero accorti che il loro Salvatore era scomparso.

A malincuore, Draco cercò di svegliare il Grifondoro. Pronunciò con gentilezza il nome di Harry. Niente.

Smise di coccolarlo e chiamò più forte, ciò non fece che peggiorare la situazione. Harry si lamentò per la perdita e seppellì il viso nell'incavo del collo del biondo.

Draco sbatté le palpebre.

Il suo cervello lentamente, cercava di elaborare i dati, mentre i suoi nervi, più veloci a cogliere le implicazioni della situazione, stavano già saltellando e ghignando minacciosamente sotto la sua pelle sensibile.

Cercò di trovare un modo abbastanza veloce per svegliare il maghetto sdraiato su di lui, quando si ricordò che _era_ anche un subdolo Serpeverde, dopotutto.

Un sorriso malvagio apparve lentamente sulle labbra. Ricominciò le coccole.

"Haaaarryyyy ..." chiamò con voce rauca.

Il Grifondoro alzò lentamente la testa per seguire quelle mani meravigliose e tenerle sulla sua nuca. Se si fosse preso la briga di aprire gli occhi, si sarebbe reso conto che il suo viso era a soli pochi centimetri da quella del suo nemico, i cui occhi avevano acquisito una luce strana, per non dire altro.

Senza un'altra parola, Draco alzò il viso per incontrare le labbra di Harry con le proprie.

oOoOo

Una voce, che chiamava il suo nome nella nebbia. Poi ...

Bello. Tutto ciò, qualsiasi cosa fosse, era _davvero_ bello.

Harry non riusciva a ricordare un altro momento nella propria vita in cui avesse sentito quel tepore.

Tuttavia, qualcosa che richiedeva la sua attenzione si fece strada lentamente nel suo cervello confuso.

La sua magia e il suo corpo ronzavano contenti, dicendogli che quello fosse incredibilmente giusto, mentre il suo cervello gli continuava a urlare contro che tutto ciò fosse assolutamente sbagliato. Comunque perché avrebbe dovuto essere sbagliato? E quello che cos'era, comunque? Concentrandosi un po', Harry sentì qualcosa muoversi contro le sue labbra. Sospirando mentalmente, decise che era giunta ora di capire quanto fosse reale quella piacevole sensazione fosse reale e quanto fosse il frutto della sua fantasia.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi verso una coppia di luminose sfere d'argento che aveva già visto da qualche parte.

I suoi neuroni erano in delirio.

_'Apollo chiama Terra, ripeto, Apollo chiama Terra! E prevista una brusca reazione! Ripeto! Tutti al riparo! L'intero sistema sta per crollare! ' _

_'Ricevuto!' _

Il vampiro interruppe il bacio.

"Eh?" disse un ancora stordito Harry Potter in modo molto esplicito.

"È ora di alzarsi, Harry" sussurrò Draco maliziosamente, dando un bacetto sul naso dell'elfo.

oOoOo

Dall'estremità opposta della Foresta Proibita, Aragog si svegliò di scatto. Un grido orribile lo aveva svegliato. Rabbrividì, pensando alla creatura terrificante che da qualche tempo infestava Hogwarts. Non avrebbe commesso di nuovo lo stesso errore sottovalutando le creaturine come quella.

oOoOo

Da qualche parte nel castello, Albus Silente si svegliò e sorrise. Tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani.

...

Quali erano i suoi piani, comunque? Bah, ad ogni modo, l'importate era che alla fine ci fossero tantissime caramelle al limone.

Soddisfatto per le proprie conclusioni, il vecchio mago si rimise a dormire.

oOoOo

La mattina dopo quella notte ricca di eventi, Harry Potter marciava lungo i corridoi di Hogwarts di pessimo umore.

Come aveva potuto...

Lui lo aveva ...

Che cosa...

Aaaaaargh!

Tutto ciò era fin troppo irritante. Quel subdolo vampiro avrebbe pagato per tutto ciò! Come aveva potuto baciare Harry in quel modo e facendogli provare sensazioni che non sapeva nemmeno fosse possibile provare?

Ora, per colpa sua Harry era completamente confuso, dannazione!

La prima domanda era: "Perché?"

Perché il Vampiro aveva baciato Harry? Voleva creare ulteriore confusione nella testa di Harry? O c'era qualcos'altro? Voleva solamente umiliare e deridere ancora una volta il Grifondoro? Accidenti, non era sufficiente che fosse un incredibile Vampiro mentre Harry aveva il piccolocomplesso di essere un Elfo incredibilmente basso?

Uff, troppe domande.

A malincuore arrivò alla conclusione che aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Di solito Harry teneva per sé i propri problemi e le proprie preoccupazioni - tutti quegli anni con i Dursley lo avevano persuaso fosse la cosa migliore - ma aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno che lo rassicurasse e gli provasse che non si stava innamorando di Dra - di _chiunque._ Tuttavia, non voleva dipendere come al solito sui suoi due migliori amici, avevano bisogno di tempo da soli, ora che erano una coppia e tutto il resto. Con chi poteva parlare a parte loro?

Sbuffò al solo pensiero di Silente, e poteva immaginare fin troppo bene di che colore sarebbe diventata la McGranitt se avesse citato la sua vita amorosa e Draco Malfoy nella stessa frase. Un colorito verde pallido con note di giallo qua e là. Non era, di sicuro, una piacevole visione. E Remus era via da qualche parte con Tonks.

Poi l'illuminazione. Sirius! Sirius poteva aiutarlo! Il lato positivo era che l'Auror era attualmente a scuola.

Harry lanciò l'incantesimo _Tempus:_ le 10 di Domenica mattina. Sirius probabilmente stava ancora dormendo nella sua stanza.

Il Grifondoro scese pochi gradini, proseguì lungo un polveroso corridoio alla sua sinistra e si fermò davanti al ritratto di un vecchio mago che russava sulla sua sedia. Sembrava che avesse avuto qualche problema con il calderone posizionato al suo fianco, perché i suoi capelli e la barba erano bruciacchiati e schizzavano verso l'alto, dandogli questo strano aspetto da 'Sono-Uno-Scienziato-Pazzo'. Harry sospirò. Un altro antenato di Silentino. Che gioia.

Stava per rivolgersi al vecchio mago, quando una signora in un altro dipinto alla sua destra, gli chiese se era in cerca dell'Auror Black.

"Perché, proprio così. Sa per caso se è nella sua stanza?"

"Mi dispiace, caro, è uscito questa mattina presto, " rispose la donna.

"Oh. Grazie. Buona giornata, " disse Harry, cercando di non sembrare troppo deluso.

"Grazie caro, anche a te."

Con un cenno finale, Harry trascinò i piedi tornando alla Torre. Dove diavolo era andato il suo padrino così presto? Beh, era presto per le abitudini di Sirius.

Il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto sperò che non fosse stato nulla di pericoloso ad aver costretto il suo padrino ad alzarsi a quell'ora insolita.

Dato che non era rimasto nessuno con cui parlare, Harry decise di tornare nella sua stanza. No, non era imbronciato, grazie tante.

oOoOo

_Da qualche parte nei sotterranei ... _

Sirius Black stava avendo una giornata campale.

Aveva da poco scoperto che era terribilmente divertente girovagare con Piton sotto forma di cane. Era sicuro che nessuno sospettasse che l'irritabile insegnate di Pozioni potesse essere così divertente. Inoltre, era orgoglioso di essere l'unico in grado di esasperare il cupo insegnante a tal punto da far si che il mago,solitamente calmo, iniziasse a urlare come un ossesso nel bel mezzo della propria classe.

Erano appena tornati dopo aver svolto una commissione - "Mi servono di più radici di Mandragora, " aveva mormorato Piton fra sé prima di precipitarsi fuori. Il Capo Casa Serpeverde camminava velocemente, seguito da Felpato, che trotterellava al suo fianco, scodinzolando allegramente.

Severus digrignò i denti. Pochi giorni prima, era stato abbastanza stupido da provare a chiedere all' insopportabile Animagus _perché_ continuava a seguirlo.

Il cane gli era semplicemente saltato addosso, abbaiando con fare festoso e rovesciando contemporaneamente qualche prezioso calderone.

Severus non glielo aveva mai più chiesto.

Comunque, oggi non si sarebbe fatto distrarre dal bastardino. Aveva una pozione molto difficile da preparare - era a corto di un potente antidoto, che era a sua volta un elemento essenziale per molte altre pozioni. Contento di essere tornato nel suo laboratorio di pozioni, si mise a lavorare sul liquido viola e denso che gorgogliava nel calderone.

Sirius stava giocando con una delle tende in fondo alla stanza, lacerando il tessuto scuro con denti e artigli. Si chiese distrattamente perché ci fossero le tende nei sotterranei. Continuò a masticare distrattamente mentre guardava il suo rivale, pensando.

Di certo non aveva scelto di innamorarsi dell'orribile coglione. Erano stati costretti a lavorare insieme durante la guerra, dopo che il nome di Black era stato assolto. Sirius era arrivato ad apprezzare il sarcastico e focoso Serpeverde, e prima ancora che se ne rendesse completamente conto ormai era troppo tardi.

Remus lo aveva accusato di essere uno sciocco per non aver tentato di fare qualcosa, al riguardo e anche Harry lo aveva incoraggiato a visitare l'insegnate di Pozioni a Hogwarts, dicendo al suo padrino di non aver problemi, fintanto che lo avesse reso felice.

Così quando era stato richiesto un Auror ad Hogwarts per aiutare Silente a cercare i potenziali Volontari-neo-Mangiamorte, in incontri sospetti e cose simili, Sirius aveva preso il Minotauroper le corna e aveva accettato l'incarico. Adesso che era sul posto, era davvero felice di avere ascoltato Remus e Harry. A proposito, era giunto il momento per ricordare a un certo Serpeverde chi era esattamente il Peggior Incubo di Hogwarts.

Lasciò cadere l'inutile pezzo di tenda e si nascose lentamente dietro al calderone, all'insaputa di Piton. Prese tra i denti un pezzo di un'oscura radice e la lasciò cadere dritta nel calderone. Felpato guardò affascinato come la pozione divenne quasi completamente verde prima di mutare in un'orribile tonalità di lilla, stabilizzandosi finalmente su un bell'arancione, gorgogliando maggiormente a poco a poco.

E poi, scoppiò il finimondo.

Severus si era appena voltato per vedere Felpato torreggiare al di sopra del calderone e stava per dire qualcosa, quando la pozione esplose in magnifici fuochi d'artificio, schizzando il cane e l'insegnante di Pozioni dalla testa ai piedi.

Il calderone vuoto giaceva a terra, ancora fumante.

Felpato sbatté le palpebre, ancora stupito di fronte a una reazione così terrificante.

Chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi per le che stavano per arrivare. Però non giunsero mai. Aprì un occhio per guardare Piton che stava, a capo chino, al centro di una pozza arancione.

L'insegnante di Pozioni guardò un Felpato ancora ammutolito, il naso ancora sopra il calderone, la pelliccia coperta di melma, le orecchie gocciolanti con la mistura appiccicosa.

Alcuni di queste gocce gocciolaronogiù dal naso del cane, che starnutì goffamente, spargendo gocce arancioni ovunque.

"Mpuff... "

Rumorini provenivano dalla direzione di Piton. Felpato si voltò e vide un piccolo sorriso solcare le labbra del Serpeverde.

Felpato era esterrefatto. L'uomo stava - ridendo? Il cane scosse la testa. La pozione doveva averlo fatto impazzire. Quando alzò lo sguardo, l'insegnante di Pozioni era nuovamente corrucciato.

"Black! Sei incredibilmente nei guai", affermò freddamente. Guardò il cane e sospirò. "Ma prima, ho bisogno di una doccia." Le orecchie di Sirius si drizzarono. Ignaro della sua reazione, Severus continuò a parlare. "E sembra che anche tu ne abbia bisogno, palla di pelo, " sbottò. "Sono contento di aver chiesto a Hogwarts di installare un bagno vicino al mio laboratorio". Si zittì, esitando visibilmente. "Su, Black, puoi utilizzare una delle docce. Dannato Gazza, ti ucciderebbe e poi ucciderebbe anche _me _per averti permesso di vagare in questo stato nei suoi preziosi corridoi".

Per la seconda volta in meno di cinque minuti, la mascella di Felpato cadde al suolo.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio. "Cosa? Pensavi che adorassi il bastardo, vero?"

L'Animagus ebbe la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato. L'uomo continuò la sua tirata. "Quel maledetto idiota non è nemmeno in grado di catturare il tuo figlioccio di notte, e non cercare neanche di negarlo! So che Potter vaga in libertà dopo il coprifuoco."

Il cane, a dire il vero,_sorrise. _

Intendendo che cosa implicasse il cane, Severus gridò: "NO, Black, Draco non è uguale! Ha bisogno di nutrirsi di notte, così ha tutto il diritto di -", si zittì. Vedendo che il cane continuava a sembrare compiaciuto, alzò gli occhi al cielo in un modo poco Pitonesco. "Non so nemmeno perché ti tollero", mormorò. "Il bagno è laggiù".

Senza aspettare una risposta, si voltò e si avviò verso una porta nascosta nella parte posteriore della stanza. Felpato lo seguì cautamente all'interno.

Erano in un grande bagno, verde Serpeverde. Nessuna sorpresa, fin qui. Sul lato destro era presente una fila di doccedi un verde intenso, morbidi tappeti della stessa ricca tonalità erano sul pavimento, vi erano anche eleganti lavandini neri con specchi quadrati sulla sinistra, così come un' enorme vasca d'argento nella parte posteriore che, proprio come quella nel bagno dei prefetti, sembrava più una piscina che una vasca vera e propria.

Severus si rivolse al cane seduto al suo fianco.

"Eccoci, Black. Puoi trasformarti di nuovo, adesso."

Il cane semplicemente lo fissò. L'altro mago inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Va bene. Fai quello che vuoi, razza di creatura testarda, vado a fare una doccia".

Fece un passo verso una delle docce, quando un potente strattone alla sua veste lo fece cadere all'indietro. Atterrato sulla schiena con un piccolo 'oof**'**, per fortuna proprio su uno dei morbidi tappeti.

Una scura massa pelosa gli saltò addosso, abbaiando soddisfatta. Severus si pizzicò il naso.

"Black. Sei un fastidioso ammasso di pulci", disse strascicando le parole.

Il cane si rannicchiò semplicemente più vicino. Severus sospirò. Senza pensarci, iniziò ad accarezzare il morbido pelo, mentre si chiedeva in che modo fosse cambiato il suo rapporto con il suo 'rivale'. Si era abituato ad avere il cane in giro, e doveva fare un grande sforzo per ricordare chi fosse in realtà, e uno sforzo anche maggiore per non affezionarsi a lui.

Il Serpeverde fu richiamato dai suoi pensieri, quando il cane nero premette gentilmente il naso contro il suo, prima di saltare via dall'insegnante di Pozioni, il suo abbaiare assomigliava alla risata maligna nella sua forma umana.

Severus imprecò a bassa voce.

Poi, un malvagio piano iniziò prendere forma nella mente dell'ex spia. Con un movimento discreto della sua bacchetta, la vasca si riempì con acqua calda.

Si alzò in piedi e si voltò verso Felpato che sembrava compiaciuto.

Improvvisamente, si lanciò sul cane spaventatoe lo prese tra le sue braccia. Poi corse verso la vasca, in cui lasciò cadere, senza tanti complimenti, l'ammasso di peli. Felpato tornò in superficie, spargendo acqua dappertutto e assomigliando a un cucciolo annegato.

Severus sorrise guardandolo. "Così impari, bastardino senza cervello!"

Si era già voltato per raggiungere le docce, perciò non vide il cane bagnato nuotare rapidamente verso il bordo della vasca. Felpato prese delicatamente tra i denti la parte posteriore della tunica e tirò con fermezza il suo proprietario nella vasca. Severus emerse dall'acqua, i capelli negli occhi, sputacchiando acqua nello stesso modo di Felpato.

Il cane abbaiò ad alta voce, ridendo come un pazzo.

"Black! Ti rendi conto che questo significa guerra!"

Uno spruzzo d'acqua sul suo volto lo interruppe. Felpato lo guardava con aria di sfida. Ne seguì una guerra folle, con schizzi d'acqua ovunque, schiuma e bolle che volano tutto intorno. Sia il cane che l'uomo erano ormai ansimanti, in ammollonell'acqua riscaldata magicamente .

"Va bene, tregua. E' tempo per me di fare una vera doccia", disse Severus, già muovendosi per uscire dalla vasca.

Prima che ci riuscisse, però, sentì un gemito e avvertì una tirata alla manica.

Si voltò per incrociare i grandi occhi da cucciolo di Sirius Black.

"Oh no, non iniziare", mormorò strascicando le parole.

Il labbro inferiore del cane iniziò a tremare, gli occhi diventarono ancora più grandi.

"No, ho detto di no, quindi non ci pensare nemmeno!" scattò.

oOoOo _Un'ora più tardi_ oOoOo

Severus sospirò. Perché aveva ceduto? Non era come se lo stupido bastardino non riuscisse a lavarsi, ma noooo, lui, il più temuto insegnante di Pozioni di Hogwarts, che lo stesso Voldemort non poteva turbare, era stato sconfitto. Tutto ciò che era stato necessario per farlo cedere era stato solamente lo sguardo di un tenero cucciolo.

Aveva quindi insaponato, lavato e asciugato il maledetto cane, imprecando per tutto il tempo e rimproverandosi per trovare piacevole coccolareuna tale cosa insopportabile.

Il momento peggiore era stato quando Hogwarts stessa gli aveva fornito uno shampoo speciale per il pelo di cane. Aveva pensato che non c'era modo in cui la situazione potesse diventare più ridicola , ma poi, Felpato era saltato fuori dall'asciugamano in cui si era asciugato e si era lanciato contro il Serpeverde. Il cane lo aveva preso di sorpresa e gli aveva leccato la guancia prima di balzare fuori dal bagno, i suoi pensieri già diretti a come impaurire qualche povero Tassorosso.

Per alcuni secondi, Severus era rimasto seduto bloccato sul pavimento del bagno. Alla fine si era scosso dal suo torpore. Vero, era passato un po' da quando aveva abbozzato un sorriso e non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui avesse agito come bimbo di tre anni, ma tuttavia.

Ci doveva essere qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Volendo confermare una teoria, si concentra sui momenti che aveva trascorso con il suo rivale birichino.

Ecco. Era ufficiale. Sembrava ci fosse una colonia di farfalle che si agitavano nel suo stomaco ogni volta che pensava a Sirius Black.

L'insegnante di Pozioni si accigliò, cercando di capire. Che cosa avrebbe potuto...

Ma NATURALMENTE! Perché non l'aveva capito prima! Era ovvio, ora che ci pensava.

Naturalmente.

Doveva avere un qualche tipo di allergia al pelo del cane.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
Nota originale dell'autrice: "Ricetta di Arthur Miles D. / Lazy AM Ranch / Bozeman, "Montana Cookbook Cowboy". "  
Se volete realizzare questa ricetta ecco le conversioni con le quantità indicate:  
1 tazza =150 gr  
1 cucchiaino di zucchero, sale = 4 gr  
1 cucchiaio di olio = 1 cl_

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Kaory74 **__(beta, link al profilo ^www .nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php? uid=3325 ^ )__._

_Il IX capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 30/06/2010._


	9. Capitolo 9

Harry si trascinò indietro nei dormitori, non essendo riuscito a trovare il suo padrino. Sdraiato sul suo letto, continuava a rimuginare riguardo all'incidente della sera prima. Aveva provato e riprovato, ma aveva finalmente concluso che non riusciva a dare tutta la colpa ai soliti insulti di Malfoy. Era incredibilmente terrorizzato nel rendersi conto di _desiderare _l'attenzione che il Vampiro gli stava dando ultimamente.

Sapeva da un po' che il biondo fosse bello, cosa che i suoi furiosi ormoni gli sillabavano a gran voce ogni volta che il vampiro era nei paraggi. Tuttavia, questo non significava che sarebbe caduto a quell'inganno. Una vocina nella sua testa, che assomigliava sospettosamente al Piccolo-E-Candido Harry, gli ricordava che Malfoy fosse un Serpeverde, e che, in realtà, doveva fare attenzione attorno a lui.

Harry esitò per un attimo.

Un'altra voce, che questa volta suonava decisamente come il Piccolo-E-Oscuro Harry, ridacchiò e sottolineò come Harry fosse stato quasi smistato a Serpeverde, e che il biondo fosse più che stuzzicante, il che giustificava praticamente _tutto. _

Quindi una terza vocina - dannazione, iniziava a sembrare molto affollato là dentro! - intervenne. Harry si accigliò. Non conosceva quella voce. Cosa diceva, in ogni caso?

_**/ / Sei finalmente arrivato a capire che non conosci Draco Malfoy, non è vero? / / **_

La voce era dolce e paziente.

_**/ / Hai rifiutato l'amicizia del ragazzo perché stavi difendendo un certo valore: la tolleranza. / / **_

La voce divenne un po' accusatoria.

_**/ / Come puoi tu, tra tutte le persone, rifiutare di provare e conoscere l'uomo che è diventato, senza lo stesso pregiudizio a causa del quale ha perso la tua amicizia, in primo luogo? / / **_

Harry si agitò un po'. Va bene, doveva ammettere di non conoscere Malfoy-Il-Vampiro-Del-Settimo-Anno. Ma qual era il motivo per il quale tentare di conoscere l'egocentrico bastardo, comunque? Anche se lui era cambiato, era troppo tardi.

La voce rimbombò nella sua testa, ogni traccia di pazienza sparita.

_**/ / Harry James Potter! / / **_

Orrore!

_**/ / Non dire una cosa idiota come "troppo tardi" per giustificare la tua vigliaccheria! Non hai mai pensato di stare mostrando la parte peggiore del tuo lato Serpeverde ultimamente? Basta con questa viltà! Dove è finita la scaltrezza? Dove l'ambizione? E dove è il Grifondoro? Faresti meglio a muovere il culo invece di sguazzare nell'autocommiserazione! Tu sei molto più di questo e hai diciassette anni! Agisci di conseguenza! / / **_

Improvvisamente, così com'era iniziata, la voce si zittì.

Harry fece una smorfia.

Da dove diavolo era uscito _tutto ciò_? Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con Madama Chips, dopotutto. Decise di no. Quello era qualcosa che doveva fare per conto suo. La voce aveva ragione, era un maledetto Grifondoro e si stava nascondendo da sé stesso. Uff. A malincuore concluse che doveva parlare con Malfoy.

Si sorprese, quando sentì la voce nella sua testa brontolare qualcosa che suonava terribilmente come 'era ora dannazione'. Uhm. Giusto.

In quel momento, lo stomaco di Harry tentò, non molto sottilmente, di ricordargli che era ora di pranzo. Sospirando, il Grifondoro scese le scale verso la sala comune.

"Ehilà, amico, stavo per chiederti se volevi scendere per il pranzo, " esclamò Ron sorridendo al suo compagno. Stava giocando a scacchi con Dean.

"Come questo testone possa essere il miglior stratega tra i Grifondoro è il più gran mistero in assoluto, " brontolò l'altro ragazzo vedendo la sua situazione disperata.

"Scacco matto!" Cinguettò Ron. "Dai ragazzi, sto morendo di fame!" gridò e scomparve attraverso il ritratto.

"Ragazzi, giuro che quel tipo pensa con la pancia!" Mormorò Dean.

"Ti ho sentito!" Arrivò la voce di Ron.

Dean trasalì. "_N__on_giocherò assolutamente a scacchi contro di lui la prossima volta. Mi ucciderà".

Harry si mise a ridere.

" Dovresti pensarci due volte prima di provocarlo in questo modo! Ma dai, dirgli che ha il cervello vuoto a causa di tutti gli sbaciucchiamenti con Hermione," disse Harry, scuotendo la testa.

"Devi ammettere, " rispose Seamus con aria sognante, "che baciare la persona che ami ti rende tutto teneroe caldo dentro, non ti pare, Harry?"

Il suddetto Elfo si strozzò e divenne rosso come un pomodoro.

"Ehm -"

"Vieni o no?"

"Arrivo subito, Ron!" esclamò Harry con ovvio sollievo prima di precipitarsi fuori del ritratto.

_Uff, che rischio. Grazie Merlino per l'appetito pantagruelico di Ron. _

oOoOo

All'interno della sala comune, Seamus sbatté le palpebre.

Dean si accigliò. "Che cosa è stato?"

"Boh, " l'irlandese si strinse nelle spalle. "Credi che Harry ci nasconda qualcosa?"

"Non credo, ne sono _certo, "_ replicò Dean con fermezza. "Mi chiedo se abbia qualcosa a che fare con il modo in cui Malfoy si è comportato intorno a lui recentemente, " rifletté.

"Hai notato anche tu? Credo che non sia solo un mio bramosodesiderio, allora. I due ragazzi più piccantidi Hogwarts _si comportano_ stranamente, " disse Seamus pensieroso.

Poi con un largo sorriso sulle labbra. "Penso che mi limiterò a sedermi e godermi lo spettacolo."

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e attraversò il ritratto, seguito da uno schiamazzante Seamus.

oOoOo

Harry scese le scale che conducevano alla Sala Grande con un ignaro Ron, prontoin completa modalità pre-mangiata.

_Non c'è modo che ammetta a qualcuno che Malfoy mi ha baciato. Io stesso non posso crederci. Naturalmente non era niente di che, niente coinvolgimenti di lingua o qualcos'altro..._

Harry quasi inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi.

_Merlino! Rimpianto? O peggio ancora, anticipazione? Nonononono, avevo detto che sarei andato a parlare con il coglione, non ad infilargli la lingua in gola! _

Tutto ciò produsse ancora più immagini mentali, facendo diventare Harry _molto,_ molto rosso.

Ebbe il bisogno improvviso di sbattere la testa contro il muro più vicino. Com'era anche solo possibile odiare un ragazzo e volerlo baciare al tempo stesso?

_Non ha fatto altro che umiliarmi dal primo giorno,_ rifletté il confuso Grifondoro.

_**/ / Ma non ha offeso te e i tuoi amici dall'anno scorso / /**_ sostenne la voce sconosciuta.

_Lui è un maledetto vampiro! Non ci si può fidare! _

_**/ / Ti fidi di Remus e lui è un lupo mannaro. / / **_

_Ma_ i_o conosco __Remus! So che è una brava persona! _

_**/ / Una ragione in più per conoscere Draco!**_** / / **

"Ehm - Harry? Va tutto bene, amico? Mi sembri un po' teso, " disse Ron con cautela.

Mentre Harry aveva avuto un interessante dibattito tra sé e sé, i due ragazzi erano entrati nella Sala Grande e si erano seduti al loro posto abituale.

Ron si era gettato sulle ali di pollo e sugli spaghetti con il sugo; Harry aveva mangiato pochi bocconi, per niente affamato. Hermione stava leggendo uno dei suoi pesanti tomi; Dean e Seamus, che si erano uniti a loro pochi secondi prima, stavano già facendo una sfida sul Boccone Più Disgustoso In Bocca, ingoiando tonnellate di cose diverse, masticando faticosamente prima di aprire la bocca per mostrarla all'altro. Ginny sembrava del tuttodisgustata, mentre altri avevano semplicemente riso delle buffonate dei loro amici.

Il pasto stava volgendo al termine e un certo Elfo era sempre più frustrato di minuto in minuto.

Il volto di Harry era appoggiato contro il tavolo, le braccia penzolanti lungo i fianchi, sembrando assolutamente miserabile.

"Ron, mi potresti ricordare il motivo per il quale capitano sempre tutte a _me?"_ Arrivò il suono attutitodella sua voce.

"Smplicemte pechè tuse il maledto Ragzo-Che-E'-Sopavsuto, " disse Ron, sputacchiando un interessante esemplare del suo pasto. Hermione fece capolino dal suo libro per dare un'occhiataccia al rosso.

"Grazie, Ron, " disse Harry stancamente. "Hermione, vuoi smettere di cercare di incenerire la nuca di Ron? Sai, leggere durante un pasto è tanto rude quanto parlare con la bocca piena, " aggiunse distrattamente, alzando la testa per guardare qualcosa all'altra estremità della sala.

Seamus, che era seduto alla destra di Harry, seguì la direzione in cui l'Elfo stava ormai inconsciamente guardando e sorrise. _E il vincitore è... _

"Malfoy è stato terribilmente tranquillo dall'inizio dell'anno, " Ron si accigliò senza notare il pallore improvviso del suo migliore amico. "Mi chiedo cosa stia tramando".

La testa di Hermione si alzò di scatto, uno sguardo sospettoso sul viso, pronta a commentare lo strano comportamento di Harry, quando lui la interruppe, ridendo nervosamente.

"Ma Ron, perché dovrebbe tramare qualcosa? Voldie è del tutto morto. Voglio dire, guardalo, lui è solamente -" Harry si fermò quando guardò il Serpeverde, che al momento era circondato da un branco di Corvonero del quinto anno pronte a balzare su di lui.

"Oh no, niente da fare, non di nuovo, non questa volta, " gemette Harry prima di saltare in piedi e correre come un pazzo verso le porte.

Corse superando il tavoli di stupiti Tassorosso.

_Ci siamo quasi ... _

I Corvonero si accigliarono quando un oggetto volante non identificato lasciò una nube di polvere, sfrecciandooltre il loro tavolo.

_Andiamo ... _

La Sala Grande non era altro che una macchia sfocata.

_Tre metri__... _

_Uno e mezzo ... _

_Mezzo ... _

**-** THUD! **-**

Harry stava lottando come un demonio, cercando di resistere alla forza magica che lo trascinava indietro. Si aggrappò ad uno dei pilastri della Sala, circondandolo con le braccia e le gambe, ma la magia tirò semplicemente più forte fino a quando non lo lasciò andare, tracciando profondi solchi con le unghie nella pietra. Perdendo l'equilibrio, cadde all'indietro, rotolando una, due volte e atterrando in un mucchio poco dignitoso ai piedi di Malfoy.

"Vedi, te l'ho detto che era inutile, e ho preso una decisione, " il biondo sorrise in modo soddisfatto.

Harry era seduto sul pavimento freddo, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi le idee.

"Stai dicendo che hai scelto quel _pietoso lillipuziano_ al posto di una di noi?" sogghignò una delle belle ragazze.

"Siamo di gran lunga più intelligenti e interessanti di lui! Va bene, ha fatto il suo lavoro sconfiggendo Tu-Sai-Chi, ma chi ha bisogno di lui adesso?"

Harry sussultò.

Voci che pensava di aver dimenticato tornarono a galla, facendogli girare la testa.

"... _In fretta, ragazzo! ..." _

"... _Buono a nulla ..." _

"... _Anormale ..." _

"... _Inutile ..." _

"... _Brutto ..." _

"... _Mostro..." _

"... _**Nessuno ha bisogno di te! ..." **_

Harry scosse di nuovo la testa. Faceva male. Odiava i Dursley e anni prima aveva deciso di non aspettarsi alcun affetto da loro, e allora perché faceva ancora male dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per dimostrare il suo valore? Era forse tanto inutile quanto lo era all'inizio?

"Cento punti in meno a Corvonero, " giunse una gelida voce che riportò Harry alla realtà.

Tutti intorno rimasero senza fiato.

Draco Malfoy continuò a parlare con la stessa voce, fissando con sguardo di fuocola ragazza che aveva parlato.

"Come CapoScuola, non posso togliere più punti. Non insultare uno dei tuoi compagni di scuola, " disse strascicando le parole, assomigliando in tutto e per tutto al gelido Principe di Serpeverde che era.

Fece una pausa.

"Ora che ho fatto il mio dovere, lascia che ti dica che sei la cosa più disgustosa che abbia mai visto. Potter potrebbe essere uno sciocco maldestro, finendo sempre con il suo pietosoculo nei guai e tutto il resto, ma non hai il diritto di giudicarlo. Sembra che tu abbia la memoria molto corta. Ti ricordi, l'anno scorso? La Grande Guerra contro il più malvagio Signore Oscuro di sempre? Ti ricorda qualcosa? Per quanto riguarda il ruolo di Potter in tutto ciò, vorrei chiederti una cosa: si è fermato a chiedersi se valesse la pena di salvarti? Se tu fossi utile? Se tu _meritavi_ di essere salvata? Io non penso proprio. Sembra che altruismo sia una parola che contiene troppo sillabe perché il tuo cervello, di gran lunga troppo piccolo, possa cogliere. Ora vattene, prima che decida di essere stato troppo generoso e ti dia un mese di punizioni con il professor Piton," concluse con tono gelido.

La ragazza corse fuori singhiozzando, seguita da gelide iridi argentee. Anche il resto del gruppo si ritirò, del tutto mortificato. L'atmosfera intorno al tavolo Serpeverde era agghiacciante. Harry stava guardando a terra, apparentemente smarrito. Il silenzio si protrasse e tutti apparivano scioccati e un po' in colpa.

Infine, Harry si alzò lentamente in piedi. Malfoy appariva ancora terrificante, un alone di fredda ira proveniva da lui. Il Grifondoro si sentiva incredibilmente sollevato e un po' infastidito allo stesso tempo. Era appena stato difeso dalla sua nemesi. Va bene, dalla sua nemesi _preferita_... Il mondo doveva essere prossimo alla fine.

D'altra parte, importava chi fosse la persona che lo aveva difeso? Era appena stato protetto da qualcuno. Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano il numero di persone che lo avrebbe fatto per lui.

Prima di pensare a quello che stava per fare, mosse due passi veloci in direzione del Serpeverde, si sollevò in punta di piedi e lo baciò sulla guancia prima lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

"Questo non vuol dire che mi piaci!"

E si precipitò fuori dalla Sala Grande, lasciando uno stordito Malfoy e un non meno stordito tavolo dei Serpeverde. Le altre case così come i professori stavano ancora sbattendo le palpebre, avendo guardato ogni cosa, dal momento in cui Harry aveva cercato di scappare e si era aggrappato al pilastro.

L'ultimo pensiero di Harry mentre usciva dalla Sala Grande era che sembrava avere un vero talento per le uscite drammatiche.

La Sala Grande rimase in silenzio per un po' finché Seamus emise un fischio di ammirazione, dopo il quale tutti si misero a parlare nello stesso tempo.

Draco tornò a sedersi lentamente, cercando ancora di capire cosa diavolo fosse successo e sperando di non stare arrossendo come una sciocca ragazzina.

oOoOo

Nel frattempo, Harry era fuggito nella Stanza delle Necessità, in cerca di un posto in cui pensare da solo. La Camera gli aveva fornito un grande spazio con un enorme divano verde, di fronte ad un camino acceso. Pochi cuscini argentati erano sparsi qua e là su uno spesso tappeto nero.

Harry iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro. Avrebbe potuto provare tutto quello che voleva, ma sembrava che adesso non potesse sfuggire ad una seria conversazione con Malfoy. Il coglione lo aveva difeso quando Harry aveva pensato che si sarebbe limitato ad essere d'accordo con la ragazza e a prenderlo a calci mentre era a terra. Quindi, che diavolo stava succedendo?

_Io_ non _sono interessato alle ragioni che ha Malfoy per difendermi. Non voglio saperlo, non voglio saperlo, non voglio saperlo. _

_DANNAZIONE! Voglio sapere! _

_Gesù. E pensare che quello stupido di Silente aveva detto che il legame_ non poteva _alterare__i nostri sentimenti. Non sono per niente curioso su Dra - Malfoy. Meglio non pensarci più, vedremo più avanti,_ rifletté Harry_, _sbadigliando.

Un pisolino suonava davvero allettante in quel momento. Il Grifondoro si raggomitolò sul divano e si addormentò subito.

oOoOo

Harry si svegliò due ore più tardi e tornò riluttante alla Torre dei Grifondoro, pregando che né Ron né Hermione fossero lì. Non voleva davvero spiegare nulla in quel momento.

Oh, sì, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggirgli quella volta. Ron gli aveva creduto quando aveva detto che era stato un incidente la prima volta nella Sala Grande. Hermione non aveva detto niente, ma conosceva quel suo sguardo, quello che diceva "tu sei-un-mini-Elfo-morto-se-non-mi-racconti-tutto". Poi c'erano state tutte quelle volte in cui era stato improvvisamente trascinato via dalla compagnia dei suoi amici, scomparendo nel castello senza lasciare loro il tempo di seguirlo. In seguito, sia Hermione sia Ron gli avevano lanciato sguardi pieni di aspettativa, ma sembravano rispettare il suo bisogno di silenzio.

Tuttavia, sapeva che il suo bel periodo di pace era finito. Diede la parola d'ordine alla Signora Grassa ed entrò con cautela nella sala comune. Emise un sospiro di sollievo. Tutti erano nei loro dormitori o in biblioteca: sarebbe stato in grado di fare i compiti in pace.

Come di consueto, il saggio di Pozioni fu una vera e propria sofferenza; a Harry non gliene fregava un fico secco riguardo alle proprietà del Distillatodelle Vertigini. Per Trasfigurazione e Incantesimi aveva bisogno di un po' di ricerche, ma niente di troppo terribile. Il saggio di Hagrid sulle diverse tribù d'Elfi fece chiedere a Harry se il gigante non stesse sottilmente cercando di aiutare Harry ad affrontare la sua eredità. Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure fu abbastanza facile per Harry dato che avrebbero dovuto ripassare l'incantesimo Patronus.

Trascorse parecchie ore a lavorare diligentemente prima di guardare l'orologio - era stanco di lanciare _Tempus_ tutto il tempo - e si rese conto che avrebbe fatto meglio a scendere in Sala Grande, in quanto la cena stava per essere servita.

Trascinando i piedi, aprì le porte con una spinta e si rifiutò di incontrare gli occhi di studenti e professori presenti. Si sedette pesantemente al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Dopo aver trascorso una decina di minuti a discutere tra sé e sé, alzò lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde solo per vedere che il biondo che cercava non c'era.

Si accigliò. Dove era Dra -_Malfoy?_ Non che fosse preoccupato per il coglione, badate bene.

OK. Allora solo un pochino. E doveva essere per quella cosa del legame. La voce che Harry sospettava essere collegata allo stesso legame ridacchiò in maniera maniacale.

_**/ / Solo che il vecchio Silentino ha detto che non c'era modo che il legame potesse influenzare i tuoi sentimenti e - / / **_

Stai _semplicemente _zitto, pensò Harry con fermezza.

Le cose erano già difficili com'erano. Avere una conversazione con Draco Malfoy quando il suddetto biondo non si trovava dove doveva essere gli bastava come problema. Non c'era bisogno che una maledetta voce si intromettesse. Harry si tirò i capelli, ora ancora più infastidito.

Doveva solo andare a letto e vedere cosa poteva fare l'indomani. Chi aveva detto che stesse procrastinando? Aspettava solo che le cose accadessero al momento giusto.

oOoOo

_Nell'altra estremità del castello ... _

Draco Malfoy non era presente alla cena per un motivo molto semplice: non poteva permettersi di mancare all'appuntamento con la sua spia. Si dovevano incontrare giù nei sotterranei, in una nicchia scura accanto ad un arazzo. Esso rappresentava un enorme drago che inceneriva senza pietà i coraggiosi - o gli idioti, a vostra scelta - cavalieri che venivano a sfidarlo. Draco stava contemplando il disastro dell'ultimo cavaliere che aveva cercato di dimostrare 'il suo valore'; tutto ciò che era rimasto erano un paio di stivali ancora fumanti sul terreno. Veramente pietoso.

Da dove si trovava, Draco udì dei passi. Un'ombra scivolò nell'alcova e si mise di fronte al vampiro. Nessuno si avventurava così profondamente nei sotterranei, ma non si poteva mai essere troppo sicuri; il Serpeverde lanciò un incantesimo silenziante per sicurezza.

"Prima di chiedere qualsiasi cosa, lasciami dire che ancora non so perché sto aiutando _te_ tra tutte le persone. Non è che abbia bisogno del tuo aiuto!" Disse l'ombra in tono accusatorio.

Draco digrignò i denti. Le cose che si fanno per amo - interesse personale!_Puro, egoistico interesse Serpeverde._ Ecco. I Malfoy non sono sdolcinati. Potter si era semplicemente rivelato un personaggio interessante e aveva bisogno di sapere di più su di lui.

"No, effettivamente, ma ne ho bisogno io. Sai che Potter non mi direbbe mai queste cose di sua spontanea volontà. Inoltre, faresti qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, giusto?"

La persona sospirò.

"Sì, " ammise con fermezza. "Lo farei. Sono stufo di vederlo ritrarsi ogni giorno un po' di più nel suo guscio di segretezza e di solitudine. Ho cercato di dirgli che non gli avrebbe fatto per niente bene, ma è così maledettamente testardo e altruista... dice che è semplicemente felice per tutti gli altri intorno a lui e di non preoccuparsi della sua piccola persona. E' così irritante. Merita davvero di essere felice. "

La spia si accigliò, ma non disse nulla.

"Proprio per questo _non posso credere_ che lo stia tradendo così. Nessuno avrebbe _mai_ pensato che lo avrei tradito!"

Draco roteò gli occhi. "Ed è proprio questo il motivo per il quale _tu_ _sei_ la spia".

"Non mi dire".

Il biondo ignorò il commento. "Allora, dove ci eravamo fermati l'ultima volta? Oh, sì, dimmi di più su quel maiale di Dursley."

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE  
**__Per favore, non mi fate ancora a pezzi, posso spiegare.__ Lo so che questo capitolo è strano, non buono come il precedente e un po' più moralistico, ma dai, la storia ha avuto modo di iniziare a svilupparsi effettivamente. I personaggi devono meritarsi quello che desiderano tramite sofferenza per mano di qualche crudele, senza cuore, malvagio autore come me (schiva pomodori e le oggetti taglienti). Ehm. Prometto che il capitolo 10 sarà meno angosciante e, beh, migliore. O meno orribile. In ogni caso. __Allora, qualcuno ha qualche idea sulla spia?__ Azione Vampiresca finalmente in arrivo! Grazie per l'attenzione!_

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**GeaKristh **__(beta)._

_Il X__ capitolo sarà pubblicato entro il 15/07/2010._


	10. Capitolo 10

Harry si girò per l'ennesima volta sul suo letto. Sepolto sotto le spesse coperte, si maledì di nuovo per aver fatto un pisolino nel pomeriggio. Sapeva benissimo che gli avrebbe reso ancora più difficile dormire durante la notte.

Sospirò. Sapeva di essere terribilmente prevedibile in quei giorni. Nonostante tutto, si alzò. Sì, sarebbe andato a volare per un po', e allora? Giocare con il suo Boccino lo avrebbe aiutato a stancarsi abbastanza da tornare a dormire. Indossò a caso alcuni vestiti, afferrò la scopa e si fermò per un istante chiedendosi dove diavolo avesse messo il suo Boccino.

Dopo aver cercato per ben dieci minuti, si diede una pacca sulla fronte. Era un maledetto mago, per l'amor di Circe! Afferrò la bacchetta sul suo comodino.

Consapevole dei suoi compagni addormentati, mormorò dolcemente: _"Accio_ Boccino!"

Passarono pochi secondi. Poi -

Thump!

Harry si accigliò. Doveva essersi immaginato un rumore.

_"Accio_ Boccino!" ripeté.

Thump!

Harry si accigliò di nuovo. Qualcosa non andava. Doveva capire da dove provenisse il rumore .

_"Accio_ Boccino!" disse ancora.

Thump!

Si voltò in fretta, giusto in tempo per vedere Miss Purr, scivolare fuori dal vetro della finestra, gli occhi a forma di crocee la lingua penzoloni.

"Ma che diavolo sta accadendo -"

E poi comprese.

Quella pulciosa moquetteaveva inghiottito il suo prezioso Boccino, e l'incantesimo di appello l'aveva fatta volare per tutto il percorso all'esterno, cercando di portargli il Boccino, ora presenteda qualche parte nello stomaco del gatto.

Harry si pizzicò il naso. Va bene. Niente volo per stasera.

Miss Purr era ancora svenuta per i tre brutti colpi che aveva ricevuto e continuava a scivolare piano contro la finestra, ; le sue costole scorrevano con un nauseante e fastidioso rumore.

Sospirando, la aprì - la finestra, non il gatto, - infatti, pur avendo esitato un po', aveva deciso di non recuperare il suo Boccino ora e il gatto avrebbe dovuto essere dannatamente felice che si sentisse generoso - e fece levitare Miss Purr all'interno.

Beh. Sarebbe potuto andare ancora a fare una passeggiata. Comunque doveva portare fuori il gatto pulcioso dalla Torre di Grifondoro. In silenzio, si mise il mantello dell'invisibilità e levitò Miss Purr. Una volta che fu al di fuori della Torre, abbandonò l'animale colpevole nei pressi di un'armatura.

_Ti sta bene, razza di palla di pelo mangia-Boccino!_ Sogghignò mentalmente.

Poi andò giù per le scale, pensando che tanto valeva prendere qualcosa da mangiare in cucina. Avendo la cattiva abitudine di guardare verso i suoi piedi, invece che verso quello che aveva di fronte quando camminava, prese davvero un brutto colpo quando gli capitò di alzare la testa appena raggiunse la sala d'ingresso.

_Oh Merlino, sono maledetto!_ Pensò disperatamente mentre guardava la persona che stava per uscire.

_Chiunque _poteva andare fuori e farsi vedere da _chiunque_ a _qualsiasi_ ora del maledetto giorno ma noooo, doveva essere _ora,_ doveva essere _proprio lui _e doveva essere _Draco Malfoy_ in tutta la sua gloria Vampirica.

Harry deglutì vedendo il Serpeverde avvicinarsi a lui.

_AAAAARGH! Armi segrete numero 2 e 3 sono attive! Nooooo! _

Condannato, era condannato. Non solo il biondo aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti e senza gel, ma stava anche indossando un paio incredibilmente stretto di jeans neri, così come una camicia di seta nera liscia che trasformò lo stomaco di Harry in un _qualcosa di_ poco chiaro.

Harry stette immobile sul posto, il Serpeverde girò improvvisamente la testa verso di lui. I suoi occhi erano di un argento fuso brillante e terribilmente vivo, c'era un'aria di anticipazione che creò brividi lungo la schiena del Grifondoro.

Harry deglutì ancora. Non era mai stato così profondamente consapevole che Malfoy fosse un _vampiro._ L'Elfo sperò ardentemente di non essere considerato come un potenziale pasto per la creatura oscura, perché era piuttosto ovvio che il biondo fosse sul punto di andare a caccia nella Foresta Proibita.

"Potter. Non c'è bisogno di nascondersi sotto il mantello, lo sai, posso sentire il tuo odore da qui, " dichiarò il Vampiro con calma.

Harry era improvvisamente seccato. Si tolse di scatto il mantello e mosse qualche passo verso Draco.

"Ma certo, di che puzzo, razza di coglione!" Harry mise il broncio. Draco sbatté le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista.

Poi, con stupore di Harry, scoppiò a ridere. Fu una risata naturale e bella...

Harry si trovò ancora impossibilitato a muoversi. La risata di Malfoy non doveva suonare così piacevole. Il mini Elfo era indeciso tra urlare contro il biondo per prendersi gioco di lui e commettere di nuovo quello che aveva fatto per far ridere Malfoy, in modo da poter ascoltare quel suono cristallino per sempre.

Harry fece una smorfia. Sembrava proprio un vero sdolcinato, ma, che Merlino lo aiutasse, era affascinato dalla faccia ridente di Malfoy. Sembrava così umano, paradossalmente. Harry sapeva benissimo che i Malfoy non mostranoalcun tipo di emozione ed era ancora più contento di aver suscitato una reazione così forte, ma ciò che più lo aveva incuriosito era stato che non riusciva a rilevare una traccia di cattiveria in quella risata .

Era condannato, perso per sempre. Malfoy combinò tutte e tre le armi segrete e Harry si diede una scossa mentalmente per non raggiungere il bel viso di fronte a lui.

_Andiamo, Potter, quello con cui hai a che fare è Malfoy! Controllati cazzo!_ Si sgridò mentalmente.

Finalmente, dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli, anche se in realtà erano passati solo pochi secondi, Draco smise di ridere e fissò la sua cosiddetta nemesi.

"Non cessi mai di stupirmi, Potter", disse, un gioioso scintillio negli occhi. "Quando ho detto che posso sentire il tuo odore, volevo dire che sono in grado di rilevare la tua presenza e che conosco il tuo profumo, ecco tutto."

"Che cosa sei, un cane?" Harrytirò su col naso, ancora un po' imbronciato.

"No, un vampiro."

"Uhm. Domanda sciocca."

"Ma non mi dire."

"Giusto. Uhm -giusto, " disse Harry, mettendo a soqquadroil suo cervello per ricordare quello che doveva dire. Non ce ne fu bisogno perché in quel momento, Draco si sedette sulle scale che portavano fuori dal castello e parlò di nuovo.

"Allora, cosa ti porta qui a quest'ora della notte, nano?"

Accettando il silenzioso invito per una conversazione civile, Harry si avvicinò attentamente al biondo e si sedette all'altra estremità del gradino, a pochi metri dal vampiro. Nel caso che quest'ultimo fosse improvvisamente impazzito e avesse iniziato ad abbracciare Harry o, peggio ancora, a baciarlo.

Eh sì. Avevano bisogno di parlare. Scherzi a parte.

L'elfo esitò visibilmente prima di decidere di dire la verità.

Voleva risposte oneste, tanto valeva che cominciasse proprio lui a dire la verità, giusto?

"Non riuscivo a dormire perché ho fatto un pisolino troppo lungo." _Oooh, tutto ciò è mooolto interessante, Potter!_ pensò beffardo.

"Sembra che tu lo stia facendo spesso. Devi fare attenzione, hai necessità di tutto il sonno possibile o potrei finalmente batterti alla prossima partita di Quidditch, " lo prese in giro Draco.

Harry sorrise un attimo, prima di accigliarsi. "Come fai a sapere che faccio lunghi pisolini tutto il tempo?"

Il Serpeverde lo zittì con un gesto dalla mano. "Sono un Malfoy, so tutto."

"Argh, sembri Hermione, " Harry fece una smorfia.

Draco quasi si strozzò. "Come osi paragonarmi a lei, quando -"

Harry rimase in attesa per il commento sulla Mezzosangue, già accigliato.

"- I miei capelli sono molto più belli dei suoi!" disse il Serpeverde con arroganza.

Fu la volta di Harry di strozzarsi e scoppiare a ridere.

"È tutto quello che Sua Maestà ha da dire?" Harry fece un sorrisetto.

"No, io sono migliore di lei a Pozioni." Il biondo fece una smorfia. "Mi duole dire che è effettivamente l'unico argomento in cui riesco a batterla. Giuro, la ragazza conosce anche troppo per il suo bene. Mi ricorda quasi il Vecchio Tonto". Rabbrividì.

"Come, niente 'Mezzosangue'?" chiese Harry sospettoso.

"No, mi spiace deluderti. Quello fa parte della legge 'lavaggio del cervello'. Sai, quando la tua unica scelta per sopravvivere è quella di fingere di voler essere un perfetto Piccolo Mangiamorte, tu non lasci niente a metà. Sono un Serpeverde. Penso alla mia sopravvivenza, prima di considerare altre conseguenze".

Ci fu una pausa. Poi Draco disse lentamente, sembrando sospettoso: "Sarebbe questa la parte in cui io dovrei dire che mi dispiace di aver insultato i tuoi amici dal primo anno, e tu confessi che sei stato segretamente innamorato di me in tutti questi anni? "

"Continua a sognare, Malfoy" disse Harry a denti stretti. _Oooh non tentarmi ... _

"Bene, perchè non ho previsto di dirti qualche stupida scusa. Non mi dispiace aver dovuto tormentare te e i tuoi amici in tutti questi anni perché era divertente, non credi?" sorrise al mini Elfo.

Harry balbettò.

Eppure, nel profondo, sapeva che Malfoy aveva ragione. La loro concorrenzagli aveva dato una ragione per continuare a raggiungere risultati sempre più alti, per diventare sempre migliore. Non riusciva a ricordare esattamente perché avesse pensato di odiare Malfoy. Gli insulti che allora si erano scambiati erano stati solo un'altra forma di competizione. E lui non era mai annoiato attorno ad uno come Drac -_Malfoy_.

Sì, era stata divertente.

Ma non significava che Harry non potesse interpretare il ruolo del Grifondoro offeso, perché _anche _quello era divertente.

"Non posso credere che questo fosse tutto una messinscena, " rifletté Harry. "In realtà, ha un po' di senso, quando penso al modo in cui hai torturato il povero Ron", disse in modo drammatico.

Ancora una volta, Harry esitò. "Ma c'è qualcosa che ancora non capisco. Perché mi hai difeso a pranzo? Era il legame a costringerti, come quando mi trascina da te ogni volta che sei in pericolo?" chiese con onestà tale che Draco si diede uno schiaffo mentale per non avvicinarsi al ragazzo più basso.

"Io - No, non era il legame", disse il Vampiro, guardando verso le mani in grembo. "E' solo che non era giusto", scosse il capo, seccato al solo ricordo.

"Ma cento di punti per questo -" continuò Harry.

"- Non erano sufficienti a punire quella stupida cagna", ringhiò Draco. "Vorrei averle dato una punizione. Piton sarebbe stato felice di avere uno schiavo personale per portare in giro le sue terribili misture per un mese, " mormorò il biondo. "Non credere che sia stato gentile solo per gusto di farlo. Ho anche detto che sei uno sciocco maldestro, portando sempre il pietoso culo in pericolo epenso che sia vero " sogghignò.

Harry non disse nulla, percependo che il biondo non aveva finito.

Infatti, Draco si accigliò e iniziò a giocare con i lacci delle scarpe. Tutto ciò per evitare di guardare il ragazzo dai capelli neri accanto a lui. "Penso davvero quello che ho detto. Perché hai fatto quello che la gente si aspettava che il giusto e oh-così-grande Harry Potter facesse, tutti pensano di averti inquadrato. E ora che ci hai liberarsi di Pelatonmort, pensano che tu sia solo un altro piccolo stupido Grifondoro, pronto a stabilirsi in una piccola e graziosa villetta e con una bella vita tranquilla. Stronzate. Come tuo peggior nemico qui a scuola, sono stato a osservarti per anni e so che non sei così semplice come la gente desidera che tu sia. Non so esattamente perché o come mai, ma so che non tu sei chi fingi di essere davanti a tutti. Ci sono alcune cose che sei assolutamente incapace di nascondere -ma ci sono anche altri dettagli che sono sicuro che la Granger e la Donnola, addirittura, non sospettano. A volte non posso impedirmi di pensare che tu avresti fattobrillantemente bene a Serpeverde, "si zittì.

Harry era sbalordito.

"Come - Quando - Perché -" cercò di dire consecutivamente, dimenticando di offendersi per i nomi dei suoi migliori amici.

"Articolato come sempre, nano, " il vampiro fece un sorrisetto, sollevato di cambiare l'oggetto della loro surreale conversazione.

"Senti chi parla, biondino! Hai dimenticato che anch'io sono stato a guardarti, pensando che potessi essere pericoloso! Per questo non ho mia compreso quella volta durante il sesto anno. Hai salvato una primina Serpeverde che era vittima di bullismo da parte dei membri della tua casa. Ero sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità e ho pensato che avresti solo partecipato alle critiche**;** ero sul punto di lanciare alcune orribili maledizioni, ma l'hai fatto _tu_, invece. Hai lanciato delle maledizioni ai tuoi compagni di casa per difenderla, quando non era neanche nel tuo interesse farlo ". Harry fece un sorrisetto. "Tutto ciò potrebbe effettivamente essere del buon materiale per qualche ricatto: il Gelido Principe di Serpeverde ha in realtà un cuore, e si comporta pure come un Grifondoro! Prova a immaginarlo! La metà dei tuoi compagni morirebbe per insufficienza cardiaca. Sempre che abbiano un cuore "aggiunse Harry dopo averci riflettuto. "Stranamente, non è il cuore di cui dubito molto, in realtà è il cervello."

"Mi duole dirlo, ma non potresti essere più giusto. Pensa a Tiger e Goyle ... e alla Parkinson ... e alla Bulstrode ... " Draco si zittì di nuovo.

Entrambi i ragazzi rabbrividirono al pensiero.

"A proposito", disse Draco con noncuranza "grazie per avermi salvato quella volta, nano. La Bulstrode non guarda nemmeno più nella mia direzione da allora." Il vampiro sorrise. "Ti interessa una ricompensa?"

"NO!" Harry urlò, saltando all'indietro.

Draco sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Voglio dire - uhm - no grazie", mormorò il Grifondoro, arrossendo. "Ti ho salvato, mi hai salvato, siamo pari", aggiunse nervosamente.

"Ma tu non sai nemmeno quello che avrei da offrire!" protestò il biondo con un finto tono indignato.

"Questo perché non lo _voglio_ sapere, grazie tante", ribatté Harry, spostandosiun poco più distante dal Vampiro. Non c'era modo che ora avrebbe parlato del bacio. Accidenti allo scombussolato Vampiro!

"Oooooh, dai, è solo un piccolo, abbraccio, dai, " cercò di persuaderlo il Serpeverde .

Harry non disse nulla, ma arrossì ancora di più.

Il ghigno di Draco divenne feroce.

"Cosa? Avevi in mente qualcos'altro?"

"NO!" urlò Harry di nuovo, completamente in preda al panico.

"Dovresti _ringraziarmi _per il mio incantesimo silenziante, comunque, o avremmo sicuramente Gazza alle calcagna in questo momento", disse il biondo con noncuranza.

Harry si contorse. Tutto ciò era ridicolo, non doveva nulla a Malfoy. Allora, perché la sua coscienza lo stava infastidendo?

Vedendo che il suo piano avrebbe potuto fallire, Draco intervenne.

"Sai, potrei lasciarmi scappare con la Granger che sei stato tu quello che ha messo le rane nel suo letto l'ultima volta che eri arrabbiato con lei."

Il Grifondoro rimase senza fiato.

"Come fai anche solo -" iniziò prima di rendersi conto di essere ricattato. "Draco Malfoy, tu sei un cattivo, brutto, meschino Serpeverde", lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "E hai una macchia sulla camicia", aggiunse innocentemente.

"Eh? Dove, _dove?"_ il Serpeverde esaminò freneticamente la camicia nera, in cerca della cosa offensiva. Solo quando sentì la risata di Harry, si rese conto che non vi era niente di simile a una macchia.

Draco si lanciò contro l'elfo. "Tu traditore, piccolo bugiardo -"

"Aaaah!" Harry corse per salvarsi la vita. Per qualche minuto, aveva dimenticato con chi stesse parlando.

_**/ / Il ragazzo che hai salvato dagli studenti lascivi? / / **_

_Sì, esattamente quel ragazzo. _

_**/ / Quello che ha iniziato ad abbracciarti in ogni occasione? / / **_

_Eh sì, sarebbe proprio quello. _

_**/ / Quello che hai baciato ieri sera? / / **_

_ARGH, non mi stai per niente aiutando!_ Harry urlò mentalmente contro l'inquietante voce.

_**/ / Aiutare? Ma io**_ sto _**aiutando. Lo sto aiutando a prenderti. / /**_ disse compiaciuta la voce.

_Che COSA? _

Ma era troppo tardi, Draco si avventò su di lui dopo un facile inseguimento per il terreno vuoto di Hogwarts.

"Aaaah!" squittì Harry.

"Preso!" Draco balzòaddosso alla sua preda. Erano atterrati vicino al limitare della Foresta.

Harry era un po' preoccupato per la sua situazione - cosa sarebbe stato meglio? Morire a causa di un Vampiro o nella Foresta Proibita? - ma non lasciava trapelare niente.

"Ehi, tutto ciò è ingiusto, tu sei un maledetto vampiro!" cercò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo, ma l'effetto non fu accolto dal biondo che stava al momento sogghignando verso di lui.

"Sì, ma tu sei un Elfo, potresti fare di meglio", disse il Vampiro con condiscendenza.

"Sono un Elfo dei Boschi: non una qualche maledetta gazzella!" ribatté il Grifondoro con rabbia. "Ora, se vuoi essere così gentile da _scendere_ da sopra di me -"

Si accorse troppo tardi che il vampiro si era chinato, i suoi occhi erano vitrei.

"Lo sai che hai un profumo _veramente_ piacevole, Harry. Così buono ... tanta _fame ... "_

Oh oh. Non andava bene.

Draco aveva gli occhi chiusi, il volto sospeso sopra il suo collo, assaporando il seducente profumo di Harry a base di sangue pieno e potente, legno ed erba.

Il suddetto Elfo dagli occhi verdi si stava sforzando veramente di non farsi prendere dal panico.

"Malfoy? Malfoy! Ascoltami, tu non sei in uno stato normale e -" fu interrotto dal viso di Draco che si rannicchiò vicino al collo.

"Ho bisogno di ... sangue ... così buono ... per favore Harry?"

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri era stordito. Draco gli stava chiedendo il permesso? Questo significava che poteva respingerlo e ritornare al sicuro nel castello.

_**/ / Ma tu sei quello che l'ha trattenuto!Stava andando a mangiare e tu gli hai impedito di fare proprio questo! È colpa tua se ha perso il controllo dei suoi istinti! / / **_

Harry si sentiva un po' in colpa. La voce aveva ragione.

_**/ / E c'è anche il fatto che **_adori _**assolutamente il modo in cui dice il tuo nome, / /**_ aggiunse scherzando la voce, di nuovo compiaciuta.

_Sta zitta! _

Harry raccolse finalmente tutto il suo coraggio da Grifondoro.

"Va bene, Draco", sussurrò. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver chiamato il vampiro con il suo nome.

Gli occhi di Draco scintillavano brillantemente prima di abbassare di nuovo il viso sul collo di Harry.

Il povero mini Elfo era certo che il suo tempo fosse arrivato. Per un attimo, si chiese se avrebbe dovuto pregare per la sua anima o dire qualche frase importante per le generazioni a venire, ma nessuno era lì per registrarle, comunque. Doveva tenere gli occhi aperti e affrontare la morte, o avrebbe dovuto semplicemente chiuderli e aspettare? In quel momento l'ultima possibilità gli suonava molto bene, e così fece. Era pronto a tutto.

Beh, tutto tranne le morbide e calde labbra sul suo collo, che leccarono dolcemente e mordicchiarono un lembo di pelle che sovrastava la vena pulsante.

Gli occhi del Grifondoro si aprirono di colpo. Quello non faceva parte del copione!

Stava per protestare quando Draco disegnò una scia di piccoli baci lungo la mascella.

E Harry si lasciò andare. Si lasciò completamente andare tra le braccia del vampiro, che presto tornarono a quella striscia di morbida pelle. Dopo un ultimo prolungato bacio, Harry sentì due denti aguzzi affondare nel collo.

Gridò.

Quando pensava di perdere conoscenza, il dolore sparì all'improvviso.

_Che cosa -? _

Al suo posto, poteva sentire una calda sensazione crescente nel suo corpo, che lo colse di sorpresa; una specie di magia sembrava scorrere nelle vene, lasciandolo completo, riposato e così _libero._ Per pochi secondi, si chiese distrattamente se stesse volando, ma il suo nebbioso cervello riuscì finalmente a dirgli che _non_ era certamente in volo, grazie tante, quello sarebbe stato veramentespiacevole. Scherzi a parte, chi sarebbe d'accordo ad essere morso da un vampiro mentre volava? E, in primo luogo, chi sano di mente sarebbe _d'accordo_ ad essere morso da un vampiro? Forse una persona normale ... eh si ... assolutamente normale ... Chi era normale, in ogni caso? Beh ... Di certo non lui, tutto ciò era troppo piacevole.

Harry sapeva che la sua mente stava farneticando, ma non riusciva a interessarsene. Era passato tanto tempo da quando si era sentito così bene ... Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare se si fosse _mai_ sentito così bene nella sua vita.

Quando fu sazio, Draco diede una leccata finale alla ferita per chiuderla.

"Mmmm - Draco? Sei'posto adesso?" bofonchiòil Grifondoro, ancora in uno stato inebriato.

Draco fu momentaneamente stordito.

_Oh Merlino. Vatti a fidare del maledetto Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto per chiedere se sto bene, quando è lui quello morsicato,_ pensò.

Scuotendo la testa, il vampiro rispose dolcemente: "Sì, sto bene, Harry."

"Beene! Anch'io ... " ridacchiò Harry prima di cadere in un sonno profondo.

Il biondo raccolse rapidamente il corpo privo di sensi tra le braccia, guardando il viso sereno. Le iridi argentee assunsero brevemente un colore verde brillante prima di tornare al loro consueto colore.

"Grazie".

L'Elfo sorrise nel sonno.

"Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto o no, non c'è modo che ora ti lascerò andare da qualche parte, " mormorò il biondo prima di tornare verso il castello. Doveva portare il suo prezioso carico da Madama Chips.

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**LunaDiInchiostro **__(beta)._

_L'__ XI capitolo sarà pubblicato il 15/09/2010._


	11. Capitolo 11

**_Domenica mattina, ore 07:24_**

Harry si svegliò al suono di un ringhio. Un molto minaccioso e feroce ringhiare.

"Signor Malfoy, la _prego _di lasciare andare il signor Potter per pochi minuti. Per amor di Godric, è stato lei per primo a portarlo qui, quindi vorrei solo controllarlo e -"

Il bassobrontolio divenne pericolosamente più forte.

Fu in quel momento che Harry capì di poter sentire il suddetto brontolio molto bene, perché proveniva dal cuscino su cui poggiava al momento la sua testa.

_Eh? _fornìinutilmente il suo cervello. Da quando dormiva su cuscini che ringhiavano?

Si spostò un po' per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, e fu allora che il cuscino lo abbracciò ancora più stretto.

...

_In ogni caso._

Sembrando ancora molto addormentato, i suoi capelli cadevano liberamente intorno al suo viso, Harry alzò lentamente la testa e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, solo per trovare un paio d'iridi argentee che guardavano la sua faccia dall'alto.

Va bene, allora tutto andava bene.

Lasciò ricadere la testa sul suo 'cuscino' con un sospiro contento e tornò a dormire.

oOoOo

Madama Chips si era fermata nel mezzo della sua tirata quando il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto aveva iniziato a muoversi. Bene, allora era sveglio. Poteva avere finalmente un aiuto da chi era, dopo tutto, il diretto interessato in quel problema.

Stava per aprire bocca e dire all'erede Malfoy di smetterla di ringhiare e di fulminarla con lo sguardo come una sorta di drago possessivo, quando vide il ragazzo dai capelli neri, rannicchiato addosso al Vampiro, sollevare lentamente la testa.

_Finalmente_, si sarebbe liberata di quei due. Non era cosa nota che si odiassero, comunque? Perché diavolo erano qui? Insieme? Era quello un modo nuovo per il giovane Serpeverde di torturare il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto?

Un po' confusa, Madama Chips iniziò ad agitando la bacchetta magica, pensando a diversi incantesimi per prevenire eventuali danni provocati da un molto arrabbiato Grifondoro una volta che avesse scoperto _chi _fosse esattamente il suo cuscino.

oOoOo

**_Ore 03:32, in precedenza lo stesso giorno_**

A volte, la vita faceva schifo.

Draco Malfoy si trovò notevolmente d'accordo con quello che doveva essere uno dei detti più sciocchi, ma più veritieri in assoluto. Perché diavolo doveva suonare al tempo stesso così stupido e così profondo?

Perché la vita era fatta di paradossi. Oh già. E perché la vita faceva schifo.

Tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato a tornare al castello, e poi tutta la strada fino all'infermeria, era stato sufficiente per comprenderela situazione e per il Vampiro realizzare in quale grande pasticcio si fosse cacciato questa volta.

Ed era tutta colpa di Ha -_ Potter. _Come sempre. Potter era sempre quello a ficcarsi nei guai.

Così come mai lui, Draco Malfoy, finiva sempre _per seguire _il Grifondoro e finire negli stessi problemi?

Vero, era stato bello vedere la reazione del mini Elfo a causa del cosiddetto legame, al Serpeverde andava bene la faccenda del Mostro-Abbraccioso perché era stato divertente spaventare fino alla morte una persona affascinante come Potter. Era un Malfoy, chi credeva di essere per negare la bellezza, anche se era nella persona di, beh, Potter?

Tuttavia Draco Malfoy apparteneva a quelle persone che pensavano che non esistesse nulla come l'amore. L'intero concetto di "amore" era solo un caso fortuito, un qualche tipo di mito per rassicurare i bambini piccoli. Inoltre, capitava sempre ad altri, ma non a te. Un po' come quello strano gioco cui i Babbani erano così affezionati. La "lot eria", giusto?

Il biondo poteva affrontare l'attrazione sessuale. Era un Malfoy e un vampiro, così apprezzava la bella gente per quello che era: degli oggetti carini. Così Draco si era accontentato di guardare solamente l'Elfo per tutto quel tempo, osservando la miriade di espressioni che il suo volto e gli occhi potessero riflettere.

Ma poi tutto si era complicato maledettamente, perché in un certo momento**,** Draco aveva cominciato a _interessarsi. _Lui. Un Malfoy.

Il Serpeverde sbatté i piedi con rabbia. Quello _non _doveva certamente succedere. Har – _Potter _loaveva ingannato! Ecco cos'era successo! Era sicuramente ingiusto! Tutto quello di cui un Malfoy come lui dovevainteressarsi nella vita era se stesso, i suoi capelli, il suo aspetto, il suo denaro e la sua educazione superiore in una società di contadini. Che cosa aveva concesso a Potter il diritto di fargli godere i pochi momenti trascorsi insieme, i litigi e le chiacchierate e il prendersi in giro e anche peggio, come osava far sentire Draco solamente - beh, _bene _quando era in sua presenza?

E quel maledetto legame non aveva reso _per niente_ le cose più semplici_, _e Draco aveva appena perso il controllo dei suoi istinti da vampiro, e Potter non era fuggito come chiunque si fosse trovato in quella situazione. Stupido, ficcanaso, cavalleresco, _adorabile_ idiota di Grifondoro_._

Appena arrivò in infermeria, trasportando un Grifondoro addormentato, Draco lo depositò su uno dei letti. Controllò che tutto fosse in ordine con il ragazzo dai capelli corvini e iniziò a passeggiare nervosamente e a pensare. Suo padre gli aveva detto che dopo essere stato morso, tutto quello di cui una persona avesse bisogno era una notte di buon riposo, e una solida colazione. L'infermiera sarebbe ancora in grado di controllare Potter più tardi. Inoltre, Draco avrebbe avuto modo di passare la notte accanto all'affascinante ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. Quello finalmente cancellò i restanti dubbi del biondo, che decise di non svegliare Madama Chips prima che fosse stata mattina.

Si sdraiò con delicatezza sul letto, godendo della rassicurante presenza della sua cosiddetta Nemesi. Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi quando sentì l'Elfo rannicchiarsi ancora più vicino, attratto inconsciamente dal corpo caldo accanto al suo. Draco sorrise leggermente. Il risveglio prometteva di essere di sicuro interessante. Non indugiò sul pensiero quando portò le sue braccia intorno al mago dai capelli scuri e si addormentò subito.

Ahimè, troppo presto ...

"SIGNOR MALFOY! COSA STA -"

Draco si svegliò di soprassalto e strinse istintivamente la presa sul piccolo corpo sopra il suo. Lanciò senza pensarci un incantesimo silenziante senza bacchetta all'incirca in direzione dell' orribile grido.

Infine, il vampiro prese tempo per guardare i suoi dintorni, cercando di ricordare dove si trovasse.

C'era un soffitto bianco, pareti bianche, tende bianche, lenzuola bianche, una Madama Chips paonazza, un pavimento bianco, bianco -

Oh oh. Non aveva fatto quello che pensava di aver fatto, vero? Perché diavolo avrebbe dovuto essere in infermeria tanto per -

Guardò la figura che respirava dolcemente sul suo petto. Giusto. Har - _Potter, _era qui per assicurarsi che Potter stesse bene. Beh. Sembrava di sì, visto che dormiva come un cadavere, nonostante l'interruzione piuttosto rumorosa.

Draco costatò distrattamente che Madama Chips doveva ancora rompere il suo incantesimo silenziante. Si accigliò. La donna era una strega completamente adulta, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di romperlo facilmente, perché -

Fu allora che lo sentì. Il sottile cambiamento nella sua magia. Il modo in cui le sue braccia erano intorno all'Elfo.

Oh Merlino.

Era un vampiro _unito a un compagno._

_No no no, sei un Malfoy e i Malfoy **non **vanno in iperventilazione._

_Respira, Draco, RESPIRA! Ecco così va bene. Ora, pensa a questo e mantieni la calma._

_Fatto numero uno: hai un mini Elfo che ti sta usando felicemente come cuscino. Ora, tutto ciò suona terribilmente familiare, ma niente di cui preoccuparsi, giusto?_

_Fatto numero due: sembra che la tua magia abbia ricevuto un notevole incremento in quanto l'infermiera non è ancora in grado di urlare come un ossesso folle, il che è un miglioramento definitivo._

_Fatto numero tre: sembra che la suddetta magia sia ora collegata al mini Elfo sopracitato. Ora sei la felice creatura legata a Harry Potter._

_..._

_Ma questo non ha alcun senso! _I neuroni di Draco erano frenetici. _Il legame magico dovrebbe essere formalizzato solo dopo che i due interessati avessero - beh, dopo che - uhm ..._

_Aspetta. Aspettaspettaspetta. Voleva dire che aveva ...?_

Draco deglutì e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo apparentemente compagno.

Che al momento aveva il più piccolo dei sorrisi.

_Merlino ... _fu il primo pensiero di Draco.

_Vorrei ricordare ..._ fu il secondo.

_Da dove è uscito TUTTO CIO'? _fu il terzo.

Poi il biondo ricordò finalmente gli avvenimenti della notte precedente: niente di simile era accaduto. Prese un profondo sospiro di sollievo. Non era deluso. No no. Niente affatto.

Il Vampiro gemette. Non dovrebbe aspettare con ansiaquel tipo di attività, perché non avrebbe dovuto affezionarsi! Era un Malfoy! Aveva tutta una vita di celibato, folli orge e sferzanti feste da condurre prima di stabilirsi con un compagno.

Ma era troppo tardi, adesso. Non sapeva esattamente come, ma aveva creato un legame. Aveva il propriocompagno. Harry Potter era _suo._

Il Serpeverde aveva appena schiacciato la voce interiore che aveva _osato _ridere a quel pensiero, quando percepì un movimento con la coda dell'occhio.

Prima ancora di sapere cosa stesse facendo, il suo istinto appena formato si attivò e un basso ringhio eruppe dalla sua gola.

_Suo. _Doveva proteggere il suo compagno dalla pazza urlatrice. I suoi occhi scintillaronodi un verde brillante prima di tornare al loro non-così-consueto argento. Trascorsero dieci secondi in un silenzio teso.

Infine, quando si costrinse a calmarsi un po', Draco si voltò a guardare dritto verso l'umana che era congelata sul posto. Socchiuse gli occhi minacciosamente prima di liberarla mentalmente dall'incantesimo silenziante.

Il suo sguardo vigile non lasciò mai la meno paonazza Madama Chips, che stava cercando, con molta fatica, di capire che diavolo stesse succedendo al Serpeverde. Era abbastanza intelligente da capire che c'era qualcosa d'insolito nel modo in cui Draco Malfoy si stava comportando.

Arrivò alla conclusione che il suo strano comportamento dovesse avere qualcosa a che fare con la persona addormentata tra le braccia - che l'aveva fatto strillate in primo momento. Quindi, senza rendersi conto della gravità delle sue azioni, non solo ruppe il contatto visivo con il vampiro, ma lo fece per guardare l'oggetto stesso della sua istintiva possessività.

oOoOo

E questo ci porta alla situazione attuale, con Harry Potter addormentato, Draco Malfoy con un sorriso compiaciuto e una molto, molto confusa Madama Chips.

La povera donna aveva sbattuto le palpebre più volte. Che cosa stavano facendo insieme quei due? Era come quella volta che Malfoy aveva portato Potter in stile prima notte di nozze e -

Oh.

OH!

Madama Chips divenne improvvisamente molto, molto rossa. La gente non notava mai quanto fosse bello il pavimento, così fece in modo di fissarlo abbastanza a lungo da ricordarne ogni dettaglio.

"Giusto. Ahem. Credo che me, ehm, controllerò il signor Potter più tardi," mormorò mentre ammirava ancora il pavimento immacolato.

Draco le rivolseun sorriso appena abbozzato e tornò ad auto-congratularsi per essere abbastanza affidabile affinché il Grifondoro rimanesse tra le sue braccia.

oOoOo

**_Ore 07:36_**

"Preside?"

Il vecchio mago alzò gli occhi dalla piramide di venti piani di caramelle al limone che stava costruendo in quel momento.

"Mia cara Poppy, che cosa ti porta qui una bella mattina di - Ehm, che mese è, comunque? Oh, a proposito, hai visto i miei calzini a righe viola e verde? Mi chiedo se il demone maleficodel quinto piano abbia qualcosa a che fare con la loro sospetta scomparsa. Quella creatura tende a diventare terribilmente geloso del mio incredibile senso della moda. Comunque, indagherò su questo problema molto presto e la giustizia trionferà ancora una volta sul nemico, e - stavi per dire qualcosa, cara? "

L'infermiera aveva atteso educatamente fino a quando il cosiddetto smemoratopreside di Hogwarts si fosse ricordato della sua presenza.

"Sì, in effetti, Albus, temo che si tratti di nostri due giovani rivali. Penso di aver bisogno di parlare con i loro rispettivi padrini di questo nuovo, uhm, _sviluppo _nel loro rapporto."

"Hmm? Oh, ma davvero, saranno veramentefelici, ne sono certo," borbottò distrattamente il vecchio mago mentre si chinava a carponi, apparentemente in cerca di qualcosa sotto la sua scrivania.

"Albus? Che cosa stai cercando?"

"L'ho perso."

"Io - Scusa?"

"'Lui, il mio criceto. Sono sicuro che fosse qui appena due minuti fa ... vai pure a parlare con Severus e Sirius, cara. Io mi unirò presto a voi tutti in infermeria".

L'infermiera era grondante di sudore. Perché continuava a lavorare per questo vecchio e pazzo mago? Ah, sì, perché era il più saggio vecchio mago pazzo del mondo.

Insomma.

oOoOo

**_Ore 07:48_**

"Black! Che ci fai qui!" esclamò leggermente infastidito l'insegnante di Pozioni.

Sirius si fermò e sbatté le palpebre. Poi si guardò intorno fingendosi sorpreso.

"Beh, mi sembra di stare camminando lungo un corridoio che per caso porta in infermeria ... Perché?" aggiunse l'Animagus con voce spaventata. "C'è una specie di trappola da qualche parte? Sono in pericolo?" disse con timore. "SEVERUUCCIO! Aiutooooo, non voglio morire! Salvami dai mostri!" gridò, gettandosi nelle braccia dell'altro uomo e abbracciandolo come un orsacchiotto.

Severo sbatté le palpebre. _Che cosa era successo? S_cosse la testa. ... Perché proprio a lui?

Sospirò.

"Black. Se desideri continuare a vivere e se hai ancora qualche briciola di cervello intatta, cosa di cui dubito, rimuovi immediatamente le mani dal mio corpo", disse nel suo solito tono gelido.

Attese qualche secondo, ma non successe niente.

"Black! Sei maledettamente sordo?"sbraitò.

"No... Hai detto che avevi qualche dubbio sul fatto che avessi ancora un cervello, così non devo rimuovere 'le mani dal tuo corpo', giusto?"

Il Serpeverde si strizzo la parte superiore del naso.

"Va bene. Se non mi lasci andare nei prossimi tre secondi, dirò a Madama Chips che hai bisogno di un'iniezione con un ago enoooorme".

Sirius improvvisamente alzò lo sguardo con un'espressione molto preoccupata. "Non _oseresti!"_

"Quanto bene mi conosci?" disse Severus, esaminandosi le unghie.

Il Grifondoro lo lasciò andare così velocemente che Severus si chiese per un attimo se avesse sognato la sensazione dell'altro uomo tra le braccia.

_Sogno? Che razza di sogno sarebbe? Un incubo! _rimproverò fermamente a se stesso.

"Allora. Ritorniamo alla mia prima domanda. Che cosa stai facendo qui?"

Sirius fece il broncio. "Poppy mi ha detto che voleva parlarmi di qualcosa d'importante."

Severus si accigliò. "Mi ha detto la stessa cosa. Di cosa si potrebbe mai trattare?" rimuginò.

"Boh. Sono appena passato davanti a Silente che gridava 'l'ho trovato, l'ho trovato!' come un matto. Suppongo che non si tratti di lui, allora. "

"Mh. Andiamo a scoprirlo."

"..."

"..."

"E per quale motivo, vorrei sapere, mi stai tenendo la mano?"

Sirius sorrise. "È perché non voglio essere mangiato da un mostro."

"..."

"Aghi. Enormi, aghi dolorosi..."

"AAAAHI! Va bene, va bene! Guastafeste..." borbottò l'Animagus.

Severus sorrise semplicemente al suo compagno imbronciato, mentre entrambi ripresero il loro cammino verso l'infermeria.

oOoOo

**_Ore 07:53_**

Harry aveva dormito meravigliosamente. Anche lo strano sogno su Malfoy che lo mordeva nei pressi della Foresta non poteva rovinare tutto ciò.

"Giorno", disse il suo cuscino.

"Mhmm? Giorno'".

Okay. Che cosa aveva combinato la notte precedente? Aveva una terribile sensazione in un angolino della sua mente ...

Aprì a malapena un occhio e alzò lentamente lo sguardo per trovare la faccia compiaciuta di niente meno che il suo peggior nemico preferito.

Con un gridolino- molto _virile _,grazie tante - cadde dal letto.

"M-M-Malfoy, Cos-che ci fai qui!"

"Oh, ma Harrynuccio, pensavo che dopo tutte le _cosaccie_ che abbiamo fatto, mi avresti chiamato per nome," disse Draco ammiccando.

Harry impallidì notevolmente.

"Noi COSA!"

Ci fu una pausa.

"AHAHAHAHA! Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia! Oh Merlino! E' stata impagabile!"

Harry sbatté le palpebre. In quel momento emozioni molto intese si agitavano al suo interno. Confusione, sollievo, delusione, confusione di nuovo. Poi capì. Malfoy lo stava prendendo in giro.

Draco rideva così forte che non notò nube scura che apparve attorno al mini Elfo ancora a terra.

Non notò nemmeno quando il suddetto Elfo si alzò lentamente in piedi, la testa ancora chinata, i capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso, una vena pulsante sulla fronte.

Poi, senza preavviso, il ragazzo dai capelli corvini balzò addosso al biondo, obbligandolo a sdraiarsi sul materasso.

"Pensi sia stato divertente, vero?" ringhiò il Grifondoro.

Draco smise di ridere.

Il suo respiro si bloccò in gola mentre alzava lo sguardo per vedere un molto incazzato Harry Potter, i cui capelli fluttuavano intorno alla sua faccia a causa del vortice magico che li circondava; il Serpeverde non riusciva a spostare gli occhi da quelle brillanti iridi verdi chelo sovrastavano dall'alto. Gli venne improvvisamente in mente che Harry era a cavalcioni sopra di lui in modo molto confortevole con le mani appoggiate ai lati delle ciocche bionde, che si sporgevanovicino. Molto vicino. Così vicino che i loro nasi quasi si toccavano.

Il vampiro deglutì con difficoltà.

_Non _era eccitato. Nossignore. Affatto.

Di certo _non stava_ per annullare la distanza tra le loro labbra quando udì una voce beffarda.

"Interrompiamo qualcosa?"

Harry cascò dal letto per la seconda volta in meno di dieci minuti.

Draco si mise a sedere e vide un Sirius Black sorridere compiaciuto mentre il suo padrino leggermente verdastro.

Il Grifondoro emerse dal lato del letto. "Non è ciò che sembra!"

"Davvero?" disse l'Animagus compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia in un gesto del tipo 'vorrei-sentire-che-bugia-pensi-che-vi-salverà.

"Non sono - lui stava- abbiamo solo -" farfugliò Harry nervosamente.

"Ben articolato, come al solito, signor Potter," sogghignò Severus, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock di vedere il suo figlioccio in una situazione compromettente con il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto-Per-Rendergli-La-Vita-Un-Inferno.

"Harry ha accettato di essere il mio donatore di sangue la notte scorsa, così l'ho portato qui per assicurarmi che non vi fossero complicazioni", spiegò Draco con calma.

"E' vero, Harry?"

Harry arrossì di rosso acceso dalla propria posizione, seduto sul pavimento, prima di annuire leggermente.

"Tsk tsk, Severus, sei pregato di sollevare la tua mascella da terra, sai che non è un espressione che ti si addica gran che."

L'insegnante di Pozioni guardò in cagnescol'Animagus.

"Non farmi 'tsk tsk' bastardino pulcioso, ho tutto il diritto di essere preoccupato per la salute mentale del mio figlioccio e se fossi in te, sarei ancora più preoccupato per la salute mentale del _tuo _figlioccio!"

"Oh, ma non sapevo che t'_importasse, _Severuccio".

"Razza di malvagio, piccolo maledetto-"

Mentre i loro padrini iniziavano a litigare _di nuovo__, _Draco si rivolse a Harry. "Torna su".

Harry lo fissò. "Perché dovrei voler stare lì con te?"

"Perché non puoi vivere senza di me?" chiese Draco con sguardo innocente.

"... Ritenta."

I due iniziarono a squadrarsi con testardaggine, prima che Draco finalmente esplodesse: _"Va bene, _perché finirai per prendere il raffreddore su quel dannato pavimento, quindi taci e torna qui!"

Aiutò un confuso Harry a tornare sul letto e lo infagottò sotto le calde coperte.

Un sorrisetto si fece lentamente strada sul volto di Harry. "Ma davvero, _Draco, _se io non sapessi la verità, direi che t'import-

"Sta zitto! Non mi _stai a cuore_!" sbuffò il Serpeverde , incrociando le braccia e guardando altrove. Aveva una leggera sfumatura di rosso sulle guance.

La mente di Harry si svuotò. Guardò Draco pensieroso prima di decidersi, lo raggiunse e costrinse il biondo a sdraiarsi di nuovo.

Quando il vampiro lo guardò con aria interrogativa, fece un cenno con il capo in direzione dei loro padrini che stavano ancora discutendo.

"Potremmo anche dormire un altro po', mentre quei due finiranno la loro conversazione così interessante".

Draco fissò Harry per qualche secondo prima di fare ciò che gli era stato,consigliato. E poi borbottò qualcosa.

"Che cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che mi dispiace di averti preso in giro", mormorò il biondo. Harry poté solo annuire, del tutto sorpreso. Un Malfoy che chiedeva scusa? Il mondo stava per finire?

_No, troppo presto per pensare._

L'Elfo chiuse le palpebre ancora pesanti.

Non disse niente quando sentì un braccio intrufolarsi timidamente intorno alla vita. Dopo un piccolo discorsetto con se stesso, si limitò a farsi più vicino e tornò a dormire. Poteva sempre trovare come scusa per le sue azioni la mancanza di sonno o qualcosa del genere. Anche se sembrava dormire molto in quei giorni.

oOoOo

Pochi istanti dopo, la coppia che battibeccava notò finalmente che non proveniva più alcun rumore dal letto. Interruppero la loro lite per vedere i loro figliocci dormire insieme pacificamente.

Sirius si grattò la nuca. "Beh. Non so bene su come stiano le cose , ma ho un buon presentimento al riguardo", disse sorridendo.

Severus si voltò per rimarcare qualcosa di pungente, ma la voce gli si bloccò in gola scorgendo quegli occhi azzurri ridenti e il sorriso felice sul viso dell'Animagus. Si accigliò. C'era qual cosa che non andava nel suo stomaco. Per qualche motivo si sentiva tutto stordito. Poteva essere che avesse ancora peli di cane sulla sua veste? Perché sapeva che in qualche modo quel sentimento era collegato all'uomo che gli stava accanto. Dannato bastardino!

"Severus? Stai bene?" chiese Sirius aggrottando le sopraciglia, sventolando la mano di fronte all'altro uomo.

"Non avvicinarti!" lo avvisò il Capocasa Serpeverde, ora molto preoccupato per gli strani sentimenti che provava tutto a un tratto. Forse aveva qualche tipo d'influenza magica? Sì! Ecco cosa doveva essere! Una magica influenza indotta da peli canini...

Sirius sollevò un sopracciglio, in attesa di qualche spiegazione.

Severus riprese di nuovo il discorso e puntò il dito contro il suo non-così-ex-rivale. "Non so cosa mi hai fatto, ma giuro che mi vendicherò!"

Si voltò subito dopo, uscendo dalla porta con un drammatico turbinio della sua veste nera.

Sirius ridacchiò nel silenzio dell'infermeria. "Non ho idea di cosa tu stai parlando, ma ti posso assicurare che hai già ottenuto la tua vendetta."

Diede un ultimo sguardo sugli adolescenti addormentati. "Hm. Non c'è nulla da dire. _Lo _sapevo prima di _loro. _Per quanto riguarda ... Beh Severus. Non credo che lui voglia sentir parlare e ancor meno discutere di tutto ciò." Tornò alla porta. "Per cui è tutto sistemato ", disse con voce allegra. "Oh, e Draco, puoi anche essere mio cugino e il figlioccio di Severus, ma ti faccio a brandelli se anche solo pensi di fargli del male", concluse felicemente prima di chiudere la porta alle spalle.

Scese il silenzio nell'infermeria.

"Come se potessi farlo, razza di coglione, " mormorò una voce irritata dal letto.

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: **Kaory74 **(Nocturne Alley betareader)._

_Il XII capitolo sarà pubblicato il 30/09/2010._


	12. Capitolo 12

_Visti i recenti problemi di censura sul sito, comunico a tutti i lettori che è stato creato un archivio su **insanejournal **con tutte le traduzioni pubblicate finora. Larchivio è aperto e non ha nessun tipo di restrizione o registrazione necessaria. Nel caso l'account su smettesse di funzionare, potrate trovare tutte le storie qui:** ^claudia20100 . insanejournal . com^**_

oOoOo

Madama Chips era felice.

Madama Chips era una strega felice, libera da Potter-&-Malfoy.

_Finalmente_ i due erano usciti dalla sua infermeria ed era al momento libera dai perversi-pensieri-indotti dalla loro presenza.

Fermò le proprie riflessioni per un attimo, ragionando sulla capacità dei due maghi di confonderla totalmente, da portarla a creare continuamente sciocchi aggettivi nel tentativo di definirli.

Non sapeva se Severus e Sirius fossero venuti a parlare con i loro rispettivi figliocci, né le interessava saperlo. Aveva fatto molto più del suo dovere informandoli. Per quanto riguardava il Preside, sembrava che si fosse del tutto dimenticato di venire in infermeria. Per pochi istanti, cercò di indovinare la causa di questa svista.

_Ha qualcosa a che fare con caramelle al limone o con quello sciocco del suo criceto, _concluse, sospirando. Quello sarebbe stato un altro lunghissimo giorno.

oOoOo

"Ehi, Ron! Hermione! Meno male siete AAAAARGH!"

Ron e Hermione si staccarono rapidamente dalle rispettive labbra. Arrossendo, la strega scese dal grembo del suo ragazzo, su cui era stata felicemente a cavalcioni fino pochi secondi prima. Entrambi avevano lo stesso sguardo imbarazzato.

"Oh Merlino, quante volte devo dirvi di avere almeno la decenza di lavarvi reciprocamente le tonsille in un posto _appartato? " _piagnucolòHarry. "Ora dovrò convivere con quelle immagini per il resto della mia vita! Voglio dire, davvero, si può essere più sfacciati?"

Mentre Harry proseguiva con il suo parlare a vanvera Hermione sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, mentre Ron sembrò cercare con grande impegno di non ridere ad alta voce.

"Oooh, guarda 'Mione, il nostro caro Harry è davvero geloso. Beh, almeno, qualcuno di noi _fa _qualcosa per la propria frustrazione sessuale mpuff!"

Harry schiaffò una mano sulla bocca di Ron, riuscendo efficacemente a zittirlo.

"Non osare nemmeno _pensare _di finire la frase, " ringhiò il Mini Elfo.

Ancora apparentemente perplessa, la povera Hermione non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi fuggire: "Wow, in questo momento assomigli notevolmente a Malfoy. Come diavolo hai fatto a imparare a piagnucolare così in fretta?"

"Immagino cheabbia a che fare con uno studio _molto_ _ravvicinato _della persona in questione, vero?" si lasciò Ron sfuggire con nonchalance, mentre spolverava della polvere immaginaria dalla spalla.

"Harry, vorresti _per favore_ smettere di cercare di strappare gli occhi a Ron, sembri un gattino rabbioso, il che è uno strano spettacolo, lasciatelo dire, " sostenne la saggia strega. Sempre stringendo il retro dei pantaloni del Mini Elfo, cercò di essere diplomatica.

"Cooosì, che cosa ti porta qui? Hai detto che avevi bisogno di parlare con noi?"

Harry cessò immediatamente di lanciare sguardi truci e abbassò lo sguardo, borbottando qualcosa d'incomprensibile.

"Scusa, non ho capito, " disse Ron con voce soave, godendosi il gran piacere del disagio del suo migliore amico. Chi ha detto che la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, ovviamente non conosceva le gioie del guardare-Harry-contorcersi.

"Ho detto che si tratta di Malfoy, " ripeté Harry un po' infastidito, ancora senza alzare lo sguardo.

Ron stava per iniziare una piccola danza della vittoria, pazza risata inclusa, quando Hermione lo zittì con una delle sue occhiatacce.

"Andiamo, Harry, raccontaci cosa sta succedendo", disse lei, conducendo il loro amico verso il divano davanti al fuoco.

Per fortuna la sala comune di Grifondoro era deserta, - dopo un po' di _convincimento _da parte di Ron - in modo che potessero parlare, ma Hermione lanciò ugualmente un incantesimo silenziante intorno a loro. Sentirono distintamente i gemiti di delusione di Dean e Seamus, provenienti da dietro una poltrona. Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo. Hermione fece un sorrisetto.

"Va bene, " iniziò Harry "Io - uhm - per prima cosa, promettete di non ridere".

Rifletté per un attimo.

"E che non mi ucciderete "

Davanti allo sguardo vuoto che ricevette dai suoi amici, aggiunse: "Dico sul serio, ragazzi, non è facile parlare di questo così - promettete prima e astenetevi dal strozzarmi dopo. Per favore?" con grandi e luminosi occhi da cucciolo, a cui sapeva che i suoi amici non potevano resistere.

Entrambi sospirarono, ma promisero comunque.

"Ehm. Ecco sembra che ci sia stato un incidente con Malfoy. Ragazzi, sapete che è un grande, cattivo e meschino Vampiro e tutta quella roba malvagia?" Entrambi annuirono. "E voi sapete che io sono un Elfo dei Boschi, vero?" Doppio cenno del capo di nuovo. "Uhm - beh. Siamo, uhm, come dire, compagni".

"... "

"... "

"Eh?"

"Oh no, per favore non fatemelo dire di nuovo, " piagnucolò Harry.

Poi Ron parlò, sorprendendo tutti.

"Per me va bene".

Hermione guardò a bocca aperta il suo fidanzato, mentre l'Elfo rimase immobile arricciato su se stesso, pensando che il suo migliore amico avesse solo problemi nel metabolizzare i fatti.

"Cosa?" chiese Ron, infastidito. "Non è che possa scegliere. Harry, hai detto che è stato un incidente, giusto?"

"Beh, sì ... Non mi ucciderai? Cioè, non fraintendermi, intendo vivere fino a tarda età e marcire del tutto, non voglio che tu mi uccida, ma è di Malfoy che stiamo parlando, no? Il ragazzo che ha reso la nostra vita un inferno a partire dal primo giorno?Ti ricorda qualcosa? "

Ron effettivamente _ghignò. _"Ah, ma vedi, non sembrava ti dispiacesse più di tanto l'ultima volta che ti ho visto in infermeria".

Harry divenne di un bel colore di rosso. "Ehm ... Era - uhm -"

Hermione passò lo sguardo da uno all'altro, ancora boccheggiante come un pesce rosso grande e crespo.

Ron sorrise. "Bene. Ora che abbiamo parlato, potremmo andare a pranzo? Sto _morendo di fame." _

Hermione scosse il capo, riuscendo finalmente a capire qualcosa. "Wow, wow, wow, aspettate un attimo. Che tipo d'incidente? Quando? Dove? E compagni? Del tipo compagni per tutta la _vita? _Ma è un vampiro! Si suppone che abbia un compagno predestinato, proprio come te del resto! " esclamò prima di calmarsi un po'. "Oh, e Ron?"

"Hm?"

Si sporse in avanti e gli diede il bacio alla francese del secolo.

"Sono contenta che tu abbia superato quella sciocca questione della rivalità con Malfoy. Sono tanto orgogliosa di avere un ragazzo così maturo!" disse eccitata. Si voltò verso Harry, che impallidì drasticamente.

"Non c'è bisogno di dirmi che sei orgogliosa di me! È tutto a posto! So che lo sei!" iniziò a sudare, allontanandosi dal demone ti-bacio-alla-francese.

Ron scosse il capo con disapprovazione. "Guarda cosa hai fatto, 'Mione. Sapevo già che non gli interessavano le ragazze, ma una scena del genere l'avrebbe spaventato a morte e gli avrebbe fatto scegliere persino Malfoy piuttosto che una qualsiasi ragazza.

"Te l'ho detto, non l'ho scelto!" disse Harry sulla difensiva.

"Certo. A volte, gli incidenti capitano accadono dove c'è terreno fertile." il rosso fece l'occhiolino.

Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta. Da quando Ron era così perspicace? Poi capì il vero senso delle sue parole. Arrossì di nuovo. "Che cosa - ma - non siamo - non ho mai - AAARGH! SMETTETELA DI FARMI BALBETTARE!" urlò ai suoi amici che ridacchiavano.

Parlarono un po' di più sui dettagli di quel nuovo corso degli eventi prima che Hermione si fermasse a sottolineare: "Ma Harry, ora che siete compagni, non sarete in grado di stare lontani per troppo tempo, lo sai? Vorrai sicuramente stare con lui per almeno alcune ore al giorno ... o della notte addirittura", aggiunse con malizia mentre Ron diveniva di una bella tonalità verde.

Harry aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, gli occhi spalancati. "Ma lui nemmeno mi piace!"

Un silenzio molto pesante seguì le sue parole.

"... OK. Beh. Forse mi piace un po'. Solo un pochino! Voglio dire ... Mi ha difeso, giusto? E non è così male... i suoi occhi sono molto belli ogni volta che ride ... e ... e ... Oh no. Mi piace. Oh Diavolo". Il povero Elfo si lasciò cadere sul divano e nascose la faccia sotto un cuscino.

"Andiamo, Harry! Siete compagni, quindi anche se è iniziato come una sorta d'incidente, ora ti piace! Non è così male, " tentò Hermione.

"Non è così male? Stai scherzando? Non sopravvivrò mai a tutto questo! Mi prenderà in giro fino alla fine dei tempi, a meno che ... a meno che non lo venga mai a sapere! E' solo una stupida cotta, comunque! Sono stato insieme a lui troppo spesso. Ecco tutto. Promettetemi che non gli direte mai nulla"

"Ma Harry -"

"Ho detto non una parola!" scattò e si alzò in piedi, chiudendo la loro discussione.

Sia Ron sia Hermione sospirarono, ma non dissero nulla.

Uscirono del ritratto e si misero a camminare verso la Sala Grande.

Non avevano camminato neanche cinque minuti, quando Hermione diede una gomitata a Ron, indicando una figura che si avvicinava. Ron alzò gli occhi e sorrise. La prese per mano e si fermarono prima di prendere un altro corridoio. Troppo assorto nelle sue riflessioni e nei suoi progetti strategici per sfuggire al suo presunto compagno, Harry non notò la loro assenza e, quando se ne accorse, era già troppo tardi.

Improvvisamente, un braccio gli si avvolse attorno alla vita.

"GAAAK!"

"Questo non mi stanca mai", disse una voce divertita alle sue spalle.

"Argh! Non farlo mai più, dovresti essere grato di piacere alla mia magia e che non sia diventata furiosa!" il Mini Elfo si tappò la bocca con una mano, maledicendo le sue stesse parole. Perché doveva sempre andare a scavarsi la fossa da solo?

Draco rilasciò Harry per guardarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Che cosa intendi con furiosa?"

Incredibilmente sollevato dal fatto che il biondo avesse apparentemente trascurato _una certa _parte della frase, anche se era un po' imbarazzato _anche _per questa parte_, _Harry spiegò: "Beh ... Diciamo che dopo che George ha cercato di sorprendermi come hai fatto tu, sembrava più un pollo arrosto che un Weasley "disse Harry, grattandosi la nuca. Attese che arrivasse la presa in giro, che però non arrivò mai. Alzò lo sguardo ancora una volta per vedere Draco che lo stava guardando in modo con aria incuriosita prima di voltarsi dall'altra parte.

Le spalle del biondo tremavano leggermente.

"Draco ... Stai bene?" chiese Harry con voce preoccupata.

Alla fine si insospettì. "Stai ridendo di me? Guardami!"

Fece girare il suo compagno, appena in tempo per vederlo asciugare una lacrima di gioia. "Se hai intenzione di prendermi in giro, almeno guardami!" Harry disse abbassando la testa per nascondere il fatto di essere ferito da quel pensiero.

Draco smise di ridere di colpo e prese il mento di Harry tra le dita, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi. "Chi ha detto che stavo ridendo di te?" chiese molto seriamente. "Penso che sia stato geniale! Insegnerà a quei gemelli a non toccare il mio compagno!" dichiarò, con gli occhi luccicanti di orgoglio.

Harry pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più bello come in quel momento, ma poi si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto reagire.

"... Eh?"

"Mio!" ringhiò ferocemente il biondo, schiacciandolo in un forte abbraccio.

Harry notò distrattamente che era passato molto tempo dall'ultimo attacco del Mostro-Abbraccioso e avrebbe voluto farlo notare:

"... Uhm?" fu tutto ciò che invece disse.

"Forse Severus aveva ragione. Non sei granché eloquente, sai?"

"... COSA! Non mi interessa ciò che pensa quel pipistrello troppo cresciuto, io sono _molto _eloquente ... solo, ehm ... quando non mi stai guardando così. Uhm - Draco?"

Gli occhi del vampiro cominciarono a brillare come argento fuso. "E' la seconda volta che mi hai chiamato con il mio nome oggi, " sorrise . "Attenzione, Potter, si potrebbe pensare che io ti piaccia. Magari addirittura mi am-"

"Shhhhhh!" esclamò Harry, tappando con una mano la bocca dell'altro e guardandosi attorno freneticamente. "Non dire queste cose quando siamo in mezzo a un dannato corridoio! Non hai mai sentito dire che anche i muri hanno orecchie!" sibilò.

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio e Harry realizzò che la sua mano era ancora sulla bocca del Serpeverde. La lasciò cadere in fretta, rimproverandosi per il fatto di adorare ogni tipo di contatto con il bel biondo.

Il suddetto biondo guardò l'Elfo, gli occhi ancora ardenti. "Non l'hai negato".

"Eh? Voglio dire, ehm, scusami, cosa?" chiese Harry, un po' perso.

"Non hai detto che non ti piaccio", chiarì Draco, entrando lentamente nello spazio personale di Harry.

"Eh? Cosa - hum? HEY! Nemmeno ho detto il contrario però, uhm ... " esitò quando vide l'altri farsi pericolosamente vicino. "Noi - dovremmo andare a cenare... prendere il the ... qualsiasi pasto dovremmo avere in questo momento, ad ogni modo!" fuggì coraggiosamente dal biondo promiscuo per ritirarsi nella Sala Grande. Alla fine si lasciò cadere al tavolo dei Grifondoro.

Ron e Hermione lo guardarono un attimo e alzarono gli occhi al cielo. Seamus e Dean gli stavano lanciando occhiate sospettose. Con un po' di fortuna, nessuno sembrò accorgersi del suo stato agitato.

Si stava già congratulando con se stesso per la sua intelligente mossa strategica, quando sentì qualcuno fermarsi proprio dietro di lui.

No. Lui non avrebbe osato sedersi al tavolo dei Grifondoro, giusto? VERO? Non ne era più così sicuro, così lentamente si voltò verso il nemico e fu molto sorpreso di vedere Blaise Zabini lì in piedi. In un primo momento, si sentì sollevato. Poi gli venne un dubbio orribile. Cercò di non mostrare il suo disagio.

"Zabini", lo salutò con un cenno del capo, "cosa vuoi?"

Il ragazzo italiano sembrava totalmente annoiato e non guardò nemmeno Harry mentre gli parlava.

"Draco mi ha ricattato per portarti da lui perché non voleva venire qua lui stesso. Ha detto qualcosa sul non essere corretto secondo il galateo o qualcosa del genere. Allora, vieni con me, non ho tutto il giorno."

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Draco voleva stare con lui? Bene. Questo era - carino.

_No! NON è carino! Chi pensa di essere quel cretino, comportandosi tutto forte__e potente! Avrebbe dovuto essere l'unico posto dove non potesse raggiungermi! Mandare qualcuno per portarmi da lui. Molto - Serpeverde._

_... Meh, _pensò _Harry, _desiderando di prendersi a schiaffi. ( **NOTA 1** ).

E solo allora si accorse che, mentre era nel suo piccolo mondo, Blaise aveva preso la situazione nelle proprie mani, letteralmente. Infatti aveva preso Harry per il colletto e stava al momento trascinando il Mini Elfo al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Harry cercò di scappare, ma Blaise aveva una presa salda. Gettò uno sguardo implorante ai suoi due migliori amici, Ron gli sorrise, mentre Hermione gli fece un dolce ciao-ciao con la mano destra.

Davvero di grande aiuto.

Il loro viaggio alla fine si concluse quando Harry fu lasciato cadere alla bell'e meglio sulla panca di fronte a un vampiro molto compiaciuto.

"Tu!" disse il Grifondoro, puntando il dito contro il biondo, e sforzandosi di pensare a qualcosa da dire in quella situazione.

"Questo - questo non è giusto!"

_E il premio per la replica__più assurda va aaaaa..._

Harry si imbronciò, il che fece crescere il sorriso dell'altro. "Anche se, devo dire, è stato molto efficiente", aggiunse l'Elfo come ripensamento.

Draco lo stava ancora guardando, sorridendo.

Harry alzò le braccia sconfitto. "Va bene, non guardarmi così! Hai vinto! Ma ti avverto, non sarà facile la prossima volta!" esclamò. Ancora una volta, si rese conto un po' tardi di quello che stava succedendo intorno a lui.

Tutti nella sala rimasero in silenzio, pronti per un altro episodio della loro soap opera preferita."I Serpeverde soprattutto lo guardavano come se gli stessero per spuntare delle orecchie da gatto o qualcosa del genere.

Li fulminò con lo sguardo. "Che cosa state guardando? Tornate alla vostra mangiatoia, piccoli fottuti ficcanaso!" sputò con rabbia.

"Sono contento di vedere che stai finalmente seguendo il mio buon esempio di grazia ed eleganza, " sogghignò Draco.

Harry ebbe la decenza di arrossire. "E 'colpa tua, maledizione, se sono qui e ho dovuto sopportare quel branco col cervello da medusa, " mormorò.

Il chiaro suono della risata di Draco esplose nel silenzio stupito.

"Smettila di farmi ridere così o penseranno che sono stato rapito o qualcosa del genere!" esclamò Draco quando vide le occhiate sospettose che i suoi compagni gli stavano gettando. "Oh Merlino, vorrei averti conosciuto prima, sarebbe stato molto più interessante da queste parti!" ridacchiò.

Harry, molto maturo, gli fece la linguaccia e torno a imbronciarsi, dicendo mentalmente alla piccola voce nella sua testa _- Accidenti! Ancora tu? - _che era d'accordo con il biondo sul fatto di stare _zitto._

oOoOo

"Ottimo lavoro tutti quanti! Siamo i migliori! La nostra squadra vincerà sicuramente la Coppa delle Case quest'anno! Ahahahaaa!"

"... "

"Ehm, Harry?" chiese Dean esitante.

"Sì?" il Mini Elfo si voltò verso il battitore con un'aggraziata piroetta della sua divisa da Quidditch.

"Ehm ... Ci stavamo solo chiedendo con il resto della squadra. E' solo che - anche se hai detto che non sei particolarmente interessato a vincere, sembri così terribilmente allegro oggi, e dato che so che sta succedendo qualcosa tra te e Malf - "

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, " Harry rise in un modo che ricordava fortemente dei graffi su un disco di vinile "Che scherzo molto divertente, vero ragazzi, giusto _Dean?"_Quando il Mini Elfo si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi con ardenti iridi argentate, il povero mago deglutì e fece un paio di passi indietro. Tutti gli altri membri li guardarono a bocca aperta, sforzandosi di capire che diavolo stesse succedendo.

"Ehm. Sì, era una solo una barzelletta. Ha ha. Non c'è _nulla _tra te e Malf-"

"GIUSTO, è sistemato allora, " disse Harry, la luce da brivido non aveva ancora abbandonato i suoi occhi. Del fumo nero stava cominciando a stringersi intorno a un molto incazzato capitano di Quidditch.

"Haha, certo non c'è _assolutamente _nulla tra te e Malf-"

"Esatto, Dean, _non è successo niente. _Ora che questo è stabilito, tutti fare una bella doccia e a dormire presto. Non voglio che la mia squadra si schianti al suolo, non è vero?"

La nube oscura che circondava il nervoso Elfo stava cominciando a turbinare pericolosamente.

"Era così divertente, mi conosci, Harry, io sono un giocherellone, perché dovresti anche avere a che fare con Malf-"

"DOCCIA! ORA!"

Dean sbiancò e scattò sull'attenti: "Signor, sì, signore!"- prima di scappare via, subito seguito da una squadra grondante di sudore.

Harry sospirò. Tutto ciò sarebbe stato più difficile che mai: se già Dean aveva dei dubbi, voleva dire che anche Seamus sapeva. E se anche Seamus sapeva, _molto, _molto presto, tutta la scuola avrebbe saputo.

Una mano atterrò improvvisamente sulla sua spalla.

Harry balzò come un Boston Terrier e strillò, non tanto quanto un Boston Terrier, badate bene. ( **NOTA 2** )

"SANTIDDIO! SMETTILA DI SPAVENTARMI A MORTE!"

"... Uhm, Harry? Va tutto bene?" disse Ginny, stringendosi il petto, dato che il cuore le era quasi saltato fuori dalla gabbia toracica.

"Oh, scusa Ginny, pensavo fosse, uhm, qualcun altro", concluse debolmente.

"L'avevo immaginato, " la rossa fece un sorrisetto prima di tornare di nuovo seria. "Sai, tutta la squadra è preoccupata, e Hermione sta camminando avanti e indietro così tanto che finirà per cadere proprio attraverso il soffitto uno di questi giorni. Riguarda _lui _ancora una volta, giusto? E non provate a mentirmi, sai esattamente di chi stiamo parlando qui. Non sai essere per niente discreto. Allora, che cosa è successo? "

Le spalle di Harry crollarono, ogni traccia della sua precedente ira svanì. "So chedi solito non sono _così_ entusiasta riguardo al Quidditch -non inarcare il sopracciglio in quel modo grazie tante - ma è l'unico posto dove so che non mi spaventerà a morte, visto che non è ammesso mentre noi ci alleniamo. E non posso smettere di preoccuparmi riguardo, sai - il fatto che mi_stia__ a cuore_. Ed è come se non fossi in grado di impedirgli di venirlo a sapere, e non posso permettere che questo accada. "

"Ma Harry, perché-"

"Ho detto che _non posso. _ Posso essere _leggermente _inferiore alla media, ma il cattivo umore non è proporzionato alle dimensioni, giusto?"

"Harry, dovresti davvero trovare una soluzione per quei tuoi occhi argentei da brivido. La gente inizierà a notare che cambiano colore in quel modo ogni volta che sei arrabbiato, e non passerà molto tempo prima che facciano il collegamento. Ti rendi almeno conto di quante persone hanno gli occhi _argentei _in questa scuola? Non molti, ti assicuro. "

Harry impallidì a tal punto che avrebbe fatto bella figura vicino a Nick Quasi Senza Testa. Fece un cenno a Ginny prima di andare nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi. Ron era l'unico rimasto e, al momento, stava cercando di infilare il calzino sinistro, rimbalzando per la stanza come un pazzo fenicottero con una gamba sola.

"Non riuscirò mai a sopravvivere a quest'anno, "sospirò l'Elfo depresso.

Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Hai seguito un corso di melodramma o cosa? Sei peggio di Malf-AAAAAAAARGH!"

oOoOo

Furono necessari tre giorni interi per ritrovare un molto malconcio Ron, che sembrava fosse stato rinchiuso in una stanza con un parrucchiere psicopatico.

Per due giorni rimase l'attrazione principale di Hogwarts, conosciuto come "Il Ragazzo-Che-Non-Poteva-Cambiare-Il-Colore-Delle-Sue-Unghie-Diventate-Di-Un -Viola-Stupendo".

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
Meh è un'onomatopea arcaica della lingua italiana. E' stata citata per la prima volta da Varrone, indicando che riproduce il verso delle pecore (dal latino "baeh"- belare ). Però è diventata d'uso comune con i Simpson, e quindi è stata trasportata nella lingua inglese così come era. _

_**NOTA 2**__  
Il Boston Terrier è un incrocio tra il Buldgog e il Bull Terrier. E' un cane sensibile, abbaia poco, da questa caratteristica l'autrice ha creato l'immagine di contrasto descritta._

oOoOo

_Vorrei ringraziare con tutto il mio cuore **nefene **che si è offerta volontaria per sistemare questo capitolo e il precedente con pochissimo preavviso. Senza di lei temo che la storia avrebbe subito grandi ritardi._

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**nefene **__(Nocturne Alley betareader, link al __profilo__)._

_Il XIII capitolo sarà pubblicato il 15/10/2010 (si spera senza ulteriori problemi)._


	13. Capitolo 13

"Tutto ciò è ridicolo. Hai visto come si comporta in questi giorni? Se non agisci, avrai un Elfo demente per compagno. Comunque per quale motivo non glielo dici?"

"Che cosa, che sei la spia?"

"NO! Naturalmente non quello, stronzo! E smettila di sogghignare! Non so, digli che è il più bel Mini Elfo sulla faccia della terra, e che desideri tenerlo per sempre con te! E ' così difficile da dire? "

"Beh, a quanto pare non per te, se dobbiamo basarci sulla tua piccola coppia. Oooh, non arrossire così, non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi, giusto?".

"Malfoy, tu sei la peggior razza di bastardo che abbia mai messo piede su questo pianeta."

"Ma grazie, mi è stato detto giusto un paio di volte."

"Maledetti Serpeverde -"

"Non borbottare in quel modo e torna al tuo posto. Tutto sarà fatto e detto a tempo debito. Addio", il biondo si girò per tornare nella sua sala comune "e non fare gesti alle mie spalle, è maleducato".

Un gemito di frustrazione echeggiò nel corridoio buio, accompagnato dal suono di passi che si allontanavano.

oOoOo

_Quella stessa notte, al terzo piano._

"Vieni, Seamus, ci siamo quasi", disse un molto stanco Harry Potter.

"EVVIVA! Cantate tutti con me _'Salva una scopa, cavalca un mago!' _Woo hoo! Dai, Harry, amico, ca-canta con me! "

_Quella era stata un'idea molto, molto brutta._

Ciò che Harry aveva pensato sarebbe stata una brillante soluzione al suo problema si era trasformata in un incubo.

Aveva passato un'intera giornata a pensare a un modo per impedire a Draco di scoprire che gli importava di lui. Ron e Hermione gli avevano detto che era uno sciocco, ma sentiva che doveva portare avanti il suo piano. Aveva troppo paura di ciò che Draco avrebbe detto se avesse _saputo. _Quella cosa del legame era solo un incidente e non sarebbe certo dovuta diventare realein alcun modo.

Quello è il motivo per cui Harry aveva cominciato a riflettere a lungo e intensamente su cosa fare per impedire a Dean e Seamus di raccontare a tutti ciò che sapevano. Dean, pensava, che ora, dopo la piccola conversazione avuta sul campo di Quidditch, sarebbe rimasto zitto. Ma Seamus, Seamus sì, doveva tacere. O ancora meglio, doveva dimenticare.

Qual era il modo migliore per l'irlandese per dimenticare? Harry aveva avuto qualche remoranell'usare la magia, per cui aveva optato per l'altra possibilità...

_Poche ore prima, la stessa notte._

Harry aveva saccheggiatocon successo il deposito segreto di alcol lasciato dai gemelli Weasley e invitato Seamus nella Stanza delle Necessità per un "piccolo festino". All'epoca, Harry aveva pensato che l'aspetto migliore di Seamus era chenon avesse bisogno di nessuna ragione per festeggiare, il che aveva reso le cose molto più facili.

A un certo punto, Seamus aveva iniziato a cantare ogni genere di stupida canzoncina, comodamente sdraiato sui morbidi cuscini della Stanza delle Necessità.

Harry si congratulò con se stesso per il bel lavoro e controllò l'orologio; 03:17 del mattino. Era il momento di tornare alla Torre di Grifondoro.

Siccome aveva solo finto di bere con l'amico, Harry era completamente lucido. Si alzò e cominciò a cercare di tirare in piedi Seamus, che si rivelò molto più difficile di quanto non pensasse.

A un tratto si ricordò di essere un mago, per l'amor di Merlino, e tastò le sue tasche, cercando la sua bacchetta.

E fu in quel momento che si accorse di come le cose iniziarono a diventare difficili.

Niente bacchetta.

Aveva dimenticato la sua maledetta bacchetta.

Addio, incantesimo schiantante e _Mobilicorpus, _addio _Lumos _e addio Mappa del Malandrino. Non poteva fare nulla senza la sua bacchetta! Perché doveva andare a dimenticarsela quando ne aveva maggiormente bisogno!

Controllò le tasche di Seamus per scoprire che anche il suo amico aveva lasciato la bacchetta nei dormitori.

Il giovane ubriaco ridacchiò rumorosamente prima di iniziare un'altra canzone, questa volta su un tizio di nome Paddy che scriveva al suo capo riguardo a un incidente che aveva avuto in un cantiere (**NOTA 1**).

Harry sospirò pesantemente prima di digrignare i denti e aiutare Seamus ad alzarsi. Mentre cantava, il felice irlandese iniziò ad aggrapparsi goffamente al suo sostegno umano in movimento, facendoli pericolosamente oscillare entrambi verso il muro.

Dopo cinque lunghi minuti di lotta, riuscirono a uscire dalla Stanza delle Necessità. Zoppicarono lungo gli oscuri corridoi, Seamus inciampando e ridacchiando, Harry inciampando anche lui e imprecando.

Erano in procinto di compiere una difficoltosasvolta a sinistra, verso le scale, quando qualcosa catturò l'attenzione di Harry. Seamus era troppo impegnato a cercare di mettere un piede davanti all'altro per notare qualcosa.

L'attenzione del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi fu attirata in un punto preciso, dove la luna appariva da dietro le grandinuvole, illuminando brevemente con la sua luce biancastra due figure, in piedi, strette in un abbraccio.

Harry sbatté le palpebre e quasi trasalì ad alta voce quando riconobbe la coppia. Senza pensarci un secondo, prese il braccio di Seamus e lo trascinò in un'altra direzione. Era un peccato che dovessero prendere la strada più lunga, ma l'istinto di Harry gli suggerì chiaramente di non disturbare una scenetta tanto tranquilla. E se fosse riuscito a impedire a Seamus di blaterare su _un'altra _delicata questione, tanto meglio.

Dopo aver sceso qualche gradino e girato in un corridoio, Harry si permise finalmente di rallentare e di riflettere, continuando a trascinando un Seamus felicemente brillo.

_Chi diavolo erano quelli? Ginny e Blaise Zabini? Beh, tutto ciò era - inaspettato. Ma non così sorprendente, davvero._

Harry si riscosse dai propri pensieri e riprese il braccio di Seamus. Ricominciando il loro zig-zag attraverso i corridoi silenziosi. Beh, quasi in silenzio, in ogni caso.

_**"**__ Step it out Mary mine fine daughter, _

_Step it out Mary if you can,_

_Step it out Mary mine fine daughter, _

_Show your legs to the countryman -" _**(NOTA 2)**

"Shhhhh, Seamus per favore, non così forte! Verremo scoperti da-"

"Bene bene bene, se non è il signor Potter, vagando di notte nei corridoi come se stesse tramando qualcosa, _come al solito, " _Severus Piton strascicò le parole, con una voce che mostrava chiaramente quanto se la stesse godendo.

"Uhm - non è quello che sembra, " balbettò Harry. Rendendosi conto che il suo compare non era stato notato, con un calcio nascose discretamente Seamus dietro un'armatura così, almeno lui, si sarebbe salvato dall'ira del Capocasa Serpeverde.

Il Mini Elfo aprì la bocca per spiegare ulteriormente la sua situazione ma poi vacillò.

Era esattamente ciò che sembrava. Dannazione. Come avrebbe fatto a uscirne? Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto provare a pregare qualche divinità per far accadere un miracolo proprio ora, proprio in quel momento.

Si poteva sempre provare, giusto? Inoltre -

"Mi scusi, professore, lo stavo accompagnando alla Torre dei Grifondoro ", mormorò una voce profonda.

_Per favore, qualunque Dio abbia offeso, sono veramente, profondamente dispiaciuto, per cui per favore, ti prego,__ portami un altro tipo di miracolo? Come uno positivo, per esempio, eh? Cosa ne pensi? Giuro che non cercherò mai più di far ubriacare la gent-_

"Signor Malfoy, e posso chiedere qual è il motivo della presenza del signor Potter alle 03:32 del mattino nei corridoi? Con chi aveva una punizione?"

"Ovvio con il professor Black, naturalmente, " disse il biondo, esaminandosi le unghie.

Un sorrisetto trionfante si fece strada sul volto dell'insegnante di Pozioni. "Non mentirmi. Black non avrebbe mai inflitto una punizione al suo prezioso figlioccio ".

"Ah, ma perché non va a controllare con il professor Black? Sono sicuro che sarebbe certamente felice di _parlarle_ alle 3 del mattino, " disse dolcemente il Vampiro.

Il povero Severus soffocò per l'insinuazione non tanto implicita e arrossì tremendamente, anche se si ripeté più di cinquanta volte che fosse perché era arrabbiato e non a causa di - qualcosa d'altro. Come le immagini mentali. No no. Niente affatto.

"Bene, buona notte, allora", disse il professore con voce tagliente prima di andarsene con un drammatico turbinio della sua veste.

Una volta che il rumore dei suoi passi svanì, Draco si voltò verso il suo compagno, che stava ancora nascondendo il viso dietro le mani e pregando intensamente per un modo per uscire da lì.

"È tutto a posto adesso, se n'è andato", disse Draco, divertito dall'atteggiamento del suo compagno.

"Lo so, ma _tu _sei ancora qui, " mormorò Harry con voce soffocata.

"Oh, molto gentile da parte tua dopo che ho appena salvato il tuo patetico culo!" ribadì il biondo, seccato.

"Cosa vuoi che faccia? Buttarmi tra le tue braccia e dirti che ti sarò eternamente grato?" disse il Grifondoro con sarcasmo.

"Ad esempio, sì, " rispose Draco con noncuranza.

Fu la volta di Harry di soffocare. "Non ci posso credere! Hai appena reso la situazione dieci volte peggio! Piton sarà sicuramente andato a chiedere a Sirius e-"

"Calmati, sembri un gattino spaurito."

"Smettetela di paragonarmi con un maledetto gattino! Prima Hermione e ora te! Argh! Come diavolo posso calmarmi adesso? Sono così morto! Piton mi ucciderà, e poi lo dirà a Sirius, e poi Sirius mi ucciderà e-"

"Ho detto che va tutto bene. Severus non chiederà nulla a Black adesso. Fidati di me. Nel modo in cui gliel'ho detto, non avrà mai il coraggio di farlo", il biondo sorrise soddisfatto.

Harry sbirciò con attenzioneda dietro la sua mano destra. "Come lo sai?"

"Te lo spiegherò più tardi, se vuoi."

"... Va bene".

"... "

"Che c'è?"

"Sto aspettando la mia ricompensa."

Si sentì un lamento.

"Come?"

"Ho detto ti ringrazio per avermi salvato. Ecco. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi... "

"Non così in fretta. Non crederai davvero che ti lasci andare con un semplice grazie, vero?"

"Uhm, sì?"

"... "

"Bene, che cosa vuoi?"

Harry sapeva di aver detto la cosa sbagliata. E non gli piaceva quella piccola scintilla negli occhi del Serpeverde. _Per niente._

Mentre parlavano, il vampiro si era lentamente avvicinato al Grifondoro, facendolo retrocedere progressivamente contro il muro.

Harry si maledisse per non averlo notato prima. Non era quella la seconda volta che veniva ingannato in quella maniera? Cercò di riflettere molto velocemente sulla sua situazione. Cosa dovrebbe fare uno quando il proprio innamorato segreto lo intrappolava contro un muro?

...

_No__**, **__**quello **__no, grazie tante._

_C'era qualcos'altro che potesse essere d'aiuto u__**n pochino meno **__rispetto a quello, comunque?_

Harry stava disperando. Vero, era già accaduto prima, ma ciò non significava che fosse meno nervoso al riguardo. Gli occhi di Draco diventarono di quella morbida, ma intensa,tonalità argentea e Harry non poté fare a meno di rimanerne ipnotizzato.

Il viso del biondo era ormai a pochi centimetri da Harry, i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai le labbra invitanti del suo compagno. Draco alzò la mano e accarezzò delicatamente la guancia di Harry.

Il mago più piccolo non riuscì a fermare il brivido che gli attraversò tutto il corpo e chiuse gli occhi istintivamente.

Poteva sentire il respiro caldo del vampiro sul suo volto.

La morbida carezza delle dita sulla guancia.

La fragranza muschiata del profumodi Draco.

La sua mente si svuotò.

Le loro bocche stavano per incontrarsi, quando un distinto 'ohhh' si sentì alla loro sinistra.

Entrambi i maghi si voltarono lentamente per vedere un Seamus molto ubriaco appoggiato a un'armatura che li fissava con uno sciocco sorriso.

"Lalalala, ignoratemi... " ridacchiò, ammiccando.

Seguì un pesante silenzio.

Harry arrossì tremendamente non appena si rese conto di che cosa stava per fare esattamente. Si girò per spiegare la presenza di Seamus a Draco e scattòin azione appena in tempo: il vampiro sembrava pronto a uccidere, i suoi occhi ardenti di un verde brillante. Era stato sul punto di strangolare il povero irlandese o fare qualcosa di ancora più drastico, quando Harry lo prese. L'Elfo lo trattenne abbastanza a lungo affinché la creatura arrabbiata si calmasse.

"È tutto a posto, Draco, lui è con me"

"Cosa?"

"NO! Non in quel senso! Calmati! Lo stavo solo riportando nei dormitori perché è troppo ubriaco per camminare da solo."

Non era una completabugia. Era solo una sottile omissione della verità.

Draco sembrò rilassarsi un po' prima di diventare di nuovo sospettoso. "Questo ubriacone pervertito non ha cercato di farti qualcosa, giusto?" chiese, puntando il dito contro Seamus, che sembrava essersi addormentato a un certo punto della conversazione; al momento dormiva in un ammasso informe per terra, abbracciando l'armatura come un cuscino e sbavando abbondantemente.

"... "

"Dovevo chiedere, no?"

"Non sono davvero sicuro in questo caso, " Harry fece una smorfia.

"Ma perché non hai usato il _Mobilicorpus?" _chiese Draco accigliato.

In qualche modo, Harry sapeva che il Serpeverde non avrebbe gradito quello che stava per dire. Inoltre si vergognava ad ammetterlo. Perché non voleva vedere la delusione sul volto di Draco? Oh, sì. Perché al momento aveva quella minuscola cosuccia chiamata cotta. Giusto.

"Ho forse-dimenticatolamiabacchetta", disse verso il suolo.

Non avvertì né udì il biondo finché fu troppo tardi.

"... Eh? Perché mi hai -uhm- baciato?" Harry sbatté le palpebre, arrossendo furiosamente.

"Questa è stata la tua punizione per essere smemorato", spiegò Draco prima di baciarglileggermente il naso. "Ora torna al tuo dormitorio prima che decida che hai bisogno di essere punito in maniera più approfondita", aggiunse con un ghigno.

Il vampiro guardò il suo compagno afferrare di fretta il colletto del Grifondoro addormentato e schizzare dietro l'angolo in molto meno tempo di quanto ne servisse per dire "letto".

Ridacchiò, pensando che sarebbe stato molto piacevole scoprire se fosse stato in grado di far arrossire Harry ancora di più.

oOoOo

La mattina dopo quella notte movimentata, Harry andò a lezione, ma ignorò gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei suoi due migliori amici; in qualche modo, avevano capito quali fossero le sue intenzioni con Seamus. Non era particolarmente orgoglioso delle sue azioni, ma come diceva il proverbio, tempi disperati richiedono misure disperate e tutto quel genere di cose. Del resto, per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe permesso che la gente scoprisse che, tra lui e Draco, stava accadendo qualche cosa.

Aveva trascorso il resto della notte precedente a pensare all'intero pasticcio.

In primo luogo, gli piaceva Draco Malfoy. Meh.

In secondo luogo, si rese conto che non temeva come prima la reazione di Draco nei confronti deisuoi sentimenti, anche se non era sicuro sul perché; in realtà aveva paura di che cosa sarebbe accaduto se tutti avessero saputo che Harry Potter era il compagno di Draco Malfoy. Sarebbe stato morto davvero.

In terzo luogo, cosa avrebbe detto Narcissa Malfoy?

E che dire di Sirius? Oh Merlino, se la gente non l'avesse ucciso prima, ci avrebbe sicuramente pensato Felpato a masticarlo a morte.

Poiché non poteva fare nulla riguardo alla gente o alla signora Malfoy, decise di andare dal suo padrino e cercare di informarlo della faccenda con diplomazia. Beh, perlomeno, nel modo più diplomatico possibile.

Ed era per quel motivo che Harry si trovava, alle 4:48 del pomeriggio, in piedi davanti alla porta del suo amato padrino.

Naturalmente, era lì in piedi già da ben oltre dieci minuti. Continuava a camminare avanti e indietro, esitando e mordendosi le unghie.

_Sono tranquillo. Andrà tutto bene. Sirius è un adulto e una persona responsabile e razionale._

_..._

_OK, cancella tutto. E' un bambino di tre anni troppo cresciuto che continua a prendere in giro le persone e a seminare caos nel castello._

_Pensa, Harry, pensa. Sirius è quello che ha incoraggiato i Malandrini a diventare Animagus per il bene di Lunastorta, il che dimostra che almeno è una persona tollerante, giusto?_

_..._

_Oh Merlino, non posso farlo! E se mi rifiuta? Forse non vorrà più avere niente a che fare con me una volta che lo saprà. Forse, in primo luogo, non voleva nemmeno essere il mio padrino. Dopotutto, è a causa mia se è stato mandato ad Azkaban. E se pensa che sia un mostro? E se-"_

Fu interrotto dai suoi caotici pensieri quando sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la gola alle sue spalle. Si voltò subito per vedere nient'altro che il proprio compagno, che aspettava pazientemente che si accorgesse della sua presenza.

"Draco ... "

Il vampiro si era accigliato quando aveva sentito che l'ansia del mini Elfo era diventata sempre più forte dal momento in cui l'aveva avvertito nei sotterranei. "Harry, cosa c'è che non va?" chiese con voce preoccupata che riconobbe a mala pena come propria.

Il Grifondoro non rifletté. Seguì semplicemente il proprio istinto e si gettò nelle braccia dell'altro aggrappandosi alla sua camicia, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. Il vampiro subito lo abbracciò e si accasciò delicatamente al suolo, dondolando avanti e indietro, accarezzando dolcemente la schiena del compagno.

"Shhh, va tutto bene, sono qui. Shhh".

Harry tremò in silenzio, il suo quieto pianto si attenuò lentamente.

In quel momento, accadde che un molto sfortunato Corvonero del terzo anno girasse l'angolo e si congelasse dopo aver visto la scena. Avvertendolo, Draco si girò improvvisamente per lanciare un'occhiataccia alla presenza disturbante.

"NON RIESCI A VEDERE CHE CI STAI DISTURBANDO? SPARISCI!"

Il povero studente impallidì e mormorò delle deboli scuse, prima di scappare via. Draco avvertì Harry, piuttosto che sentirlo, ridacchiare contro il suo petto.

"Cosa?" chiese con tono falsamente seccato.

"Questo deve essere stato il congedo del secolo", mormorò Harry con voce soffocata.

"Hmm. Stupidi Corvonero. E pensare che questi idioti dovrebbero essere il branco più intelligente di Hogwarts. Tutto ciò non è per niente lusinghiero per tutti noi, ti assicuro."

Harry ridacchiò e si sedette di nuovo, asciugandosi gli occhi. Pensò a tutto quello che poteva dire in quel momento. Che gli dispiaceva, che si sentiva triste e stupido, che non aveva voluto disturbare Draco e che davvero, di solito non si comportava in quel modo, che si vergognava che Draco lo avesse visto piangere.

Ma quando guardò le gentili iridi argentee, seppe che non avrebbe detto nulla di tutto ciò.

"Grazie", disse invece con un delicatosorriso.

Senza alcun invito, si sporse in avanti, troppo assorto in quello che stava facendo per sentire la debole 'click' di una porta che si apriva.

oOoOo

Draco era sbalordito. Il suo compagno stava per dargli un bacio di sua spontanea volontà.

La dolce fragranza che apparteneva chiaramente a Harry lo circondava.

Chiuse gli occhi per apprezzare meglio la presenza rassicurante dell'elfo.

Sentì distrattamente un suono proveniente dalla loro sinistra, ma decise di non preoccuparsene.

Il suo compagno stava per baciarlo.

oOoOo

Il grido inumano fece saltare entrambi per aria.

"AAAAARGH! CI BRUCIA, CI BRUCIA!" urlò come un pazzo Sirius Black, da dove si trovava sulla porta. Poi corse verso i Sotterranei, urlando per tutta la strada fino a laggiù: **(NOTA 3)**

"SEEEEVIIIIE! IL MIO TENERO PICCOLO FIGLIOCCIO E' DIVENTATO PERVERSO A CAUSA DEL TUO! ESIGO UNA SORTA DI RISARCIMENTO!"

Harry rimase a bocca aperta.

Una vena pulsò sulla tempia di Draco.

"Harry", la voce era ingannevolmente calma " mi permetti di uccidere il mio caro cugino? Tornerò in un minuto."

Harry annuì debolmente e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mentre si accasciava al suolo.

Tanto per tenerlo segreto a tutta la scuola.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
Tratto dalla canzone dei The Dubliners "__The Sick Note"_

_**NOTA 2**__  
__Tratto dalla canzone dei __The Dubliners "__Step It Out Mary"_

_**NOTA 3**__  
Citazione de "Il Signore degli Anelli"._

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __Kaory74 (Nocturne Alley betareader)._

_Il X__IV capitolo sarà pubblicato il 30/10/2010._


	14. Capitolo 14

Tutto era iniziato quando il preside Silente aveva deciso di insegnare a un gruppo di criceti pelosi come fare le entrechats, spiegando loro pazientemente l'importanza _cruciale_ di indossare calze a righe verdi e viola, altrimenti tutto sarebbe andato in rovina. Aggiunse qualcosa riguardo all'equilibrio non perfetto e il lato oscuro della Forza che stava prevalendo.

Poi era diventato ancora più strano quando Narcissa Malfoy aveva fatto irruzione nel dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno.

"Dove si trova, dov'è il compagno di mio figlio?"

Pensando che fosse giunta la sua ultima ora, Harry deglutì e salutò debolmente la spaventosastrega.

Mentre si chiedeva distrattamente se il mondo magico avesse considerato un modo per scrivere mentalmente un testamento, la terrificantesignora Malfoy si diresse a grandi passi nella sua direzione.

Improvvisamente, si gettò su di lui e ... lo stritolò in un abbraccio.

"Sono _COSI' _felice! Mio figlio ha finalmente trovato un compagno! Così meraviglioso! Fatti dare un'occhiata ... Oh Circe, sei veramente il ragazzo più carino che abbia mai visto! Ma sono sicura che non avrò bisogno di dire a Draco di tenerti tutto per sé, giusto? "

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Arrossì. Poi, per qualche ragione, sentì lo strano bisogno di essere onesto con lei.

"Uhm. Mi -Mi scusi, signora Malfoy, amo molto suo figlio, ma - non le da fastidio che io sia-ehm-Harry Potter?" concluse arrossendo furiosamente.

La signora Malfoy sembrava veramente stupita. "Perché dovrei essere infastidita da questo? Mio figlio ti ama per quello che sei, anche se non lo ammetterebbe per niente al mondo, ed io non potrei essere più felice con un simpatico e potente genero!"

Poi sembrò rendersi conto di qualcosa.

"Oh, vuoi dire a causa delle _alleanze _del mio ex-marito" disse sprezzante. "Chiedi a Draco, lui ti dirà tutta la storia. Ma poi, non ho avuto così tanto divertimento negli ultimi venti anni!" Fece una piccola pausa, accigliandosi. "Oh cielo, allora non ero sposata con quello stupido lecca-scarpe, il che spiega alcune cose, sicuramente ... Ma ho avuto Draco, il mio meraviglioso bambino! Pensare che ormai è diventato grande. Oh mio ... "

Tirò su col naso prima di esclamare ancora una volta, "Oh Merlino! E' così tardi e devo ancora vedere Siri. Beh, Harry, è stato un piacere incontrarti, parleremo ancora un po' una volta che voi due sarete sposati, giusto?"

Gli occhi di Harry divennero grandi e tondi, cosa che la signora Malfoy non notò. Era troppo occupata a tubare.

"Sono così felice che potrei piangere! Oh, scusami, buon uomo, io sono la madre di Draco, e tu sei?"

"Uh-Ronald Weasley. E', uhm, un piacere", disse goffamente l'alto ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

"Davvero? Questo è meraviglioso! Dovrò dire a Molly di venire uno di questi giorni! Oh, ma cosa sto pensando, la vedrò quando sposerai la giovane signorina Granger, vero? E poi ci sarai sicuramente al matrimonio di mio figlio, dopotutto, tu _sei _il miglior amico del suo compagno. E' così meraviglioso, così meraviglioso! Beh, devo andare, adesso. Ci vedremo presto! Arrivederci, signor Weasley, " si rivolse a Harry " addio, futuro genero! " Rise un'ultima volta e volteggiò fuori dalla stanza.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Che cosa è stato?"

Ron semplicemente strinse le spalle. "La tua pazza futura suocera, credo."

Quando Harry pensò che la situazione non potesse diventare più strana di così, si voltò per dire qualcosa a Ron, invece vide qualcosa che poté definire soltanto come assolutamente surreale.

Il suo padrino stava follementebaciando nient'altro che Severus Piton.

Harry si buttò sotto le coperte, in attesa della serie di maledizioni e incantesimi che sarebbero arrivati.

Ma non accadde nulla.

I due continuarono felicemente a baciarsi, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere intorno a loro.

"Ora so che sto maledettamente sognando, " mormorò il povero Elfo, pizzicandosi la punta del naso.

"Dai, SVEGLIATI Harry!" gridò finalmente al suo io cosciente.

Il vecchio trucco funzionò, e Harry aprì gli occhi verso il baldacchino rosso del suo letto nella Torre dei Grifondoro . **(NOTA 1)**

Per qualche minuto, la sua mente rimase sgombra. Poi-

_Ma che __**diavolo**__...?_

Guardò l'orologio: ore 02:27del mattino.

Ultimamente, era stato attento a non fare pisolini e aveva fatto in modo di essere attivo a sufficienza durante il giorno per essere in grado di dormire durante la notte, eppure sembrava che fosse inutile; era lì, rigirandosi nel suo letto, le immagini del suo sogno troppo vivide nella sua mente per tornare a dormire. E tuttavia, non voleva andare a fare una passeggiata, perché sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe andato automaticamente nei Sotterranei. Stupidi istinti. Stupidi Elfi.

Si era chiesto perché incontrasse sempre Draco di notte, ed era arrivato alla conclusione che non solo il Vampiro fosse innocente - o quasi, se non si contava il ruolo da lui svolto in quella specie di legame - ma era la parte elfica di Harry che lo portava dal suo compagno, per - cosa diceva il libro, comunque? Ah, sì, "vigilare sul suo compagno e proteggere lui o lei dalle creature pericolose della notte."

Dopo averlo letto, Harry non sapeva se dovesse ridere fino ad avere i crampi alla pancia o sedersi e piangere. Sembrava che Madre Natura avesse dimenticato la combinazione improbabile di un elfo e un vampiro. Doveva proteggere il suo compagno da se stesso? Tutto ciò era assolutamente ridicolo.

Per farla breve, Harry aveva scoperto che il legame era una semplice estensione dei suoi istinti naturali come Elfo dei Boschi. Stupendo.

_Aaaargh! __Tutto ciò è così esasperante ..._

Aria, aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria. Ma come avrebbe potuto non essere attratto verso i Sotterranei una volta che fosse stato fuori dal suo dormitorio?

Si ricordò improvvisamente dell'intero episodio con Miss Purr, indossò rapidamente alcuni vestiti, afferrò la scopa, la Mappa Del Malandrino, la sua bacchetta - si ricordava che tipo di punizione Draco avesse in serbo per lui se avesse mai dimenticato la sua bacchetta di nuovo - e volò fuori dalla finestra.

S'immerse nel buio, ebbro di velocità, lasciando che il vento incasinasse ancora di più i suoi capelli rispetto a prima. Il cielo era oscurato da poche nuvole bluastre e spumeggianti. Di volta in volta, la luna faceva capolino, illuminando con la sua dolceluce argentea i giardinidi Hogwarts.

Harry sfrecciòsu e giù per la strada verso il campo di Quidditch, mentre si congratulava con se stesso per non sentire il bisogno di tornare nei Sotterranei. Mentre continuava a volare più vicino, si rabbuiò improvvisamente. In realtà, non sentiva _per niente_ il bisogno di andare verso i Sotterranei_. _Qualcosa non andava, ma cosa?

E poi lo avvertì. Si sentiva, in effetti,_terribilmente felice _di dirigersi in direzione del campo. Era una sensazione che l'aveva solleticatoda quando si era svegliato.

_Oh no. È __maledettamente impossibile. Come avrebbe anche solo saputo ...?_

Rassegnandosi al suo destino, atterrò vicino al campo di gioco. Fu molto orgoglioso di se stesso quando non saltò per aria dopo aver sentito la voce.

"Ciao, Harry. Cosa ti porta qui in questa bella serata?" chiese Draco, ghignando come al solito.

"Razza di cretino, lo sai molto bene!" ribatté il Mini Elfo, già seccato.

Con sua grande sorpresa - e gioia segreta - Draco rise. "Amo la prevedibilità del tuo lato Elfico".

Harry stava per ribattere con una brutta rispostaquando Draco parlò di nuovo, sembrando perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Non pensi che sia davvero bello sapere che qualcuno vegli sempre su di te?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre.

E il biondo sembrò improvvisamente rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto. Le sue guance pallide assunsero un colorito rosato, mentre cercava di giustificare il suo strano scivolone. "Voglio dire, ehm, essere prevedibile non è sempre una debolezza, giusto? Voglio dire - è che -"

Harry, che non aveva mai visto prima di quel momento Draco in un tale stato di agitazione - "I Malfoy _non _arrossiscono, balbettano o qualunque cosa del genere!"- non sapeva come reagire. Eppure, non gli venne nemmeno in mente di ridere del commentodel suo compagno, era semplicemente sbalordito nel sentire i propri pensieri pronunciatidal Vampiro.

"Penso di no, " disse, felice suo malgrado, cosa che Draco doveva aver notato se il piccolo sorriso sul suo volto era qualcosa su cui basarsi.

Rimasero in silenzio, guardandosi a vicenda. Poi, entrambi si riscossero e distolsero lo sguardo, sentendosi degli sciocchi.

Harry si rimproverò per essere stato così distratto e così-così-bleah. Si sentiva come se fosse ricoperto di zucchero o qualcosa del genere. Per come sembravano le cose, Draco provava lo stesso. Harry notò distrattamente che anche con l'espressione "ho-inghiottito-un-limone-intero", Draco era carino.

Improvvisamente a Harry sembrò di essersi spinto oltre. Troppo oltre. Eppure non poteva negare che non solo si sentiva a proprio agio con il vampiro, ma che si fidava di lui, proprio come si fidava dei suoi migliori amici. Gemette mentalmente.

_Quest__a cotta sarà la mia morte. I maledetti istinti non stanno per niente rendendo le cose più facili! MALEDETTI ELFI!_

Harry udì una bassa risatina e si ricordò di tornare alla situazione in questione. Gettò uno sguardo interrogativo a Draco.

"Beh, sembrava che avessi una conversazione molto interessante con te stesso, ma se non ti dispiace, mi piacerebbe molto partecipare."

"Colpa degli Elfi! Maledetti stronzi! Ed è anche colpa tua!" esplose Harry mentre Draco inarcò un sopracciglio, _"Cerco _di tenermi impegnato con altre cose, ma proprio non ci riesco perché non posso non pensare a te e anche nei miei _sogni-uhm _... è che... " fu la volta di Harry di vacillare, inorridito dalle sue stesse parole.

La lieve risata di Draco echeggiò di nuovo nel buio.

"Vedi, è per questo che è così dannatamente irritante! È perché sei un grande, crudelee cattivo vampiro che continua a ridere di me ed è solo - AAARGH! Che cosa credi di fare? Lasciami!"

"No."

Harry smise di dibattersi. "No? Come sarebbe a dire, no?"

"Voglio dire no nel senso 'no, non sto ridendo di te, anche se io _sono _un grande, crudele ecattivo vampiro, e anche nel senso 'no, non ti lascerò andare nei prossimi istanti'", disse con fermezza Draco mentre stringeva la presaintorno al suo compagno.

"Ehi! Sei stupido? La gente ci vedrà!" esclamò Harry in preda al panico.

"A quest'ora della notte? E anche se così fosse, la gente lo scoprirà comunque, e se fossi l'unico ad avere voce in capitolo, sarebbero passati secoli da quando avrei detto a tutti di _non _avvicinarsi al mio compagno. "

Harry sapeva di stare boccheggiando come un pesce rosso in quel momento. Prese mentalmente a calci la voce compiaciuta, che riconobbe come il suo lato elfico, che stava felicemente sottolineando che un Elfo _non _dovrebbe apparire come un pesce rosso, anche se grazioso.

La sua mente stava cercando disperatamente di individuare eventuali possibili difetti**,** cose che sarebbero andate terribilmente storte in tutto ciò, al fine di tutelare la felicità che minacciava di fiorirgli nel petto. Lui non voleva soffrire dopo, quando si sarebbe reso conto che era stato tutto un sogno.

Gli riuscì molto bene.

"E tua madre? Mi spellerà vivo se anche solo sentirà un pettegolezzo su di noi!" impallidì al solo pensiero.

Il biondo lo guardò curiosamente. "Stai scherzando? Penso che con te come un compagno non riuscirei a farla più felice di così, nemmeno impegnandomi al massimo".

"Ma non ne sei è sicuro"

"Fidati di me, conosco mia madre. La conoscerai moltopresto, " disse Draco con una smorfia.

"... "

"Perché stai sorridendo in quel modo ?" il Vampiro si accigliò.

"Ooooh... Il cattivo vampirone ha paura della sua mamma! Ahahaha! E' impagabile!"

L'espressione di Draco rimase perfettamente neutra mentre si sedeva con grazia. Acchiappò il retro dei pantaloni di Harry -"Che diavolo avete che non va? Non è un dannato tirante!". E tirò giù l'elfo. Harry atterrò con molta meno grazia in grembo al biondo.

"Ehi! Ma che diavolo?" disse Harry, agitando selvaggiamente braccia e gambe.

"ARGH! Smettila di essere tenero! E' una distrazione troppo grande ed è già dannatamentedifficile da dire!" esclamò Draco tutto di un tratto.

"Eh? Come?"

Harry sembrava completamente all'oscuro di tutto.

Draco sembrava sul punto di avere un infarto.

Il Grifondoro inclinò la testa di lato, guardando intensamente il suo compagno, cercando di capire perché il biondo sembrasse così nervoso. Ben presto divenne molto assorto nei suoi pensieri, dimenticando totalmente lo sguardo dell'altro su di sé, e cominciò a scartare un'ipotesi dopo l'altra.

Draco se ne accorse, il modo in cui la fronte dell'elfo si corrucciavaper la concentrazione. Il modo in cui si mordeva il labbro, preoccupandosi per un dettaglio per poi considerare un'altra spiegazione. Il modo in cui strappava distrattamente l'erba intorno a lui.

Harry non si accorse né di come le spalle del Serpeverde si rilassarono, né dello sguardo improvvisamente serio che gli fu rivolto.

"Per favore, diventa il mio compagno."

Harry alzò lo sguardo di scatto.

Stava per agire ancora come l'innocente-e-all'oscuro-di-tutto-Harry, ma si accorse dell' insolita gravità in quelle iridi argentee, e sapeva che non avrebbe ingannato Draco.

A un tratto si sentì ridicolmente felice che qualcuno lo conoscesse così bene da leggergli l'anima. Ma poi gli venne in mente un'idea molto Serpeverde.

"Non lo so. Cosa ci guadagno?" disse con arroganza, il naso per aria, le braccia incrociate.

Le labbra di Draco si contrassero in un sorrisetto. Avvolse le braccia delicatamente, ma con fermezza, attorno al corpo caldo che aveva in grembo. Poi lentamente si avvicinò al suo ignaro compagno, sempre più vicino fino a quando non sentì il profumo ricco del sangue di Harry.

Con terribile lentezza, poggiò la bocca lungo il collo morbido, respirando il dolce profumo.

"Ehm-Draco?"

Harry aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi non appena aveva visto il sorrisetto. Meh. Non era stato perseguitato da un vampiro per mesi invano.

Adesso si stava chiedendo distrattamente se non avesse firmato la propria condanna morte, ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene perché le calde labbra di Draco erano ovunque sul suo collo e, dannazione, come faceva a sapere che aveva un debole per quello?

Appena la sensazione di calore cominciò a diffondersi attraverso il suo corpo, gli occhi di Harry divennero appannati. I suoi ultimi neuroni funzionanti lo informarono che al momento Draco gli stava lentamente sbottonando la camicia, il tutto mentre baciava un trattodi delicata pelle sulla sua clavicola.

Gli occhi di Harry si chiusero di loro spontanea volontà, permettendogli di concentrarsi ulteriormente sul tocco morbido di Draco, le mani lisce che scorrevano su e giù per la schiena, le spalle, lo stomaco, spedendo l'elettricità in tutto il corpo; le calde labbra si spostavano ovunque, leccando e mordicchiando giocosamente.

Improvvisamente, Draco morse la tenera pelle, anche se con delicatezza come al solito.

"Nnnng ... "

Draco bevve una piccola quantità di sangue, fermando le mani per alcuni secondi. Poi Harry fece un piccolo miagolio per la mancanza, avvolgendo braccia e gambe attorno al corpo del vampiro per qualcosa in più, e Draco dovette trattenersi con difficoltà per non saltare addosso all'Elfo in quel preciso momento. Invece riprese le sue carezze, strofinandosi lungo il collo caldo del ragazzo, dove pulì la piccola ferita leccandola.

Poi sorrise contro la pelle morbida.

"Harry, diventa il mio compagno."

"Uhmnn? Sì, certo".

Il ghigno di Draco divenne più ampio.

oOoOo

Al mattino, sul tardi, Blaise avrebbe detto a Draco che sembrava il proverbiale gatto con le zampe sul lardo**.**

Il ghigno ferale del vampiro fece rabbrividire di paura il suo povero compagno Serpeverde.

oOoOo

"Harry, amico, hai un aspetto orribile".

"Grazie, Ron, sei di grande aiuto."

oOoOo

Mentre camminava verso la Sala Grande per la colazione, Harry continuava a ridere per essere diventato il compagno di Draco e a mangiucchiarsi le unghie su ciò che realmente implicava.

"Buongiorno a tutti! Oh cielo, Harry sembri -"

"Grazie, Hermione, il tuo caro ragazzo me l'ha già detto."

"Ehm, mi dispiace. Brutta notte?"

Quando il loro migliore amico non rispose e divenne più rosso del nuovo cappello di Natale di Silente, Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Hermione finalmente fece due più due e stava per commentare la situazione, quando tutti quanti si girarono a salutare Neville.

"Buongiorno a tutti! Wow, Harry, hai un aspetto-"

_"Sì, _potrebbero avermelo già detto un paio di volte,_ grazie. _Che diavolo vi succede? E' il concorso facciamo-notare-l'ovvio, o cosa? Se uno di voi _pensa _anche solo di dire - "

"Oh Merlino, Harry hai un aspetto orribile!" disse Ginny unendosi al gruppo.

oOoOo

Al tavolo Serpeverde, una molto assonnata Pansy stava cercando, e fallendo miseramente, di nascondere i suoi sbadigli.

"Non capisco proprio come questi stupidi Grifondoro possano ridere come un branco di orsetti del cuore al mattino così presto ", mormorò. **(NOTA 2)**

Tuttavia, Blaise non sembrò sentirla, era troppo assorto nella sua contemplazione di una certa persona al tavolo di Grifondoro. Pansy sventolò una mano davanti a lui e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando non ottenne alcun tipo di risposta. Mormorò qualcosa che suonava terribilmente come "Ragazzi, davvero" prima di girarsi verso le porteche si erano appena aperte.

"Ah, bene, Draco finalmente è arrivato per la colazione. Blaise? Blaise! Sveglia, idiota!"

Blaise si diede una scossa e borbottò qualcosa riguardo arpie sessualmente frustrate, ma Pansy non ascoltava più. Infatti, stava guardando con una smorfia il loro miglior amico andare dritto verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro.

"Che-" tentò di dire ma non finì mai la frase, perché divenne troppo occupata a rimanere bocca aperta come un ippopotamo con la mascella rotta.

oOoOo

_**"No, **_Draco, _**non c'era bisogno **_di baciarmi davanti a tutta la scuola!" ripeté Harry, pizzicandosi la punta del naso.

"Certo che dovevo farlo", disse il biondo sembrando molto compiaciuto. "Ora, quegli sciocchi sanno che se osano anche solo guardarti, ho intenzione di estrarre le loro interiora con una maledizione", concluse con un ringhio.

"Aspetta, non credi di essere un pochino possessivo al momento?" provò a ribattere il Grifondoro.

Uno scettico Draco inarcò un sopracciglio.

Harry lo fissò poi alzò le braccia. "... _BENE, VA BENE_! Forse non avrei dovuto trasformare Pansy in una Gorgone. Ecco, l'ho detto. Felice, adesso?"

"Ma certo**,** sì. Si sì, lo sono", il vampiro aveva un sorriso a 32 denti.

Un sorrisetto soddisfatto si fece lentamente strada sul volto di Harry. "Anche se bisogna ammetterlo, in prima battuta, non c'era molta fatica da fare."

Draco ridacchiò e senza alcun preavviso, baciò delicatamente il suo compagno sulla bocca.

L'Elfo arrossì brillantemente e puntò il dito contro il Serpeverde. "Ehi! L'hai fatto di nuovo! Siamo nel bel mezzo di un maledetto corridoio! Smettila di baciarmi dove tutti possono vederci!"

Drago inarcò un sopracciglio _di __nuovo _e ricoprì le calde labbra di Harry con le proprie _di __nuovo, _prendendosi il tempo necessario.

Quando finalmente interruppe il bacio, il vampiro sorrise. "Ora tutti _**sanno che **_tu sei mio. Abituatici."

Girò su se stesso e riprese il suo cammino verso l'aula di Pozioni, sapendo perfettamente che il suo compagno al momento aveva un'aria squisita e spaesata.

Dopo pochi passi si accorse che il suo compagno non lo stava seguendo, così si fermò brevemente . "Vieni, nano, siamo in ritardo per Pozioni, e non vuoi che Severus sia ancora più incazzato con te rispetto a quanto non sia già, vero? Non credo che abbia davvero apprezzato il nostro piccolo show di questa mattina."

Harry sbiancò prima di correre per essere al suo fianco. Poi sembrò rendersi conto di qualcosa e lo fulminò con lo sguardo: "Ehi, non mi chiamare nano!"

"Certo, gattino."

"AAAAARGH!"

oOoOo

Il professor Severus Piton era di pessimo umore. La sua reputazione come il più Meschino, Terrificante e L'Assolutamente Più Malvagio professore di Hogwarts era giunta al termine. O almeno così pensava, visto che non era proprio il caso per i suoi poveri studenti, che erano ancora perfettamente convinti che fosse più lunaticodi quanto non fosse mai stato prima, che era proprio un'impresa.

In primo luogo, era entrato nella sua classe vedendo il suo figlioccio abbracciare focosamenteil suo meno favoritostudente, il cosiddetto Harry Potter.

E quando il professore annunciò rudemente che avrebbe creato lui le coppie di studenti, vedendo finalmente la possibilità di separare la coppia fastidiosamentefelice, aveva fatto il grande errore di guardare negli occhi il suo figlioccio mentre ghignava con cattiveria.

Il vampiro aveva capito subito il pericolo e gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia per alcuni secondi prima di sembrare di aver ideato qualcosa. Quando il suo amato padrino inarcò un sopracciglio, Draco sillabò in silenzio "Sirius" e sorrise dolcemente.

I Grifondoro e i Serpeverde del Settimo Anno furono molto sorpresi di vedere che il viso del professore di Pozioni potesse diventare un'interessante tonalità di bianco, accompagnato da un delicato rossore sul naso.

Harry non si era accorto dello scambio silenzioso tra padrino e figlioccio, perché era troppo occupato a rimuginare delle ultime trovate del suo compagno. Prima morderlo e _poi _chiedergli qualcosa, davvero. Quello doveva essere il sistema più malvagio che mai! E la cosa peggiore nella faccenda era che a Harry_ piacesse _il bastardo.

"L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa, col cazzo, " mormorò a denti stretti.

"Che cosa hai detto?"

"Niente, Draco, tesoromio ", rispose l'Elfo con voce falsamente dolce.

Il biondo semplicemente scosse la testa, ridacchiando. Entrambi non dovevano creare una pozione quel giorno, dato che era solo per chi aveva sbagliato quella della volta precedente. E poiché Draco non aveva lasciato che Harry pasticciasse la loro scorsa pozione, al momento dovevanoavere un periodo di studio.

Tuttavia, Draco aveva già finito tutti i suoi compiti. Che cosa poteva fare, adesso?

"Harryyyy, sono annoiatooooo", disse con voce impastata in un modo assai poco Malfoyesco. Harry gli aveva detto che sembrava un bimbo di tre anni imbronciato quando era annoiato, ma quello era stato ciò che lo aveva fatto scattare. A ciò Draco aveva ribattuto che i Malfoy non erano _cani, _grazie tante, erano le creature più belle della Terra. Harry era stato sul punto di fare un commento non troppo gentile, ma il Serpeverde lo aveva zittito rapidamente con un bacio. I Malfoy sono gente pratica, dopotutto.

A proposito di Harry ...

Draco si voltò per vedere che cosa stesse facendo il suo compagno, solo allora si accorse che il Grifondoro era molto occupato a lavorare su qualcosa che non aveva l'aspetto di una disgustosa pozione. No, tutto il contrario ...

"Harry, che cosa stai facendo che ha un così buon profumo?"

"Torta al cioccolato" rispose in modo vago l'Elfo dagli occhi verdi, sistemando un lungo ciuffo di capelli.

Draco sbatté le palpebre, il naso delicato si arricciò per il dolce profumo. Stava per chiedere una spiegazione, ma in realtàsi fermò quando vide la così-tenera fetta che Harry aveva appena tagliato.

"Dai, dammi un morso!" si lamentò, sporgendosicon entusiasmo.

Harry lo guardò impassibile, prima di sporgersi in avanti e mordere le dita in attesa.

"Ehi! Perché l'hai fatto?" gridò il biondo, stringendosila mano ferita.

Il Grifondoro sogghignò. "Non chiedere di essere morso se non sei pronto. Sei tu lo specialista, dopotutto."

"Tu, piccolo-"

"NO! Non l'Attacco Solleticoso! Ahaha! No, questo non è giusto! Ahahahaaaa! Vedrai se ti preparerò mai un'altra torta!" riuscì a dire il povero Elfo tra una risata e l'altra.

"Così impari, tu e il tuo comportamento da Serpeverde, razza di falso Grifondoro!"

"E che cosa, vorrei sapere, sta succedendo qui?" chiese il Professor Piton con una voce che avrebbe facilmente scoraggiato il più spericolato degli orsi polari.

Prima che Harry potesse pensare a una scusa adeguata, il biondo accanto a lui stava già parlando con un tale tono disinvolto che avrebbe fatto vergognare qualsiasi tipo di verità.

"Harry mi ha chiesto gli effetti degli artigli di drago nel Distillato della morte vivente, cosìgli stavo dicendo che tutto dipende da come si prende il drago stesso, il Professor Black ci ha detto di essere particolarmente attenti con gli schiantesimiperché - "

"Sì, va bene, " disse il professore sbiancando rapidamente.

"Penso che il professor Black sia brillante, non le pare, signore?" aggiunse Draco innocentemente.

"Sì - No - Forse- ARGH! Qualunque cosa! Tornate alla vostra sessione di studio! Torno tra cinque minuti", riuscì finalmente a pronunciare il pover'uomo, prima di scappare fuori dalla classe.

Harry, che iniziava a capire che Piton avesse qualcosa che non andava, guardò interrogativamente il suo compagno. Draco scrollò semplicemente le spalle e si servì una fetta di torta.

"Ahaha! Non posso credere che avessi ragione, Ron!" esclamò Seamus all'improvviso.

Tutti nella stanza smisero di parlare.

Ron s'immobilizzò.

Hermione si accigliò.

Pansy inarcò un sopracciglio.

Blaise gettò uno sguardo sospettoso al rosso.

"Prima quella tua scommessa con Malfoy era semplicemente _incredibile"_

Ron divenne lievemente verde.

Dean iniziò a fare frenetici e disperati gesti per far tacere Seamus.

Draco stava cercando freneticamente la sua bacchetta nelle tasche.

Lavandaera così intenta ad ascoltare quello che stava per dire che non si accorse che stava incipriando copiosamente il naso di Parvati, che non se ne era neppure accorta.

"-Ma che fossi tu ad aiutarlo, tra tutte le persone, a-hmphgl!" Ron era finalmente riuscito a far tacere Seamus gettandogli una manciata di vermi morti nella bocca aperta.

Hermione sembrò avere un'illuminazione, mentre Dean si nascose sotto un tavolo.

Neville, non riuscendo proprio capire cosa stesse accadendo, scelse saggiamente l'opzione più sicura e imitò Dean.

Anche Blaise si chinò per ripararsi, mentre Pansy strisciò dietro una tenda per sicurezza.

Ron, che era così pallido che le sue lentiggini erano appena visibili, si girò lentamente per lanciare un'occhiata al suo ancora-migliore-amico-ma-non-per-molto.

La nube nera era tornata con forza sopra la testa di Harry e si stava abbassando, mentre lunghe ciocche nascondevano gli occhi di del Grifondoro. Anche Goyle capì che non era un buon segno.

Draco stava pensando molto in fretta. Se Harry aveva messo insieme due più due così velocemente, doveva trovare qualcosa per salvare la sua spia-futuro-morto-che-cammina.

Harry e la sua paurosa nube di vorticante magia si stavano avvicinando al loro obiettivo. Ron non tentò nemmeno di giustificare le sue azioni, sapeva che sarebbe morto prima che avesse il tempo di dire "tradimento". Chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a una morte molto lenta e molto dolorosa, quando la porta della classe si aprì di scatto.

Lì c'era un Tassorosso del quinto anno che sembrava pronto a crollare al suolo, avendo corso per tutta la strada fino ai Sotterranei.

Harry rinviò il suo piano omicida e si voltò a guardarlo, incuriosito.

Tutti lo imitarono.

"Loro- Loro l'hanno preso! Huff Huff... ... L'hanno preso! Loro - Huff... "

Draco si accigliò. "Chi ha preso chi?"

"Il Neo Mangiamorte ... Hanno preso il professor Black!"

_oOoOo_

_**NOTA 1  
**__Citazione da "Alice nel paese delle meraviglie"_

_**NOTA 2  
**__Gli orsetti del cuore (Care Bears) sono una famiglia di personaggi creati da American Greetings, nel 1981, come soggetti per cartoline di auguri. Si tratta di orsacchiotti di pezza, colorati con tinte pastello; ciascuno ha sul petto un diverso simbolo._

_oOoOo_

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**LunaDiInchiostro **__(betareader)._

_Il XV capitolo sarà pubblicato il 15__/11/2010._


	15. Capitolo 15

Severus Piton non poteva credere alla propria sfortuna.

In piedi davanti al lavandino di uno dei bagni dei Sotterranei, mantenendo la testa sotto il getto d'acqua fredda del rubinetto a forma di serpente. Severus sospirò nei suoi pensieri. Aveva sempre pensato che Salazar Serpeverde non fosse stato altro che una ragazzina snob. Davvero. Serpenti ovunque. Forse l'uomo aveva uno di quei tatuaggi banali sul bicipite sinistro? 'Alla mamma per sempre' con un enorme serpente che trafiggeva un cuore. Urgh.

Non volendo _continuare _quell'idea, Severus tornò al suo precedente rimuginare.

Perché, oh, perché aveva dovuto cedere quando Narcissa gli aveva chiesto di essere il padrino del piccolo Draco? A un certo punto sembrava che il brillante Insegnate di Pozioni avesse quasi dimenticato che il 'piccolo Draco' era e sarebbe sempre stato un **Malfoy.**

Lo sapeva benissimo: affermare che i Malfoy ricattano doveva essere la tautologia più abusata di sempre. Qualunque cosa _ciò_ significasse_._

Severus si guardò nello specchio. Preoccupati occhi color onice lo fissavano, in contrasto con un viso pallido, incorniciato da lunghi e lisci capelli corvini che sembravano essere diventati un po' opachi. Tornando alla sua classe, il capocasa Serpeverde si accigliò. Da quando aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi del suo aspetto trascurato? Non gli piacque la voce che rispose alla sua bella domanda _**retorica.**_

Tanto più che la suddetta sciocca voce stava dicendo qualcosa su una certa persona di cui dicerto _non _voleva sentir parlare. E fu allora che sentì...

"I Neo-Mangiamorte - hanno catturato il professor Black!"

oOoOo

_Buffo, _pensò Severus Piton.

Buffo come uno si possa ricordare , in un momento come quello, che lo stomaco _non _dovrebbe sprofondare come se fosse piombo.

Ed era un tamburo impazzito quello che tentava di sfondare il petto di Severus?

E comunque, per quale motivo tutto andava improvvisamente a rallentatore?

oOoOo

L'aula era rimasta in silenzio per un buon minuto. Si poteva sentire solo il pesante ansimare del Tassorosso.

Draco fu l'unico a notare il suo padrino, in piedi all'ingresso della classe, congelato. Si accigliò quando vide lo sguardo di totale stupore stupito sul volto dello stoico uomo. _Come se improvvisamente tutto il suo mondo__non avesse più_ _senso, _pensò distrattamenteil vampiro. Un potente urlo lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri:

"Sirius! L'hanno preso - loro - NO! BASTARDI!" Ruggì Harry, mentre stava già correndo verso la porta.

Prima che Draco avesse il tempo di fare anche un solo passo, Severus Piton posandogli una mano sulla spalla aveva già fermato l'Elfo. Le scintillanti iridi verdi di Harry incrociarono quelle color onice e il ragazzo smise improvvisamente di dibattersi, appoggiando lentamente la testa sul petto.

Draco si accigliò di nuovo. Aprì bocca, ma il suo padrino stava già parlando a tutta la classe con una voce profonda e terribilmente calma.

"Signor Malfoy , signorina Granger, per favore accompagnate i vostri compagni ai loro dormitori, mentre vado dal preside Silente. Tutti voi dovete rimanere nei vostri dormitori fino a quando un professore verrà con ulteriori istruzioni."

L'uomo sembrava stesse pensando di corsa a molte cose contemporaneamente, mentre raccoglieva alcuni flaconi multicolori e un paio di pergamene ricoperte di strane iscrizioni. Si diresse rapidamente verso la porta, dove si fermò voltandosi:

"Draco, assicurati che il signor Potter rimanga qui con te e non cerchi ,come al solito, di fare nulla di stupido. Black vorrebbe la mia testa se accadesse qualcosa al suo prezioso figlioccio ", borbottò prima di sparire attraverso la porta, borbottando arrabbiato contro sciocchi figliocci e padrini altrettanto stupidi e idioti.

Nell'aula ci fu un silenzio di tomba. Poi-

"Era davvero Piton?" Lavanda sbatté le palpebre.

"Hai visto la sua faccia? Ragazzi, giuro che per un momento i suoi occhi sono diventati rossi!" esclamò Blaise.

"È una specie di diavolo o qualcosa del genere?" chiese Goyle a nessuno in particolare.

"Direi che sembrava più una sorta di demone vendicatore ... " terminò Neville.

Tutti concordarono rabbrividendo.

Draco stava iniziando a pensare che il suo padrino avrebbe dovuto dargli alcune spiegazioni quando il suo sguardo cadde sul suo compagno stranamente silenzioso. Raggiunse rapidamente l'Elfo e, intuendo che qualcosa non andava, attirò dolcemente in un abbraccio il corpo più accarezzando lentamente i morbidi capelli color ebano.

Si udirono alcuni 'oooh' tra le ragazze e alcuni ragazzi. Seamus sfarfallò le ciglia e sorrise piuttosto stupidamente mentre Ron alzò consapevolmente gli occhi al cielo.

Hermione si schiarì rumorosamente la voce e tutti si riscossero dal loro occhieggiare, iniziarono a guardare il soffitto o a fischiettare, come se non ci fosse assolutamente un Vampiro-Draco-Malfoy che abbracciava un Mini-Elfo-Harry-Potter nel mezzo della loro aula. Nossignore.

Stringendo ancora per mano il suo compagno sconvolto, Draco fece come Severus gli aveva chiesto, e ben presto stava conducendo un gruppo di studenti Serpeverde ancora più in profondità nei Sotterranei, mentre Hermione guidava sapientemente i Grifondoro fino alla loro Torre, trascinando un riluttante Ron con lei. Nonostante sapesse che Harry non avrebbe certamente apprezzato parlare con lui al momento, il rosso era ancora preoccupato per il suo migliore amico. Che cosa poteva aver fatto Piton a Harry per far fermare di colpo il fiero e impulsivo Grifondoro?

oOoOo

_Nel frattempo nell'Ufficio del Preside ..._

"Albus? Albus! Svegliati!" sbottò la professoressa McGranitt, già seccata.

In quegli ultimi giorni il vecchio mago aveva sostenuto che il suo orologio interno era fissato sull'orario di Tokyo e cadeva subito addormentato tutte le volte che il suo staff meno se lo aspettava.

"E per favore, ferma quell'orribile palla di pelo dalla distruzione dei nostri documenti ufficiali!" aggiunse, indicando il laborioso criceto, mentre una vena le si contraeva sulla fronte.

"Non mangerebbe mai qualcosa di ufficiale", rispose il preside col solito vecchio scintillio nei suoi occhi blu. "Mi ha detto che hanno il sapore di calzini vecchi. Mi chiedo se il gusto abbia nulla a che fare con il contenuto delle carte ... Spiegherebbe certamente perché tutti odiano i moduli ufficiali. Forse un aroma a base di banana"

"Albus, ora _**non **_abbiamo tempo per questo! Ah, Poppy, Hagrid, appena in tempo! Ma dove sono gli altri professori?"

"O forse è sulle calze che dovremmo lavorare... " mormorò Silente pensieroso.

"Si stano occupando degli ultimi studenti nella Sala Grande, hanno detto che si uniranno a noi appena finito, " aggiunse utilmente Poppy Chips.

"... I calzini al gusto di limone sembrano tremendamente buoni, non ti pare ?... "

"C'è un problema, Albus! I Neo-Mangiamorte sono riusciti a catturare Sirius!"

"Io direi piuttosto che sono riusciti a finire in guai Seri! Hohoho! L'avete capita? Sirius-serio ... hohoho!"

La maggior parte dei membri dello staff ebbe sudori freddi, mentre l'uomo che veniva ritenuto il più saggio del mondo magico rideva della sua battuta per ben cinque minuti. Madama Chips sembrava completamente assente, mentre la professoressa McGranitt sembrava essere sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Per quanto riguarda Hagrid, era rimasto del tutto tagliato fuori fin dall'inizio; appena era arrivato nella stanza, Esso, il Criceto Peloso del Preside - o 'Tripla H' come Ron lo aveva affettuosamente soprannominato, aveva cessato improvvisamente ogni precedente attività. I suoi piccoli occhi neri e lucenti si erano concentrati sulla barba più cespugliosa che avesse mai visto. **( NOTA 1 )**

oOoOo

Hagrid s'interrogò alcuni secondi, sulla cosa pelosa, con gli occhi a forma di stella, che lo stava guardando come se fosse una specie di enorme caramella.

oOoOo

Poi, Esso, senza esitazione, s'immerse nella meravigliosa massa di folti capelli.

oOoOo

Un terribile grido di guerra: "Squeeeeeeee!"- fu l'unico avviso che il povero gigante ricevette prima di vedere la piccola massa pelosa saltare e scomparire nella propria barba.

Hagrid saltò sorpreso e cominciò a cercare freneticamente nella sua barba.

oOoOo

Da qualche parte, nascosto tra fitte ciocche di capelli, un piccolo criceto si stava già fregando le piccole zampe; il Dio barbuto era ormai suo.

oOoOo

Silente smise di ridere, seguì un pesante silenzio. Poi-

"Qualcuno l'ha visto?"

Madama Boom lanciò un gridolino indignato. "Oh Merlino, fino a qualche secondo fa stava sparando sciocchezze, e ora sta facendo commenti perversi! Ha sicuramente perso la ragione!"

"Questo è esattamente il mio pensiero!" Silente sorrise con esagerazione, felice che qualcuno avesse finalmente capito il suo problema.

Si sentirono molti sospiri profondi. In quel momento, le porte si spalancarono e un Nazgûl con gli occhi rossi entrò di corsa.

La professoressa McGranitt, dietro di cui tutti si erano nascosti per sicurezza, non ebbe altra scelta se non cercare di agire come mediatore.

"Ehm ... Severus? Uhm, deduco che hai sentito che Sirius è stato catt-"

_**"Dove?"**_

"Be ', sembra che lo abbiano portato alla Stamberga Strillante, così stavamo cercando di pensare al modo più sicuro per avvicinarsi, mantenendo al tempo stesso l'attenzione su Hogwarts e sul resto degli studenti, ma ci sono pochissime possibilità che-"

La capocasa Grifondoro sbatté le palpebre quando si rese conto che aveva parlato al muro per gli ultimi trenta secondi. L'insegnante di pozioni era già sparito.

"Caramella al limone per qualcuno?"

oOoOo

Draco e Harry erano tornati nella camera personale del Serpeverde; il vampiro aveva spiegato la situazione al ritratto che proteggeva il suo ingresso e si era rinchiuso con Harry all'interno. Non c'era modo che il suo compagno potesse essere ferito, e da gente che portava un nome così ridicolo. Neo-Mangiamorte. Davvero.

Draco sbuffò mentalmente e si voltò verso il Grifondoro, sembrando preoccupato.

Harry era ancora stranamente silenzioso.

Il vampiro giurò a se stesso che avrebbe avuto una luuuunga discussione, molto molto moooolto presto, con il suo caro padrino. Guidò il mago dai capelli corvini sul divano accanto al camino, dovestava già allegramente scoppiettando un grande fuoco.

"Allora ... Dimmi Harry, che cosa ti ha fatto?" chiese Draco dolcemente, massaggiando con movimenti circolari la schiena del suo partner.

Molto lentamente, l'Elfo sollevò la testa e iniziò a parlare ...

oOoOo

"Capo?" chiese una voce nervosa: "Sembra ci sia un'aura molto oscura in rapido avvicinamento-"

"Più tardi! Non interromperci quando stiamo interrogando il prigioniero!"

oOoOo

Severus non riusciva a credere quello che stava per fare.

Salvare il proprio acerrimo nemico _**non **_dovrebbe accadere _**in **_nessun caso secondo il _Manuale del Perfetto __Serpeverde. _Poteva già immaginare lo stupido bastardino urlare che finalmente era stato salvato dal suo eroe oqualcosa di simile. Sarebbe andato avanti a parlarne all'infinito che, in qualche modo, sembrava che Severus nonpotesse sopportare l'idea che qualcun altro potesse far soffrire Black. Era assolutamente ingiusto. Eral'unico autorizzato a torturare l'uomo, per l'amor di Circe, e non c'era assolutamente nessun altro motivoper tutto ciò! Giusto? Giusto! Non c'era modo che lo stesse facendo perché era preoccupato a morte per quel pulcioso bastardino!

Sempre brontolando su come creare utili tappeti per stupidi cani, arrivò finalmente all'entrata della Stamberga Strillante. Concentrandosi per un minuto, sentì il familiare spostamento di muscoli e ossa, il morbido pelo scuro crescere, mente i suoi sensi aumentavano; fu in grado di stabilire che erano presenti diversi odori, appartenenti ad almeno quindici persone diverse. Fu incredibilmente sollevato di sentire il profumo familiare di legno e terra appartenente a Black in mezzo a loro.

C'era solo quella strana sensazione come se gli altri odori fossero leggermente familiari, come se li avesse attorno da un po' ... Scrollando metaforicamente le spalle, l'Animagus entrò nel tunnel del Platano Picchiatore. Se li conoscesse o no, chi aveva osato interferire con quello che era _**suo avrebbe pagato.**_

oOoOo

L'enorme lupo nero strisciò silenziosamente sempre più vicino, con le orecchie ben appiattite sulla testa. Poteva già sentire una profonda voce parlare.

Ciò che comunque lo stupiva, però, era che non ci fosse ancora odore di sangue nell'aria. La sua mente umana prese rapidamente in esame tutte le orribili maledizioni e pozioni che potevano essere utilizzate per far parlare un prigioniero, senza spargimento di sangue. Ne esistevano un sacco. In ogni caso, il lupo nero avrebbe dovuto fare in fretta.

Mentre si avvicinava alla stanza occupata dai Neo-Mangiamorte, Severus era sempre più perplesso. Si avvicinò progressivamente fino a che fu accovacciato dietro alla porta, che era socchiusa.

Prendendo una rapida decisione, il lupo attraverso velocemente la porta e atterrò silenziosamente nella stanza, pronto a saltare alla gola del nemico.

Tuttavia non era ancora pronto per la scena che gli si presentò davanti.

oOoOo

"... Maisie, Ralph e Winnaker non pronunciarono una parola. Era impossibile. Erano bambole di legno. Ma ora avevano una famiglia e _penso _saranno di nuovo felici." **( NOTA 2 )**

Sirius chiuse il libro per bambini e sorrise. Erano semplicemente _adorabili._

Era seduto al centro della stanza, circondato da enormi cuscini multicolori su cui quindici bambini dormivano in pace. Alcuni sembravano essere abbastanza grandi da frequentare Hogwarts, mentre altri dormivano ancora con coniglietti di pezza. Alcuni di loro stavano addirittura sbavando nel sonno.

Sirius sorrise di nuovo.

Improvvisamente, un'ombra nera sulla porta attirò la sua attenzione. Eccolo, un magnifico lupo nero, la potente mascella spalancata, gli occhi enormi e dilatati.

Capendo che si trattava di un Animagus, Sirius si mise un dito sulle labbra, facendogli cenno all'altro di tacere. Lentamente si liberò dalla tenera brunetta che dormiva con la testa sulle sue ginocchia.

Si avvicinò verso la porta uscendo all'esterno. Con la coda dell'occhio colse il lupo camminare dietro di lui: il povero animale sembrava essere ancora confuso. Una volta al di fuori del Platano Picchiatore, Sirius si rivolse verso l'altro Animagus.

"Allora, posso sapere l'identità del mio salvatore?" inarcò un sopraciglio incuriosito.

Vedendo che il lupo era ancora troppo scosso per riacquistare il suo aspetto umano, Sirius sospirò.

"Dovrò indovinare, giusto?"

Ancora scioccato, il Lupo-Severus poté solo annuire intontito, chiedendosi perché stesse partecipando a un gioco tanto ridicolo come 'Indovina-chi-è-l'Animagus'.

"Mmmh vediamo ... Il mio 'rapimento' deve essere stato segnalato circa mezz'ora fa, quindi non può essere nessuno del ministero, sarebbe fin troppo rapido per quei ragazzi, " disse Sirius pensieroso.

Il suo interlocutore annuì di nuovo, ancora non del tutto presente. Internamente Severus fu lievemente colpito dal rapido ragionamento fatto dalla sua nemesi, che si supponeva fosse stupida e immatura.

"Allora, sei un Animagus non registrato, devi essere un professore, inviato più o meno dal nostro caro Preside".

Dopo aver visto faccia acida del lupo, Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

"Sì, giusto. Sembra che condividiamo la stessa opinione su questo particolare argomento. Cooosì ... Non puoi essere la vecchia McGranitt perché è un gatto…"

Il lupo emise uno sbuffo. Naturalmente non era una specie di micino rognoso. Era un nobile, magnifico lupo con una leggera ma potente corporatura, lungo pelo nero e setoso.

Quando Severus finalmente risollevò lo sguardo, colse Sirius mentre lo guardava con sospetto.

"E 'davvero divertente perché con il tuo modo di agire, tutto superiore e possente, giurerei che assomigli a Severus, ma non c'è assolutamente alcuna diavolo di possibilità che lui, tra tutte le persone, avrebbe anche solo-" Sirius si fermò, osservando l'Animagus.

Il povero lupo guardava ostinatamente a terra, rifiutandosi di incontrare gli occhi dell'uomo.

"... "

L'ex-Grifondoro sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando con difficoltà di processare quell' incredibile pezzo d'informazioni.

Severus era del tutto mortificato.

"... Severus?" chiese infine Sirius con un filo di voce.

Il lupo alzò gli occhi e lo fissò come per dire _"no, sono tua nonna, razza di stupido"_. In ogni caso, Sirius sembrò capire.

L'Animagus fece un salto di cinque metri in aria, quando Sirius si lasciò improvvisamente cadere sull'erba. Severus lo fissò di nuovo. Lo stupido bastardino voleva farlo morire di un attacco cardiaco?

"Non ci posso credere ... " disse Sirius, sembrando perso nei suoi pensieri. "Perché avresti – ti hanno drogato!" esclamò improvvisamente, avventandosi sul lupo ignaro, che sobbalzò per la sorpresa _ancora _una volta_._

Se Severus non si aspettava che Sirius lo schiacciasse a terra, quello che ancora meno si aspettava era Sirius che lo tastava, come se cercasse le tracce di un ago.

Il lupo emise un grido indignato, cercando di allontanarsi dal mago pazzo, ma la ricerca e i gesti si trasformarono in grattini e carezze, sulla pancia e dietro le orecchie.

Ora Severus doveva vedersela con il lupo incredibilmente felice in lui, che, per sua grande vergogna, non sembrava ottenere abbastanza grattini e stava emettendo piccoli gemiti e guaiti di soddisfazione.

Che Sirius non si perse assolutamente, se il suo volto sorridente era qualcosa su cui basarsi.

"Chi stai chiamando bastardino, eh, macchina-emetti-fusa!"

Se i lupi potessero arrossire, allora assomiglierebbero sicuramente a Severus in quel momento.

Seppuku suonava come una scelta molto allettante ora.

Improvvisamente, Sirius premette il suo naso con quello del lupo, facendo incrociare gli occhi a entrambi. Scoppiò a ridere e a Severus venne in mente il giorno in cui aveva lavato Felpato.

Vergognandosi profondamente del modo in cui si stava comportando, Severus decise che doveva porre fine a tutto ciò. Si concentrò e tornò nella sua forma umana in un istante.

Sirius fece il broncio. "Perché devi sempre interrompere il divertimento quando è appena iniziato?"

In un lampo, Severus afferrò un molto sorpreso Sirius per il colletto. Non aveva mai visto il tranquillo Serpeverde perdere le staffe in un modo così spettacolare. Non fu deluso.

_"Divertente? _Pensi che sia stato DIVERTENTE, razza di stupido cane!" urlò il professore di pozioni, premendo ripetutamente un dito accusatore contro il petto dell'altro. "E sicuramente _divertente come l'inferno _pensare che fossi nelle mani di un gruppo di terroristi assetati di sangue! Razza di spensierato, senza cervello, penoso pretesto per un Auror! Ci sono persone là fuori cui importa realmente di te, quindi non farmi prendere mai più uno spavento del genere! " terminò la propria tirata a pochi centimetri di distanza da volto dell'Animagus, ansimando.

Sirius sbatté le palpebre.

Alzò la testa verso il cielo, chiudendo gli occhi, ed emise un sospiro.

"Posso davvero crederci? Perché è quello che ho sempre voluto, sai, " disse a bassa voce, aprendo gli occhi.

Severus fu ancora una volta affascinato dalla profondità delle iridi chiare e glacialmente azzurre. Emise un sospiro.

_So che me ne pentirò, _pensò mentre copriva la distanza tra loro e baciò uno stupito Sirius sulle labbra.

"Ecco", disse Severus arrossendo furiosamente e maledicendo se stesso. "Ora che_questo_ è sistemato, vuoi hmph-"

Sirius lo stava baciando, entrambe le mani appoggiate a lato della faccia di Severus.

_"Il Serpeverde perfetto non si nasconde. Rimane solo al sicuro fino a quando il pericolo è passato, " _ripeté il capocasa Serpeverde più e più volte mentre affondava il viso arrossato nella leggera camicia blu, le braccia disperatamente aggrappate intorno alla vita di Sirius, come se fosse sul punto di sparire.

Era davvero accaduto come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Il suo ego gli ricordò che in realtà era solo un pretesto, e che si stava comportando come una stupida scolaretta in preda a una cotta e che non poteva stare con un uomo come Sirius Black.

E per la prima volta nella sua movimentata vita, Severus Piton disse al suo enorme ego di stare semplicemente zitto.

oOoOo

Qualche pomiciata dopo, Severus decise che era giunto il momento di cercare di ottenere alcune risposte riguardo al mistero dei Neo-Mangiamorte.

"Stavo lavorando su questo caso da un paio di mesi ormai, " cominciò Sirius, "e avevo questa strana sensazione che mi sfuggisse completamente qualcosa, qualcosa di incredibilmente ovvio, ma non riuscivo a trovarla. Così ho riguardato i documenti che avevamo su di loro; avevano inviato lettere al ministero per annunciare la creazione di un gruppo di Neo-Mangiamorte. Quello che sembrava strano in quel momento era che non ci fossero indicazioni su eventuali modifiche alla politica dei mangiamorte, né esistessero minacce o ricatti per ottenere denaro o artefatti magici. Nulla di tutto ciò, i messaggi affermavano soltanto la creazione del gruppo di neo-Mangiamorte, come se fosse una sorta di annuncio ufficiale per un matrimonio o qualcosa del genere. "

Si grattò la nuca. "Devo dire che mi vergogno veramente di essermi reso conto solo alla seconda lettura delle lettere che, non solo i gufi le consegnavano da Hogwarts, ma anche che la carta aveva impresso lo stemma dei Parkinson come filigrana".

Si accigliò. "Ho pensato che fosse davvero strano che fossero i Parkinson a ricrearli, essendo stata la prima famiglia di "Maghi Oscuri" a supplicare di essere riaccolta tra le fila della "Luce" . Così ho deciso di controllare e venire a Hogwarts come professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, dove ho avuto modo di infastidirti al massimo", sorrise sfacciatamente.

Severus gli diede uno scappellotto mentre l'ex-prigioniero rideva. Continuando la sua storia, fece un vago gesto in direzione del Platano Picchiatore.

"Ciò che hai visto là dentro era l'intero gruppo di 'terroristi assetati di sangue', come li hai ben definiti", sorrise di nuovo, " guidati da Violet Parkinson che, cito testualmente, 'ha voluto mostrare a sua sorella maggiore che lei esiste '". Sostanzialmente, tutti questi bambini sono i fratelli e le sorelle più piccoli degli studenti di Hogwarts, tutti fra i tre e gli undici anni, che volevano semplicemente 'giocare' con i loro fratelli maggiori. E' proprio incredibile che siano stati in grado di agire di nascosto per tanto tempo, organizzando riunioni a scuola, facendo maschere e vesti come quelle dei mangiamorte ... la signorina Parkinson Junior li ha fatti intrufolare all'interno di Hogwarts attraverso il passaggio segreto che portava a Mielandia. Mi hanno 'catturato' quando li ho colti in flagrante nel corridoio. Abbiamo avuto alcune veloci trattative e sono finito a leggere loro una storia per il loro pisolino pomeridiano. Ti senti meglio adesso? "

Severus gemette. Marmocchi. Era stato preoccupato a morte per dei _marmocchi. _E aveva agito tutto impulsivo e stressato per salvare lo stupido Grifondoro, che stava leggendo loro una maledetta _storia. _Stava ancora rimuginando quando sentì Sirius dire qualcosa.

"A proposito, Oh Mio Prode Cavaliere, da quando ti comporti come un completo Grifondoro e cose simili?"

oOoOo

Harry era verdastro. Così come Draco. Il biondo non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.

"Severus ha detto _cosa?"_

Harry fece una smorfia ma ripeté la sua frase lo stesso. "Ha detto che il demone in lui stava per rivendicare Sirius come suo compagno e non ho neanche voglia di immaginare _come_ avrebbefatto."

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1  
**__Nel testo originale dell'autrice il criceto è definito come "Headmaster's Hairy Hamster", da cui il soprannome 'Tripla H'_

_**NOTA 2**__  
Tratto dal libro__**"**__The Hidden House__**"**__di Martin Waddell e Angela Barrett._

_oOoOo_

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Kaory74 **__(betareader)._

_Il XVI capitolo sarà pubblicato il 28__/11/2010._

_oOoOo_

_Da settimana prossima "He's a WHAT" sarà alternata a una nuova traduzione__.  
Sarà possibile trovarla su: _**_Fanfiction. net _**_(__www. fanfiction. __net/u/1925563/claudia20100), **Nocturne Alley** (__www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser .php__?uid=4255), **Insanejournal **(__claudia20100. insanejournal__. com)._


	16. Capitolo 16

"... Non ci posso credere! Tu, tra tutte le persone, dovresti sapere che non-"

Severus era vagamente consapevole che il suo figlioccio stesse blaterando riguardo al suo "comportamento" o qualche altra inutile faccenda. Non riusciva però a interessarsene. Aveva di meglio da fare. Come, per esempio, pianificare la sua successiva vendetta sul suo adorabile compagno. A proposito, nota a se stesso: controllare sempre le pantofole prima di indossarle. Compagno al momento in fase di "Sorpresa! Non pensavi di trovare lumache in quel posto, eh?"

"... Ed io che pensavo che tu fossi una delle uniche persone razionali e mature in questo stupido castello"

Quindi sì, Severus aveva cose molto importanti da fare, e aveva bisogno di un'idea per dare una lezione proprio a Sirius Black. Ma prima, aveva bisogno di liberarsi del suo figlioccio che stava ancora facendo fuoco e fiamme in sottofondo. Su cosa si stava lamentando Draco, comunque?

"... Dovevi proprio traumatizzare il mio compagno e-"

Ah, sì, eccolo. Potter.

Severus si accigliò. In ogni caso, il marmocchio avrebbe dovuto essere grato per quello che aveva fatto. Era lui che avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua vita con quell'immaturo, burlone, bastardino di un padrino. Anche se il suddetto bastardino aveva una risata molto piacevole. E arricciava il naso in modo carino quando lo faceva. E quella tenera, quasi invisibile fossetta che -"

"... SEVERUS TOBIAS PITON!"

Il capocasa Serpeverde sobbalzò lievemente sentendo il suo nome.

"Sto cercando di richiamare la tua attenzione da almeno cinque minuti, ma sembra che tu sia perso nei tuoi pensieri, ancora una volta, " Draco sbuffò con impazienza. "Sto cercando di arrivare a una conclusione sai, tu", indicò il suo padrino "non dire mai più cose spaventose sulla tua stirpe al mio compagno! Riuscirai a mantenere privato ciò che fai con Black? Devo dirti quello che faccio a Harry quando -"

Un Severus molto verde schiaffò rapidamente la mano sulla bocca del vampiro.

"Penso di aver capito le tue ragioni, " mormorò.

"Bene, " Draco fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto, prima di uscire a grandi passi dall'ufficio dell'insegnante di pozioni. Era giunto il momento di cercare il suo bel compagno.

oOoOo

All'altra estremità del Castello, un Mini Elfo starnutì. Si accigliò per un attimo, ma presto riprese la sua caccia.

oOoOo

Era una giornata meravigliosa, davvero.

Hermione si sedette sul davanzale della finestra nella sua stanza, gli occhi chiusi, crogiolandosi nella calda luce.

Era valsa sicuramente la pena di negoziare con il ritratto di Giovanna d'Arco. Vero, Hermione aveva speso molto tempo per convincere il personaggio storico che sì, lei era britannica "MORTE A TUTTI QUANTI, RAZZA DI PORCI INGLESI! SCEMI FIGLI DI SCEMI!" - ma no, lei non era una spia di "quel figlio di una vacca di un Lancaster, " era semplicemente una studentessa che amava le camere tranquille e ben illuminate. **( NOTA 1 )**

Ultimamente, anche la biblioteca aveva iniziato a diventare rumorosa e Hermione si era stancata di lanciare occhiatacce a Tassorosso troppo entusiasti o Serpeverde intenti a complottare. Finora, il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts era stato tranquillo e piacevole. Stava per tornare al suo libro, quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

"Avanti!"

La porta si aprì e un arruffato, incredibilmente infastidito Elfo la richiuse immediatamente, sbattendola dietro di se.

"Harry?"

"Ehi, Hermione. Sai, dovresti davvero cambiare quello stupido ritratto. Hai una porta, perché non la chiudi semplicemente a chiave e ti liberi di quella brutta copia di un ritratto? Non è come se tu abbia tonnellate di nemici. E comunque dove diavolo ha imparato quegli incantesimi fulminanti e ustionanti? " sbraitò.

"Forse, ehm, glieli ho insegnati?" Hermione si mise a ridere nervosamente.

"Che cosa hai fatto? Cosa sei, suicida? Quella donna è totalmente pazza! Prima ha insultato i miei genitori, poi ha blaterato qualche altra sciocchezza sull'essere in missione per conto di Dio e, infine, ha strepitato su spie e traditori della Corona ." l'espressione di Harry divenne cupa. "Parlando di traditori, hai visto il nostro caro amico Ron?" **( NOTA 2 )**

"L'ultima volta che l'ho visto si stava sforzando con grande impegno di sembrare un arazzo. Diceva che doveva fare in modo di essere parte degli arredi, se voleva sopravvivere. Gli ho detto che arazzi dai capelli rossi non sembrano del tutto naturali nel centro della Sala Grande, ma comunque, " Si stropicciò gli occhi stanchi prima di continuare: " Non posso credere che voi due stiate ancora litigando su quella questione. Stava solo cercando di aiutarti, lo sai. "

Harry sospirò, "Lo so, ma voglio solo che si scusi per non avermelo detto prima. Naturalmente tutto ciò che ha detto a Draco glielo avrei raccontato io stesso, prima o poi. Eppure, confrontarsi con un vampiro e un improvviso, misterioso potere era già abbastanza stressante per com'era ", concluse, brontolando e borbottando cupamente.

"Ooooh ... " sospirò Hermione, sfarfallando le ciglia in modo sciocco.

"Non prendermi in giro!" l'altro Grifondoro mise il broncio. "Draco può essere davvero spaventoso a volte. Anche se può essere davvero troppo dolce ... e spiritoso ... e ... ehm ... giusto. Andrò a cercare Ron, ora. Uhm, grazie Hermione, ciao! ", aggiunse, arrossendo per tutto il tempo. Girò sui tacchi e scappò dalla stanza, maledicendo la propria sdolcinatezza.

"Ehi, Harry!" Esclamò Hermione mentre il ragazzo apriva la porta.

"Cosa?"

"Attento al Grande Vampiro cattivo!"

Proprio non poteva resistere. Era così carino quando l'Elfo le faceva la linguaccia in quel modo.

oOoOo

Doveva stare molto attento. Sapeva di essere seguito.

Era nascosto dietro la statua dell'orribile Yörgl il Maligno, un Troll famoso per starnutire sul suo nemico per immobilizzarlo con-"BLEAH! Ron, che cosa stai leggendo, è disgustoso!" Hermione aveva confiscato il libro prima che potesse continuare a leggere. Tsk, ed era stato uno dei pochi momenti nella sua vita in cui si era realmente interessato alla Storia.

Ora, Ronald Weasley non era stato smistato a Grifondoro per niente. Aveva un temperamento feroce ed era molto protettivo nei confronti della sua famiglia e degli amici. C'erano poche cose che temeva:

Primo, la sua mamma. No comment.

Secondo, i ragni. Erano solo - BLEAH. Per quelle gambe troppo pelose e nuuumerosissime. E perché avevano quell'enorme, rotondo e peloso addome che - bleah. Auto-censura.

Infine, un incazzato Mini Elfo era uno spettacolo spaventoso. Cioè, davvero, davvero spaventoso. Spaventoso nel senso Oh-Mio-Dio-Sto-Per-Morire-Meglio-Iniziare-A-Pregare-Per-La-Redenzione-Subit, e, per questo motivo, Ronald Weasley era incollato al muro, strisciando come un bruco e fondendosi fondamentalmente con tutti gli oggetti e le superfici disponibili per non essere trovato dal suo migliore amico; perché avrebbe potuto finire solo in modo: decorando il suo dormitorio con le proprie budella come ghirlande.

"Pensare che l'ho fatto per il suo bene", brontolò il rosso, controllando il corridoio.

Ron era stato molto sorpreso quando Malfoy gli aveva chiesto per primo di parlare con lui. Era rimasto diffidente per lungo tempo, prima di accettare a malincuore di aiutare il Vampiro. Dopotutto, il suo migliore amico non aveva nessun tipo di vita amorosa. Peggio ancora, era stato quasi mangiato vivo da una folle, sbavosa Corvonero che rispondeva al nome di Cho Chang. Ma ora tubava con un potente vampiro che lo avrebbe protetto e amato per il resto della sua vita e tutte quelle stronzate.

"Tsk. Dovrebbe ringraziarmi, davvero. Piccolo punk ingrato", mormorò di nuovo, in procinto di lasciare l'angolo buio in cui al momento era nascosto. Emise un forte urletto quando sentì una mano sulla spalla.

Con un sorriso dolcissimo sul viso e un'aura pericolosa che lo circondava, Harry strinse la presa sulla spalla del suo "migliore amico".

"Chi è ingrato? Mhm?" chiese sempre sorridendo, "Chi è un punk? E vorresti dirmi CHI E' PICCOLO, eh?"

Uh oh. Errore.

Gli occhi dell'Elfo si colorarono d'argento prima di tornare a un verde scuro che non rassicurava per niente un Ron che stava impallidendo rapidamente.

"Ora, se non vuoi dormire nel nido di Aragog stasera, _parla_".

oOoOo

_Modalità di ricerca: __attiva._

_O__biettivo: cercare._

_Metodo di monitoraggio: odore, scia magica._

_Posizione attuale__: 2 ° piano._

_P__osizione approssimativa dell'obiettivo: 6 ° piano._

_Inizio avvicinamento__._

oOoOo

Le spalle di Ron crollarono. Si domandò vagamente riguardo all'iniquità della sua situazione, soprattutto sul perché l'oggetto della sua Terza Paura lo doveva minacciare con la Seconda. Era un miglior amico molto frainteso.

Uno che stava per morire in un modo molto doloroso.

oOoOo

_Velocità __di caccia: buona._

_Calcolo dei__ possibili ostacoli: stormo di Corvonero in migrazione sulla destra. Facilmente sparpagliati; colleghi serpenti più avanti lungo il corridoio. Aumentare la velocità._

_Ostacoli evitati con successo._

_In arrivo su__: Obiettivo._

oOoOo

Millicent sbatté le palpebre.

"Blaise".

"Uhm?"

"Voglio anche solo sapere perché Draco ci ha appena sorpassato sorridendo come un pazzo?"

"No, non vuoi."

"Giusto".

oOoOo

Ron si grattò la nuca. "Ehi, Harry, amico!" cercò di sorridere, ma non ci riuscì. Piuttosto miseramente.

"Che bello, ehm, vederti. Uhm ... C'è qualcosa di cui volevi parlare?"

Guardò l'espressione determinata sul volto dell'Elfo e trasse un lungo sospiro. Non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire.

"Be ', uh, vedi, io forse ... "

oOoOo

_Obiettivo in vista__. Obiettivo in vista._

oOoOo

Harry stava battendo con impazienza il piede a terra, aspettando che il suo migliore amico spiegasse il suo sleale comportamento, quando sentì un presentimento fin troppo familiare.

Cercò di balzare via dalla traiettoria, ma non fu abbastanza veloce. Un paio di braccia robuste lo abbracciarono da dietro. La parte più triste fu che non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardare per sapere chi fosse.

_Accidenti, dovrei esser__ci abituato ormai_ ... Il povero Elfo si rimproverò mentalmente per la sua mancanza di attenzione per quella che doveva essere la centocinquantasettesima volta. Poi si preparò per quello che stava per accadere.

"Harryyyy ... " ronzò il vampiro accanto all'orecchio sinistro della sua preda.

Il suddetto Grifondoro rabbrividì. Stava per dire al suo compagno che non era il momento giusto quando sentì fredde e morbide dita farsi strada sotto la sua camicia e accarezzare il suo stomaco.

_Dev__o resistere, devo resistere ... Devo ... Strangolare Ron ..._

Poteva sentire il calore del suo compagno penetrare attraverso i vestiti. L'odore di Draco era tutto attorno a lui, e si stava cooosì bene.

_Non dev__o lasciarmi andare, non devo lasciarmi andare... Qual era il motivo? ..._

"Chi è stato un cattivo piccolo elfo, hm?" il biondo iniziò a baciare e a mordicchiare il collo sensibile del suo partner.

Harry stava cercando di difendere la sua dignità, "Unnn ..."

- senza molta efficacia, quando sentì qualcuno mormorare alla sua destra:

"Così per lui va bene a dire 'piccolo' e per me no? Mah, piccolo ingrato - ahi!"

Draco lanciò alla sua ex-spia uno sguardo di avvertimento mentre continuava a far rilassare il suo compagno.

Ron alla fine se ne andò, sfregando il suo polpaccio abusato. Il suo orgoglio ferito trovò consolazione nel fatto che se non fosse stato così occupato a scappare dal suo amico assassino, avrebbe preso a calci il sedere del biondo.

Dopo aver realizzato l'assenza di un molto colpevole Ronald Weasley, Harry si riscosse dal suo stordimento.

"HEY! Dove diavolo è - DRACO! So che l'hai fatto apposta!" il Grifondoro indicò il suddetto Serpeverde, il cui innocente e angelico sguardo avrebbe ingannato chiunque. Cioè, tutti tranne un Mini Elfo molto infastidito che per caso, beh, era il suo compagno.

"Puoi interrompere subito la messa in scena, razza di zannuto cospiratore malvagio!"

Il vampiro fece un sorrisetto. Il suo compagno era così carino. Anche se avrebbe dovuto insegnargli a essere un po' più aggressivo. Dopotutto, non voleva che il suo Mini Elfo fosse comandato a bacchetta. Ma aveva intenzione di essere sempre intorno per proteggere Harry comunque, così-

"Ehi! Mi stai ascoltando-"

"Bene, bene, che cosa succede, guai in paradiso?" disse un sogghignante Severus, strascicando le parole.

Il capocasa Serpeverde stava tornando nei sotterranei, quando aveva sentito una voce arrabbiata che aveva imparato a riconoscere molto bene. Un arrabbiato Harry Potter era sempre divertente da maltrattare. Doveva solo assicurarsi che Sirius non lo scoprisse.

Severus aprì la bocca solo per essere interrotto dalla professoressa McGranitt che, con aria severa, iniziò a riprendere i due studenti su come fosse improprio litigare nei corridoi e di come fosse stanca di fare fronte al loro comportamento immaturo tutte le volte.

Quando Draco borbottò qualcosa circa il mostrarle che poteva fare cose molto mature con Harry, quest'ultimo arrossì e cominciò impotente ad agitare le braccia. La capocasa Grifondoro si accigliò, chiedendosi perché sentiva come se avesse udito qualcosa che le sue povere vergini orecchie non avrebbero dovuto udire.

Severus sbuffò. Non gli piaceva sentir parlare del suo figlioccio e del suo compagno, ma accidenti, era orgoglioso di Draco. Prendere in giro la vecchia Minerva proprio davanti a lei e vivere per raccontare la storia non era un'impresa facile.

"C'è qualcosa di divertente, Severus? Devo ricordarti che uno dei tuoi studenti è coinvolto? Non sarebbe la prima volta, bada bene. Dimmi, come pensi di punire il qui presente signor Malfoy?"

Improvvisamente, ci fu una scintilla calcolatrice nei suoi occhi, "Penso che entrambi i ragazzi debbano risolvere le loro divergenze in modo definitivo. E cosa c'è di meglio di una partita di Quidditch per farlo?" chiese la donna in un modo apparentemente innocente.

Severus si voltò lentamente per guardare il suo figlioccio. Oh, no. Quello era esattamente ciò che aveva temuto. Draco sembrava positivamente felice. Se il cipiglio diffidente sul volto di Potter era qualcosa su cui basarsi, anche il Grifondoro aveva il sospetto che quella fosse una pessima idea, anche se in realtà non sapeva perché. Beh, se il ragazzo non lo capiva, Severus ne era sicuramente consapevole.

"Non sono d'accordo. Non credo che i ragazzi meritino di _giocare_ e _darsi la caccia a vicenda_ quando potrebbero imparare realmente la lezione facendo qualcosa di utile, come, per esempio, aiutare il signor Gazza a catturare alcuni mollicci per la prossima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure."

"stai cercando di sbarazzarti dei tuoi incarichi? Ho sentito che Sirius ti ha già interrogato a questo proposito l'ultima volta, non credo che sarebbe giusto per i ragazzi e, " si volse a guardare i suddetti ragazzi, al fine di raccogliere qualche supporto per la partita di Quidditch, ma si accigliò quando posò lo sguardo su di loro.

Draco sembrava perso nel suo mondo fantasia-sul-Quidditch dove aveva modo di provare e prendere il suo mini compagno perché, dai, era in sostanza la regola del gioco.

Quanto a Harry, si era distratto dopo aver sentito la parola "caccia", cogliendo immediatamente la connessione con ciò che implicava e l'inquietante sorriso sul volto del vampiro.

Anche se gli piaceva la faccia di Potter - la sua anima sembrava uscire lentamente dalla sua bocca - perché era perfettamente consapevole delle possibili ripercussioni di una tale situazione, Severus cercò ancora una volta di impedire alla McGranitt di lasciar libero un vampiro appena accasato sul terreno da gioco.

"Perdonami, Minerva, ma devo insistere", spiegò con pazienza, con la sua voce più educata, o meglio, con quella un po' meno glaciale, "una partita di Quidditch con il cattivo tempo, non sarebbe sicuramente -"

"Gli onnipotenti Serpeverde sono caduti così in basso che non possono giocare anche solo una singola partita?" domandò Minerva mentre controllava casualmente le sue unghie. "Oh, mi dispiace, mi sono dimenticata che la vostra squadra è talmente orrenda che voi tutti dobbiate nascondervi dalla vergogna!" ridacchiò, con gli occhi che brillavano follemente.

Le guance di Severus divennero rosse. Sapeva benissimo quello che la vecchia strega stava cercando di fare, ma col cavolo che avrebbe lasciato insultare i suoi studenti e il suo orgoglio di Serpeverde.

"Tu sai bene quanto me che la mia squadra può battere la vostra sul campo in qualsiasi momento, Voi Grifondoro siete così egocentrici!"

"Battere la mia squadra? Ah! Mi piacerebbe vederlo!Ma andiamo!" esclamò la donna, la mano sinistra appoggiata sul fianco, gettando il suo pugno destro in aria.

Proprio accanto a loro, Harry e Draco sbatterono le palpebre. Si guardarono l'un l'altro, dubitando un po' di ciò che i loro occhi e le loro orecchie stavano trasmettendo ai loro cervelli.

"Uh ... loro non sono, come dire, peggio di noi al nostro primo anno?"

"Mi prendi in giro?" affermò Draco, con gli occhi che passavano da un capocasa all'altra. "Si stanno comportando come dei bizzarri bambini di tre anni. E loro, " fece cenno ai due e poi a Harry e se stesso "vogliono punirci?" chiese perplesso.

Harry tirò un sospiro enorme.

Nel frattempo, i litigiosi insegnanti continuavano ad agitare i pugni e a urlarsi a vicenda.

"Lo farò di sicuro, razza di gatto quattrocchi! Quando potrò vedere il tuo viso schiacciato dalla nostra dolce vittoria?" chiese l'insegnante dai capelli scuri, gli occhi che scintillavano malignamente.

"Il prossimo fine settimana sembra una bella giornata per pulire il terreno con il culo dei Serpeverde!" rispose la strega in un modo poco alla McGranitt.

"Andata".

"Andata".

Entrambi si girarono in direzioni opposte e marciarono lungo il corridoio, lasciando dietro di loro due studenti mantidi di sudore.

"Che diavolo è successo?" chiese un Harry stordito.

"non ne ho idea. Tutto quello che so, è che potrò giocare con te il prossimo fine settimana, " rispose Draco con un sorriso non proprio innocente.

E Harry sospirò di nuovo.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**__  
Tratto dal film "Monty Python e il Sacro Graal"_

_**NOTA 2  
**__Tratto dal film "The Blues Brothers"._

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questo capitolo: __**LunaDiInchiostro **__(betareader)._

_Il XVII capitolo sarà pubblicato il 14__/12/2010._


	17. Capitolo 17

Il ragnetto era impegnato a valutare le sue possibilità. Doveva andare verso il mostruoso mucchio di calzini spaiati che aveva di fronte? Certo, data l'altezza e la densità del suddetto mucchio, avrebbe fornito al ragno una casa grande e ben ombreggiata, ma l'odore -

L'aracnide non esitò a lungo prima di cambiare direzione. Zampetto cautamente verso destra e cominciò a considerare il polveroso, e dall'aria abbandonata, mucchio di libri di testo, quando una grande ombra improvvisamente lo sovrastò.

Ronald Weasley afferrò saldamente la sua ciabatta a forma di coniglio, sorridendo malignamente alla mostruosità tra-poco-schiacciata che aveva osato posare le sue gambe pelose nella sua stanza. Era un prefetto, per amor di Godric! Nessun ragno doveva attraversare il suo cammino e sopravvivere per raccontarlo!

O forse Aragog. E la sua famiglia un po' numerosa. Sì, ma non c'era una ciabatta a forma di coniglio abbastanza grande da schiacciarli, così-

Cercando di non pensare troppo a strane immagini mentali, Ron scosse la testa e si concentrò sul suo compito.

"Tu, " affrontò l'ignaro aracnide, "stai per avere un diavolo di mal di testa!" esclamò brutalmente, strisciando lentamente verso il suo bersaglio e sforzandosi di non far tremare la sua mano.

Un metro e mezzo di distanza.

'_Respira Ron, respira'._

Meno di un metro-

'_Puoi farcela, andiamo__!'_

La sua mano tremante a pochi centimetri dalla bestia rivoltante-

BANG!

La porta si spalancò di colpo, facendo saltare per aria Ron e il ragno.

"RON! COSA STAI FACENDO ANCORA IN CAMERA TUA! TUTTI TI STANNO ASPETTANDO - che diavolo stai facendo?" chiese Dean, piuttosto stranito dall'immagine del suo amico strisciante come un bruco troppo cresciuto sul pavimento, culo in aria, brandendo una ciabatta a forma di coniglio sulla sua testa.

Entrambi i ragazzi sbatterono le palpebre.

Poi Ron si girò bruscamente verso il ragno per vedere che era-

"SPARITO! E' SPARITO! Accidenti a te Dean, ora dovrò dormire nella mia stanza mentre non so dove sia andato e cosa intende fare di notte; e non hai idea di quanta distanza queste orrende bestie siano in grado di coprire in dodici ore; e, se dormo, non lo saprò mai se è strisciato su di me e mi ha morso e-"

Il rosso divenne molto pallido e gli occhi si rovesciarono all'indietro, svenendo con un sonoro 'thud'.

Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro afflitto.

"Merda. Come farò a spiegarlo a Harry?"

Da qualche parte in una giungla di capelli rossi, un ragno stava pensando che non avrebbe potuto trovare un posto migliore per costruire la sua casa.

oOoOo

"Harry, _ti prego_ smettila di camminare così, " sospirò Draco per quello che doveva essere la ventiseiesima volta quella mattina. "Scavare un solco nel pavimento non farà arrivare qua il culo di Weasley più velocemente."

Un ringhio e un borbottio su un certo oh-così-morto-ex-migliore amico furono la sua unica risposta.

Stavano aspettando davanti alla Sala Grande, che di sicuro era un luogo strategico quando si voleva prendere Ronald Weasley. Oppure strangolarlo come in quel caso.

Draco guardò il Grifondoro continuare a camminare avanti e indietro. Poteva quasi vedere la nube scura che aleggiava sopra il suo compagno, completamente incazzato.

Il Serpeverde dagli occhi argentei sospirò di nuovo e scosse la testa. La partita di Quidditch doveva svolgersi quella mattina stessa, né lui né il suo compagno si erano ancora cambiati nella loro divisa di Quidditch. Tutto perché Ronald Weasley era diventato una specie in pericolo di estinzione abbastanza di recente.

Draco non era molto soddisfatto dello stato delle cose, non perché fosse preoccupato per il benessere della sua ex-spia-presto-morta –i Malfoy non provano pietà - ma perché era in ritardo per la sua sessione di Caccia-Al-Compagno. Partita di Quidditch. In qualunque modo lo chiamassero al giorno d'oggi.

In ogni caso.

Dannato Weasley, Draco odiava aspettare.

Per fortuna, lui e Harry avevano già fatto colazione, che Draco si era sicuramente goduto.

oOoOo

_Un'ora prima ..._

Appena Draco Malfoy percorse a grandi passi, in tutta la sua gloria Vampiresca, la Sala Grande, un pensiero attraversò la mente degli studenti che erano già lì a mangiare:

Era _impeccabile_. Anche alle 7:00 del maledetto mattino.

Cosa che molti studenti ritenevano non fosse giusta.

Il Serpeverde sembrava stupendo come sempre, con un'aureola di capelli biondo argenteo che splendeva dolcemente, facendolo apparire come l'angelo che era ben lontano dall'essere; la sua silhouette era ben accentuata dal frusciare grazioso delle sue fluttuanti vesti nere. Era un Malfoy _e_ un Vampiro: _doveva_ essere la quintessenza della grazia.

Si sedette al suo solito posto al tavolo Serpeverde, senza prestare alcuna attenzione agli sguardi di apprezzamento e alle occhiate gelose.

L'unica cosa che lo preoccupava al momento era l'assenza di un certo Mini Elfo. Un cipiglio segnò i suoi bei lineamenti, prima di essere rapidamente sostituito da un ghigno predatore.

Chiudendo gli occhi, si concentrò sull'individuare il suo compagno ribelle. Dopo un po' di esperimenti, aveva scoperto che il suo legame con Harry era diventato molto più forte, materializzandosi come un filo sottile ma robusto, legandoli insieme, pur rimanendo invisibile agli altri.

Harry aveva fatto una sfuriata impressionante dopo aver appreso che il filo era stato la causa stessa della sua recente miseria. Ma poi Draco era stato fin troppo felice di ricordargli che la suddetta miseria era accompagnata da qualche bonus (di rating NC-17).

Il vampiro ridacchiò al ricordo – ignorando i suoi poveri compagni serpenti che al momento si stavano allontanando dal loro pazzo leader - prima di concentrarsi sull'immagine del delicato filo verde argenteo, dando un forte strattone mentale.

Trenta secondi dopo, le grandi porte si spalancarono, lasciando passare un mucchietto spiegazzato di abiti neri, da cui un cespo di capelli neri spuntava disordinatamente.

Draco sorrise e diede un ultimo strattone mentale, guadagnandosi un grembo pieno di un sonnolento Grifondoro. Osservò i pantaloni e la camicia sgualcita, la storta cravatta rosso-oro, e le iridi verdi non proprio aperte dietro le ciocche nere.

Harry fece quello che sembrava essere un grande sforzo per aprire un occhio, abbastanza da guardare lentamente intorno; si accigliò leggermente quando notò che era già nella Sala Grande, quando ricordava vagamente di essere in procinto di iniziare la laboriosa discesa dalla sala comune Grifondoro.

Decidendo che era troppo presto per interrogarsi su questioni complicate, Harry alzò infine lo sguardo per confermare l'identità della persona su cui era al momento a cavalcioni.

Capelli biondo-argentei, occhi argentei, cravatta argento e verde.

Il Mini Elfo annuì tra sé prima di tornare a utilizzare il petto del vampiro come un cuscino e sonnecchiare ancora un po'.

Al diavolo il caffè, Draco decise che gli piaceva avere un Harry coccoloso di mattina.

Accanto all'ignara coppia felice, Pansy si riprese finalmente dallo shock di vedere l'amore della sua vita evocare dal nulla la Spina-Nel-Fianco-Di-Voi-Sapete-Chi. Non avrebbe lasciato che il suo Dracuccio fosse manipolato da quel mostro piccolo – piccolo – quel mostruoso piccolo mostro!

Quando aprì la bocca per lanciarsi in un giusto discorso sul suo forte disaccordo per la sistemazione dei posti a sedere, Pansy fu subito zittita da iridi verdi omicide. Cercando di non tremare dalla paura – e fallendo – chiuse di scatto la sua bocca aperta.

Non essendo una che si ritira per il bene della sua autoconservazione - la dimensione del suo povero cervello non le consentiva un lusso del genere - Pansy aspetto qualche istante, fingendo di sgranocchiare qualche muffin. Dopo pochi minuti, si mosse lentamente per sedersi più vicino al Gelido Principe di Serpeverde, la cui immagine aveva un po' sofferto per aver condiviso la colazione con i baci di uno stupido Grifondoro tra tutta la gente. Ma in ogni caso. Pansy sarebbe stata colei che gli avrebbe fatto vedere la luce, perché dopotutto erano destinati a stare insieme e passeggiare mano nella mano in un campo di margherite e tutte quelle cose meravigliose che le coppie fanno.

Ridacchiando per i propri pensieri, Pansy si avvicinò di un centimetro, solo per scattare indietro per evitare che i suoi occhi fossero artigliati via da un arruffato Mini Elfo. Il moro le sibilò un'ultima volta per sicurezza, prima di tornare a condividere la sua frittella al cioccolato-patatine-banana con il suo compagno ultra divertito.

oOoOo

Sì, a Draco sicuramente piaceva la sua colazione con Harry.

Tuttavia, il suddetto Elfo ora era molto più sveglio rispetto a colazione e, in quei giorni, un Harry sveglio significava una ridotta aspettativa di vita per un certo Grifondoro testa rossa che era un traditore, e un traditore che era in ritardo per la partita di Quidditch tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde – L'Eresia Finale.

Quindi, erano lì in attesa; Draco seduto appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale e Harry che camminava avanti e indietro, ringhiando di tanto in tanto come un gatto arrabbiato.

Alla fine il vampiro scattò, dopo che un altro gruppo di poveri primini era tornato di corsa al loro dormitorio, urlando terrorizzati.

"Harry, ti rendi conto che non posso assolutamente farti rubare il ruolo di bullo alla casa Serpeverde, vero? Voglio dire, noi abbiamo una reputazione di Malignità da sostenere. Sai, prendere a calci i cuccioli, conigli e primini, l'intero gruppo. Quindi, _per favore_, smettila di affermare le tue intenzioni assassine o saremo responsabili per la morte per fame di metà della scuola."

Harry ebbe la decenza di sembrare un po' imbarazzato. "Io - uhm- mi dispiace. Non volevo, " mormorò. Si accigliò di nuovo in fretta, "Ma è così frustrante. Come posso perdonare e dimenticare tutto quel marciume se prima non riesco neanche a strangolare Ron, eh? E la partita comincerà tra poco, e non ho neppure visto la sua faccia quando si sarà svegliato con indosso un perizoma, o quando avrà visto il suo nuovo taglio di capelli, o quando si sarà lavato i denti con la maionese, oppure quando avrà scoperto la sabbia nei suoi vestiti e nelle scarpe, o quando-"

Draco iniziò a sudare mentre l'elenco continuava a crescere. Si diede delle pacche virtuali sulla spalla per essere sul lato buono del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto-Per-Essere-Vendicativo - _stronzo_ era una parola dura, davvero. Ma dannazione. Chi sapeva che Harry potesse serbare rancore per tanto tempo?

_Il cuore del vampiro __andò al più giovane dei maschi Weasley-_

Ma figurarsi.

Era un Malfoy. Provare pietà per la gente era ben sotto i suoi standard.

Quando sembro che la lista lunga-un-chilometro avesse finalmente raggiunto una fine, Draco ricominciò nuovamente ad ascoltare "... almeno mi stai ascoltando? Io sono frustrato, e tu nemmeno - AAARGH! MANI FREDDE!"

Draco aveva tirato con nonchalance il suo compagno sul suo grembo. Assunse un'aria innocente –innocente per quanto era possibile per un Malfoy, comunque – facendo scivolare le mani ancora di più sotto la camicia di Harry: "Sto ponendo rimedio alla situazione".

Il Grifondoro farfugliò indignato, le guance rosse, "Draco, ora non è il momento di uuuunnnmm -"

"Vedi? Molto meglio ora, " il biondo sorrise, soddisfatto, lasciando che le sue dita vagassero lungo i boxer del Grifondoro.

Dopo pochi minuti durante i quali si sentirono fruscii di vestiti e gemiti di varie lunghezze, un Harry dall'aspetto assolutamente dissoluto ansimò, "Credo che – mmmhm – la tua proposta abbia bisogni nnghh – di un ulteriore esame."

"Davvero?" chiese il Vampiro distrattamente, posando qualche bacio in luoghi strategici lungo il collo del suo partner. Si tirò per un attimo indietro per ammirare il suo "lavoro manuale", facendo lamentare Harry per la perdita.

Il vampiro osservò criticamente i capelli arruffati, la camicia aperta che mostrava la pelle delicata, le guance arrossate e, infine, le labbra invitanti e tormentate.

"Sì. In effetti, penso di sì".

I due corsero via mano nella mano, non furono visti per un po'.

oOoOo

Madama Bumb era sempre stata una persona sana di mente. O almeno così le piaceva pensare.

Insegnare a un'intera classe del primo anno come volare senza che si infilassero le scope negli occhi era di sicuro un buon modo per provare il proprio livello di pazienza. Avrebbe dovuto prepararla ad affrontare qualunque cosa.

Beh, a quanto pareva, tutto tranne spiegare a un eccentrico preside che _no_, alle creature e agli ibridi non era permesso giocare a Quidditch, sopratutto durante la _stagione degli amori_, perché tutti gli spettatori, così come le squadre giocanti, ne avrebbero subito le conseguenze. E sarebbero state disastrose, per non dire altro.

Purtroppo per lei, Albus Silente era molto sordo, o molto ottuso, o addirittura pazzo – sospettava fortemente quest'ultima - perché quando gli aveva chiesto se si rendesse conto che avrebbe potuto anche invitare un branco di selvaggi Troll per partecipare alla festa - il danno derivante sarebbe stato in pratica lo stesso dopotutto - lui le aveva risposto che era una splendida idea, che non aveva mai pensato di farlo prima, e che lui era così felice di lavorare con persone dalla mentalità aperta, davvero.

L'aveva lasciata a bocca aperta nel bel mezzo del suo ufficio, saltellando e canticchiando tra sé mentre usciva.

Quindi sì, madama Bumb era una persona sana di mente. Si rammaricava solamente che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo.

oOoOo

Severus Piton si stava dirigendo allegramente al campo di Quidditch.

Beh. Forse non così allegro.

Non che la camminata di Severus fosse di solito allegra, era come se fosse probabile trovare palle di neve all'inferno; ma al momento era notevolmente meno allegra perché doveva tenere d'occhio il suo iperattivo compagno, che era nella sua forma di Animagus solo per il gusto di farlo, saltellando eccitato qua e là.

Severus lo seguiva a un ritmo molto più dignitoso, fingendo di non vedere quando il cane birichino dal pelo nero cominciò a masticare con entusiasmo la gonna di Pansy Parkinson; l'animale poi si diede da fare lasciando un'artistica scia di bava prima di essere distratto dal profumo di cioccolato proveniente dalla tasca di Gregory Goyle.

Guardando il suo compagno recuperare abilmente l'oggetto della sua avidità e fare un casino di cioccolata sciolta, Severus pensò distrattamente all'ultima persona che gli aveva chiesto se volesse avere figli. Dopo un incontro con la "gioia della sua vita" - come Sirius si era presentato - non glielo avevano mai più chiesto. Umpf.

Quando riprese a tenere traccia del suo compagno, l'insegnante di pozioni si accigliò. Perché il cane era così immobile? Era come se fosse in una trance o fosse ipnotizzato da qualcosa. Gli occhi scuri di Severus seguirono velocemente lo sguardo del cane, atterrando su qualcosa che aveva imparato a temere come il vecchio Voldie, se non di più.

La fine della sua vita.

L'inizio dell'inferno.

L'Orrore in quattro parole:

Una Pozza Di Fango.

Severus si congelò. A rallentatore, vide gli enormi occhi del cane nero scintillare, piccole stelle circondavano l'immagine della grande, profonda, viscida pozzanghera.

Quando un disperato 'oh no' echeggiò da qualche parte nella sua mente, Severus fece del suo meglio per evocare il suo sguardo più terrificante. Il cane dovette avvertirlo perché si voltò a guardare il suo compagno congelato.

A dire il vero l'Animagus _ghignò_ e ammiccò al povero professore di pozioni.

"Sirius Orion Black, " esordì Severus con la sua voce più scura, una vena si contraeva sulla fronte, "che non ti venga in mente di-"

"SPLASH!"

oOoOo

I ragazzi della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro si bloccarono in vari stati di nudità quando Ronald Weasley, orgoglioso portiere di Grifondoro, entrò negli spogliatoi.

Seguì un pesante silenzio.

Alla fine fu interrotto dal suono della mascella di Dean che colpì il pavimento da qualche parte in fondo alla stanza.

Poi tutti si misero a ridere così forte che anche i membri della squadra di Serpeverde s'incuriosirono e si avvicinarono per vedere di cosa si trattasse.

Quando i loro occhi si fermarono finalmente sulla testa rossa, alcuni sembrarono avere una crisi, mentre altri crollarono a terra ridendo istericamente.

Seduto sulle ginocchia di Draco, Harry interruppe le coccole al suo vampiro preferito per alcuni secondi per girarsi e ammirare il risultato vagante della sua ira. Si sforzò di mantenere un'espressione solenne sul viso:

"Ron ... hehe ... sei ufficialmente ... ... mphr perdonato. AHAHAHAHA!"

E non ci riuscì.

Il più giovane maschio Weasley si trovava nel mezzo dello spogliatoio maschile, visibilmente diviso tra gioire per essere stato _finalmente_ perdonato dal suo migliore amico e strangolare il suddetto migliore amico per essersi preso _tanta cura_ di lui, davvero.

Svegliarsi con il perizoma rosa era stato molto scomodo, ma se ne era sbarazzato facilmente, anche se Neville sembrava ancora un po' traumatizzato.

La sabbia era stata più fastidiosa, perché era già molto tardi, con la sua lotta coraggiosa contro il Ragno Mortale; Ron non aveva avuto tempo per cambiarsi ed era sceso a fare colazione sembrando uno scimpanzé isterico, grattandosi dappertutto.

Naturalmente, mangiare frittelle ripiene di quelli che dovevano essere _chilometri_ di filo da cucito - Harry e Dobby andavano troooooppo d'accordo secondo Ron - non era stata una cosa piacevole; ogni boccone gli aveva lasciato l'impressione che stesse mangiando dei fagioli _molto_ filosi. No, certamente non piacevole.

Ma ciò che era stato sicuramente il peggiore colpo all'orgoglio di Ron era stato vedere i suoi capelli allo specchio. I suoi capelli _sempre_ _ricci_ formavano una fitta cresta verticale sopra la testa.

Il che spiegava l'attuale dilemma del rosso. Strangolare o non strangolare, quello era il maledetto problema.

Ron stava ancora valutando le sue opzioni, ricordando la faccia della sua ragazza a colazione. Hermione era apparsa a sua volta sconvolta, in procinto di ridere follemente, poi di nuovo sconvolta, per poi stabilirsi definitivamente per un divertito imbarazzo. Sicuramente tutta l'amicizia del mondo non valeva la pena di tutta quella sofferenza, vero? Ma poi, Hermione lo aveva baciato e gli aveva detto che era molto orgogliosa di lui per il suo contributo alla felicità di Harry.

Ron guardò il suddetto Mini Elfo, che al momento si stava asciugando le lacrime di gioia dagli occhi, inconsciamente aggrappato a un altrettanto felice Malfoy.

Accidenti, ora Ron doveva rivedere il suo Malfoy-vocabolario: sembrava che "felice" e "Malfoy" non fossero più un ossimoro, anche se Malfoy era ancora un - un idiota, ecco tutto.

Ron decise che gli faceva abbastanza piacere vedere il suo migliore amico felice.

Inoltre, nessuno aveva detto che non potesse prendersi la sua vendetta personale. Qual era lo strano detto Babbano che Hermione aveva cercato di insegnargli? Oh sì. "La vendetta è un pesce migliore picchiato a freddo". O qualcosa del genere.

Ron si accigliò per un attimo, prima di scrollare le spalle. I Babbani erano solo strani.

Quando tutti si ricordarono come respirare di nuovo, Ron si grattò goffamente la nuca e guardò Harry, "Allora, che fai mi perdoni, vero? Mai più polvere per starnutire nel mio fazzoletto o qualcosa di simile?" Guardò l'Elfo con sospetto.

Harry sorrise angelicamente, sfarfallando le ciglia. "Io? Non ho mai fatto una cosa simile."

Ron lo guardò di proposito.

"Okay, okay, _forse_ farei una cosa del genere. Ma accidenti, ero incazzato, non pensavo –"

"Ooooh, e questo è il tuo problema Harry, tu semplicemente non _pensi_." S'intromise Draco con un sorrisetto, decidendo di dover porre fine allo stupido argomento.

Il Grifondoro si adirò.

"Ehi, non sopporto - mphnn", fu interrotto bruscamente da una bocca morbida che rivendicò la sua, e si dimenticò di essersi mai offeso per qualcosa, perché Draco stava facendo qualcosa con la lingua per cui sicuramente non poteva risentirsi, e -

Alcune delle persone emisero un "oooh", altri finsero di vomitare. Qualcuno borbottò qualcosa circa il fraternizzare con il nemico con troppo entusiasmo.

Quando la coppia finalmente si separò, il vampiro diede al suo compagno un leggero bacio finale sulle labbra, Harry sembrò uscire dal suo stordimento e si voltò, fissando la folla.

"Che cosa state guardando?" sbraitò. "Voglio tutti nelle divise da Quidditch in 5 minuti, altrimenti il vostro culo sarà servito come prossimo antipasto alla Piovra Gigante, sono stato chiaro?"

"Signor sì, signore!" Tutti si catapultarono ai rispettivi posti.

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. Anche la _sua_ squadra aveva obbedito al Grifondoro.

A proposito di spaventoso.

Il vampiro osservò come il suo compagno aggiunse: "Oh, Colin ho sentito. Sarai responsabile della pulizia degli spogliatoi e delle tribune quando avremo finito. Senza magia."

Quando il suddetto Grifondoro stava per protestare, aggiunse: "E se sento anche _una_ sola lamentela a questo proposito, ti spedisco quella tua stupida macchina fotografica su per la gola. O peggio. Capito?"

Il maggiore dei Canon impallidì e annuì freneticamente.

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando con aria pensosa il suo compagno. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto esplorare quel tratto autoritario, in un ambiente molto più privato. Come una camera, per esempio. Comprensiva di un letto. E un Harry nudo.

Eh sì.

Draco scosse la testa. Stava sviando. Ancora.

Attirò dolcemente il suo compagno-in-Modalità-Capitano-Di-Quidditch contro il suo petto -"Argh, Draco cosa pensi di – mmhm –" gli diede un ultimo bacio" ... uuuhm ... "- persistente prima di tornare alla sua squadra. Aveva una caccia da preparare.

L'unica cosa era che quella volta non aveva assolutamente nessun interesse per il Boccino.

oOoOo

_Causa problemi personali la betareader non ha potuto correggere il capitolo. Scusate il ritardo per la pubblicazione._

_Il XV__III capitolo sarà pubblicato il 20/01/2011._


	18. Capitolo 18

Le tribune dello stadio di Quidditch erano piene di studenti chiacchieroni, come era solito per una partita tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde.

Anche lo staff di Hogwarts era ben rappresentato da un insegnante di pozioni pieno di tic e grondante di fango, con in grembo un'altrettanto inzuppata palla di pelo nera che abbaiava felicemente. Sembrava che, ogni volta che il povero Severus cercava di recuperare la sua bacchetta per eliminare il disastro, il suo compagno, piuttosto ingombrante, lo schiacciasse al suo posto coccolandolo fino alla morte.

Accanto a loro, la sempre seria professoressa McGranitt fingeva di non vedere i suoi vicini entusiasti, anche se Severus poteva giurare di averla vista ridacchiare alle sue spalle. Hagrid era nel bel mezzo di un'accesa discussione con la professoressa Cooman - qualcosa riguardo l'esattezza di una previsione dei Centauri. Sembrava che anche il professor Vitious fosse venuto – si poteva notarlo per la mano che sventolava una piccola bandiera Grifondoro, che spuntava da dietro la professoressa Sprite.

Ultimo, ma non meno importante, Albus Silente che stava frugando freneticamente nella sua barba: dopo aver estratto la sua bacchetta, una papera di gomma, una trappola per topi e una calza rossa, finalmente emise un vittorioso 'ahah', brandendo quella che sembrava essere una caramella al limone un po' sciolta, che succhiò in bocca.

Madama Bumb era in piedi accanto alla cassa contenente i Bolidi e il Boccino, mentre guardava preoccupata la folla. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo implorante al Preside, solo per diventare madida di sudore alla vista.

Beh, aveva fatto il suo lavoro nell'avvertire tutti, al diavolo tutto il resto. Fece cenno alle squadre di entrare in campo.

oOoOo

Harry aveva una brutta sensazione.

Era partita dalla sua pancia, creando uno strano groviglio, ma al tempo stesso sembrava come se un gruppo di iper-pigmei stesse dando una festa nel suo stomaco. Mentre si trovava lì, dietro i cancelli, sentendosi molto simile a una brutta copia di un gladiatore, cercò di calmarsi.

In realtà non aveva alcun motivo per farsi prendere dal panico. Era solo una partita di Quidditch contro il suo compagno, per la prima volta dal loro legame, di fronte ad una folla enorme che guardava ogni loro mossa.

...

L'Elfo si pizzicò il naso. Era condannato. Per lui la sola idea di una folla che guardava il suo compagno, sbavando sui movimenti aggraziati del Vampiro, era sufficiente per rendere la sua magia sfrigolante e farla schioccare sinistramente.

"Uhm, Harry?"

Un basso ringhio animalesco fece capire a Ron che era ascoltato.

"Sei sicuro di voler giocare?" chiese il rosso con cautela. Per non essere fulminato a morte aggiunse subito, "Non che non voglia che tu non giochi, figurati, ma stai quasi terrorizzando la tua squadra in questo momento, quindi credi di poter interrompere il tuo atteggiamento mostruoso? "

Il mago occhialuto guardò stranito il suo migliore amico. Poi osservò i membri della sua squadra, realizzando tardivamente che si erano rintanati dall'altro lato della stanza. Perché avevano l'aria che qualche bestia feroce fosse sul punto di squarciargli la gola? ...Oh, giusto: la sua magia. Che schioccava con forza e si agitava intorno a lui.

"Oops, mi dispiace." contenne il suo piuttosto ovvio cattivo umore, sembrando un po' imbarazzato.

"Ti senti un po' possessivo, vero?" Dean ammiccò. Per la seconda volta in meno di dieci minuti, Harry borbottò in modo indegno, diventando di un rosso brillante.

"Oooh, dai Harry, sappiamo che è tuo", ridacchiò Ginny.

Il povero Elfo si nascose dietro le sue mani, sentendosi completamente umiliato. Il cancello finalmente si aprì, segnalando alla squadra di entrare in campo.

"Prendiamo a calci in culo alcuni Serpeverde!" Ron gettò un pugno in aria. Vacillò in fretta sotto lo sguardo fulminante del suo migliore amico.

"Uhm - Beh, prendiamo a calci nel culo tutti i Serpeverde che non sono Malfoy. Giusto? Ahah - Uhm - Harry?"

Tutti scossero la testa per lo scambio tra i due.

"Andiamo, Harry, è il momento di entrare", Ginny lo spinse in avanti e il ragazzo uscì inciampando; la folla esultò alla vista dell'orgogliosa squadra di Grifondoro.

oOoOo

Sul campo, un certo vampiro emise un ringhio di rabbia che prometteva un centinaio di anni di dolore alla donnoletta che aveva osato toccare il suo Harry.

oOoOo

Appena Madama Bumb aprì con un calcio il baule, le due squadre spiccarono il volo, assumendo le loro rispettive posizioni. Harry era vagamente consapevole della voce magicamente amplificata di Justin Finch-Fletchley che commentava la partita, ma era troppo occupato a far finta di cercare il Boccino.

_Fingere_ era la parola chiave.

Da tutti gli anni che conosceva il Quidditch, Harry non aveva mai immaginato quanto sarebbe stato difficile per lui concentrarsi sul Boccino. Era incredibilmente arrabbiato, immaginando le striscianti e ghignanti ragazze che in pratica spogliavano Draco con i loro occhi. Harry era furibondo. Il Serpeverde era _suo_, dannazione! Quelle stupide ragazze avrebbero dovuto cercare il loro Vampiro personale!

Fu riscosso improvvisamente dai suoi filosofici pensieri da quella che era diventata una sensazione molto familiare. Infatti, appena si voltò per guardare, vide un lampo verde, argento e biondo piombare su di lui.

Il Grifondoro lanciò un urletto e si gettò in picchiata in un disperato tentativo di sfuggire al suo aggressore.

Draco emise un grido di battaglia.

La caccia era iniziata.

oOoOo

Ron stava guardando con ansia i cacciatori Serpeverde in rapido avvicinamento, quando vide qualcosa di luccicante. Strabuzzò gli occhi e il Boccino scomparve. Scuotendo la testa, tornò a guardare la partita, imprecando sottovoce. Cosa diavolo stava facendo Harry?

oOoOo

Al momento Harry stava fuggendo come non aveva mai fatto nella sua vita.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Draco avrebbe fatto una simile strana bravata. Ma perché diavolo lo stava facendo? In ogni caso, Harry non si sarebbe lasciato prendere. Afferrò la sua scopa con forza, la diresse verso l'alto prima di lasciarsi scivolare in una falsa caduta libera. Gettò un rapido sguardo sopra la spalla e imprecò ad alta voce.

Non solo il vampiro seguiva le sue acrobazie senza alcuno sforzo, ma sembrava godersi molto la caccia.

oOoOo

Draco era un vampiro felice.

Non esisteva nulla in confronto all'esaltante sensazione di rincorrere il proprio compagno, sia su terra ferma che in aria. Tuttavia, Draco capì rapidamente che c'era una cosa che era diventata sempre più fastidiosa ed era il modo in cui alcune persone giù in tribuna stavano guardando il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto. E tutti sanno che i Malfoy non condividono.

Ancora rincorrendo il suo inafferrabile compagno, il vampiro ringhiò mentre volava davanti a una fila di primini Corvonero. "Vi ho visto guardarlo con malizia, razza di patetiche sanguisughe! State lontani!" Lanciò qualche maledizione Tarantallegra ben assestata e all'istante diversi studenti rimasero intrappolati in una folle tip-tap, aggrovigliando alcune file in un mucchio di membra.

Continuando la sua ispezione della folla, il biondo presto individuò un gruppo di ragazzi Serpeverde del quarto anno e maledì alcuni di loro con pustole dall'aspetto doloroso, verruche e bruciature varie, mentre incantò altri con un brutto caso di prurito genitale.

"Pensavate che avrei risparmiato la mia casa? Bene, ripensateci! Lui è mio, puttane!"

oOoOo

Severus non credeva ai suoi occhi o orecchie.

Era un massacro. E il suo figlioccio era il responsabile. Si poteva anche attribuire parte della responsabilità a Potter, se si impegnava, ma in ogni caso...

L'insegnante di Pozioni cercò di alzarsi e mettere fine al numero rapidamente crescente di vittime, ma fu costretto a sedersi quando il suo compagno morsicò e tirò giù la sua veste. I grandi occhi scuri del cane erano pieni di allegria e aveva un'espressione maliziosa, che il suo compagno riconobbe come quella di "Vieni, divertiti" che Sirius a volte aveva quando lo guardava.

Severus sospirò. Poteva anche tornare a guardare la partita. Perché, nonostante il caos totale, le ignare squadre continuavano a giocare dando il massimo, tifati da un'eccitata Minerva che continuava a urlare in un megafono per farsi sentire al di sopra della confusione.

Ovunque volasse Draco lasciava dietro di sé una scia di desolazione: un povero Tassorosso fu trasformato in un alce, un altro in uno zebù. La maggior parte degli studenti era ora in possesso d'imprevisti attributi, come corna, pelliccia, code, piume, peli o addirittura squame, alcuni erano stati maledetti a parlare in rima, mentre altri dovevano camminare sulle loro mani.

Presto, gli spalti di Quidditch non erano altro che un grande ammasso rumoroso e multicolore.

Severus iniziava a sentire l'inizio di un mal di testa particolarmente violento. Avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardare il resto del personale per vedere se qualcuno di loro sarebbe potuto intervenire?

Il capocasa Serpeverde si voltò lentamente e vide Hagrid guardare stupito una professoressa-Cooman-Trasformata-In-Un-Drago. L'unica cosa che confermava l'identità della bestia era che, in qualche modo, aveva conservato gli occhiali spessi e lo strano scialle, da cui lo sguardo perplesso sul volto di Hagrid. Draco era comparso pochi secondi fa, puntando minacciosamente la bacchetta contro l'insegnante di Divinazione: "E tu, so che gli sbavi dietro, gli dici sempre che deve morire solo per farlo piangere sulla tua spalla, eh? Così impari, razza di ruba-compagni! "

Lo sguardo di totale sgomento sul volto di Severus aumentò nel vedere la professoressa Sprite esaminare una strana varietà di fungo che stava crescendo sulla testa di Corvonero del secondo anno, borbottando un 'interessante' ogni tanto. Il professor Vitious al momento stava tirando le sue orecchie da coniglio di recente acquisizione, meravigliandosi a voce alta del materiale setoso. Il preside Silente stava sbattendo selvaggiamente le sue ali gialle, sembrando un anatroccolo troppo cresciuto.

Per quanto riguardava Madama Bumb, stava semplicemente ignorando il circo alle sue spalle. Era ... imbronciata?

oOoOo

Madama Bumb stava con la schiena girata agli spalti, ignorando l'intero pasticcio lì presente. Non erano fatti suoi comunque. Lei glielo aveva detto, aveva cercato di metterlo in guardia, ma noooo, il maledetto vecchio tonto _doveva_ scrollarla via come se niente fosse.

Beh, ah! Gli stava bene.

Quindi _sì_, Madama Bumb era imbronciata, grazie _tante_.

oOoOo

Se c'era una cosa in cui Evan MacPherson era bravo, quella era il Quidditch.

Non aveva mai veramente capito la sua passione dei suoi compagni serpenti per Trasfigurazione, Pozioni, Arti Oscure e quant'altro. Per lui, non c'era niente come una buona partita di Quidditch. Erano necessari sia forza fisica che mentale, una buona dose di strategia e un pizzico di fortuna.

Nei suoi tre anni a Hogwarts non aveva ancora visto i Serpeverde vincere la Coppa. Tuttavia, ora che era riuscito a entrare nella squadra di Quidditch, aveva deciso di contribuire alla vittoria della sua casa.

Al momento si stava concentrando sulla Pluffa, che la sua squadra avevano finalmente intercettato. Schivò un bolide in veloce avvicinamento, per gentile concessione di Colin Canon, e catturò la Pluffa da un altro cacciatore Serpeverde. Fece un rapido giro di 360° e volò verticalmente in un emozionante spettacolo di abilità.

Mentre saettava verso gli anelli di Grifondoro, la Pluffa tenuta stretta contro il petto e diretto verso la vittoria, Evan dovette fermarsi bruscamente per non sbattere addosso al Ragazzo-Che-Vive-Piuttosto-Pericolosamente, che si era bloccato proprio tra lui e il portiere Grifondoro.

"Che -"

Evan fu interrotto dalla voce del - suo capitano? Cosa diavolo stava facendo Malfoy dietro di lui? Non avrebbe dovuto essere da qualche parte molto più in alto dietro al Boccino? Evan si accigliò, notando che ogni volta che il suo capitano si muoveva, per girare intorno a lui e avvicinarsi all'altro cercatore, Potter faceva lo stesso al fine di mantenere la distanza tra loro.

Scrollando le spalle alla loro danza strana, Evan cercò di volare alto e sfuggire alla scomoda situazione, ma i due Cercatori lo seguirono. Si accigliò di nuovo, questa volta ascoltando lo scambio tra di loro.

"Haaaaarryyyyyy, " Draco stava parlando con voce giocosa. "Non pensare di potermi sfuggire, " disse il Vampiro con un ghigno sinuoso.

Il suddetto Elfo deglutì rumorosamente, non perdendo il doppio senso. Valutò rapidamente la sua situazione.

Era in pratica arretrato contro i pali degli anelli di Grifondoro. Se si fosse lanciato in picchiata o avesse cercato di volare alto, Draco sarebbe stato in grado di seguirlo con facilità.

La sua unica possibilità era un giro posteriore verticale all'indietro e una folle spirale attorno al palo.

Sì, valeva la pena tentare.

oOoOo

Eryn O'Sullivan, al terzo anno e battitrice Grifondoro, era molto orgogliosa di difendere i colori della sua Casa.

Aveva sempre amato i combattimenti e aveva un terribile gancio destro, che trasformava facilmente in uno scarto pericoloso della sua mazza quando giocava a Quidditch.

Mentre con noncuranza mirava uno dei Bolidi per colpire un cacciatore Serpeverde che impallidiva rapidamente, ci fu un lampo d'oro nella sua visione periferica e ovviamente, quando si voltò a guardare, il Boccino svolazzava pigramente accanto a lei prima di sparire di nuovo.

Purtroppo per un certo Mini Elfo, Eryn era anche famosa per essere piuttosto irascibile.

"Potter! Che diavolo stai facendo?"

oOoOo

Harry era stato sul punto di dare inizio al suo piano quando sentì qualcuno gridare il suo nome; era talmente preso dal scappare dal suo lascivo compagno che aveva completamente dimenticato il gioco.

Purtroppo, fu così sorpreso per il forte rumore che perse l'equilibrio e cadde dalla scopa.

'Per una volta, mi schianterò nella sabbia', pensò distrattamente.

oOoOo

Draco non si lasciò certo scappare l'occasione.

Si tuffò subito dietro al Grifondoro e lo acchiappò intorno alla vita.

"Oof!" esclamò Harry.

"Oh sì!" esclamò Draco.

"Wow!" esclamò la folla.

oOoOo

EPILOGO

oOoOo

Dopo aver raccolto il suo premio, Draco fece un grande spettacolo nel baciare il suo compagno, profondamente e con forza in mezzo al cielo, proprio di fronte alla folla variopinta che si congelò momentaneamente.

Una volta che fu sicuro di aver rimarcato il suo punto - 1) Erano un gruppo di perdenti, e 2) Harry era _suo_ - aveva subito abbandonato il campo di Quidditch, tenendo saldamente contro di sé il suo compagno, che protestava solo debolmente ed era diventato di un rosso brillante.

Entrambi tornarono al Castello.

Nessuno dei due fu visto per il resto della giornata.

oOoOo

La partita di Quidditch fu finalmente sospesa dopo la frettolosa partenza dei due cercatori.

I giocatori di entrambe le squadre ebbero i sudori freddi quando diedero finalmente una buona occhiata al disastro nelle tribune.

Dean inarcò un sopracciglio per l'opera di Draco: "Un po' territoriale? "

oOoOo

E fu così che Harry Potter capì che non gli importava molto di goblin, orchi, troll di montagna o anche del re dei nani. No, di tutte le creature magiche, l'unica che gli interessava era Draco Malfoy, un vampiro.

E un bel po' territoriale, tra l'altro.

FINE

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE  
**__E pensare che continuavo a blaterale su come non si dovrebbe scrivere una storia di oltre dieci capitoli perché è troppo problematica da seguire. Come diavolo ho fatto a diventare un mostro del genere? Chi lo sa.  
Mi rendo conto che molte persone non ritengono che la storia sia conclusa, lo so che è un finale piuttosto brusco, ma non penso di poterla continuare oltre.  
Vorrei ringraziare tutti voi per avermi sopportato fino ad ora; per aver tollerato la mia ortografia / errori di grammatica, la mia mancanza di stile, la mia mancanza di trama, il mio esagerare, specialmente con quest'ultimo capitolo che è assolutamente ridicolo. GRAZIE!  
Un ultimo ringraziamento ad Ash of Mine, la beta più cool in assoluto! Non avrei mai raggiunto questo punto di follia senza di te!_

oOoOo

_Un ringraziamento particolare a tutte le persone che mi hanno aiutato a concludere questa traduzione:__GeaKristh__ , Kaory74, LunaDiInchiostro, __nefene__, Slayer87,_ _Psycho 20100. Senza di loro la storia avrebbe perso un po' della sua bellezza e della sua ironia._

_Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, commentato, fatto notare gli errori, incoraggiato gli aggiornamenti e fatto il tifo per i protagonisti. Avete regalato un sorriso a me e all'autrice originale._


End file.
